Save me
by MamaWa
Summary: "Il était assis en face de moi, ses cheveux sombres tombaient devant ses yeux. Son regard anthracite était insondable. Son visage fin et ses traits aristocratiques lui donnait une élégance désinvolte. Il était magnifique."
1. Chapter 1 : Frisson

Je suis dans le noir. Je ne distingue que les ombres. Quelque chose bouge près de moi, je me mets à courir. Vite. Plus vite. L'air me manque j'ai du mal à respirer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, que je m'échappe. Fuir. Des échos parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je cours. Je cours. Mes pieds trébuchent sur les rugosités du sol. Je me relève et là devant moi deux énormes yeux de serpents me scrutent. Trop tard.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le souffle court. De la sueur perlait sur mon front. Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits et à m'acclimater à l'obscurité. J'entendis les autres filles du dortoir respirer doucement. Je me levai pour aller boire et je me passai de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Encore ce cauchemar…

Je sentis un regard dans mon dos. Je me retournai aussitôt. Potter me fixait de ses deux yeux chocolat. Ne me lâchant pas du regard il chuchota quelque chose à Black. Celui-ci leva la tête alors que je détournai la mienne.

Nous étions en cours de potion et les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient réunies, créant systématiquement des tensions. Ces temps-ci James Potter en avait après moi. Il était persuadé que le Seigneur des ténèbres recrutait parmi les rangs de Serpentard et que j'étais la prochaine sur sa liste. En réalité il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, plusieurs de mes compagnons de 6ème année étaient devenus manges morts dont Rabastan Lestrange un de mes amis proches. Ayant moi-même de très bonnes capacités dans l'ensemble de mes cours de magie, j'imaginais que Voldemort aurait aimé me compter dans ses rangs pour élever son armée contre les moldus et les sangs impurs.

Le cours se termina, je rangeai mes affaires et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre une amie quand un imbécile de Gryffondor me fit trébucher volontairement. Je me relevai rapidement et pointai ma baguette sur sa gorge. Le pauvre avait l'air terrorisé ! Et oui il fallait y repenser à deux fois avant de s'en prendre Nora Wilson, pensais-je. Bien sûr c'est ce moment-là que Potter et Black choisirent pour sortir de la salle. Me voyant ainsi, tous deux sortirent leurs baguettes pour aider cet idiot d'Edward Phillips. J'abaissai la mienne d'un geste vif, leur adressai un regard noir et détournai les talons en direction de ma salle commune.

L'ambiance est plus que tendu ces temps-ci à Poudelard, songeais-je assise dans un des fauteuils en velours vert. Alors que je relisais mes cours, une tempête rousse entra dans la salle et se précipita sur moi.

\- Nora! C'est vrai ce que les autres racontent ? Tu as vraiment ridiculisé Phillips ? me demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Qui t'as raconté ça ? Et puis j'ai surtout réussit à m'attirer les foudres de Potter et Black… répondis-je blasée.

\- Oui je suis au courant. Ah ces deux-là se prennent vraiment pour des rois, il faudrait que quelqu'un les remette à leur place !

\- Tu sais bien que Rabastan s'en ferait un plaisir. C'est pourquoi il ne faut rien lui dire, il s'attirerait des ennuis inutilement, répliquais-je.

\- A ce propos je pense qu'il est déjà au courant, grimaça Zoé.

Je poussai un soupir.

\- Allons manger Nora !

Je posai mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal et me levai. Ensemble nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle, empruntions quelques couloirs avant de tomber sur Rabastan et son groupe.

Rabastan me pris immédiatement à part pour m'expliquer qu'il ne laisserait jamais Potter et Black me menacer impunément. Je lui dis de laisser tomber, qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine mais malheureusement faire changer Rabastan d'avis était impossible. Surtout quand il avait ce regard là…

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle et nous nous installâmes à notre table. Le déjeuner fût plutôt silencieux malgré les efforts de Zoé pour faire la conversation. Ces tentatives me firent sourire et en la regardant je me demandai une énième fois ce qu'elle faisait chez les Serpentard. Son visage rond était entouré par de jolies boucles rousses, ses yeux noisette étaient pétillants et quelques tâches de rousseurs étaient dispersées sur son petit nez. Enfaite elle dégageait beaucoup de douceur et de chaleur qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'éternel froideur de la maison vert et argent. Je l'imaginais tellement plus chez les Poufsouffle. Mais sa grande intelligence et son sang pure faisait d'elle une candidate parfaite. Zoé O'Conell était l'unique descendante d'une grande famille de sorcier Irlandais.

Le repas se termina et nous repartîmes vers nos cours respectif. Mais alors qu'on allait se séparer mon regard croisa celui de Black et je sentis Rabastan se tendre à côté de moi. Je le suppliai intérieurement de ne rien faire de stupide, mais ça aurait été mal le connaitre. Quand Black passa à côté de nous Rabastan l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur. Mais Sirius ne cilla pas, au contraire il souriait doucement.

\- Ne lève plus jamais ta baguette sur Nora ou tu le regretteras Black ! Cracha Rabastan au visage de Sirius.

\- Tes menaces ne me font absolument pas peur Lestrange, ôte ta main de moi, répondis Sirius avec un air supérieur.

Rabastan le relâcha avec une mimique de dégout.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle.

Black m'observa et dit :

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à ta copine.

\- Je ne suis pas sa copine, répondis-je immédiatement.

Sirius ricana et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous, j'attrapai alors la main de zoé et partit pour nos prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée alors que Zoé et moi travaillions à la bibliothèque j'aperçu entre les rayons James Potter. Il n'était pas tout seul, non, il courait après une Lily Evans qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Tandis qu'elle choisissait des ouvrages, Potter essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention mais Lily restait de marbre. Cette scène me fit beaucoup rire, voir Potter aux pieds de quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire me plut beaucoup. Mais alors que je commençais à ranger mes affaires je vis Lily rougir à une réflexion que James lui fit tout bas. Je m'étais peut être trompée pensais-je, finalement les efforts de Potter avaient l'air de payer et Lily commençait sans doute à tomber sous son charme. A cet instant j'eu la mauvaise sensation que rien ne pouvait faire obstacle à James Potter, tous semblait lui réussir, il avait une famille parfaite, des amis nombreux, de très bonnes notes et bientôt une petite amie brillante. C'était rageant.

Je rejoignis la grande salle accompagnée de Zoé pour aller manger. Je m'assis à côté de Narcissa Black qui m'adressa un sourire poli. Pendant tout le diner Rabastan évita mon regard et m'ignora. Et je n'avais aucune envie de savoir pourquoi. Je quittai donc la table rapidement mais avant de rejoindre les cachots qui avaient tendance à m'étouffer je préférai monter vers la tour d'astronomie. De là-haut je pus observer le paysage à travers une fenêtre.

C'était une nuit magnifique. Un soir de pleine lune, ses rayons blancs se reflétaient sur l'immense lac noir. C'était le début de l'hiver et de la gelée commençait à blanchir les brins d'herbes. Même la forêt interdite devenait bien moins menaçante. C'est là que je le vit. Un grand chien noir. Il s'arrêta. Pendant un moment je cru même qu'il s'était immobilisé pour m'observer, il pencha la tête sur le côté puis repartit en trottinant.

Apaisée par ce moment, je me décidais à regagner mon dortoir sachant qu'il devait déjà être tard. Je descendis les marches de la tour d'astronomie en vitesse et pris mon temps dans les couloirs. J'arrivais au grand escalier quand je croisai Sirius. Ses cheveux bruns et humides tombaient sur ses yeux gris. Il était très beau. Il me frôla ce qui me fit frissonner. Etonnée par ma réaction je pressai le pas et retrouvai les cachots. Enfin arrivée je passai rapidement par la salle de bain et retrouvai la chaleur de ma couette. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Des rayons de soleil vinrent caresser mon visage, je râlai intérieurement, les épais rideaux verts avaient encore été mal fermés… J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et vu que mon réveil affichait 8 heures. On était samedi et la plupart des filles de ma chambre dormaient encore. Je glissai mes pieds dans mes chaussons et je me dirigeai vers la douche. Je séchai mes cheveux châtain rapidement et me plantai devant le miroir. Des ondulations arrivaient juste en dessous de mes épaules, les ayant toujours eus plutôt court je me surpris à trouver ça plaisant.

Le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une jolie jeune fille fatiguée avec deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Je choisis de les souligner avec un peu de mascara et passai mon uniforme noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur de mes iris. Je sortis de la salle de bain et retrouvai Zoé dans la chambre.

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu as disparu après le diner ! Rabastan t'as cherché partout, il était enragé ! Chuchota Zoé.

Rien de tel que le sujet « Rabastan » pour bien commencer la journée, me lamentais-je interieurement.

\- J'étais partie faire un tour et puis je ne suis pas sa chose après tout ! Répondis-je agacée.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Allons déjeuner si tu veux bien.

\- D'accord, mais tu es consciente qu'il ne te considère pas comme une « simple » amie ?

\- Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Rabastan, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Zoé.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, répliqua-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je pouffai malgré moi.

On arriva dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Elle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves étant encore en train de dormir. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt agréable de ne manger qu'avec Zoé ! Ce matin j'avais une fin de loup, je me resservis deux fois des œufs que j'accompagnai avec des toasts et un grand verre de jus de citrouille. En face de moi Zoé aussi semblait se régaler. Toutes deux rassasiées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots pour passer la matinée à buller dans notre salle commune. Je m'assis dans le grand canapé et Zoé pris place à côté de moi. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un plaid vert aux broderies argentées et râla à cause du froid et de l'humidité des cachots. Nous discutâmes ainsi une petite demi-heure à propos de nos ASPICS de l'année prochaine. Lorsque nous entendirent des voix venir du dortoir des garçons. Je distinguai très bien celle de Rabastan. Je lançai un regard anxieux à Zoé qui m'encouragea avec un demi-sourire. Rabastan émergea du couloir et dès qu'il m'aperçut, pris un regard sévère.

\- Nora je dois te parler, suis moi.

Son ton était sans appel et je le suivis sans faire d'histoire. Il sortit de la salle commune et m'emmena plus loin dans le dédale de couloirs de l'école. Enfin il s'immobilisa et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire mauvais et des yeux sombres.

\- Où étais tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché longtemps.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Change de ton avec moi Nora. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Je te parle comme je le souhaite, Rabastan.

Son sourire s'évanouit laissant place à une expression effrayante. D'un geste vif il me saisit le poignet et m'attira à lui. Il serra tellement fort que je grimaçai de douleur. Collée à lui je n'osais plus faire un geste. Sans me lâcher il me dit :

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi quelque chose Nora. Tous ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin me concerne. J'ai des projets pour toi et sache que je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre entre nous.

Ses paroles me donnèrent la nausée.

\- Lâche-moi ! Dis-je en tirant sur mon bras. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Il me fixa avec des yeux mauvais et il resserra son étreinte m'obligeant à me coller encore un peu plus à lui.

\- Lâche moi Rabastan, répétais je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Lestrange.

Je me retournai et vit Sirius Black s'avancer vers nous d'un pas déterminé. Cette intervention ne plut pas à Rabastan qui pointa sa baguette sur Sirius de sa main de libre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Black. Chuchotais-je.

\- Tire-toi ! Cria Rabastan, le menaçant toujours de sa baguette.

Sirius arrêta d'avancer vers nous et m'observa un instant. Il vit des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et une expression étrange passa sur son visage.

\- Va-t'en. Soufflais-je.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis céda finalement à ma demande et disparu d'où il était venu.

Rabastant desserra sa prise, me libérant enfin.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda-t-il rageur.

\- On ne peut mieux. Répondis-je avec un regard noir tout en me massant le poignet.

\- Où étais-tu alors ?

\- Dans la tour d'astronomie.

Je m'éloignai alors de lui d'un pas rapide, désirant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Dans les couloirs je courais presque, bousculant au passage quelques élèves. Ces mots me revenaient constamment en tête. « J'ai des projets pour toi. » Faisait-il allusion à une alliance entre nos deux familles ? Un mariage ? Ou pire parlait-il enfaite de l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres ? Je n'avais encore pour l'instant pris aucune décision à propos de rejoindre ou non les rangs des manges morts. Mes parents me poussaient clairement dans se sens, mon père en étant lui-même un. Mais au fond de moi désirais-je vraiment en faire partie ? Je n'avais pas vraiment de haine envers les sangs impurs ou les nés moldus. J'avais même du respect pour certains d'entre eux comme Lily Evans. Pourtant j'avais toujours été élevée dans cette idée mais elle n'avait jamais réussis à faire son chemin dans mon esprit contrairement à Rabastan. Il y a plusieurs années j'avais pour lui une grande admiration, il était brillant. On avait toujours été proche, à l'époque j'avais même quelques sentiments pour lui. Mais petit à petit il avait commencé à changer. La suprématie des sangs purs avait lentement touché son cœur comme le venin d'un serpent et l'avais fait devenir l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Tellement de haine émanait de lui que je peinais parfois à le reconnaitre. Il y a quelques années il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi avec moi.

Quelque chose d'autre me troublait. Le regard de Sirius quand il avait dû renoncer à m'aider. Ces yeux d'ordinaires insondables s'étaient voilés.

Je devais arrêter de réfléchir, mes pensées divaguaient complètement. A force d'errer dans les couloirs j'avais loupé l'heure du repas. Je choisis donc d'aller réviser mes cours dans ma salle commune. Quelque temps après Zoé me rejoignit, elle me questionna sur mon entrevue avec Rabastan et sur la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas venue manger. Je restai très évasive pour ne pas l'inquiéter. On se reconcentra sur nos livres mais un une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Rabastan susurra à mon oreille :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Pardonne-moi.

Sans me retourner je serai doucement sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'acquiescement. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et disparut. Mon cœur se serra. Dans ces moments-là je retrouvais le Rabastan du passé. Doux et gentil. Des mots que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait associer à Rabastan.

Je relevai la tête de mon parchemin, 18 heures passées ! Mince j'allais être en retard à mon entrainement de Quidditch ! Je filai attraper mes affaires et couru à travers les couloirs puis à travers le jardin jusqu'au terrain. Je passai par les vestiaires et me changeai rapidement.

Une fois sur mon balai, le capitaine de l'équipe Evan Rosier me fit remarquer mon retard. Je jouais en tant qu'attrapeuse j'étais petite mais élancée. J'étais surtout rapide et je n'avais pas peur de suivre le vif d'or. Pendant la séance je faillis me prendre un cognard en plein ventre mais j'évitai la catastrophe grâce à une pirouette sur le côté. Ouf ! C'était juste ! Quelques minutes après j'attrapai le vif d'or ce qui signa la fin de l'entrainement.

\- C'était une bonne séance Nora ! Me complimenta Evan. Joue comme ça durant le match contre Gryffondor et on est sûr de gagner !

\- J'espère ! Affirmais-je déterminée.

Le froid et le vent avait fini par me congeler entière. Je filai alors prendre une douche bien chaude dans les vestiaires. Je trainai longtemps sous le jet brûlant si bien que quand j'en sortie tout le monde était déjà partit. Je me hâtai alors sur le chemin. La température avait encore chutée, digne du mois de Janvier. Sur le chemin du château j'entendis un bruit, je me retournai mais ne distinguai rien. Je repris mon trajet mais le bruit recommença. Cette fois ci quand je me retournai je vis le grand chien noir que j'avais aperçu la veille. Il grogna, d'instinct je fis un pas en arrière. Il me fixait intensément de ses deux prunelles grises, puis regarda le ciel. Je levai les yeux à mon tour et vu que des milliers de flocon commençait à tomber des nuages. Quand je baissai le regard, le chien avait disparu. Vraiment étrange, me dis-je.

Je couru vers le château car la tempête de neige commençait à s'intensifier, je ne distinguais plus que quelques mètres devant moi. Je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

\- Aïe !

\- Encore toi ? Répondis une voix.

\- Black ? Hasardais-je.

\- Dépêche-toi de te mettre à l'abri ! Dis-t-il.

Je couru jusqu'à la porte, Sirius sur mes talons. Une fois arrivés dans le grand hall je m'adossai au mur pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Qu'es que tu faisais dehors par ce temps ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je prenais un bain de soleil. Déclarais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Sur ces mots je me détournai en direction de la grande salle. Mais il me retint par le poignet :

\- Ça s'est arrangé avec Lestrange ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

Il ne me répondit rien se contentant de me regarder. Je repris le chemin de la grande salle. Arrivée à la table des Serpentards, Rabastan me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'installais à sa droite quand je croisai le regard si troublant de Sirius.

Rabastan pris ma main ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Il s'exclama :

\- Tu es frigorifiée !

\- C'est la tempête dehors, répondis-je en souriant.

Le repas se déroula calmement, puis nous retournâmes dans notre salle commune. Zoé et moi montâmes directement dans notre dortoir. Enroulées dans nos couettes aux couleurs de Serpentard, je racontais à Zoé mon entrainement de quidditch tandis que les autres filles de notre chambre pouffaient entre elles. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil puis me fit signe de me rapprocher.

\- Hier j'ai vu Emmy essayer d'attirer l'attention d'un Gryffondor ! Chuchota-t-elle. Imagine si ça venait aux oreilles de Rabastan !

\- De qui s'agit-il ? Demandais-je interessée.

-Sirius Black.

Emmy était une des camarades qui partageaient notre chambre. Et chez les Serpenatard Rabastan et sa bande faisaient figure d'autorité. Ils pouvaient t'accepter ou te renier. Dans le 2ème cas ils te faisaient vivre l'enfer subissant humiliation sur humiliation. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié voir Emmy s'amouracher de Sirius Black qui en plus d'être un Gryffondor était un traitre à son sang.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu en parles Zoé! M'exclamais-je !

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Et tu sais si Black avait l'air de l'apprécier? Demandais-je.

\- Je ne crois pas, et puis tu connais sa réputation ! Malgré toutes les filles qui lui tourne autour il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à elles.

\- C'est vrai, je vais me coucher bonne nuit Zoé !

\- Dors bien !

Je dormis comme un bébé et je ne me réveillai que vers 11 heures. L'entrainement d'hier m'avait épuisé. Je réalisais que j'avais loupé le petit déjeuner. Tampis me dis-je. Je passai à la salle de bain, j'enroulai mes cheveux dans gros chignon et passai un gros pull gris et un jean noir. Puis je descendis dans la salle commune ou je retrouvai Zoé en train de parler avec Emmy. Elles avaient l'air toutes les deux surexcitées !

\- Salut ! Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en souriant.

\- Nora ! Cria Zoé ! Tu devineras jamais ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça que tu vas me le dire, répondis-je gentiment.

\- Ce matin, alors que tu dormais comme une marmotte, le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé que la semaine prochaine aurait lieu le bal de Noël !

\- Ah c'est génial ça ! Et tu comptes y aller avec qui ? Lançais-je avec un clin d'œil

Zoé rougit et Emmy répondit à sa place.

\- Je crois que si Evan Rosier lui proposait, Zoé ne ferait pas la difficile, rigola-t-elle.

Zoé fixa le sol ce qui nous fit rire de plus belle.

\- Et toi Emmy tu penses que Sirius Black accepterait de t'accompagner ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Celle-ci me regarda étonnée, Zoé me lançait un regard noir. Emmy bafouilla :

\- Je…Je ne pense pas que… qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Je repris plus sérieusement :

\- Mais enfin Emmy tu pensais à quoi ? On parle de Black là. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de flirter avec lui comme avec tous les autres garçons. Tu sais ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Rabastan, Evan, Avery ou un autre apprenait ça !

\- Non ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! Lança-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Qui ne doit pas savoir quoi ? Dit une voix dans notre dos.

On sursauta toutes les trois. Evan nous fixait curieusement.

\- Que je me demandais si Rabastan viendrait avec moi au bal, répondis-je avec un sourire contrit.

Emmy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Evan rigola et dit :

-Je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus, de toute façon il détruirait n'importe quel prétendant qui essaierait de lui prendre sa princesse.

\- Euh oui je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça…

Evan rigola de plus belle et sortit de la salle commune.

\- Merci, me glissa Emmy.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Je crois que c'est très clair maintenant ? Soupira Zoé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rabastan ne va plus jamais te lâcher d'une semelle, je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et on sait toutes très bien que personne ne se met en travers de son chemin au risque de se faire détruire.

A ces mots je vis dans ma tête deux prunelles argentées. Et mon cœur se serra.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça si tu veux bien Zoé, dis-je. Mais plutôt du fait qu'Evan ne t'ai pas lâché du regard.

Zoé me regarda avec ses yeux pétillants et un grand sourire fendait son visage.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Bal

Mon réveil sonna avant celui de toutes les autres. Il était 7 heures et une nouvelle semaine débutait. Je pris mon temps pour me préparer et Zoé me rejoignit pour aller déjeuner. La grande salle était très calme ce matin, les quelques élèves présent étaient encore à moitié endormis. On débutait la matinée par un cours de métamorphose. On se rendit dans la salle et le professeur McGonagall n'arriva que plusieurs minutes après. Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée de son week-end, de grands cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Nous prîmes place à notre table et le cours débuta. Je trouvai le cours passionnant mais ce n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour Zoé qui dormait sur la table. Sa bouche était entrouverte ce qui me fit rire. Sûrement un peu trop fort puisque cela attira l'attention du professeur qui vînt se planter juste devant Zoé et tapa d'un coup sec sur la table. La rousse se réveilla en sursaut sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle sa cacha derrière son livre honteuse.

\- Alors Zoé tu as mal dormi ? Tu as trop rêvé d'Evan peut être, me moquais-je gentiment.

Elle me donna un coup de coude sous la table.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller quand même ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondis-je en souriant.

Le cours se termina et nous enchainâmes avec un cours de botanique. Pas de chance pour Zoé qui n'était pas non plus une passionnée des plantes.

\- Quel lundi horrible, se lamenta-t-elle.

Après un cours d'Etude des animaux magique, l'heure du repas arriva enfin ce qui fut un soulagement pour Zoé qui trouvait la matinée interminable.

Nous discutions avec Avery autour de notre déjeuner quand Rabastan et Evan arrivèrent accompagnés d'Emmy et de Narcissa. Comme à son habitude Rabastan pris place à côté de moi quitte à déranger les personnes déjà présentes. Avery et Rabastan avait une conversation animée à propos de je ne sais quoi sur Severus Rogue.

Une fois le temps de repas terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes en cours de potion avec les Gryffondor. Je m'assis à côté de Zoé mais le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de nous mettre par binôme de même niveau afin de préparer différentes potions.

\- Wilson, mettez-vous près de Lupin. Ordonna le professeur.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait même si cela ne me plaisait guère. Je pris donc place à la gauche de Remus Lupin qui m'adressa un sourire sincère. Il était vrai que c'était dur de le détester. Lupin était de ceux pour qui la couleur de ta maison ne changeait rien. Il ne te jugeait pas à l'étiquette que l'on t'avait mise en rentrant dans cette école mais par lui-même. Ça aurait pu être appréciable s'il n'avait pas été l'acolyte de Potter…

\- Salut ! Dit-il.

Je posai les yeux sur lui et le saluât en retour sur un ton réservé.

\- Tu veux commencer à couper les ingrédients pendant que je démarre la préparation ? Dit-il.

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu veux bien me donner le couteau à ta droite ? Répondis-je.

Il me le tendit et quand je l'attrapai ma manche remonta le long de mon bras dévoilant des marques violettes et marron. Souvenir de mon altercation avec Rabastan. Quand je vis ça je me dépêchai de tirer sur ma manche mais quand je relevai les yeux vers Lupin, celui-ci me dévisageait. Je retournai à ma planche à découper mais je sentais toujours le regard de Lupin sur moi.

\- Qu'es ce que tu t'es fait au poignet ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Je me suis cogné contre un meuble. Essayais-je de me justifier.

\- Drôle de meuble. Répondis-t-il.

Je me remis au travail feignant de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque mais Lupin persista :

\- Tu sais si tu as des problèmes il faut que tu en parles.

Je posai le couteau à coter de la planche et me retourna franchement vers lui.

\- Ecoutes Lupin, je suis capable de régler ça, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Et je ne veux surtout pas de la pitié d'un Gryffondor.

Le concerné m'adressa un regard triste. Et voilà qu'il me faisait culpabiliser... Ce furent les derniers mots qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec les cours que nous nous adressions. Notre potion fut un succès, il était vrai que nous avions tous les deux un talent certain pour ce cours.

A la fin des trois heures, le professeur Slughorn nous prit à part afin de nous inviter dans le mois à un dîner privé dans ses appartements. C'était un privilège, je répondis à l'affirmative ainsi que Lupin.

\- A bientôt Nora, prends soin de toi. Dit Lupin au moment de quitter la salle.

Je lui adressai un sourire timide. Zoé qui m'attendais dans le couloir me regardais avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors comme ça Lupin t'appelle par ton prénom !

-Ah ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Elle sourit puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans notre salle commune. A l'intérieur Rabastan et Avery discutaient tranquillement. Alors que j'allais monter dans mon dortoir, Rabastan se leva pour me dire :

\- Nora, tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ?

\- Ais-je le choix ? Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment enfait, ajouta-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Puis il s'approcha de moi.

\- Je ne laisserai personne avoir l'honneur de danser avec toi, affirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ces mots il m'attrapa le bras et me fit virevolter autour de lui. J'éclatai de rire dérangeant les quelques personnes qui travaillaient.

\- J'ai hâte, assurai-je.

Je retrouvais Zoé dans notre chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

-Qu'es ce que tu as ? Demandais-je.

\- J'ai appris qu'Evan se rendait au bal avec Anna Parkinson…

Anna était d'un an notre cadette et était également à Serpentard. Je m'assis près de mon amie.

\- Elle lui a peut-être demandé et il n'a pas osé dire non, dis-je sur un ton réconfortant. Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Personne, je l'ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure et c'est bien lui qui lui a proposé, répondis-t-elle tristement.

-Enfin Zoé, tu ne vas pas le laisser te rendre morose, va au bal avec un autre garçon et rend le jaloux !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre se lamenta-t-elle.

\- On ira au Pré au Lard mercredi si tu veux !

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Arriva le mercredi tant attendu par Zoé, nous n'avions pas cours l'après mdi et nous pûmes nous rendre dans le petit village. Dehors tout était couvert de neige mais le soleil pointait le bout de son nez faisant scintiller le manteau blanc. On s'habilla chaudement et Zoé me prêta une grosse écharpe pour affronter le froid mordant. L'humeur à Poudlard était à la fête et les 7èmes années peinaient à réviser leur Aspics ! Je pris Zoé par le bras et l'entraina vers Pré-au-lard. Nous marchiions rapidement espérant nous réchauffer!

Sur le chemin nous discutions de tout et de rien quand Zoé s'exclama :

\- Oh j'oubliais ! Samedi il faut venir avec un masque !

\- Un bal masqué ? Répondis-je étonnée.

\- Oui le professeur McGonagall nous en avait parlé mais j'avais oublié de te le dire.

\- Etonnant, je crois que c'est une première !

\- Ce qui rend tout ça encore plus excitant ! Expliqua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Pré-au-lard était enseveli sous la neige et de petites volutes de fumée s'échappaient de certaines des maisonnées comme Honeydukes la célèbre confiserie et Madame Pieddodu le salon de thé.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique de vêtement et d'accessoires de soirée. Zoé sautillait sur place, elle était impatiente. Comme d'habitude, pensais-je. Des centaines de robes étaient suspendu, de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs. Autrement dit le paradis pour la plupart des filles. Il y avait également un grand nombre de costume pour homme de différentes couleurs et de différentes matières. La boutique était prise d'assaut par de nombreuses personnes qui souhaitait trouver une tenue pour le bal de samedi. Je cherchais une robe pour Zoé mais celle-ci en avait déjà trois dans les bras. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines. Elle essaya une première robe noire, sans manche et longue. Elle était ravissante dedans. Puis elle enfila une robe rouge bustier et courte qui lui allait beaucoup moins. Enfin elle passa une robe dorée et bustier, elle était magnifique. L'or de la robe faisait ressortir à merveille ses cheveux roux et faisait des éclats dans ses yeux noisette. C'était la bonne robe c'était sûr ! Zoé partie se changer avec un grand sourire. Je décidai alors d'aller flâner dans la boutique en l'attendant. Je ne regardais pas devant moi et je bousculai quelqu'un qui était en train de faire retoucher son costume. Je m'excusai et relevai le regard vers la personne que j'avais déranger. Je rencontrai deux iris gris anthracite qui le temps d'un instant me firent perdre pieds. Sirius, pensais-je. Celui-ci me dévisageait avec un air indéchiffrable. Dans un costume noir et argentée, parfaitement ajusté il était vraiment troublant.

\- Pardon, répétais-je.

\- Pas de soucis, répondis-t-il en détournant le visage.

Je poursuivis mon chemin en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne. En face de moi Potter et Lupin riait à propos de je ne sais quoi. Quand on se croisa, Potter me jeta un regard dédaigneux, il me détestait, et Lupin me salut comme à son habitude. Zoé me retrouva près des caisses ravit de son futur achat. On attrapa deux masques, un en plume noir pour moi et un loup couleur or pour Zoé.

\- Et toi tu ne prends pas de robe ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.

Une fois sorties de la boutique nous allâmes aux Trois Balais, afin de profiter d'une bonne bière au beurre. Nous y retrouvâmes Avery, Rabastan et Emmy. On discuta une petite heure autour de notre verre puis il fût temps de rentrer au château.

Sur le chemin Avery proposa à Zoé de se rendre au bal avec lui et celle-ci accepta.

Les jours qui précédèrent le bal passèrent à une vitesse folle, les professeurs nous donnaient beaucoup de travail et on ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le samedi soir arriva enfin. La robe que j'allais mettre avait appartenue à ma mère, je l'avais juste faites retouchée à mes mensurations. Je l'enfilai et me plantai devant le miroir. C'était une robe longue couleur bleue nuit. Le haut de la robe était argenté et le décolleté en forme de V était plongeant, mettant en valeur ma poitrine. Je relevai mes cheveux foncés et bouclés dans un chignon sophistiqué duquel je laissai s'échapper quelques mèches ondulées. Satisfaite de mon allure je décidais alors de me maquiller. J'utilisais alors un noir charbonneux afin de mettre en valeur mes deux yeux océan. Zoé sortit de la salle de bain et resta béate. Elle me fit mille compliments que je lui retournai. Elle était vraiment jolie dans cette robe, elle faisait plus femme, la robe moulante mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Il était temps d'y aller, nous enfilâmes nos escarpins et nous descendirent dans notre salle commune.

Zoé me précédait et alla retrouver Avery qui était impressionné de sa beauté. Il rougit même légèrement quand elle lui prit le bras. Je posai alors le regard sur Rabastan qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Il était superbe dans son costume noir, et une lueur étrange émanait de son regard émeraude. Il me prit la main et l'embrassa.

\- Nora, tu es ravissante, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil qu'il pensait discret à mon décolleté.

Je lui souris timidement puis nous nous rendîmes dans la grande salle. Arrivée à l'entrée nous nous couvrîmes le visage avec nos loups. Rabastan portait un masque noir des plus simples. La fête battait déjà son plein et la grande salle était méconnaissable. Toutes les personnes présentent avait l'air de s'amuser et la piste de danse était bien occupée. Le punch était délicieux et nous monta peu à peu à la tête. Rabastan me fit beaucoup danser et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Zoé avait l'air d'oublier Evan dans les bras d'Avery. Alors qu'Evan leurs jetait de nombreux coup d'œil. Vers la fin de la soirée la musique se fit plus douce et les couples se rapprochèrent. Après une danse, Rabastan partit nous chercher un verre. Des bras m'enlacèrent, je me retournais vers Rabastan mais derrière un masque noir, à la place des yeux vert que je pensai trouver, je discernai deux iris argentés.

\- Sirius ? Chuchotai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique. Doucement il m'entraina sur la piste et nous commençâmes à valser et plus ça allait plus je me laissais aller. Sa main glissa le long de mon dos et s'arrêta à la base de mes reins, nous rapprochant encore. Il dansait merveilleusement bien et nos corps étaient comme aimantés. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas, c'était comme si l'on était seuls au milieu de la foule. La musique faiblit, nous restèrent encore un moment enlacés et au moment de me quitter Sirius me glissa à l'oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Mon corps entier frissonna, et il me laissa sur la piste pantelante.

J'avais des questions plein la tête et la foule qui dansait autour de moi me donnait le tournis. Mes pensées étaient totalement embrouillées. Je pris alors la fuite vers les cachots et alla me réfugier dans notre salle commune. Le sol tournait toujours un mélange de l'alcool et de mon attirance irréelle et inexpliquée pour Black. Je monta dans mon dortoir, seul Emmy était là et me demanda si ça allait. Je jetai mes escarpins et tira sur ma robe frénétiquement pour la retirer. Emmy m'aida à l'enlever et commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Ca va Emmy, m'exclamais-je agacée.

Je filai dans la salle de bain et me jeta sous l'eau glacé de la douche. Cela contrastait avec la chaleur que j'avais ressentie dans les bras de Sirius. Mes pensées commençaient enfin à s'éclaircirent et je m'apaisai. Cependant les questions étaient toujours présentes. J'allai me coucher directement.

Encore cette sensation. J'étouffe. On m'observe. L'air me manque. Je panique déjà. Je veux courir mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas bouger. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?! A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je ne peux pas bouger. Pourquoi je ne peux pas fuir ? _Ses_ yeux jaunes me fixent encore. J'entends un rire sadique. J'entends _son_ rire. Je ne peux plus respirer. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Je me réveillai en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit sombre. Je peinai à reprendre ma respiration et à calmer mon cœur. Assise dans mon lit je pris ma tête entre mes mains et laissa les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Silencieusement.

Zoé me secouait doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et me leva. Aïe ma tête ! Zoé pouffa.

\- Il est midi, il faut que tu viennes manger Nora !

\- Oui merci Zoé.

Je pris une douche et pris une potion contre le mal de tête. J'enfilai rapidement mon uniforme de Serpentard. Je pensai une seconde aux évènements de la veille et choisit de les mettre de côté pour l'instant. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Zoé m'attendait assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

\- On y va ? Dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui bien sûr !

Sur le chemin Zoé me raconta sa soirée et comment Avery l'avais séduite. Je l'écoutais amusée et lui dit de penser à rester concentrer sur ses cours. Et toi alors ? Pensa ma conscience qui regardait d'un œil mauvais ma danse avec Sirius. Plus tard je penserai, pas maintenant, tout était encore trop tôt. Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle. Et nous déjeunâmes avec nos amis Serpentard. Je fus étonnée de ne pas y voir Rabastan.

Après le repas, je choisi de me rendre dans le jardin. J'enfilai des gants et un bonnet car dehors il faisait encore très froid. Je marchai autour du château, laissant mes pensées divaguer. Je pensais à la présence de Rabastan et à quel point j'aimais celle-ci. Puis je me revoyais dans les bras de Sirius et me souvenais de son odeur enivrante. Il m'attirait c'était indéniable. Et ça me faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au trois mots qu'il avait prononcé hier soir et qui m'avaient transporté. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer, s'envoler vers les nuages, vers un futur meilleur ou il n'y aurait pas de place pour les idées sombres. J'espérai un jour trouver la source de mes cauchemars et m'en débarrasser. J'aurai aimé laisser derrière moi tous les préjugés sur les sangs purs et m'enfuir loin d'ici. Mes pas s'accélérèrent puis je commençai à courir, je courrai à en perdre le souffle, je courrai pour me sentir vivante. J'arrivai au lac et pensai un instant à me jeter dedans. Mais je m'arrêtai sur le ponton résistant à l'envie folle de plonger. Je m'assis et laissa tremper mes doigts à la surface. L'eau était gelée. Mais le lac était magnifique à cette période. Je restais un moment près de cette étendue liquide jusqu'à ce que mes orteils glacés me supplient de rentrer au chaud.

Je longeais tranquillement les couloirs de l'école, prenant mon temps avant de rentrer dans ma salle commune et travailler. J'observai les tableaux et quelque uns me firent rire. J'étais d'humeur bien plus légère grâce à ma balade. Je marchais toujours quand je tombai sur Rabastan appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisé avec un air enragé.

\- Rabastan ? Qu'es ce que tu as ? Demandais-je gentiment en posant une de mes mains sur son bras.

Ses yeux habituellement vert étaient noirs. D'un geste il me fit retirer ma main de là où je l'avais posé.

\- Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Me répondit-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu hier danser avec un autre homme ? Continua-t-il de plus en plus furieux.

\- Mais je pensais que…

L'air siffla, et sa gifle arriva sur ma joue avec force et rapidité.

\- N'essaye pas de te justifier Nora ! Quand je le retrouverai tu peux être sûr que tous les deux vous souffrirez.

Sur ces mots il s'en alla. J'avais toujours la joue collée à mon épaule, mes yeux picotaient, je me forçai à ne pas pleurer. Je devais être forte. Je posai doucement une main sur ma joue rougie, elle était encore chaude. Ma bouche me faisait souffrir aussi, je portai mes doigts à ma lèvre inférieur, je saignais. Le froid avait dû gercer mes lèvres et la gifle les couper. Je m'adossai au mur, les mots de Rabastan résonnaient dans ma tête et mes genoux cédèrent sous mon poids. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et pensai que la gentillesse de Rabastan avait été de courte durée. Je pouvais m'attendre à tout venant de sa part et je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher ce qui mit fin à mes sombres pensées. Je me relevai rapidement pour que personne ne me vit ainsi. Je fus prise d'un vertige et je dus m'agripper à une colonne non loin. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit Potter et Black qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je regardai le sol essayant de passer inaperçu et m'appuyai contre le mur pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. Cependant je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me força à me retourner.

\- Sirius ? Qu'es que tu fais ? On s'en fout d'elle, amène toi ! S'exclama Potter.

Sirius posa sa main sous mon menton, m'obligea doucement à lever le visage vers lui. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je me sentis défaillir. Ils étaient ardents et furieux je crois quand il posa le regard sur ma lèvre.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Sirius ! Appela James.

\- Pars, je te rejoins. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- James ! Le coupa Sirius en se retournant vers lui.

\- Très bien à tout à l'heure. Répondis James en me lançant un regard amer.

Les yeux de Sirius cherchaient les miens mais je fixai le mur en face.

\- C'est Rabastan n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Je restai muette.

\- Nora regarde-moi ! Cria-t-il. Surement plus fort qu'il ne voulait car il paniqua en voyant mon regard effrayé.

\- Pardon, reprit-il en retirant sa main. Parles moi ou j'irai moi-même voir Rabastan.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, mais tu ignores qui il est et de quoi il est capable. Répondis-je doucement.

Sirius fixa ma joue et ma lèvre un instant.

\- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. Reprit-il avec les lèvres pincées.

\- Je peux gérer ça, repris-je.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Rabastan ne me fera jamais de mal.

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Jusqu'où faut-il qu'il aille pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il est dangereux. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui il est ? Détrompe toi je l'ai cerné depuis longtemps, je sais quelle cause il a embrassé et je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraine dans sa chute.

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand j'entendis Sirius parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec autant d'aisance. Ce jeune homme semblait véritablement n'avoir peur de rien, c'était déroutant.

\- Rabastan ne me blessera jamais intentionnellement, répétais-je entêtée.

\- Je vois. Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça Nora. Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

Ces mots me touchèrent plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, un pic de douleur traversa ma poitrine. Je levais des yeux tristes vers les siens.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius.

\- Tu l'aime ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard blessé.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Que savais-je de l'amour ? Oui il comptait pour moi, mais est-ce que je l'aimais ? Aucune idée. Sirius pris mon absence de parole pour un oui.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse… dit-il en détournant les talons.

Il me laissa dans le couloir, encore plus dévastée et seule qu'avant notre conversation.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tomber

Le réveil ce lundi matin fut difficile. Les évènements de la veille n'y étant pas pour rien. Je me glissai hors du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Dans le miroir, je semblais plus fatiguée que jamais, mon teint était pâle et mes yeux plus sombres. Je passai mes doigts sur ma lèvre inférieure. Aïe ! Pensais-je. J'enfilai ma robe de sorcier puis coiffai distraitement mes cheveux. Dans la salle commune je retrouvai Zoé qui discutait tranquillement avec Avery. Ceux-là avaient l'air parfaitement réveillés. Je fis un signe discret à Zoé et elle me rejoignit. Avery me lança un regard appuyé. Qu'est-ce que Rabastan avait bien pu lui raconter ? Me tourmentais-je intérieurement.

Nous arrivâmes toutes les deux à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Je m'assis le plus loin possible de Rabastan et évitai son regard ostensiblement. Ce matin nous avions cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, il valait donc mieux être en forme. Je repris alors un grand verre de jus de citrouille, qui était particulièrement bon ce matin. Cela m'aida à me réveiller un peu et à attaquer la journée de meilleure humeur.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre en cours je me retournai vers Zoé et lança :

\- Alors de quoi vous parliez avec Avery ?

\- Oh, de tout et de rien, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et repris :

\- Vous n'avez pas parlez de moi ni de Rabastan ?

Zoé fronça les sourcils,

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ? Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Comme ça, répondis-je.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut passionnant et passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs. En fin d'après-midi, je retrouvai des camarades Serpentard à la bibliothèque. Tous étaient déjà plongés dans leurs livres et parchemins et relevèrent à peine la tête à mon arrivée. Emmy qui m'aperçut me fit signe de m'assoir à côté d'elle. Alors que je commençai mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie je m'aperçus qu'il me manquait un livre pour compléter mes réponses. Je parti donc à la recherche de ce livre. Je parcouru deux trois rayons emplis de vieux ouvrages, certains étaient très poussiéreux. Je passai mes doigts sur les tranches des livres à la recherche de celui qui m'intéressait. J'étais tellement absorbé que je ne vis la personne en face de moi qu'au dernier moment. Sirius était planté devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Mes yeux se perdirent dans ses iris anthracite. Pendant un instant il sembla aussi perdu que moi. Puis il se reprit et m'ignora parfaitement. Il détourna le regard et pressa le pas. Je voulais le retenir, j'essayai d'attraper son poignet mais il me repoussa.

-Black ! L'appelais-je doucement.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Je détestai aussitôt le sentiment qui m'envahi, ma cage thoracique était comme oppressée. Ca faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il faire ça juste en m'ignorant ? Pourquoi m'attirai-t-il autant ? Je ne lui avais jamais beaucoup adressé la parole et nous avions peu en commun. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il fasse attention à moi. C'était incompréhensible. Toutes les filles de mon dortoir me trouvaient forte. J'étais Nora Wilson, froide et inaccessible. Je ne laissais jamais rien paraitre, d'ordinaire aucunes émotions ne venaient me troubler et je restais toujours fière. Pourtant cette sensation me coupait la respiration et emprisonnait mon cœur comme un étau. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible devant Black Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes pensées en place.

J'entrepris de trouver mon livre et d'aller finir mon devoir. Vers dix-neuf heures j'allai chercher mes affaires de Quidditch. C'était le dernier entrainement avant le tournoi et il fallait que je sois parfaite. C'est avec beaucoup de courage que j'affrontai la température hivernale. Sur mon balai le vent soufflai sur mes joues rougis et le froid mordait ma chair. Malgré la météo je me concentrai sur le vif d'or que j'attrapai vers la fin de la séance. Puis je me dépêchai de rentrer au château.

Je me réchauffai avec un bol de soupe brulant quand Rabastan et « sa bande » firent leur apparition. Il prit place en face de moi et me lança un sourire carnassier que je pris pour un avertissement. Je le détestais quand il agissait comme ça. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Zoé qui avait intercepté l'expression de Rabastan à mon égard, me regarda inquiète. Je lui fis un sourire mais le bol que je tenais fermement entre mes mains devint de plus en plus chaud, jusqu'à devenir bouillant. Par réflexe je le lâchai et la moitié du contenu se déversa sur moi brûlant mes cuisses et mes mains. Je me levai vivement, renversant ma chaise au passage. Puis je levai la tête et vit Rabastan sourire, Avery ricanait à côté de lui. Je compris aussitôt que l'un d'eux était l'auteur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu es ridicule ! Lançais-je d'un ton condescendant à Rabastan.

Son regard déjà sombre devint noir. Je détournai les talons et d'un pas rapide pris la direction de la sortie. Derrière moi des dizaines de paires d'yeux me fixaient, la tête haute, j'ignorai les chuchotements à mon passage. J'espérais que Zoé ne m'avait pas suivi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attire des ennuis. Je filai jusqu'aux toilettes des filles et j'entrepris de me débarrasser des tâches sur mes vêtements. Passer mes mains échauffées sous l'eau froide était un vrai bonheur. Moi qui était frigorifiée tout à l'heure, c'était ironique, pensais-je. J'entendis un bruit étouffé derrière moi. Je me retournai aussitôt. La pièce était sombre et j'avais du mal à distinguer l'entrée.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

Le bruit recommença et cette fois je vis quelque chose bouger. Je m'emparai de ma baguette que je tins bien fermement devant moi.

\- Rabastan ? C'est toi ? Repris-je.

L'espace d'un instant je cru voir _deux yeux jaunes_ me fixer mais Lestrange s'avança dans la lumière. Tu deviens paranoïaque ma pauvre, ricannais-je intérieurement. Mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté et je tentai de le calmer en respirant lentement.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu m'as parlé. Dit-il en s'avançant lentement.

Il avait l'air d'un fou, sont regard était hagard et il était plein de tics.

\- Ne t'approche pas, le menaçais je avec ma baguette.

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi Nora ? Me lancer un sort que tu as appris sagement dans tes bouquins pour enfants ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton supérieur.

Il continuait à s'avancer vers moi, jusqu'au moment où je ne puis plus reculer, bloquer entre lui et le lavabo derrière. Il continuait de me fixer avec son air diabolique.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait du vrai Rabastan ? Demandais-je effarée par son changement radical en si peu de temps.

\- Mais je suis toujours le même, c'est toi qui me rend fou Nora.

\- Tu mens. Ce n'ai pas ma faute si tu te laisses dominer par des idées noires. La vérité c'est que tu es faible et que tu te laisses guider par la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dis-je sur un ton froid.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Il était si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine. Ma baguette était pointée contre son torse.

\- Depuis quand le vénère tu ainsi ? Demandais-je effarée.

\- Bientôt du comprendra. Tu seras l'une des nôtres, tu marcheras dans les traces de ton père et tu seras à moi.

Je baissai peu à peu ma baguette, rompant la dernière barrière qui nous séparait. Je l'observai avec tristesse et posai ma main sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé te détruire et d'avoir laissé l'obscurité emplir ton cœur. Tellement désolée…

Il se calma un peu et posa sa main sur la mienne. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément.

\- Tu peux encore changer Rabastan. Soufflais-je.

\- C'est trop tard. Lança-t-il en repoussant mon bras.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Je pris appui sur le rebord du lavabo et me passa de l'eau sur le visage. Je rejoignis ma salle commune et Zoé me tomba dessus aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Où étais tu ?

\- Oui je vais bien, mentis-je. J'étais allée me débarbouiller dans les toilettes.

\- Tu es toute blanche Nora, prononça-t-elle.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Nous montâmes dans notre dortoir, les filles de notre chambre n'étaient pas encore là ce qui donna l'occasion à Zoé de me questionner encore.

\- Il se passe quoi avec Rabastan ?

\- Rien, répondis-je calmement.

\- Arrête de me mentir Nora ! Je ne le supporte plus !

\- Pardon, chuchotais-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bars doucement.

\- Parles moi.

\- Rabastan devient fou… Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ces histoires Zoé.

\- Arrête de me protéger Nora !

\- Je ne peux pas c'est tout. Dis-je en me dégagent de son étreinte.

Zoé se renfrogna et commença à bouder.

\- Ecoutes tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu et qu'il n'est plus le même depuis un certain temps, ce qui explique sa réaction.

\- Je ne comprends pas, à une époque il aurait tout fait pour te protéger.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne pense qu'à mon bien mais à sa manière.

C'est dans une ambiance plutôt tendue que nous allâmes nous coucher.

Ce matin je déjeunais avec une boule au ventre. En effet le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor était prévu cet après-midi. Comme pour tous les avant matchs, nous déjeunions avec toute l'équipe. Je ne parvenais pas à avaler grand-chose, Evan me fit des gros yeux et me força à prendre une tartine.

\- Il faut que tu sois en pleine forte si tu veux faire gagner ton équipe ! Dit-il.

Je lui souris timidement et croqua du bout des lèvres dans mon morceau de pain. Ça avait du mal à passer, je fis descendre mon déjeuner avec une grande tasse de café noir. Je fus déconcentrée pendant toute la matinée, bien trop stressée pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à cet après-midi. J'étais tellement ailleurs que mes professeurs durent me reprendre plusieurs fois. Zoé posa une main sur mon bras et me dit tranquillement :

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête Nora, ça va bien se passer comme toujours.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'est notre premier match de l'année et nous affrontons Gryffondor !

\- Tu vas être géniale ! M'encouragea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le moment fatidique arriva. J'enfilai silencieusement ma tenue de match vert et argent et j'espérai intérieurement qu'elle me porterait chance. L'équipe se rejoignit avant le début de l'affrontement et Evan nous fit un rapide topo quant à la technique à adopter contre les Gryffondor. Je fus la première à m'élancer sur le terrain. Je fis quelques tours afin de prendre mes marques. Je levai le nez vers le ciel, les nuages commençaient à devenir de plus en plus gris. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Les deux équipent prirent place sur différents cercles et le coup d'envoi fut donné. Je pris alors de la hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue. Je plissai les yeux mais je ne parvenais pas à repérer le vif d'or. A l'autre bout du terrain, Potter me fixait avec un air déterminé. Puis quelque chose détourna son attention et il fila à toute vitesse. Comprenant qu'il devait s'être élancé après la petite balle dorée, je fis un piqué pour essayer de le rattraper. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'éviter les autres joueurs, ce qui me faisait perdre du temps. Pourtant je gagnai du terrain et commençai à m'approcher de Potter. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres d'avance sur moi et était complètement focalisé sur le vif d'or. Je me penchai en avant afin de prendre de la vitesse, le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles. Je me plaçai à coté de Potter et quand il m'aperçut poussa un cri de rage et essaya de me distancer. Mais c'était peine perdu, je le suivais à la trace. Nous zigzaguions tous les deux à une vitesse folle, le vif d'or se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je tendis la main vers lui mais il piqua vers le sol d'un coup sec, je fus une demi-seconde plus rapide que Potter et je descendis à toute allure. Je pris alors un peu d'avance sur lui mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il ne tarda pas à me rattraper. Il m'adressa un sourire voulant dire « Tu ne réussiras pas à me semer » que je lui rendis. Le temps se gâta ce qui rendit notre course bien plus difficile. La pluie qui tombait tranquillement se fit de plus en plus forte. Il tombait des cordes à présent. Ma vision se brouillait, les gouttes d'eau fouettaient mon visage et mes mains glissaient du manche de mon balai. Je distinguais à peine le vif d'or mais Potter ne lâchait rien m'imposant un rythme plus que soutenu. Nous suivions tous les deux les changements de direction de la petite balle capricieuse quand Potter disparu tout d'un coup. Je ne compris qu'au dernier moment pourquoi. Un cognard me percuta de plein fouet, coupant ma respiration. Ma vue se troubla et je sentis mon corps basculer de mon balai. J'attendais la chute mais ce fut le noir.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers mes paupières. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et les clignai plusieurs fois. Une cascade de lumière se déversait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la tête rousse affalée au bout de mon lit. Zoé ronflait doucement ce qui me fit sourire. A ma droite, sur ma table de chevet, était disposé un magnifique bouquet de pivoines mauves et blanches. Je tendis le bras et je caressai les pétales du bout des doigts. Ce geste me fit grimacer. Mes côtes étaient sans doute brisées.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Zoé.

\- Parles pour toi, la taquinais-je.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu nous as fait sacrément peur Nora, dit-elle tranquillement. On a attendu trois jours que tu reprennes connaissance.

\- On ?

\- Emmy et Rabastan sont passé te voir aussi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui a amené les fleurs ? Demandais-je un peu perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-t-elle gentiment.

Madame PomFresh ayant entendu des voix s'approcha. Je me redressai difficilement.

\- Doucement Mademoiselle Wilson, dit-elle, vous avez eu quelques côtes cassées, elles devraient être comme neuves dans quelques jours. Mais d'ici là pas de folie. M'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Très bien Madame, merci beaucoup. Quand pourrai-je quitter l'infirmerie ?

\- Et bien ce soir si vous vous sentez bien vous pourrez regagner votre dortoir.

Je fis la moue. J'allais devoir passer toute la journée ici… Zoé remarqua mon attitude et compris que je ne comptais pas écouter les conseils de l'infermière. Elle me fit les gros yeux mais je l'ignorai parfaitement. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, Madame PomFresh s'éloigna.

\- Nora ne compte pas quitter ce lit avant ce soir, chuchota Zoé.

Je me contentai de lui sourire.

\- En fait, qui a gagné le match ?

\- Serpentard ! Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Potter n'a pas attrapé le vif d'or ? Demandais-je étonnée.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps, tu es tombée vers la fin du match !

Nous avions donc encore une chance de gagner le tournoi ! Serpentard était toujours en piste. Je me réjouissais déjà de remonter sur mon balai et cette fois d'attraper le vif d'or. Sans me prendre un cognard bien sûr. Zoé du partir manger me laissant seule à me demander si j'allais ou non suivre les directives de Mme PomFresh. Mais Rabastan arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Salut, lançai-je.

\- Comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pas trop mal.

Il posa les yeux sur le bouquet à côté de moi et me demanda qui me l'avait apporté.

\- Zoé, menti-je. Rabastan qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Soupirais-je.

\- Je voulais seulement avoir de tes nouvelles.

Mon cœur se serra, comment pouvait-il changer d'attitude envers moi aussi rapidement.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ?

\- Peut-être, je dirai à ton père que tu vas mieux.

\- Mon père est au courant de ma chute ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Oui, nous nous contactons fréquemment, dit-il rapidement.

Puis il détourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Comment ça fréquemment ? Mon père ne m'envoyait même pas une lettre par semestre et ce n'était jamais pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, c'était surement en rapport avec Voldemort. Rabastan et mon père me cachaient quelque chose. Je cogitais tellement que je ne vue pas le sommeil arriver et m'emporter.

Quand je me réveillai, il faisait déjà nuit. J'avais sûrement dû louper l'heure du dîner. L'infirmière m'accorda le droit de m'en aller. J'entrepris alors de sortir de mon lit. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le fait de me lever me donna des vertiges et mes muscles engourdis refusaient de m'obéir totalement. Je pris quelques minutes assise sur le bord de mon lit avant de réessayer de me mettre debout. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je me changeai tant bien que mal et enfilai des vêtements décents. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et je rassemblai mes affaires. J'allais partir mais je m'arrêtai. J'hésitai un instant et fis demi-tour. J'attrapai les fleurs posées sur la table de chevet et cette fois partie pour de bon. Je n'avais même pas fait quelques pas dans le couloir que je sentie sa présence. En effet Sirius était adossé au mur au bout du couloir. Les bras croisé, l'air nonchalant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je voulais l'ignorer mais il m'interpella :

\- Joli bouquet !

\- Il est de toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci, soufflais-je. Mais pourquoi ?

Il était tout près de moi et cette proximité m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il passa une mèche qui pendait devant mes yeux, derrière mon oreille dans un geste doux. Puis il laissa sa main sur ma joue. Ce contact m'électrisait.

\- Car malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de ma tête, expliqua-t-il. Et également parce qu'après le match j'ai bien cru que je n'aurai plus eu l'occasion de te parler.

Ces paroles me firent rosir.

\- J'aime bien quand tu rougis. Tu n'es finalement pas si froide que tu ne le laisses paraitre, ajouta-t-il.

Je reculai un peu pour rompre le contact de sa main sur mon visage.

\- Sirius, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu ne me connais pas, moi non plus. Mais tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas être proches.

\- On peut faire ce qu'on veut, ce n'ai pas la couleur de ma maison qui m'empêchera de te voir. Dit-il très sérieusement.

\- Vraiment Black ? Tu vas feindre de ne pas savoir pourquoi on doit rester loin de l'autre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne serait profitable pour aucun de nous deux.

\- C'est mon nom qui te pose problème pas vrai ?

Il fit une pause, puis repris sur un ton sérieux :

\- Sirius Black, le traitre à son sang. Je n'ai jamais laissé les gens me dicter mon attitude. Je fais ce que je veux quand je le souhaite. Sache Nora que je n'ai que très peu de limites et que tu n'en seras jamais une. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ton choix.

\- Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit Sirius. Dis-je à contrecœur.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me dis adieu ?

\- Parce que je m'en vais.

A ces mots je me retournai et partit en direction de mon dortoir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Froid

Je repris les cours le lendemain, mes côtes ne me faisaient plus souffrir. Mme PomFresh avait vraiment fait des merveilles. Ce matin nous avions cours de potions, donc avec les Gryffondor. Je soupirai intérieurement. Zoé était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa voisine de classe, joie qui ne dura pas. En effet le professeur nous fit signe de nous remettre par groupe établit au dernier cours de potion. Je m'assis donc près de Remus Lupin qui m'accueilli avec un sourire. Derrière moi discutait Sirius et James, qui avait eu la chance de ne pas être séparés. La présence de Black si près de moi augmentait la pression du sang dans mes veines. Je résistais à l'envie de me retourner et de croiser son regard métallisé.

\- Nora ? M'interrogea Remus.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit pas vrai ?

Je me mordais la joue, non j'étais bien trop perturbé par Sirius pour porter de l'attention à Remus.

\- Je suis désolée Remus, j'étais ailleurs ! M'excusai-je avec un sourire.

\- Je te demandais si tu te souvenais que le dîner du professeur Slughorn était ce soir ?

\- Ce soir vraiment ? Demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, dit-il en rigolant un peu.

\- J'ai perdu la notion du temps on dirait !

\- Sans doute à cause de ton accident, ajouta-t-il préoccupé.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, quelques côtes seulement, je vais bien ! Lançais-je.

\- Tant mieux, affirma-t-il sincère.

Le cours fut long en raison de la difficulté des potions à préparer aujourd'hui. Comme à notre habitude notre potion fut parfaite. Nous quittions donc la salle de classe pour nous rendre à notre prochain cours. Près de la porte Potter et Black attendait Remus. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux, Potter m'adressa un regard mauvais, comme à chaque fois qu'on se croisait. Sirius, lui, se contenta de faire semblant de ne pas me voir. Je quittai alors Remus pour ne pas avoir affaire plus longtemps au regard mauvais de Potter. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami avec une Serpentarde.

En une seule matinée Sirius arrivait à me faire regretter ce que je lui avais dit la veille. Le fait est que je ne pouvais absolument pas être indifférente à Sirius Black. Dès qu'il était près de moi, chaque atome et parcelle de mon corps le réclamait. Je l'avais dans la peau pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Mais la solution était bien là, il fallait que je reste le plus loin possible de lui. Eviter tout contact et ce début d'amourette partirai aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'est totalement résigné que je retrouvais Zoé dans le couloir.

Huit heures moins le quart. Il était temps pour moi de me rendre au diner de mon professeur de potion. J'avais passé une petite robe noire toute simple et des collants de la même couleur. Seul mon foulard vert et argenté rappelait les couleurs de ma maison. Mes cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon flou et mes yeux mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. J'avais prévu avec Remus de le retrouver devant le grand escalier. Mais alors que je l'attendais je le vis arriver avec Lily Evans, petite amie officielle de Potter. A cette vision je me renfrognai, je n'avais pas très envie de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à ma hauteur la petite rousse me salua.

\- Bonjour Wilson. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci. Répondis-je froidement.

Remus m'adressa un regard qui semblait me demander de faire un effort.

\- Et toi ? Ajoutais-je plus gentiment.

\- Bien également, souri-t-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les appartements de Slughorn. Sur le chemin Lily racontait à Remus sa journée. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, nullement intéressée par la conversation des deux Gryffondor. Mais le nom de Sirius attira mon attention.

\- Il a encore refusé que je lui présente une de mes amies, se lamenta Lily.

\- Ne lui force pas la main, il te le dira quand il aura trouvé la bonne, dit Remus calmement.

\- S'il ne cherche pas il ne risque pas de trouvé tu sais.

Leur conversation me faisait sourire mais je prenais sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Nous étions presque arrivés quand nous croisâmes Evan et Avery. Ils me fixèrent longuement, leur regard était méprisant. Ils désapprouvaient bien sur les personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Je préférai les ignorer plutôt que leurs donner un moyen de me rabaisser. Lily qui avait intercepté le regard d'Avery et Evan à mon encontre me demanda :

\- Ce sont tes amis ?

\- Mes amis ? Non ce sont plutôt ceux de Rabastan, répondis-je.

La question de Lily me fit remarquer que je n'avais finalement que très peu d'amis hormis Zoé.

Nous arrivâmes enfin. Notre professeur nous accueillie chaleureusement et nous passâmes directement à table puisque nous étions les derniers arrivés. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, seulement une dizaine. Il y avait Lily, Remus, et un Gryffondor de septième année. Egalement présent un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle et quatre Serpentard dont moi. Les plats se succédèrent aussi succulent les uns que les autres. En allant des petits canapés au délicieux Canard à l'orange. Le vin rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et l'humeur était à la discussion. J'étais assise entre Lily et Remus et nous bavardions tranquillement quand arriva le dessert. Dans une grande coupe en cristal était disposé des choux recouverts de chocolat blanc et noir. Le tout accompagné de crème fouetté et de jolies fraises coupées en deux. J'avais déjà trop mangé mais la vue de ce dessert me fit saliver. Du champagne fut servi et le professeur Slughorn prononça un court discours. Il nous félicita pour notre excellent niveau, nous encouragea à persévérer et nous souhaita d'apprécier notre dessert. Je plantai ma cuillère dans ma coupe avec gourmandise. Je pris quelques bouchées puis me retournai vers Lily. L'alcool commençait un peu à m'embrumée l'esprit.

\- Alors depuis combien de temps Potter et toi êtes-vous ensemble ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Lily sembla un peu gênée par ma question.

\- Pardon. C'était personnel. M'excusai-je.

\- Non, non pas de soucis ! Souria-t-elle. J'ai été surprise c'est tout. C'est récent, je suis avec lui depuis quelques semaines.

\- Tu sais je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible que tu finisses par tomber amoureuse de lui. J'ai toujours pensé que tu valais mieux.

\- Tu le connais mal, répondit-elle avec un regard blessé.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'il y à savoir. Il déteste et méprise tous les Serpentard sans exception, martyrise ce pauvre Severus Rogue et se croit supérieur à tout le monde, dis-je froidement.

Remus qui écoutait notre conversation ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Nora, je t'assure que tu te trompes à propos de lui.

\- Ah oui ? Alors tout ce que je viens de dire est faux ? M'emportai-je.

Lily prit sa défense :

\- Oui. Ce ne sont que des préjugés. James ne se croit absolument supérieur à personne ! C'est le premier à accepter les gens avec leurs problèmes et leurs défauts. Il est toujours présent pour les personnes qu'il aime. Et d'ailleurs il ne persécute plus Severus, dit Lily en haussant la voix.

\- Il le laisse tranquille seulement parce que tu l'as supplié ! Il ne fait ça que pour tes beaux yeux.

Remus pausa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Arrête Nora. Tu es trop intelligente pour juger quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis trop intelligente Remus ? Tu ne me connais pas non plus.

N'ayant aucune envie de continuer cette conversation je me levai de table.

\- Attends ! Lança Remus.

Je quittai la salle d'un pas vif. Eh bien, je ne suis pas doué pour me faire des amis, pensais-je. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais initié la dispute, soupirai-je. Je rejoignis mon dortoir. La soirée avait été longue et je n'avais qu'un envie : dormir. En effet il était tard, je ne croisai personne dans la salle commune de Serpentard et les filles de mon dortoir étaient déjà couchées. J'allais me glisser sous ma couette quand j'aperçu une lettre posée sur mon oreiller. Je la saisis et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture. C'était celle de mon père. Qu'avait-il à me dire ? Je redescendis dans la salle commune, alluma une bougie et la main tremblante ouvrit le courrier.

« Ma fille,

Je t'écris quelques mots pour te faire part de mes inquiétudes. Rabastan Lestrange m'a tenu au courant de tes écarts de conduite envers lui. Je compte sur toi pour rentrer dans le droit chemin. Ton ami Rabastan pourra t'aider à voir clair dans tes idées et à mieux choisir tes fréquentations. Il a mon entière confiance, je te demande donc de te rapprocher de lui et de faire ce qu'il te dit.

J'aime à penser que tu nous rejoindras bientôt dans nos activités. Fais les bons choix Nora. Tu sais que je compte beaucoup sur toi.

Nous nous verrons durant les vacances de Noël. D'ici là, j'ose espérer que tu seras celle que je veux que tu deviennes. Fais attention ma fille à ne pas me décevoir. Je souhaite seulement te protéger et t'assurer un bon avenir.

A très vite, ton père,

Rodolphus Wilson »

Je posai doucement la lettre sur la table en face de moi. Je la fixai quelques instants, incapable de penser. Ou plutôt incapable de faire le tri dans mes pensées, tout s'emmêlait et s'entremêlait. Je choisi donc d'arrêter de me torturer inutilement et rejoignit mon lit.

J'ai le souffle court. Une goutte de sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Je suis terrifiée. L'angoisse frappe comme une lame dans mon ventre. L'air commence à me manquer. Je sais qu' _il_ arrive. Plus _il_ approche plus l'air devient froid. Cours Nora ! Mon inconscient me pousse à fuir mais la peur me paralyse. Mon corps refuse de m'obéir.

\- Noraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siffle-t- _il._

Mon prénom résonne dans la pièce sombre. Mon nom dans sa bouche sonne comme le sifflement d'un serpent. Mes jambes se décident enfin à s'agiter. Je cours. Je cours. Je ne pense plus à rien. L'adrénaline est comme un torrent dans mes veines. Mais il est trop tard. Je le sais. Je le sens. _Sa_ main squelettique se pose sur moi. Le contact de cette main froide et humide sur ma peau me fait hurler.

Je me réveillai d'un coup. Quelle sensation horrible, pensai-je en serrant mes mains sur mes bras. Je tremblais, la chaleur de mes couvertures ne parvenait pas à réchauffer mon esprit. Un froid glacial c'était infiltré à l'intérieur de moi. Incapable de me rendormir, je posai mes deux pieds nus sur le sol. J'enfilai une veste et des chaussures. J'allais quitter la pièce quand je passai devant la table où la lettre de mon père était posée. Je m'en emparai et filai dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Lumos ! Chuchotai-je.

Il était environ trois heures du matin et l'école était silencieuse. Doucement, je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie. Je montai les marches rapidement. Une fois arrivée en haut, je regardai par la petite fenêtre. Le ciel était voilé. Une brume épaisse c'était installé et on ne distinguait même pas le lac. Les arbres dépourvus de feuilles semblaient triste. Le paysage sombre reflétait à merveille mon état d'esprit. Nullement réconforté, le moral dans un triste état, je détournai mon regard. Loupant ainsi le chien noir qui m'observait. Je m'assis près de la rambarde. Je laissai mes jambes pendre dans le vide et observai les escaliers en colimaçon. D'un coup de baguette je fis apparaitre une petite bougie. La lumière chaleureuse qu'elle dégageait me réconfortait. Je pris la lettre et la relu rapidement.

J'avais mille et une interrogations. Pourquoi mon père avait l'air si pressé de me voir devenir mange morts ? Comment faire les bons choix ? Avais-je le droit de refuser ce destin que l'on m'imposait? Refuser leurs idéaux, tout en conservant ma famille ? Je ne pouvais apporter aucunes réponses. Il était clair que je devais choisir entre mes idées concernant la suprématie des sangs purs et ma famille, mon honneur, ma réputation. Et pourquoi à la fin de sa lettre mon père précisait-il qu'il voulait me protéger et assurer mon avenir ?

Trop penser me faisait mal à la tête. Je fermais les yeux et me massai les tempes. Des images de mon cauchemar revinrent me hanter. J'ouvris les yeux directement et me concentra pour ne pas refermer mes paupières. Trop apeurée par les images de la nuit. Je luttai contre la fatigue une heure ou deux puis fini par sombrer dans un sommeil inquiétant et froid.

Je me réveillai difficilement, un édredon sur mes épaules. Un édredon ? Quelqu'un était venu, alors que je dormais profondément et avait glissé une couverture sur moi. Même si cette personne était sans doute pleine de bonnes intentions, l'idée d'avoir été si vulnérable devant quelqu'un m'énervait. Toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi sur le sol j'essayai de me lever. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Je devais donc me dépêcher pour ne pas risquer d'être en retard. Il n'y avait pas de bruit d'élève dans les couloirs, signe qu'il devait me rester un peu de temps encore avant le début des cours. Je filai alors vers les cachots et heureusement je ne croisai personne. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et allumai le jet d'eau chaude. Je quittai tous mes vêtements et me glissai dans la douche. La chaleur du liquide détendais mes muscles endoloris et me réveillai un peu. Je restai quelques minutes à apprécier l'eau couler le long de mon corps. Les yeux fermé je soupirai, il fallait que j'aille me préparer. Je me plantai devant le miroir et essuyai la buée d'un revers de main. Je séchai approximativement mes cheveux, enfilai mes vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain. Là je regardais l'heure, sept heure quinze. Il me restait encore un peu de temps, je me dirigeai donc vers l'extérieur. J'avais envie de prendre une bouffée d'air frais et je n'allais pas déjeuner avant huit heures. Une fois dehors j'inspirai un grand coup. L'air glacé eu l'effet voulu et éclairci mes idées embrouillées. Il faisait vraiment froid ce matin et mes cheveux encore humides n'arrangeai rien. Je marchai un peu pour réfléchir, je voulais faire les bon choix pour les semaines qui allaient suivre. Je ne voulais certainement pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, du moins pas pour l'instant, tant que l'on ne m'y obligea pas et je voulais aider Rabastan. Cela n'allait sans doute pas être simple, lui allait lutter pour que je le rejoigne et moi j'allais vouloir le sortir de là. J'échafaudai alors des plans dans ma tête. Il allait falloir être subtil. J'allais me rapprocher de lui comme me l'avait demandé mon père, regagner sa confiance et enfin je pourrai essayer de lui faire voir les choses à ma façon.

Il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Je m'assis près de Zoé, elle me sourit avant de me regarder de travers.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse !

C'était tellement sincère venant d'elle que je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Merci Zoé, rigolais-je.

Elle rit à son tour et se retourna vers son déjeuner. Je me servis un grand café noir, pour une matinée qui s'annonçait difficile en raison de mon manque de sommeil. Du coin de l'œil, Rabastan m'observait. Il croyait sérieusement que je ne le voyais pas ? Quel idiot !

Zoé et moi finîmes de manger et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe. Au détour d'un couloir nous croisâmes Sirius accompagné de Remus. Sirius posa son regard sur moi pendant une demie seconde avant de m'ignorer totalement, Remus hésita et choisit de regarder ses pieds.

\- Zoé, je te rejoins ! Soufflai-je à l'intention de mon amie.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Ce sont des Gryffondor. Lança-t-elle étonnée.

\- Zoé, s'il te plait, laisse-moi.

Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur et partit devant. Je fis demi-tour et en quelques enjambées je rejoignis les deux garçons. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Remus :

\- Remus, je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je me suis emportée et je n'aurai pas du. Si je t'ai blessé toi ou Lily je m'en excuse, dis-je timidement.

Sirius paru vraiment étonné pendant un instant puis il se reprit et adopta un air détaché. Remus lui avait l'air agréablement surpris de mon intention.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurai du t'expliquer plus calmement, dit-il gentiment.

\- Arrête Remus, je ne voulais pas écouter…, m'excusai-je encore. Tu pourras dire à Lily que j'aimerai lui parler ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bonne journée, lançai-je en me retournant.

La journée fut très longue, les professeurs étant de plus en plus exigeant quant à nos capacités. Alors que les élèves, eux, ne pensaient qu'aux vacances de Noël qui arrivait dans quelques jours. A la fin de la journée j'avais un mal de tête épuisant et je rêvai que de retrouver le confort de mon lit. Malheureusement ça ne se passa pas comme ça. En effet une fois dans la salle commune Rabastan m'attendait de pied ferme. Il était adossé à la cheminée, les bras croisés, il m'observait. Il était beau quand la haine ne déformait pas les traits de son visage. Tranquillement je m'approchai, consciente qu'il n'accepterait pas que je monte dans mon dortoir sans qu'on ait parlé. Il me suivit des yeux puis sans dire un mot prit ma main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il avait le privilège d'avoir une chambre à lui grâce à son rôle de préfet. Je m'assis sur son lit, lui se tourna vers la fenêtre.

\- Rabastan parle-moi.

Il se retourna vers moi, garda un peu le silence puis dit calmement :

\- Je ne te reconnais plus Nora. Autrefois tu me faisais confiance, tu aurais fait tout ce que je te disais aveuglement. Maintenant il faut que ton père s'en mêle pour que tu réagisses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre sur un ton froid :

\- Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai grandi, ouvert les yeux. Je pense par moi-même maintenant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on m'a demandé de te reprendre en main. Ça m'étonne tellement. Si il y a quelques années il avait fallu que je parie sur quelqu'un, ça aurait été toi. Nous allons commencer ton initiation pour que tu deviennes mange mort. Nous avons déjà attendu assez longtemps.

Mon pouls s'accéléra mais je ne laissai rien paraitre.

\- On peut faire un marché ? Demandai-je prudemment.

\- Je ne crois pas Nora, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça, si j'accepte de devenir mange mort.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le choix, mais parle va-y.

\- Si j'accepte, je ne veux pas commencer mon « initiation », comme tu dis, avant les vacances de Noël. Laisse-moi encore trois semaines de répit.

Il paraissait réfléchir et être prêt à céder. Je voulais ce temps pour essayer de faire revenir le Rabastan d'avant.

\- S'il te plait Rabastan, pour moi, dis-je pour faire tomber ses dernières réticences.

\- Ca ne plaira pas à ton père mais j'en prends la responsabilité. J'en prends la responsabilité si tu acceptes de cesser de fréquenter ces impurs de Gryffondor et que tu passes ton temps avec moi et les autres mangemorts.

\- Rabastan se sont mes amis ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Non ! C'est ma seule condition ! A toi de choisir Nora !

Rabastan qui avait commencé à s'énerver se calma quand j'acceptai ses conditions. Il retira sa chemise et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint, il s'assit derrière moi et m'entoura de ses deux bras musclés. La vue de la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras me déchira le cœur. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Sa respiration et sa barbe de trois jours contre ma peau me firent frissonner. Il le sentit et chuchota dans mon oreille :

\- Je n'ai pas oublié le soir du bal Nora. Je sais que l'homme avec qui tu as dansé est Remus Lupin.

A ces mots je me figeai. J'avais peur pour mon ami, peur que Rabastan et sa haine lui fasse du mal. Je me retournai vivement. Nos visages étaient presque collés.

\- Remus est mon ami rien d'autre m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai jamais dansé avec lui et je t'interdis de le blesser.

\- Tu m'interdis quoi Nora ? S'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il resserra son étreinte, si bien que j'étais collé à son torse nu. Malgré moi, il me faisait de l'effet. Je me serai bien donné dix baffes à ce moment-là. Sa respiration accélérait, je ne le laissai pas non plus indifférent. A ce moment-là Avery entra dans la pièce sans frapper, quand il nous aperçut il s'empressa de refermer la porte. Rabastan se leva d'un coup brusque et en trois enjambées gagna l'entrée de sa chambre. Il parla à Avery dans le couloir mais je n'entendis pas leur conversation. Puis Rabastan revint dans la pièce et s'adressa à moi froidement :

\- Je veux que tu cesses de le voir et que tu t'affiches avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait de devenir mange mort. Je fréquente Lupin si je le souhaite, m'emportai-je.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je dis. Sinon Avery et moi on se fera un petit plaisir d'écraser la petite sang de bourbe qui te sert d'amie.

\- Tu parles de Lily ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, m'exclamai-je.

\- C'est une née moldue, son sang est impur. C'est une raison suffisante.

Je sorti ma baguette d'un geste vif et pointai Rabastan avec. Il me lança un regard méprisant et lança :

\- Range ça. Fais ce que je dis et tout ira bien.

Je dû prendre sur moi pour lui obéir. Incapable d'en entendre plus et lasse de toute discussion avec lui je sorti de sa chambre en direction de la mienne. Il ne me retint pas. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, morte de fatigue. Ma nuit fut sans rêves et revigorante.


	5. Chapter 5 : Confessions

Ce matin je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer, la perspective de passer toute ma journée collée à Rabastan ne m'enchantait guère. Je rassemblai mon courage et me dirigeai vers la salle commune. Il ne restait seulement que quelques jours avant les vacances et il fallait à tout prix que je fasse changer Rabastan d'avis quant au fait de me faire devenir mange mort. Je passai une semaine chez mes parents à Noël et j'allais en profiter pour parler à mon père. Rabastan m'attendait dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner, apparemment il avait pris notre discussion de la veille au pied de la lettre… Je soupirai. Zoé qui était derrière moi paru étonné d'aller déjeuner avec Rabastan et elle me lança un regard plein d'interrogations.

Nous avions l'après-midi de libre, Zoé et moi avions prévus de profiter de Pré-au-lard. Malheureusement je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de la compagnie de Rabastan, aussi lui et ses amis nous accompagnèrent. Ce qui semblait plaire à Zoé vu sa façon de dévorer Avery des yeux. Son admiration pour Evan était vite passée, il collectionnait les conquêtes ce qui avait brisé ses illusions. Je me méfiais quand même d'Avery, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors à la Tête de Sanglier pour prendre une bièreaubeurre. On discuta pendant une petite demi-heure. Les garçons étaient absorbés par leur conversation, Zoé et moi en profitâmes pour déguerpir. On se balada un peu dans le petit village, on regarda les quelques vitrines et on s'émerveilla devant les décorations de Noël. De petits cierges flottaient à chaque coin de rue, en dessous un petit nuage laissait s'échapper des flocons scintillant qui disparaissaient avant de toucher le sol. On fit également quelques achats de Noël. Alors que Zoé avait le dos tournés je lui pris un petit foulard doré, couleur qui lui allait si bien. J'achetai également un bracelet fin en argent pour ma mère et un livre à la couverture en cuire pour mon père. Zoé aussi semblait contente de ses achats. On marchait en direction du château quand les garçons nous retrouvèrent. Rabastan avait un regard sévère mais ne semblait pas fâché. Zoé et Avery parlaient énergiquement et partirent devant. On fit quelques mètres avant de se retrouver face aux personnes que je souhaitais le moins croiser en ce moment, Sirius, Remus, James et Lily. J'évitais à tout prix de croiser leurs regards mais je sentais leurs yeux sur moi. Rabastant me prit la main en signe de possession. Mal à l'aise je relevai la tête, Sirius me fixait avec un air indescriptible. Lily qui voulait sans doute me parler, suite au fait que je l'ai demandé à Remus, fit un pas dans ma direction. Ce n'était sans doute pas au gout d'Evan puisqu'il se mit sur son chemin afin de l'empêcher d'avancer vers moi. Il avait un regard menaçant, et même si Lily ne se démontait pas, James s'interposa entre eux deux.

\- Eloigne-toi ! Ordonna James qui ne supportait pas que l'on menace sa Lily.

Pour toute réponse, Evan sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers James. Celui-ci la dégaina également.

Rabastan qui était pour l'instant très calme commença à enrager en voyant Remus chercher mon regard. Il s'approcha de Remus et cria à quelques centimètres de son visage :

\- Ne pose pas les yeux sur elle !

Remus parut étonné, Sirius posa sa main sur le buste de Rabastan pour l'éloigner de son ami. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Il fit un geste en direction de sa baguette,

\- Stop ! Criai-je. Arrêter ! Vous êtes pathétique à vous disputer comme ça.

Puis je me tournais vers les Gryffondor :

\- Remus, Lily, je suis désolée mais il ne faut plus que vous me parliez ni n'essayez de me voir.

Je me retournais pour ne pas voir l'expression sur le visage de mes amis. Je gagnai le château rapidement, Rabastan et Evan sur mes talons.

Zoé m'attendais près de la grande porte et parut étonné quand elle vit nos expressions. J'étais dépitée tandis que Rabastan était sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'es ce que vous avez vu pour faire ces têtes-là ?

\- On a croisé les super amis de Nora ! Ricana Evan.

Rabastan lui lança un regard noir.

\- Encore ces sales Gryffondors…, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers les cachots. N'ayant aucune envie de le suivre je tirai sur mon bras pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna vivement vers moi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il mi énervé, mi étonné par mon refus d'avancer.

\- Je comptais passer du temps avec Zoé, si tu veux bien me lâcher j'irai donc la retrouver, demandai-je posément.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu crois que je suis d'humeur à supporter tes caprices ?

Son ton était froid et puissant.

\- Après la petite scène qui vient de se passer ne compte pas t'échapper. Si tu avais été toute seule ils en auraient encore profité pour te retourner le cerveau. Tu vas me suivre sans faire de manière sinon tu sais ce qui arriverait à la jolie copine de Potter, dit-il avec dédain.

\- Laisse-là en dehors de ça ! Criai-je.

Rabastan me poussa violemment.

\- Arrête de t'adresser à moi comme ça ! Hurla-t-il. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles petite sotte.

Puis il me prit le bras brusquement et me fit signe d'avancer devant lui. Je n'eus pas la force de lui tenir tête encore une fois. Rabastan ne dît plus rien jusqu'à la salle commune. Il prit place dans un des fauteuils en velours verts alors que je filais dans mon dortoir. Une fois à l'écart de lui, je respirai un grand coup. L'air était pesant en sa présence. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et posai ma tête sur mes gros coussins. Enroulée dans mon plaid tout doux, je m'endormi.

Je fus réveillé par une main dans mes cheveux, des lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, c'était une sensation agréable. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, Rabastan était assis sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Il faut aller manger, dit-il doucement.

Je regardai la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, j'avais du dormir longtemps. Je me relevai tranquillement et me retrouvai face à lui. Il me sourit et replaça quelques mèches derrière mes oreilles. Puis sans un mot il se leva et quitta la pièce. Cet homme était un mystère. Ces sautes d'humeurs constantes étaient plus que déroutantes. Je ne savais plus du tout comment agir et me comporter en sa présence.

Le repas ce déroula rapidement et la soirée aussi, je la passai avec Zoé au coin du feu de notre salle commune. Je lisais un livre et Zoé rêvassait. Il commençait à se faire tard mais je n'étais absolument pas fatigué. Sans doute à cause de la sieste que j'avais faite avant manger. Je veillai donc encore un peu. Tous les élèves encore présent étaient partis un à un se coucher. Je me retrouvai donc toute seule dans la grande salle verte et argent. Lassé de l'ouvrage que j'étais en train de lire, je me levai et m'étirai. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, j'hésitais à aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. J'arrêtai de me prendre la tête, attrapai une veste bien chaude, une écharpe et filai à l'extérieur.

Dehors tout était calme, la lune était fine et n'éclairai pas beaucoup. Pourtant les étoiles scintillaient énormément, on pouvait même distinguer la voie lactée. Mes pas me menèrent vers le lac, il était d'un noir intense. J'entendis un craquement sur ma droite. Je sursautai et me retournai.

Rien.

Le bruit recommença, et cette fois ci quand je regardai derrière moi, je vis une ombre s'avancer. Mon cœur accéléra jusqu'à ce que je distingue deux yeux gris. Cette couleur m'apaisa, le chien s'avança encore. Il était très calme et il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur ma peau. Je me tenais immobile pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il glissa sa tête contre ma main et quémanda une caresse. Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur. Il était très grand pour un chien. Je passai mes doigts dans son pelage sombre et soyeux. Il avait l'air de trouver ça agréable, si bien qu'il posa brusquement ses deux grosses pattes sur mes épaules. Je perdis l'équilibre et basculai en arrière. Un rire m'échappa et le chien noir me lécha le visage.

\- Arrête, arrête, le suppliais-je en rigolant.

Comme s'il me comprenait il s'arrêta et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Je t'envie tu sais…, commençai-je tout en le caressant, tu as l'air si paisible.

Comme pour désapprouver ce que je disais, il gémit et leva vers moi un regard triste. Je restais un moment assise dans l'herbe humide, le chien s'était endormi, il respirait profondément. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait doucement.

\- Je t'assure que tu as de la chance de ne pas être humain. L'être humain est sombre. Il est capable des pires choses. Je n'arrive plus à vivre dans ce monde tu sais. Je suis à l'arrêt, en panne, je n'arrive plus à avancer. C'est comme si j'avais sauté du train et qu'il continuait à avancer sans moi. Je suis coincée. Comment continuer quand l'angoisse te paralyse ? J'ai constamment peur, j'ai peur de l'avenir. J'essaye d'être forte, de ne pas me démonter mais les évènements vont trop vite pour moi. J'ai juste envie de partir, de tout quitter. Quitter cet endroit et ces choses qui m'enchainent. J'aimerai aider Rabastan mais j'ai tellement peur de sombrer avec lui. J'ai besoin d'aide, besoin de respirer…

Ma voix se brisa et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et je réalisais combien j'allais mal. Me confier m'avait soulagé, même si ce n'était qu'a un chien. Lui au moins, il ne me jugerait pas. Mon discours l'avait fait sortir du sommeil et il m'observait.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

Il me lécha la main et se leva, je l'imitais. Mes membres était engourdi par le froid et je peinais à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je vis le chien s'éloigner en trottinant. Décidément je devenais folle à raconter mes problèmes à un animal, ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'aider. Je pris le chemin du château et me dépêchait de rentrer au chaud. L'école était silencieuse, l'heure était tardive et je ne pensais croiser personne, du moins j'espérai. Si jamais un préfet me tombait dessus, je pouvais être sure d'être collé pour un mois entier ! J'entendis des bruits de pas au détour d'un couloir, d'instinct je me cachai derrière une statue et priait pour ne pas être vue.

\- Nora ?

Je fus surprise mais je ne répondis rien.

\- Je sais que tu es là.

Cette voix grave et suave me fit vibrer. Sirius. Je sortais de ma cachette et me plantai devant lui. Je le vis ranger un papier dans sa poche.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'étais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demandai-je froidement.

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Rigola-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui étais ratatinée derrière une statue !

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Répondis-je vexée qu'il se moque de moi. C'est toi qui me cherche après tout.

\- C'est vrai, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, reprit-il plus calmement.

\- Et bien tu le vois, je vais très bien, répondis-je sur la défensive, étonnée par ses préoccupations.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage, qui me fit aussitôt fondre.

\- Oui tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, on s'est tout dit, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant imperceptiblement de moi.

\- La discussion ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec les abrutîts dans ton genre, dis-je avec une expression narquoise.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage.

\- Chercherais-tu à me froisser ? Ou encore mieux, à me retenir ?

En disant ses mots, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. A cette distance, je pouvais sentir son parfum. Envoûtant.

\- Aucun des deux, lachai-je en tournant les talons et en le laissant en plan.

Je l'entendis ricaner et il lança :

\- A bientôt, mystérieuse Nora !

J'entendis ses mots de loin. Je cru l'entendre sourire et les bords de ma bouche se retroussèrent. Je passai par la salle commune avant de monter dans mon dortoir. Je ne vis pas les deux yeux verts perçants qui me fixaient dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Le réveil fut difficile mais je m'habillai en vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre Rabastan qui devait m'attendre. Pourtant au moment d'aller déjeuner il n'était toujours pas là. Zoé était partie depuis longtemps, j'étais donc la dernière. Rabastan avait dû louper son réveil, pensai-je. Je montai alors vers sa chambre, je frappai trois coups brefs sur la porte en bois. Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, j'entrai dans la chambre. Personne. Etonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas attendue pour déjeuner, je filai vers la grande salle. Avec tout ça, j'allais finir par être en retard ! Sur la table il ne restait plus grand-chose, les élèves de ma maison avaient déjà tout dévoré. Heureusement pour moi il y avait un fond de café, il était tiède mais c'était déjà ça. Toujours pas de Rabastan à l'horizon, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Je n'avais pas cours avec lui ce matin, je rejoins donc Zoé pour me diriger vers la serre de botanique.

\- As-tu vu Rabastan ce matin ? La questionnai-je.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, il n'était pas là au déjeuner, répondis-t-elle.

\- Etrange, me contentai-je de répondre.

Peut-être qu'il était malade et qu'il était à l'infirmerie, pensai-je sur le chemin. Je décidai alors d'aller y faire un tour avant de manger ce midi.

La matinée passa rapidement, entre les mandragores et les vers à crasse, ce qui ne fut pas pour enchanter Zoé. Quand midi sonna, je me dirigeai alors vers l'infirmerie. Zoé ne m'accompagna pas, elle avait bien trop faim pour retarder l'heure du déjeuner. L'infirmerie était lumineuse, baigné par le soleil froid de décembre. Cet endroit était vraiment agréable, je discutai un instant avec Mme PomFresh. Elle m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas vu Rabastan et me demanda de mes nouvelles. Je lui répondis que tout allait très bien et je quittai la pièce. Je traversai quelques couloirs quand une voix glaciale m'interpella :

\- Tu me cherchais ?

Je me retournai et vit Rabastan dans l'ombre.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai vu nulle part ce matin ? Demandai-je.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il en s'avançant.

Son regard était hagard, fiévreux, ses prunelles étaient dilatées. Il avait l'air complètement égaré. Ce qui me fit peur c'est que je connaissais ce regard et qu'il n'augurait jamais rien de bon. En prenant une voix douce je lui dis :

\- Réfléchir à quoi Rabastan ?

\- A toi ! Au fait que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Hurla-t-il.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

\- J'ai essayé de te faire confiance, mais tu me trahis sans arrêts ! M'accusa-t-il. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à Noël !

Tout en essayant d'être le plus calme possible je lui répondis :

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Mes mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe, dans un geste de rage, il s'empara de mon bras et m'envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche. Mon visage heurta la pierre froide et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir ? S'époumona-t-il. Petite idiote !

Il s'apprêtait à me gifler quand une main l'arrêta. Je levai les yeux, Sirius tenait Rabastan et son poing vint s'écraser sur le visage haineux du Serpentard. Derrière James me regardait incrédule, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation, ni de comprendre pourquoi son ami s'en mêlait. Sirius s'empara du col de Rabastan.

\- Ne t'avise plus de poser la main sur elle ! L'avertit-il.

\- Qui est tu pour oser me donner des ordres ?! Enragea Rabastan.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Sirius et sortit sa baguette, mais James la pointait déjà dans sa direction. Sirius s'approcha de moi, me remis sur mes jambes et observa mon visage. Mon sang battait dans mes tempes et des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux. Ma vue se brouilla mais Sirius m'empêcha de m'évanouir.

\- Nora ? Nora ouvre les yeux ! Allez !

Je fis un effort mais je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir.

\- James ! Appela Sirius. Viens, on se tire.

Il essaya de me faire marcher mais mon malaise avait emporté avec lui toutes mes forces. Sirius passa alors un bras sous mes genoux et me souleva. J'avais la tête posé contre sa poitrine ce qui ne me déplaisais pas, au contraire. Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'entendis la conversation suivante d'une oreille lointaine.

\- On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie, prévint Sirius, Madame PomFresh va poser trop de questions.

\- Et alors ? On s'en fout, ce sont leurs problèmes ! s'exclama James.

\- James s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de soucis.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, j'aurai réduit en cendre ce lâche de Lestrange il y a quelques minutes, dit-il sur un ton sévère.

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas Pat'.

\- Je sais.

J'ouvrai les yeux dans un endroit inconnu, la pièce était lumineuse. Je cru alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie mais quand mes yeux s'acclimatèrent je ne reconnus rien.

\- Sirius ! Elle se réveille !

Dit une petite voix que je connaissais. Je me redressai, j'étais allongée sur un grand sofa clair. Lily s'approcha :

\- Comment tu te sens ? On a eu un peu peur, tu as mis du temps à reprendre connaissance, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je… je suis désolée, bégayai-je.

\- Ne t'excuse pas !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius était adossé au mur, les bras croisé, il regardait par la fenêtre. Comprenant que je me trouvais dans les appartements des Gryffondors, je me levai, confuse de me trouver là et d'être de trop.

\- Désolé d'avoir abusé de votre gentillesse, je vais rentrer.

Je fis un pas vers la porte quand Sirius, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis mon réveil, lança :

\- Reste.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne peux pas retourner avec ce… cette bête.

Une main sur la poignée de porte, je me retournai vers Lily et lui.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas le choix, déclarai-je en sortant.

Une fois derrière la porte je soufflai un grand coup. Même si j'étais reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi faible. Il allait falloir que je justifie le fait d'avoir louper des cours mais je ne devais en aucun cas parler de Rabastan. Je choisi donc de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Je prévins Mme PomFresh que j'avais dû rester au lit cet après-midi à cause de migraines et de nombreux vertiges. Tout d'abord elle fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que quand j'étais allée la voir il y a quelques heures j'avais l'air d'aller très bien. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte cette histoire sans broncher.

\- Tu aurais dû essayer de venir me voir ! Tu allais bien tout à l'heure pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle. Enfin tu as l'air en forme c'est le principal.

Elle se retourna vers une petite armoire en bois et saisit une fiole argentée. Elle me la tendit et expliqua :

\- C'est une potion, elle soignera tes maux. Si tu en prends le matin, cela ne devrai plus se reproduire.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, revient me voir si ça ne passe pas.

Je la saluai et tournai les talons et direction des cachots. Je me sentais plutôt bien pour une personne qui avait fait un malaise dans la journée. Si je ne voulais pas me sentir mal à nouveau, il fallait que je mange quelque chose. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle commune, je vis Rabstan de dos. Il était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, il avait les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Il ne semblait pas bien. La porte, derrière moi claqua en se refermant. Je me maudit aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Rabastan se retourna vers moi et se leva brusquement.

\- Je t'attendais ! Où-étais tu ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiéter, dit-il à toute vitesse.

Il avait l'air de vraiment penser ses mots et devant mon mutisme il rajouta :

\- Non, ne me dis pas, tu peux aller où tu veux.

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à pouvoir me toucher. Il tendit un bras vers moi mais je me tendis à son contact, si bien qu'il retira sa main directement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Nora, bredouilla-t-il. Vraiment désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle, ce n'était pas moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je me contentai de le fixer, dubitative.

\- Je…je croyais que tu me protègerais toujours…, lâchai-je finalement.

Ses beaux yeux verts se voilèrent. Puis il enroula ses bras autour de moi, je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Son contact doux était réconfortant, il murmura :

\- Toujours, je te le promets Nora.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et la releva. Il me fixa et dit :

\- Je m'en veux tellement de te faire souffrir comme ça, j'essaye, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour être à ta hauteur. C'est dur mais j'y arriverai.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je.

J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir quand il était comme ça. Il me sourit tendrement et me dit qu'on devait aller manger. On marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, c'était un silence comme je les aimais. Qui voulaient tout dire et ne rien dire en même temps. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans la grande salle, il prit ma main et passa devant. Il me mena jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Je pris place près de Zoé et Rabstan du lâcher ma main pour s'asseoir en face.

\- Nora ! S'exclama Zoé avec un air faussement fâchée.

\- Oui ? Lui répondis-je.

\- Comment oses-tu arriver comme une fleur alors que je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la journée ?

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis senti mal, j'ai dû passer l'après-midi à l'infirmerie. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, lui souriai-je.

\- Oh c'est moi qui suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle timidement.

\- Ce n'est rien Zoé, je t'assure, dis-je tranquillement.

Nous mangeâmes avec appétit puis nous retournèrent dans notre salle commune. Sur le chemin Zoé me dit ce qu'elle comptait faire pendant les vacances.

\- J'avais totalement oubliée que nous étions en vacances demain, m'exclamai-je.

\- Nora, parfois tu es totalement dans la lune ! Lança Zoé en rigolant.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça, rigolai-je à mon tour.

\- Et tu pars demain ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non je reste une semaine à Poudlard, mes parents ne peuvent me recevoir que la semaine prochaine.

\- Oh, tu vas être bien seule ici la première semaine, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non, non, profite de ta famille, ça va aller pour moi, lui répondis-je.

\- Rabastan reste ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris et lui répondis :

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune et Zoé monta dans le dortoir pour préparer ses valises. Je voulais aller souhaiter à Rabastan de bonnes vacances puisque je n'aurai sans doute pas le loisir de le faire le lendemain. En effet le Poudlard Express partait tôt le matin. J'allais frapper à sa porte quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était entrouverte. A l'intérieur des gens discutaient. Je discernai Evan et Avery, mais j'entendais aussi la voix de Rabastan.

\- _Il_ nous a demandé d'agir ! S'énerva Evan.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ici ? S'exclama Avery. On est bloqué avec Dumbledore.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Rabastan.

\- Qu'on se calme ? Mais tu t'entends Rabastan ? Tu n'es plus toi-même ! C'est ta jolie Nora qui te retourne les idées c'est ça ? S'excita Evan.

Evan que je voyais de dos, fis quelques pas en arrière quand Rabastan se leva. Il le dépassait et Evan semblait le craindre un peu.

\- Ne parle pas de Nora, tu ne sais rien, dit-il sur un ton glacial. En ce qui _le_ concerne je sais ce qu'on va faire, c'est pour ça que je te demande de te calmer.

\- Bien, acquiesça Avery.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Evan.

\- Nous agirons après les vacances. Nous donnerons une petite leçon à Lily Evans, cette sang de bourbe. Elle se croit à l'abri à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore, de Potter, Black et Lupin. Montrons leurs que personne n'est intouchable ! Déclama Rabastan.

Cachée derrière la porte, j'avais le souffle coupé. J'étais paralysée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'enfuis vers mon dortoir et enfoui ma tête dans les coussins pour ne plus penser à cette discussion glaçante.


	6. Chapter 6 : Noël

Première matinée de vacances et j'étais plus morose que jamais. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vu un ciel grisâtre boucher tout l'horizon. J'étais encore sous les couvertures et je ne trouvais aucune raison d'en sortir. Je dormais encore quand j'avais entendu les filles de mon dortoir partir pour prendre le train. Maintenant tout était calme et je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à mes pensées. Lily… Comment une fille aussi gentille et brillante pouvait-elle attirer tant de haine? Le souvenir des mots de Rabastan me glaça le sang. J'avais peur pour elle et j'aurai aimé pouvoir la protéger. Mais comment ? Je n'arrivais déjà pas à régler mes propres problèmes. L'idée d'en parler à Sirius ou à James me traversa l'esprit mais je la chassais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas les mêler à ça. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Ma tête me faisait mal, toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et cognaient contre mes tempes. Nora tu réfléchis trop ! Pestais-je contre moi-même. Je me glissais hors de mon lit et me préparais rapidement. J'avais loupé le petit-déjeuner mais je ne comptais pas louper le repas du midi.

Le château était très calme. Bien trop calme. Dans la grande salle, seuls quelques élèves étaient présents. Nous étions seulement une huitaine donc la salle paraissait immense. Cela me démoralisa encore un peu plus. C'était peut-être idiot mais j'étais déçue de ne pas passer Noël avec mes parents. Nous n'étions pas la parfaite petite famille, mais ils me manquaient en cette période de fête. Je n'étais plus une enfant pourtant. Après le repas, je décidai de me changer les idées et partit chercher mon balai pour faire un petit vol autour de l'école. Au moment où mes pieds quittèrent le sol mes soucis s'évaporèrent. Le temps, gris ce matin, commença à s'améliorer, le soleil froid de décembre perça les nuages et vint éclairer l'école. Je volai à toute vitesse, changeant aussi vite de direction que d'altitude. Voler me faisait un bien fou. Une fois m'être assez dépensée, je fis une pause très haut dans le ciel. Le soleil avait fini par faire disparaitre complètement le mauvais temps. A présent Il caressait les toits de Poudlard faisant scintiller les stalactites. C'était un spectacle magnifique vu d'en haut.

Je revins à la réalité en touchant le sol. C'était comme si à ce moment le poids de mes soucis revenait sur mes épaules. Je me rendis compte que j'étais frigorifiée. Mes extrémités étaient rougies et je choisis d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois réchauffée j'enfilai un jean et un gros pull noir échancré. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques ouvrages et m'avancer dans mes devoirs de vacances. Mais j'eu à peine fait quelques pas que je rencontrai sur Sirius, qui cherchait manifestement à me voir.

\- Sirius ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je étonnée.

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Répondit-il pour me taquiner. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Je… comment savais-tu que je n'étais pas partie ?

\- Je t'ai aperçue tout à l'heure, sur ton balai.

\- Ah, et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Les parents de James ne sont pas là, ils nous ont donc demandé de rester à Poudlard quelques jours. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, on ne sait pas dans combien de temps, c'est compliqué. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu te sentais ? Lança-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je assez froidement, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Une expression blessée passa sur son visage.

-Nora, pourquoi repousse-tu toujours l'aide qu'on te propose ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis bien assez forte, répondis-je en tournant les talons.

Je voulais fuir cette discussion.

\- Attends ! M'ordonna-t-il en me coupant le passage. Accepter d'être aidé ne signifie pas être faible, dit-il sérieusement.

Son regard métallique sondait mes yeux. Il me fixait intensément et cherchait à déchiffrer mes expressions. Je relevai la tête vers lui et affrontai ses prunelles grises.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te mêler, vous mêler à ça ! Je ne peux pas choisir de vous mettre en danger ! Mais ça tu ne veux pas le comprendre ! M'emportai-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Rabastan n'est pas du tout une menace pour moi.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds.

\- Ça dépasse Rabastan, Sirius.

Je le contournai et repris ma route vers la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci il ne me retint pas. Sirius me troublait toujours autant. Je savais que ça ne m'attirerai que des problèmes mais je n'arrivais pas à l'ignorer. C'était plus fort que moi. Maintenant que Rabastan et ses rapaces n'étaient plus au château la tentation était encore plus forte.

Je pris les quelques livres dont j'avais besoin et retournai travailler dans ma salle commune. Je m'avançai en arithmancie et Histoire de la magie. Je profitai également de la fin de l'après-midi pour faire un peu de rangement. Noël était dans quelques jours, j'emballai donc le foulard doré que j'offrais à Zoé. Je le mis dans un petit paquet et filai à Pré-au-lard pour le poster. Je n'avais toujours pas mon propre hibou, je devais donc me rendre au bureau de poste. J'entrai, au moins 300 paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi. Les hiboux me fixèrent tous de leur regard jaune. Je choisis un hibou long courrier et lui confiai mon petit paquet. J'y avais également glissé un mot pour dire à Zoé de ne pas ouvrir son cadeau avant le 25, même si je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Zoé était l'impatience incarnée. Je souri en pensant à ça et pris le chemin de Poudlard. Je remontai mon écharpe sur mon coup, il commençait à neiger et il faisait vraiment froid. Je me hâtai donc de rentrer.

C'était déjà l'heure de dîner, finalement la journée était passée plutôt rapidement. J'entrai dans la grande salle, elle avait énormément changée en une après-midi ! Des milliers de flocons tombaient du plafond magique et disparaissaient avant de toucher le sol. Les tables avaient été rassemblées et formaient un grand U, donnant à la pièce un côté beaucoup plus conviviale. Au milieu de la salle un sapin gigantesque avait pris place, de nombreuses guirlandes, boules et bougies le décoraient.

J'allai donc m'assoir dans le U. Je pris place à côté d'un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais au vu de ses vêtements noir et jaune j'imaginai que c'était un Poufsouffle. Il était d'ailleurs très séduisant. Il m'adressa un grand sourire et me saluât chaleureusement. Gênée par son trop grand enthousiasme je lui répondis d'un simple sourire. J'eu à peine le temps de respirer que je vis Sirius prendre place à ma droite. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il se doutait bien que ça me faisait bizarre de pouvoir m'afficher et parler avec lui devant tout le monde, à Poudlard.

\- Aucun, répondis-je avec ironie.

Je me retournai vers mon voisin de gauche qui s'empressa de me demander :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nora, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est un diminutif ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Euh… oui ! Balbutiai-je étonnée.

\- Eléanorah c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Zacharias, dit-il dans un sourire ravageur.

\- Enchantée, dis-je poliment.

Sirius qui était en train de parler avec James, nous fixait maintenant. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Cela m'électrisait.

Zacharias fit la discussion pendant tout le repas, il était vraiment plaisant et cela avait l'air d'agacer Sirius. James aussi pestait car il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. C'était une situation plutôt comique.

Le repas se termina et je me levai pour rentrer. Mon nouvel ami fit signe de me suivre.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il.

Alors que j'allais refuser sa proposition Sirius se leva à son tour, adressa un regard froid à Zacharias et lui lança :

\- Smith, c'est ça ?

A l'entente de son nom Zacharias hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer.

\- Tu peux te rassoir, je vais raccompagner Nora, ordonna presque Sirius.

Le jeune garçon assez impressionné par le ton froid et grave de Sirius repris place à table et nous regarda partir.

\- Bravo, tu as fait peur à mon prétendant, observai-je.

Sirius me lança un regard mi- étonné mi- amusé.

\- Quel prétendant ? Ce Poufsouffle ? Il n'a pas le cran qu'il faut pour te supporter toi et tes sautes d'humeur !

Je lui envoie un coup dans les côtes ce qui le fait pouffer.

\- Monsieur pense-t-il avoir meilleur caractère ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

\- Oh oui ! Lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris devant son audace et pressai le pas si bien qu'il devait presque trottiner pour me suivre.

\- Tu es pressée ? S'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui, pressée de fuir ta compagnie, lançai-je avec un regard narquois.

\- Touché, dit-il avec un air faussement blessé.

\- Moi et mes sautes d'humeurs savons être blessante pas vrai ?

\- Je peux aussi, Eléanorah, dit-il pour se moquer.

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Sirius dû faire trois pas en arrière pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, déclarai-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça jolie, lança-t-il.

\- Et moi je déteste.

Je repris la direction de ma salle commune.

\- Pourtant Zacharias Smith peut t'appeler comme ça lui, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu rigolais à toutes ses blagues, indiqua-t-il en se refrognant.

\- Je rêve où tu es jaloux ? Demandai-je en éclatant de rire.

\- Moi ? Jamais, déclara-t-il fièrement. On est arrivé.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué.

\- Bonne nuit alors, me souhaita-t-il avec un regard brûlant.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius, murmurai-je en poussant la porte de la salle commune.

Une fois à l'intérieur je m'adossai à elle. Il allait vraiment falloir prendre sur moi pour résister au charme envoutant de Sirius. Je me remettais de mes émotions quand le remord vint me prendre le ventre, Lily. J'aurai dû lui en parler, c'était l'occasion ! Toute seule je ne pourrai rien faire. J'ouvris la porte brusquement.

\- Sirius ! Appelai-je dans le couloir.

Mais c'était trop tard il était déjà partit. Il allait falloir que je trouve le courage de lui en parler une autre fois. J'étais déchirée en deux, je me sentais coupable de ne pas avouer ce que je savais mais je ne voulais pas trahir Rabastan et son secret. J'avais l'espoir que ses paroles n'étaient que du vent mais cet espoir était faible. J'allai me coucher en pensant à tout ça.

C'était le matin de Noël ! Quelques jours étaient passés depuis ma dernière discussion avec Sirius mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir. Je descendis toute excitée dans la salle commune. Nous étions seulement trois Serpentards à être restés et ils étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Au pied du sapin décoré en vert et argent, je vis quelques paquets avec mon nom dessus. Je m'approchai tranquillement et m'emparai du premier. C'était un présent de mes parents. J'ouvris et découvris une magnifique chouette noire ! Ses yeux étaient perçants, son allure était fière et ses plumes étaient soyeuses et brillantes. Elle était vraiment splendide. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et décidai de l'appeler Nuit. Je saisis l'autre cadeau et découvrit qu'il était de Zoé, je m'empressai de l'ouvrir. C'était une petite boite à bijoux en argent, à l'intérieur tout était recouvert de soie verte, c'était un objet vraiment très beau et j'étais très touchée. Au pied du sapin je vis qu'il restait un petit paquet, il était de la part ma mère. Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait un deuxième cadeau et pourquoi était-il seulement de la part de ma mère ? Je l'ouvris, dans un bel écrin se trouvait un médaillon qui avait l'air ancien. C'était un pendentif ovale, qui s'ouvrait et dans lequel on pouvait placer une photo. Un mot l'accompagnait.

« Ma chère fille,

Ce médaillon est dans notre famille depuis toujours, il te revient de droit. Puisse-t-il t'apporter courage, force et chance au cours de ta vie. Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël, j'ai hâte de te voir.

Ta mère,

Eléanorah Wilson »

Je l'accrochai autour de mon cou et l'examinai de plus prêt. En tout petit, à côté du poinçon il y avait deux petites lettres gravées.

T.J.

Ce médaillon devait appartenir à la famille de ma mère.

J'étais vraiment de bonne humeur en allant déjeuner et ce n'était ni le regard froid de James ni les œillades répétés de Zacharias qui allaient gâcher ma journée. C'était Noël et je décidai de mettre mes problèmes de côté pour ne penser qu'à moi. Le petit déjeuner fut royal, on ne savait que choisir. Il y avait des viennoiseries recouvertes de différents nappages au chocolat, des brioches dorées à souhait, des œufs épicés, mille sortes de confitures, d'énormes variétés de sucreries qui avaient l'air plus succulentes les unes que les autres. Pour accompagner tout ça, du jus de citrouille frais, du café noir et du chocolat chaud aux marshmallow. Je salivai déjà. Je passai à table, m'assis prêt d'un Serpentard que je ne connaissais que depuis ce matin. On discuta tranquillement tout en dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait devant nous. Je mangeai jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, je n'allais pas manger ce midi c'était sûr !

Rassasiée je retournai dans ma salle commune bien décidée à sortir me promener dans la neige. J'entrai dans ma chambre, m'emmitouflai dans un gros manteau et une grosse écharpe et fis signe à Nuit de se poser sur mon bras. A mon grand bonheur elle fit ce que je lui demande, et c'était bien accompagnée que je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Sur le chemin je croisai Sirius et James qui discutaient près du grand escalier. Je les saluais avec un sourire auquel James a du mal à répondre. Cela m'amusais plus que cela me froissais.

\- Salut ! Tu as une nouvelle chouette ? M'interrogea Sirius.

Je me retournai.

\- Oui, c'est un cadeau de mes parents, expliquai-je en souriant.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- Merci.

J'hésitai un instant puis lui demandai :

\- Tu veux venir la voir voler ?

Sirius parut étonné un instant puis repris ses esprits et se retourna vers James. Ils discutèrent un instant, je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils dirent. Je n'aurai pas dû lui demander, il a surement quelque chose à faire avec James. Et qui te dit qu'il a envie de passer du temps avec toi ? Idiote ! M'injuriais-je intérieurement.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, répondit finalement Sirius en descendant les quelques marches sur lesquelles il se trouvait.

Mon visage s'illumina et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les jardins. Tout était encore très blanc dehors mais il faisait plutôt beau.

\- Tu lui as déjà donné un nom, s'enquerra-t-il.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Nuit.

\- Ca lui va bien, dit-il en regardant l'oiseau.

Je levai mon bras et ma chouette s'envola majestueusement. J'étais tellement fière d'avoir un si bel oiseau qu'un large sourire éclaira mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Sirius étonné.

\- Je suis heureuse, lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui et en fixant mes yeux dans les siens.

Ses yeux gris avaient mille nuances avec toute la lumière que renvoyait le manteau blanc. Leur couleur oscillait entre des reflets argentés et des ombres anthracite.

\- Ça te va bien, lança-t-il en tournant son visage vers le ciel rompant ainsi ma contemplation.

Nuit décrivait des grands cercles autour de nous, elle était facile à repérer avec son plumage noir. Puis elle monta et monta encore dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaitre.

\- Elle va revenir ? Demandai-je inquiète.

Sirius sourit et répondit :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des animaux vraiment très intelligents, elle reviendra. Laisse-la profiter et découvrir les alentours.

Le vent se leva, un vent froid d'hiver, je me mis à grelotter.

-On rentre ? Proposa Sirius.

\- Mais Nuit…

\- Elle retrouvera son chemin je t'assure, me rassura-t-il.

Sirius me raccompagna encore une fois jusqu'aux cachots.

\- A ce soir dit-il avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi.

Ce soir avait lieu la réception de Noël avec les professeurs encore présents et Dumbledore. Je montai dans mon dortoir et ouvrit en grand mon armoire. Je n'avais rien à me mettre. J'étalai les quelques robes que je possédais sans savoir laquelle porter. J'étais en plein questionnement quand j'entendis des coups frapper à la fenêtre. Je me retournai et vit Nuit tapoter le verre avec son bec. Je lui ouvris rapidement et elle entra dans la chambre. Elle tenait dans ses serres un paquet qu'elle déposa délicatement sur mon lit en poussant un long hululement. Je la remerciai de quelques caresses puis portai mon attention sur le petit paquet. Il n'y avait pas de mot, juste une petite étiquette m'indiquant qu'il était de Rabastan. J'ouvris et découvris une jolie bague en forme de serpent. Elle était en argent et plutôt fine, vraiment très belle. Je la passai à mon doigt, elle m'allait parfaitement. J'étais très touchée mais je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter son geste.

Il était vingt heures et je devais descendre manger. J'avais enfilé ma petite robe bordeaux, elle était simple mais élégante. J'avais relevé mes cheveux dans un beau chignon et laissé s'échapper quelques mèches. J'avais également souligné mon regard d'un trait d'eye liner. J'avais retiré mon médaillon qui n'allait pas avec ma robe mais j'avais mis la bague offerte par Rabastan. J'enfilai une paire de talons noirs et j'étais partie. Je me rendis à la grande salle accompagnée des deux autres élèves de ma maison.

Nous arrivâmes en premier. La pièce était encore plus belle que ce matin. De belles nappes blanches étaient disposées sur les tables et des assiettes couleur or étaient réparties devant les quelques chaises. De grands cierges brûlaient doucement, leur flamme dansait et consommait la cire qui coulait le long des tiges. Nous étions placés et je m'assis donc là où il y avait écrit mon prénom. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma gauche et vis un prénom que je ne connaissais pas, à ma droite le nom de Zacharias Smith était posé sur une petite étiquette. Je le vis d'ailleurs arrivé, très élégant dans un costume noir. Il me saluât et me sourit. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit qu'il pouvait prendre la place à côté de moi. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passé cette soirée près de Sirius.

\- Tu vas bien, demanda Zacharias instantanément après avoir posé ses fesses sur la chaise.

\- Oui merci, lui-répondis-je poliment.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, Eléanorah, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me crispai à l'entente de ce prénom et de la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et moi. Je n'aimais pas trop ça.

\- C'est gentil, murmurai-je.

Je relevai les yeux en face de moi et vis Sirius qui me fixait. Je lui souris mais il détourna le regard. Je le vis contourner la table et s'approcher de là où je me trouvais. Il tenait dans sa main des morceaux de papiers. Sans me regarder ou m'adresser la parole il s'empara des deux étiquettes de prénom à ma gauche et les remplaça par celles qu'il avait dans la main. Puis alors que James s'installait à deux places à ma gauche, Sirius alla replacer les étiquettes qu'il avait retirées. Je le regardais faire, j'hésitais entre être gênée et éclater de rire. Finalement quand je le vis prendre place à côté de moi avec son air très sérieux, un rire m'échappa.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Non rien, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Même s'il restait de marbre, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se retenait de sourire. Il était très beau ce soir, il portait une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses épaules musclés et contrastait avec ses cheveux ébène. Son regard métallique était insondable et tous cela lui donnait une élégance désinvolte, un certain je ne sais quoi que n'avait pas les autres garçons. Se sentant observé, il croisa mon regard. Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues, il fallait que j'arrête de le regarder comme ça. Je portai donc mon attention sur les amuse-gueules placés sur la table. Zacharias s'était déjà jeté dessus et la gourmande que j'étais avait peur qu'il n'en reste plus.

Dumbledore fit son apparition et tout le monde se leva pour le saluer. Il nous fit signe de nous assoir et nos coupes se remplirent de champagne.

\- Merci d'être là ce soir, profitez de cette soirée, je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël ! Déclara Dumbledore de sa voix grave.

Devant chacune des personnes présentes apparut un cadeau très joliment emballé. J'ouvris le miens et y découvris un très beau livre. A l'intérieur, Dumbledore avait écrit un mot :

« Car même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il y aura toujours une lueur d'espoir. Le savoir et la connaissance seront tes alliés les plus précieux. Méfie-toi de la sagesse des autres, choisis ton chemin et veille à ce que personne ne t'en détourne. »

Ces mots sages me transpercèrent tellement ils étaient criant de vérités. Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore et il me sembla qu'il levait imperceptiblement sa coupe en ma direction.

\- C'est un mot de Dumbledore ? Demanda curieusement Zacharias.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

\- Je peux le lire ?

\- Euh c'est assez personnel, indiquai-je poliment.

Il insista quelques minutes mais devant mes refus répétés il lâcha enfin prise.

L'entrée arriva, il y avait différents plats, des fruits de mer : des huitres, des langoustines mais également du foie gras, des toasts finement grillés… Mes yeux s'illuminèrent et alors que j'allais m'emparer du plat de langoustines, une grosse main passa devant mon visage me piquant le plat sous le nez. Vexée, je relevai les yeux vers l'auteur de cet acte. Cette personne s'avéra être Zacharias qui ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour prendre la moitié du contenue du plat. Une fois servit, il le fit passer à sa droite, anéantissant au passage mes espoirs de me régaler de ces juteuses langoustines. Déçu je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette vide. Sirius qui avait remarqué cette petite scène, attrapa un plat rempli de fruits de mer un peu plus loin qui me semblait trop éloigné pour être atteint et me le tendis.

\- Merci beaucoup! Lançai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il rigola un peu ce qui le rendis encore plus craquant.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

\- Parce que même avec tes faux airs de fille froide et inaccessible, j'ai bien remarqué que la promesse d'un bon repas pouvait faire briller tes yeux comme ça, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mes faux airs de fille froide ? Répétai-je faussement vexée.

\- Oui tu as bien entendu, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

\- Et bien sache que ces langoustine ont l'air délicieuses et que je me réjouis déjà de les avaler ! Déclarai-je sérieusement.

Les plats se succédèrent. La dinde de Noël, farcie aux marrons, accompagnée de patates dorées et fondantes. Puis différents fromages et enfin la bûche au chocolat que tout le monde attendait. Le repas pris fin quand tout à coup Zacharias posa sa main sur la mienne. Je la retirai mal à l'aise et levai vers lui un regard plein d'interrogation. Il m'adressa un grand sourire et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois qu'il avait trop bu puisque son haleine empestait le champagne. Il se mit à quelques centimètres de mon visage pour me dire :

\- Tu veux venir dormir chez les Poufsouffle ce soir beauté ?

\- Euh… Non, je m'en vais d'ailleurs.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, je me levai, adressai un regard d'excuse à Sirius, et quittai la pièce d'un pas assuré en direction des cachots. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et posai les mains sur mon ventre, j'avais bien trop mangé. J'avais envie de prendre l'air mais je ne voulais pas croiser cet imbécile de Zacharias. J'attendis donc une quinzaine de minutes à fixer le plafond. Puis j'attrapai ma veste et filai à l'extérieur.

Il faisait nuit noire mais la fraicheur me fit du bien. Je marchai un peu dans la neige quand je tombai sur Sirius. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid.

\- Comme d'habitude, c'est toi que je croise dehors ! Déclara-t-il gentiment.

\- Comme d'habitude ? Ce n'est que la deuxième fois, m'étonnai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et lança :

\- Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air et toi ? Répondis-je.

\- Il fallait que je m'éclaircisse les idées.

\- Tu as des idées noires un soir de Noël ? C'est un peu triste, lui confiai-je.

Il sourit et s'approcha un peu de moi.

\- Si jamais Smith repose la main sur toi sans que tu l'y aies invité, je pense que je ne prendrai plus le temps de m'éclaircir les idées, expliqua-t-il le visage fermé.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration, je me contentai donc de baisser les yeux vers mes pieds. Sirius en profita pour s'approcher, d'une main il me souleva le menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Mes yeux rencontrèrent deux iris incandescents et mon cœur loupa un battement. Il s'approcha encore de moi, électrisant l'espace se trouvant entre nos deux corps.

\- Je ne supporte pas de les voir te regarder comme ça ! Ni lui, ni Rabastan, et ça me rend fou de ne rien pouvoir faire. S'emporta-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Sirius… Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas t'opposer à lui, murmurai-je à contre cœur. Tu ne peux pas être aussi proche de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard blessé en lâchant enfin mon visage.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent le sol et je lui répondis :

\- Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une fille comme moi…

\- Une fille comme toi ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir, il m'empêcha de parler en emprisonnant ma bouche avec ses lèvres. Il plaça une main sur mon visage et caressa ma joue avec ses doigts, son autre mains vint se placer dans le bas de mon dos et m'attira à lui. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue vint caresser la mienne et je me sentis défaillir de plaisir. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour rester sur mes jambes. Ses doigts sur ma joue vinrent caresser mes bras, traçant des zébrures de feu à leurs passages.

J'aurai aimé que le temps se fige.

On se sépara à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien et reprit sa respiration. Mes mains glissèrent contre son torse et vinrent se poser sur sa taille. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me fixa intensément et me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, chuchotai-je.

\- J'en avais très envie, souri-t-il. Et il me semble qu'on était deux, rajouta-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce contact ralluma le feu que je contrôlai tant bien que mal. Ses doigts continuèrent d'embraser ma peau et je ne voulais pas que ça cesse, jamais.


	7. Chapter 7 : Retour chez soi

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Medith: Tu vois j'ai été rapide à poster les nouveaux chapitres! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant, merci pour ton review! :)**

 **Guest: Voilà la suite! Je suis contente que tu lises ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise, bisous :)**

 **Waina: Merci de prendre le temps de la lire et merci pour ton review! Bisous :)**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux alors que des rayons de lumières traversaient mes paupières. J'émergeai doucement quand je réalisai que deux yeux jaunes me fixaient. Mon cœur sursauta avant que je comprenne que ce n'était que Nuit. Elle était posée sur le bout de mon lit et me regardai curieusement. Elle tenait dans son bec un petit mot.

« Nora,

James et moi sommes partis tôt ce matin pour Godric's Hollow. Ses parents nous ont prévenus tard dans la nuit, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir en personne.

Profite de tes vacances, à très vite,

Sirius »

Cette nouvelle me mis un coup au morale, j'avais cru pouvoir profiter encore de l'agréable compagnie de Sirius. Je savais déjà qu'à la rentrée rien ne serait pareil avec Rabastan dans les parages. La rentrée… Dans un peu plus d'une semaine j'allais devenir Mangemort. Un frisson traversa mon corps. Un mélange de dégout et d'anxiété. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que mes soucis reviennent. Le répit n'avait été que d'une journée. Mais une très belle journée ! Me dis-je en repensant au baiser échangé avec Sirius hier soir. Ce souvenir me mit un peu de baume au cœur et j'attaquais la journée avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Toute la journée ne fut qu'ennuie et lassitude. J'avais terminé tous mes devoirs et je n'aWainaWainavais personne avec qui passer le temps. La météo n'avait même pas permis une excursion. Dehors c'était le blizzard et seul un inconscient ce serait risqué à y mettre un pied. Mon seul plaisir de la journée avait été de parcourir le livre offert par Dumbledore. Il était très instructif et amenait des réflexions philosophiques sur le thème de la liberté et de l'égalité. C'était ironique en cette période de guerre d'idéaux. Toute ma jeunesse on n'avait cessé de me répéter en quoi les sorciers au sang pur étaient supérieurs. Pourtant en mon fort intérieur je sentais bien que ce n'était pas juste. Le doute assaillait mon cœur

* * *

et je n'avais personne avec qui en parler.

Dans la soirée je reçu une lettre de mes parents qui me conviait à les rejoindre dans le Wiltshire, là où se trouvait notre demeure familiale. J'accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie et passai le reste de la soirée à rassembler mes affaires.

Il était environ dix heures du matin et je poussai ma valise dans la grande allée en graviers. Au bout se dessinai le manoir de mes parents avec une grande et imposante façade en pierre. J'avais fait le voyage en portoloin depuis Pré-au-lard et cela m'avait vraiment fatigué. J'arrivai devant la grosse porte en bois et frappai trois coups secs. Lufy, notre elfe de maison, vint m'ouvrir. Il me lança un regard indifférent, saisit ma valise et l'emporta. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, pensai-je sarcastiquement. Cet elfe avait toujours été grincheux, et les années ne l'arrangeait pas. J'avançai dans le hall d'entrée. A ma droite se trouvait le grand escalier en marbre. Tout dans cette maison était froid et orgueilleux. Cette bâtisse appartenait à la famille de mon père, il en avait hérité ainsi que toute leur fortune en tant que fils unique.

Ma mère qui avait entendu du bruit dans le hall descendit gracieusement les marches et me pris dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte retenue mais qui me fit chaud au cœur.

\- Comment vas-tu Nora ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, juste un peu fatiguée, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Lufy ? Il ne t'a rien proposé à boire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il a pris ma valise et est monté à l'étage, expliquai-je.

\- Bien, vient t'assoir et parle-moi de tes cours !

Elle me fit signe d'aller dans le petit salon et je m'assis dans le canapé et cuir marron. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil en face de moi et m'écouta attentivement parler de mes études. Au bout d'un moment je lui demandai :

\- Père n'est pas ici ?

Elle soupira avant de répondre.

\- Il avait affaire dans le nord du pays, il devrait être rentré ce soir. Nous avons tant à préparer pour le réveillon.

\- Le réveillon ?

\- Oui, nous organisons une réception ici, au manoir.

\- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

\- Nous attendons une cinquantaine de personne, ce sera une fête somptueuse. Je compte sur toi pour faire bonne figure, me rappela-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Ah, j'ai un présent pour vous.

Je sortis de ma poche le petit paquet qui contenait le bracelet en argent. Elle parut étonnée un instant puis sourit. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit le bijou.

\- Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique, dit-elle avec plus de chaleur dans sa voix que d'habitude.

Ma mère avait toujours été comme ça, un peu lointaine. Elle m'aimait d'un amour froid et restait toujours maitresse de ses émotions. Elle me sourit encore une fois puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle n'avait fait aucune référence à Nuit ou au pendentif qu'elle m'avait offert. Je soufflai, ramenai mes jambes sous moi et fermai les yeux quelques minutes. Une vague odeur d'ambre et de fleurs séchées vint à mes narines. Cette odeur me rappela des souvenirs d'enfance. Seule dans cette grande demeure à trouver des cachettes pour rêver et m'inventer des histoires. Perdue dans mes pensées je fini par m'assoupir.

\- Nora ?

\- Oui ? Répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ne t'endors pas ici veux-tu ?

Après m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre ma mère disparue de la pièce. Je soupirai intérieurement, la bienséance encore et toujours. Même chez soi on ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, toujours fier.

Je montai alors dans ma chambre. Je poussai la porte qui grinça un peu, je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs mois et une couche de poussière c'était déposé sur les quelques meubles de la pièce. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à percer à travers les épais rideaux vert. Je les écartai d'un geste vif et laissai la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. J'ouvris également les fenêtres pour aérer la chambre qui sentait le renfermé. J'attrapai quelques livres et soufflai dessus pour chasser la poussière. La pièce était de taille moyenne, près de la fenêtre se tenait un bureau en bois et au milieu de la pièce un grand lit à baldaquin. Je rangeais ma valise dans mon armoire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

C'était Lufy qui m'indiqua que le repas était servi. Je découvris avec déception qu'un seul couvert était placé sur la grande table du salon.

\- Lufy ? Ma mère ne mange pas ?

\- La maitresse ne mange pas souvent en ce moment, expliqua Lufy de sa petite voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ma mère ne mangeait pas seulement quand elle était préoccupée ou lorsqu'elle était froissée avec mon père. Je fini mon repas en vitesse et remontai dans ma chambre. J'avais eu hâte de rentrer mais finalement je me sentais moins seule à Poudlard.

Je passai l'après-midi à lire des vieux romans. J'étais d'ailleurs plongée dans une de mes lectures quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre, je me penchai au-dessus de la balustrade et aperçut mon père qui retirai son manteau. Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse pour aller le saluer. Quand il me vit il m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis tendrement. Après un temps qui lui sembla convenable il m'écarta un peu de lui pour m'observer.

\- Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, me complimenta-t-il. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère.

\- Merci, dis-je doucement.

\- Passe dans mon bureau quand j'aurai mis mes affaires en ordre, qu'on puisse discuter, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

Mon ventre se serra. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui dire que je ne souhaitai pas devenir Mangemort. J'allais récupérer son cadeau de Noël dans ma chambre et redescendit aussitôt pour attendre devant son bureau. Après quelques minutes il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer.

\- Installe-toi, dit-il en désignant du menton le siège en face du bureau.

Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre et me regarda.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le paquet que je tenais.

\- Ah c'est pour vous, pour Noël, déclarai-je en lui tendant le cadeau.

Il s'approcha et l'ouvris. Il caressa la couverture en cuir de l'ouvrage et feuilleta les premières pages.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû Nora, merci, dit-il gentiment.

Pour toute réponse je lui souriais. J'admirais et respectait beaucoup mon père. Malgré la distance que l'on maintenait toujours, une réelle complicité régnait entre nous. Je savais donc que derrière ces mots plutôt simples, mon cadeau le touchait vraiment.

\- Nora tu as beaucoup changé cette année, tu as grandi. Et je voudrais m'assurer que tu comprends toujours pourquoi il est important que tu deviennes une Mangemort comme moi, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Mon cœur se serra, il fallait que je lui dise que je ne comptais pas rejoindre l'armée de Voldemort mais je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

\- Je… je ne souhaite pas devenir Mangemort, bégayai-je.

\- Pardon ? Réussi-t-il à articuler.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter, le suppliai-je.

\- Tu ne crois donc plus à la suprématie des sangs purs ? Tu ne penses plus que le sang qui coule dans tes veines est la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes ? Tu ne souhaites pas te battre pour défendre ce liquide si sacré ? N'as-tu donc aucune reconnaissance envers tes ancêtres ? S'emporta-t-il.

\- Je… ce n'est pas ça mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Me coupa-t-il. Tu es donc trop lâche pour te battre ?

\- Je ne suis pas lâche ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Alors tu te battras à mes côtés, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! La discussion est close.

Il retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau attendant que je sorte de la pièce. Il avait le visage fermé et une ride de colère se dessinait entre ses sourcils. Je savais qu'il contenait sa rage, cela ne m'empêcha pas de lâcher :

\- Je ne pense être supérieur à personne en vérité.

Il se leva d'un coup et envoya valser ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau d'un revers de main.

\- Petite sotte ! Comment oses-tu dire cela dans cette maison ? Cria-t-il.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux, dis-je déterminée.

Mon père serra les poings, ses jointures blanchissaient. Je savais que le venin de Voldemort coulait dans ses veines, salissant le sang qu'il vénérait tant. Il remonta ses manches et pris appui sur le bureau. Je pouvais distinguer nettement la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras, sa rage ne la rendait que plus noire. Il souffla un coup et leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Je vais te remettre les idées en place, crois-moi, lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Père, je…

\- Laisse-moi, m'ordonna-t-il avec une voix métallique.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Des larmes de colère. Je me levai de ma chaise et quittai la pièce vivement. Au moment où je fermai la porte je tombai sur ma mère qui attendait derrière. Elle leva vers moi un regard anxieux. Je ne lui adressai pas un mot et allai me réfugier dans ma chambre.

L'ambiance au dîner fut très tendue. J'avais revêtue une petite robe noir simple et j'avais noué mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute. Ma mère avait également fait un effort mais mon père ne s'était pas changé ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de ma mère. Lufy avait allumé des chandelles ce qui réchauffait l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle en avait vraiment besoin compte tenue du froid qui régnait dans la salle, et je ne parlais pas de la température. Ma mère s'évertuait à faire la conversation et mon père répondait par des réponses courtes et évasives. Quant à moi je gardais le nez dans mon assiette pour éviter de croiser le regard de mon père.

Après le dîner je passai la soirée dans le petit salon à jouer aux échecs avec ma mère. Alors que je me penchai sur le jeu pour déplacer une pièce, ma mère remarqua mon collier et dit :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu en parles à ton père.

\- Il ne faut pas que je parle de quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du médaillon. Il n'apprécierait pas de savoir que je te l'ai donné.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Nora.

J'attrapai le bijou et l'observai.

\- Mère, vous avez bien dit qu'il appartenait à votre famille depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui c'est ce que je dis.

\- Alors pourquoi les initiales inscrites sur ce pendentif ne sont pas ceux d'Elladora Black votre arrière-grand-mère?

Je vis son visage se tendre.

\- Il devait appartenir à son mari peut-être, je ne sais pas. Bon il est temps d'aller te coucher maintenant Nora, m'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas fini la partie ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Nora ! S'emporta ma mère.

\- Bien, répondis-je déçue.

Un fois dans ma chambre je quittai mes vêtements pour enfiler un fin tee-shirt en soie et un short assorti en guise de pyjama. Détachai mes longs cheveux et les démêlai avec mes doigts. Je me glissai dans les draps frais de mon lit et posai la tête sur mon oreiller. Une douce odeur de propre et de lavande se dégageaient des couvertures. Ma mère agissait bizarrement depuis que j'étais rentré. Elle ne mangeait plus, écoutait derrière les portes, essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, cachait des choses à mon père et me mentait délibérément. J'avais bien compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit la vérité à propos du pendentif et je me demandai pourquoi.

J'entendis un bruit venant de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne distinguai rien dans le noir mais je savais que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

\- Qui est-ce ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse. J'entendis des bruits de pas contourner mon lit. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, déclarai-je en me redressant dans mon lit.

Je commençai à paniquer quand je les aperçus. Deux yeux de serpent me fixant cruellement. J'allais crier mais deux mains se refermèrent sur ma gorge. Deux mains aussi puissantes que des étaux, m'empêchant de respirer. Je suffoquai, j'allai mourir ce soir. Mes mains cherchaient en vain ma baguette. Une voix glaçante siffla dans mon oreille :

\- Tu es à moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un frisson me traversant l'échine. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Ma respiration s'apaisa. J'étais assoiffée et je n'avais aucune envie de me rendormir. Je sortis alors silencieusement de ma chambre. Je descendis l'escalier, posant mes pieds nu sur le marbre froid. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. L'eau fraiche ruissela dans ma gorge. Je sentais mon collier pendre autour de mon cou. Il me semblait plus lourd que d'habitude. Après deux verres d'eau j'avais toujours très soif. Je m'apprêtai à m'en servir un troisième quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Lufy me regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Lufy a entendu du bruit, Lufy est allé voir qui c'était, expliqua la créature. La petite maitresse désire-t-elle quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, tu peux aller te rendormir, lui suggérai-je.

Il disparut dans un petit « pop ». Mon pendentif ne cessait de s'alourdir. Je l'examinai de plus près, il ne semblait pas avoir changé, c'était étrange. Je l'ouvris et songeai qu'il fallait que je place une photo à l'intérieur.

Je retournai dans ma chambre mais quand je passai devant le bureau de mon père je vu de la lumière. Je m'approchai, la porte était entrouverte. Je frappai doucement et entrai prudemment.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? Osai-je demander.

Il était assis à son bureau et avait la tête entre les mains. Quand il entendit ma voix il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Insomnie.

\- Je vous pose trop de problèmes c'est ça ?

\- Nora… Soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée d'être comme ça, m'excusai-je sincèrement.

\- Tu ne serais pas toi si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu, confia-t-il. Depuis toute petite tu déteste qu'on te dise quoi faire.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir se placer en face de moi.

\- J'aurai aimé que tout soit beaucoup plus simple, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

\- Pourq…

\- Pas maintenant, me coupa-t-il gentiment. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliquai-je en regardant mes pieds.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans en prononçant cette phrase. Alors que je mettais la main sur la poignée mon père me retint :

\- Une dernière question Nora, où a tu trouvé ce pendentif ?

Je baissai les yeux vers mon décolleté, rien ne cachait le collier qui se trouvait autour de mon cou. Ma mère m'avait clairement dit de ne pas en parler à mon père mais avais-je le choix ? J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans des vielles affaires dans le grenier. Tu le reconnais ?

Je me surpris moi-même à mentir aussi aisément. J'espérais en fait que mon père allait m'en dire plus sur ce mystérieux pendentif. Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de mon père puis il me fit signe de quitter la pièce ce que je fis sans broncher.

Le lendemain matin alors que je me rendais dans le salon j'interceptai une conversation de mes parents. Je me cachai derrière un mur pour ne pas qu'ils me voient et tendis l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce médaillon ? Tu es inconsciente ! Tu veux qu'elle le découvre ? Cria mon père d'une voix forte.

Mon père savait donc que je lui avais mentit… Mais que je découvre quoi ?

\- Oui, dit froidement ma mère. Je veux qu'elle sache, c'est son droit.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi impulsive, toujours aussi sotte.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, Rodolphus, s'imposa ma mère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'un seul regard lui suffirai pour lire dans ses pensées, entrer dans sa tête et la torturer pour te faire payer.

Mais de qui parlaient-ils ?

\- Je ne le laisserais jamais faire ça, dit-elle déterminer.

Mon père lâcha un rire froid.

\- Tu ne pourrais rien faire.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que tu la protégeras mieux en la faisant devenir Mangemort ? Interrogea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Oh je crois que oui. On ne voit pas ce qui est sous notre nez.

\- Tu es fou !

\- Je ne te demande pas ta permission, s'emporta mon père en quittant la pièce.

Paniqué je m'agenouillai pour me cacher derrière une commode. Mon père passa en coup de vent et ne m'aperçut pas. Je soufflai soulagé et prenais la fuite vers ma chambre.

Je me prélassais dans la petite véranda. Le soleil de décembre tapait contre les vitres et déversait une douce chaleur dans la salle. Une tasse de thé dans une main et un bon roman dans l'autre je profitai d'une énième matinée de vacances. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis mon arrivée dans le Wiltshire et seulement quatre depuis l'altercation de mes parents. Je n'avais toujours pas saisit tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. Je ne comprenais pas ou je ne voulais pas comprendre. J'avais à peine vue ma mère. Elle avait passé tout son temps dans les préparatifs de la soirée du Réveillon. Ça avait lieu ce soir et plusieurs elfes de maisons s'activaient pour changer le manoir en palais. Toute cette agitation autour de moi me donnait le tournis. Si bien que je préférai rester dans mon coin. Mon père c'était un peu radoucit mais restait camper sur ses positions et refusait toute conversation à propos de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts. Ma mère entra dans la véranda.

\- Nora, que comptes-tu porter ce soir ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Euh… je n'y ai pas encore pensé, ma robe de l'année dernière peut-être.

\- Hors de question ! S'offusqua ma mère. Nous recevons du grand monde, vas en ville et achète toi de quoi être présentable !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, me coupa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours, vas prendre l'air. Et puis j'ai besoin de place pour tout organiser, me pressa-t-elle.

Devant mon miroir j'enfilai ma robe. Elle était noire, longue, avec des bretelles fines qui se croisaient plusieurs fois dans mon dos. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant en V. Le fin tissu caressait mes courbes sans les mouler. Je tressais une partie de mes cheveux et laissai le reste retomber en cascade sur l'épaule droite. J'habillai ma bouche d'un rouge à lèvre pourpre. Il allait à merveille avec mon teint de pêche et faisait ressortir mes yeux bleus. J'enfilai mes talons noir et descendait les marches. Il avait déjà plusieurs invités d'arrivés. Mon père discutait avec un petit groupe de personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais il m'interpella.

\- Voici ma fille, Nora, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Un homme pris ma main et pour me saluer y déposa un baiser.

\- Votre fille est magnifique, dit-il à mon père alors que je me trouvai encore à côté.

Gênée je préférai m'éclipser. C'est ce moment-là que choisis la famille Lestrange pour arriver. Il y avait Rabastan, ses deux parents, son frère Rodolphus qui avait le même prénom que mon père, et sa fiancée Bellatrix Black. Ses parents passèrent devant moi sans me voir, trop préoccupé à chercher des personnes plus intéressante. Rodolphus ne s'intéressa pas non plus à moi mais fut retenue par sa fiancée qui me fixait.

\- Es-tu la fameuse Nora Wilson ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondis-je étonnée qu'elle m'interpelle ainsi.

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage. Bellatrix était une jolie femme mais la lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux et la haine déformant la plupart du temps son visage la rendait plus inquiétante qu'autre chose. Rabastan vint à ma rescousse.

\- Bella, laisse là, tu lui parleras plus tard ! S'imposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux l'avoir tout à toi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Rabastan soupira.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Bellatrix tourna les talons en lâchant un rire strident et emmena Rodolphus avec elle. Rabastan se tourna vers moi.

\- Désolé elle avait hâte de te rencontrer, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris tendrement. Il était plus beau que jamais, son costume noir lui saillant parfaitement. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat différent que d'habitude, ils étaient presque doux. Il me proposa son bras que je pris. Je posai ma main au creux de son coude et il me guida à travers les invités. Il me présenta plusieurs familles importantes. Il s'arrêta près de la famille Black. Orion et sa femme Walburga étaient accompagnés de leur fils Regulus. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ce dernier mon cœur eut un sursaut. Les même yeux que Sirius, moins beaux et profonds bien sûr mais la ressemblance était frappante. Nous discutâmes un moment avec eux puis Rabastan partit me chercher une coupe de champagne. Bellatrix en profita pour me prendre par le coude et m'emmener un peu à l'écart.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

\- Je viens m'assurer que tu rejoindras bientôt les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Dit-elle sur un ton froid mais bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Ce qui était plutôt inutile d'ailleurs puisque les trois quarts des invités étaient reliés de près ou de loin à Voldemort.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, lançai-je.

Cette phrase embrasa ses yeux et elle m'observa avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Oh, détrompe-toi jeune fille ! J'ai ce pouvoir-là !

Elle m'attrapa le bras vivement. J'essayai de me débattre mais elle le tenait trop fermement.

-Qu'es ce que… Non ! Criai-je.

Mes cris étaient recouverts par le bruit des cinquante invités. Bellatrix était en train de graver quelque chose avec sa baguette sur mon avant-bras. La douleur était lancinante. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi donc aucun moyen de me défendre. Quand elle eut enfin fini, un rire horrible s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Qu'es ce que vous avez fait ? Demandai-je en regardant mon bras.

\- Je t'ai marquée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Là sous ma peau je vis quelque chose de noir bouger. Je commençai à vraiment paniquer, ma respiration accélérait.

\- Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie, lâcha-t-elle en repartant vers la fête.

Je tentai de me calmer mais je préférai monter m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et prenais ma tête entre les mains. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. J'allais devenir Mangemort quoi qu'il arrive. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyai d'un geste de rage. Je ne pleurai jamais, j'étais plus forte que ça. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

\- Nora ? Appela Rabastan.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air inquiet. Quand il me vu prostré sur mon lit il s'approcha.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, lança-t-il sincèrement.

Un pique traversa mon cœur.

\- Désolé ? Tu savais ? M'exclamai-je en me levant.

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait ! Il m'avait trahi. J'avais confiance en lui et il m'avait trahi.

\- Comment as-tu pu ? M'emportai-je. Sors de ma chambre je ne veux plus te voir !

Il me regardait avec un air blessé mais je m'en foutais, je voulais juste qu'il parte. Malgré tout il restait immobile devant moi, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

\- Vas-t-en… J'avais confiance…, ma voix se brisa alors je tambourinai contre sa poitrine.

Mes points frappaient encore et encore sans que ça le fasse reculer d'un millimètre. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me recula jusqu'à ce que je puisse plus l'atteindre.

\- Nora, calme-toi s'il te plait, dit-il doucement.

Un sanglot m'échappa.

\- Nora, non !

Il semblait paniqué de me voir dans cet état. Mes genoux cédèrent et je me retrouvai assise par terre. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me berça doucement pour me calmer. J'enfouis ma tête contre lui et accrochai mes bras autour de son cou. Je me noyai et il était ma bouée. Mon unique point de repère dans cet océan noir et terrorisant. Il me chuchotait des mots réconfortant et caressait mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Après un petit moment il écarta mon visage de sa poitrine pour pouvoir m'observer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé parce que je savais que ça allait être douloureux, je ne savais pas que ça allait te toucher à ce point, murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondais rien, je me contentai de le regarder tenter de s'expliquer. Il me prit le bras où était placée la marque et le caressa doucement. C'était un contact agréable qui atténuait un peu la douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, tu pourras la retirer quand tu voudras. Elle ne sera pas là pour toujours, pas comme celle-ci, dit-il en remontant la manche de sa chemise.

Il dévoila sa marque sombre. Je passai mes doigts dessus, elle était un peu en relief.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demandai-je.

\- Parfois.

Un silence ce fit avant que Rabastan reprenne :

\- Bellatrix a juste fait ça pour pouvoir te repérer. Ça se passe comme ça avec tous les futurs Mangemorts.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, j'ai encore besoin de temps Rabastan, murmurai-je.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, ton père m'a parlé de tes doutes.

Cette phrase ralluma un peu la rage en moi.

\- Te prendre pour un idiot ? C'est toi qui m'as piégé ce soir ! M'emportai-je.

\- C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de commencer ton initiation, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite.

Il pinça les lèvres, il ne semblait pas apprécier que je repousse toujours le moment où je deviendrai comme lui. Mais devant ma détresse il finit par céder :

\- Je parlerai à ton père, après tout rien ne presse.

\- Merci, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait, me rappela-t-il.

Puis il prit ma main et m'invita à me lever.

\- Retournons en bas, je ne veux pas qu'on dise que j'ai passé toute la soirée dans ta chambre. Ca ne plairai pas à ton père, déclara-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Sa remarque eu le mérite de me faire sourire. J'inspirais un grand coup et descendais la tête haute


	8. Chapter 8 : Occlumancie

J'attendais dans le hall depuis presque un quart d'heure que mon père daigne sortir de son bureau pour me dire au revoir. Je patientais à côté de ma grosse valise et me tournais les pouces. Je devais prendre le Poudlard Express à onze heures et il allait finir par me mettre en retard. J'entendis enfin une porte claquer et vis mon père avancer vers moi.

\- Dépêche-toi de partir, tu vas louper ton train ! Lança-t-il.

\- Je vous attendais, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il souffla et déclara :

\- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Rabastan, j'ai décidé de te laisser encore deux mois. Ne crois pas que c'est une faiblesse de ma part, tu profiteras de ce temps de répit pour te préparer à être mangemort et Rabastan sera ton mentor.

Je déglutis difficilement, partagée entre le soulagement et une nouvelle angoisse.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule avant de dire :

\- Fais bon voyage, et ne te laisse pas influencer Nora.

Puis il détourna les talons et retourna à ses occupations.

Dans l'étroit couloir du Poudlard Express, je cherchai en vain un compartiment libre. Je commençai à désespérer jusqu'au moment où j'arrivai au dernier. Une tempête rousse que je connaissais bien se jeta sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Nora ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement accroché à mon cou.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Zoé, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle portait le foulard que je lui avais offert, l'or faisait miroiter ses yeux noisette. On s'assit toutes les deux prêt de la fenêtre, l'une en face de l'autre. Elle me raconta ses vacances et comment son cousin Félix avait fait exploser la bûche de Noël. J'éclatais de rire mais une voix glaciale me coupa :

\- On t'entend depuis le couloir, calme toi un peu.

Je me retournai vers la porte. Le doux Rabastan des vacances avait fait place à un Rabastan plus lointain et plus sombre. Il me regardait et je ne discernai dans ses yeux émeraude aucunes émotions. Le retour du Rabastan bipolaire… me lamentai-je intérieurement.

Lui et ses deux acolytes, Evan et Avery, prirent place dans le compartiment. Leur entrée avait jeté un froid. Zoé regardait ses pieds à présent. Elle qui d'habitude était si heureuse de voir et parler à Avery paressait mal à l'aise. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais elle se mit à contempler le paysage, pensive. Avery lui ne semblait rien remarquer et discutait tranquillement avec Evan. Rabastan lui ne desserrait pas les mâchoires. Au bout d'un moment Zoé se leva et s'adressa à moi.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger.

\- Zoé, attends…

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà enfui vers l'avant du train. Je me levai à mon tour pour aller la rejoindre quand Rabastan intervint.

\- Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller ton temps avec cette gamine, lança-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et un regard encore plus noir à Avery qui ricanait derrière moi.

\- Je fréquente qui je souhaite, et je m'en fou si ça ne te plait pas, Rabastan.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce mais il me retint par le bras.

\- Méfie-toi Nora, je ne serai pas toujours si clément avec toi, dit-il en me serrant le bras plus fort.

Je me dégageai de son emprise d'un geste vif.

\- Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas, dis-je en sortant dans le couloir.

J'étais fière de l'avoir remis à sa place devant ses deux chiens mais j'étais attristé de constater à quel point il avait changé depuis la soirée du nouvel an. C'était un changement radical, que je n'avais pas vu venir. Et maintenant Zoé qui semblait être la nouvelle cible de raillerie d'Avery. Ca ne plaisait pas du tout. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je faillis rentrer dans quelqu'un. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Sirius posa un regard sur moi. Un regard argenté tellement intense. Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa, le rendant encore plus craquant. Il m'empêcha de passer, bloquant le couloir pour m'obliger à lui adresser la parole.

\- Sirius, laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait, réussi-je à dire.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances et toi ? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il voulait m'énerver, je le savais. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de rentrer dans son jeu, je devais aller retrouver ma meilleure amie.

\- On ne peut mieux, maintenant si tu veux bien t'écarter ?

Je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne à parler tranquillement tous les deux. J'imaginais déjà très bien la réaction de Rabastan… Sirius s'écarta à contre cœur. Je passai près de lui en respirant son parfum. Enivrant. Comme toujours.

J'accélérai le pas vers le wagon restaurant pour retrouver Zoé. J'arrivais enfin et cherchais mon amie du regard. Je la trouvai enfin, elle était assise à une table, le nez plongé dans des choco-grenouilles.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Demandai-je tranquillement.

Elle me fit oui de la tête.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle arrêta d'engloutir ses friandises et releva le regard vers moi.

\- Pas très bien en fait, dit-elle tristement.

Ma main se glissa dans la sienne.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé avec Avery ?

Elle soupira avant de se confier :

\- C'était pendant le voyage pour partir en vacances.

Elle hésita un moment avant de poursuivre :

\- On était tous les deux et on parlait comme d'habitude. Depuis le bal on était très proche, on s'entendait bien et il me plaisait beaucoup. Mais apparemment ce n'était que de mon côté…

Tout en disant ces mots, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Il me l'a bien fait comprendre en m'humiliant devant tous ses amis. C'était, je crois, le moment le plus blessant de ma vie... Je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais et il a ri…

Mes points et mes dents se serrèrent, j'avais envie de réduire Avery en cendres.

\- C'est un idiot Zoé ! Affirmai-je en tentant de contrôler un peu ma rage. Il ne te mérite pas, il ne mérite pas ton affection !

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

\- Ça fait mal…

Je me levai pour prendre place près d'elle et la serra dans mes bras.

\- Je sais Zoé, je sais.

On arriva enfin à Poudlard, on avait fini le trajet dans le wagon restaurant, ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de retourner dans notre compartiment. Je m'apprêtai à aller chercher nos affaires mais Avery, Rabastan et Evan n'étaient toujours pas partit. J'avais la main en suspend sur la poignée quand j'entendis quelques mots filtrés à travers la porte :

\- On fait ça demain soir, ordonna Rabastan.

\- Cette sale sang de bourbe va payer ! Répondu une voix qui me semblait être celle d'Evan.

Paniqué, je fis demi-tour et allai me réfugier dans un autre compartiment en attendant qu'ils quittent le train. Il fallait vraiment que j'intervienne pour protéger Lily, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre sans me compromettre ou sans révéler la sombre identité de Rabastan. Même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec lui je ne pouvais me résigner à le trahir.

Après avoir récupérer nos affaires, je rejoignis Zoé qui m'attendais sur le quai. Elle n'était pas seule Avery était en train de lui parler. Voyant ça, j'intervins aussitôt.

\- Avery ! Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire mauvais mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Zoé pris aussitôt sa défense.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, pas vrai Nora ?

Elle me regarda avec insistance et me fit comprendre de ne pas la contredire.

\- Aucun, répondis-je sèchement avant de tourner les talons, attrapant le bras de Zoé au passage.

Je désirai mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce vil serpent d'Avery.

Quelques mètres plus loin je l'interrogeai :

\- Qu'es ce qu'il te voulait ? Et qu'es ce qu'il t'a pris de le défendre ? Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ? M'emportai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et tira nerveusement la manche de son pull.

\- Il s'est excusé et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce gars est un vrai poison, déclarai-je en prenant la direction du château.

On passa la fin de l'après-midi à déballer nos affaires. On rangea les valises, les vêtements et les bibelots. Je remerciai encore Zoé pour la boîte à bijoux qu'elle m'avait offerts pour Noël. Tandis que je la plaçai sur la petite commode à côté de mon lit, elle l'ouvrit et me questionna à propos de la bague qui s'y trouvait. Je lui confiai qu'elle était de Rabastan et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à propos de notre amitié qui ressemblait plus à de l'amour de son côté.

\- Tu sais comment il est… Il m'aime à sa façon, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je à Zoé.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la seule qui peut se permettre de le défier !

\- Je ne sais pas, il est tellement étrange. C'était vrai à une époque, maintenant je ne sais jamais comment il va réagir. Il est capable de s'emporter au moindre petit incident… Déclarai-je.

On finit de ranger nos dernières affaires et de faire nos lits, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour aller dîner. Mais alors que nous traversions la salle commune Rabastan me retint.

\- Va manger Zoé, je te rejoins ! Lançai-je.

Je me retournai alors vers Rabastan qui semblait impatient.

\- Dès mardi nous commencerons à t'initier à l'Occlumancie, lâcha-t-il en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui le retins.

\- A l'Occlumancie ? Pourquoi ? C'est une technique bien trop compliqué pour des sorciers de notre niveau ! Et pourquoi devrai-je savoir comment fermer mon esprit ?

\- Nora, pour une fois fais-moi confiance et ne pose pas de question. Il me semble que ton père t'a bien précisé que tu devrais te préparer pendant deux mois, dit-il sur un ton ferme.

\- Oui c'est vrai…

On partit alors tous les deux vers la grande salle. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant une grande partie du chemin mais il brisa le silence alors qu'on arrivait presque au hall.

\- Ta marque ne te fait plus mal ?

Je passai les doigts sur la petite tache noire de mon avant-bras gauche. Elle était en relief et quand on s'approchait assez on pouvait la voir tournoyer un peu.

\- Non, ça va. Elle va servir à quoi ?

\- Ca permettra à Bellatrix de savoir quand tu seras réellement prête, elle pourra également savoir où tu te trouves. En attendant il faut que personne ne la voie, dit-il en baissant ma manche sur mon bras.

Son geste était doux et contrasta avec la dureté de son visage.

Le repas fut rapide et bruyant. Les nombreux élèves de Poudlard étaient heureux de se retrouver après ces deux semaines de vacances. Zoé et moi rentrions vers notre salle commune quand je vis Remus et James prendre le grand escalier.

\- Zoé, ça ne te dérange pas si je te retrouve tout à l'heure ? Je dois aller faire deux, trois, choses.

\- Aucun souci, dit-elle en souriant.

Je montai les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour rattraper les deux Gryffondors. Je les suivis un moment puis attendit que le couloir soit désert pour les interpeller.

\- Potter ! Appelai-je.

Il se retourna, surpris, puis fixa un regard froid sur moi.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Remus me regardait, étonné également que je m'adresse à Potter plutôt qu'à lui.

\- Tu sais où est Lily ?

Son regard se refroidi encore plus à l'entente du prénom de sa copine. Il ne devait pas apprécier qu'il soit prononcé par un Serpentard.

\- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Mon regard se posa sur Remus.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle en privé, demandai-je à Potter.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Remus.

J'avais honte de dévoiler ce que je savais sur Lily devant mon ancien ami, Remus. J'avais peur de son jugement et peur de lire de la déception dans ses yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu as à me dire tu peux le dire devant Remus, il fit une pause, et Sirius, dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

Une main se posa dans mon dos, ce contact me fit frissonner. Je sentis la présence de Sirius près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il m'adressa un regard doux, encourageant. Pourtant sa présence ne m'apaisait absolument pas, au contraire, elle me stressait encore plus.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as à nous dire Nora ? M'interrogea Remus.

\- Lily est en danger, déclarai-je finalement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Potter en m'agressant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers moi pour me demander :

\- Pourquoi Lily serait-elle en danger ? Demanda-t-il le regard inquiet mais sur un ton doux.

\- Je…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

\- Réponds ! S'impatienta James.

\- James, calme toi, intervint Remus.

Je plantai mes yeux dans le regard froid de Potter et déclarai :

\- A cause de son sang. A cause de ses parents moldus. Lily est en danger car il y a des personnes dans cette école qui pensent qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être ici, dis-je d'une traite en restant concentré sur les traits tirés de Potter.

Ma déclaration les laissa tous muet alors j'en profitai pour continuer :

\- Evitez de la laisser seule pendant les jours qui vont venir et tenez la à l'écart de la maison Serpentard.

N'ayant pas la force d'affronter leur regard accusateurs, je m'enfui dans le couloir.

Nous étions dans une salle de cours vide, la pièce était sombre et les étagères poussiéreuses. Il n'y avait plus ni tables, ni chaises, personne ne risquait de venir ici. Et si jamais une personne avait voulu entrer, nous avions pris soin de fermer la porte avec un sortilège. Rabastan était assis et face de moi et me regardait avec intensité. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser le sortilège de Legilimancie sur moi.

\- Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois, répondis-je en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- _Legilimens_ , prononça Rabastan.

Deux pics s'enfoncèrent alors dans mon crâne, mes yeux vrillèrent et se révulsèrent. La douleur était insupportable, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser.

\- STOP ! M'époumonai-je.

Je voulais que ça cesse mais Rabastan redoubla d'intensité. Il plongea alors au plus profond de mon esprit, et fit défiler mes souvenirs. Des images passaient devant mes yeux sans que je puisse les contrôler. Tout se mélangeait, mes idées devenaient floues. J'étais incapable de penser correctement et il m'était encore moins possible d'arrêter l'invasion de Rabastan. Un souvenir me revint en pleine figure, je me revis petite fille dans la grande maison de mes parents. Une de mes grosses joues d'enfant collé au sol froid du manoir. Je venais d'échapper à la surveillance de ma mère et je m'étais cachée sous une commode. A l'abri dans ma cabane de fortune, je m'imaginais des histoires de princes et de princesses comme celles que l'on m'avait racontée. C'était bien plus amusant que d'apprendre mes leçons sur les valeurs du sang. Ma mère arriva soudainement, elle était rouge de colère et m'attrapa le bras pour me faire sortir de ma cachette. D'un geste large, elle m'asséna une gifle sonore.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rabastan rompu le sortilège. J'étais essoufflée et une douleur lancinante me barrait toujours le crâne. Le souvenir m'avait semblé si réel que je sentais des fourmillements sur ma joue.

\- Il faut que tu te concentre Nora ! Me sermonna Rabastan.

Je le regardai avec étonnement, une main sur la tête comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Et bien ce n'est pas assez ! Répondît-il. Ton esprit est faible, je ne suis qu'un piètre Legimens et j'ai accès à tes souvenirs. Les autres pourront lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Tu connais de très bons Legimens ? Demandai-je alors qu'un frisson me traversait le corps.

L'idée que tout le monde puisse entrer dans ma tête ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

\- Les meilleurs d'entre eux passent inaperçu. Ils n'ont pas besoin de forcer le passage comme je le fait, c'est ça qui te fait mal. Ceux qui sont maitre dans le domaine de la Legimencie, négocient, dansent, avec tes pensées et ton esprit, si bien que tu ne te rends pas compte lorsqu'ils sont dans ta tête. Ton esprit est plus facilement violable lorsque tu es faible, endormie ou enivré par l'alcool, c'est donc à ce moment-là qu'ils agissent.

Etrangement, ce qu'il me racontait semblait être une expérience vécue.

\- Voldemort est-il un Legimens ? Hasardai-je.

\- Surement l'un des meilleurs, lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid.

\- Dumbledore pourrait en être un aussi ! Pensai-je apeurée.

\- Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu puisses l'arrêter ! On reprend !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et la douleur reprit aussitôt. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et mes pensées se brouillèrent. Rabastan ne sonda pas ma tête aussi longtemps cette fois. Il s'arrêta rapidement sur un de mes souvenirs, plus récent que le premier.

Il s'agissait de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Nous venions d'arriver en barque et de monter les grands escaliers. Tout m'émerveillait, le château était splendide et des chandelles scintillaient de partout. Mes yeux pétillaient d'impatience et de curiosité, surement comme tous ceux des élèves qui m'entouraient. Seul un, semblait extérieur à tout cela. Il était déjà grand pour son âge et déjà très beau. Il restait de marbre devant tous ses évènements et je me surpris à admirer sa fierté. Se sentant observé il posa son regard émeraude sur moi et m'adressa ce qui me semblait être un sourire venant de lui. Puis il reporta son attention sur autre chose. Je venais de rencontrer mon premier amour, Rabastan Lestrange et je ne savais pas à cette époque tous les problèmes que cela allait m'apporter.

Rabastan rompit le contact. J'avais la tête en feu et la brûlure ne s'estompait pas assez rapidement à mon goût. Je levai un œil vers Rabstan, il affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- C'était privé, marmonnai-je.

\- Il fut une époque où tu m'admirais et surtout où tu me respectais, cela à bien changer, remarqua-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. C'est lui qui avait changé en premier après tout. Il se releva et lança :

\- La séance est terminé, tu n'arriveras à rien maintenant, tu es trop épuisé.

Ces derniers mots piquèrent mon ego et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre :

\- C'est bon je vais bien, on peut continuer.

\- Lève-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je étonnée.

\- Lève-toi, répéta-t-il.

Je pris appui sur mon genou et essayai de me relever tant bien que mal. Ce simple effort me paraissait presque impossible et je vidai mes dernières forces pour me mettre sur mes pieds. Une fois debout, j'eu un vertige mais Rabastan m'attrapa par le bras pour que je ne tombe pas à la renverse.

\- Tu es trop fière, accepte d'être faible et de ne pas réussir du premier coup.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas faible.

Il souffla et me fit signe de quitter la pièce. Consciente que je ne supporterai pas qu'il entre dans ma tête encore une fois, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je rentrai dans ma salle commune et me posai un instant sur le canapé.

Je me voyais, le visage déformé par la haine. Je me tenais debout, en face d'une autre moi. La pièce était sombre et humide, nous devions être dans un cave. Je me vis lever ma baguette vers un pauvre homme recroquevillé dans un coin. Pourquoi je ne contrôlais pas mon corps ? Mes lèvres bougèrent et articulèrent le mot : Endoloris ! Un éclair rouge vint percuter l'homme de plein fouet ! Il se tordit et eu des spasmes en raison de la douleur insupportable qui traversait son corps. Il agonisait et n'avait aucun moyen de stopper la torture que je lui infligeais. Je voulais protéger l'homme mais mes actions n'avaient aucunes influences sur la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. J'étais comme un fantôme, un rire s'échappa de l'autre Nora. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, comment pouvais-je être ça ? Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. L'autre Nora se retourna et s'inclina vivement. Terrorisée je me retournais lentement vers la porte. C'est là que je croisai son regard injecté de sang. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et me respiration cessa.

Voldemort.

-Nora ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et tombait sur le visage inquiet de Rabastan. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Je m'étais assoupi sur le canapé de la salle commune. De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues que j'essuyai d'un revers de manche. Dehors tout était sombre, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps.

\- Quel heure est-il ? Demandai-je à Rabastan.

\- Il est tard.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

\- Pour rien, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Je fronçai les sourcils prête à le questionner mais comme il fit mine de partir je le retins par la main.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se rassit près de moi.

\- De quoi tu rêvais ? Tu avais l'ai très agitée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il me lança un regard noir.

\- Ne m'oblige pas s'il te plait, le suppliai-je en lui serrant la main.

Le souvenir de Voldemort et de moi en train de torturer un inconnu me revint en mémoire. Un frisson me traversa et une larme glissa le long de mon visage. Rabastan me lâcha la main pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Parle-moi Nora, ça me rend fou de te voir comme ça…

Son étreinte me faisait du bien, mes peurs et mes craintes s'effaçaient un peu. On resta un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment. Je sentis Rabastan me porter et m'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Il remonta les couvertures sur mes épaules. Il allait quitter la pièce mais je l'interpellais d'une voix endormie :

\- Reste.

J'entendis ses pas se stopper. Il hésita un instant puis vint s'allonger près de moi. Il m'entoura de ses bras puissant et me serra contre lui. Ce n'est que rassurer par sa présence que je pus m'endormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Le soleil caressait mon visage et m'obligea à ouvrir les paupières. On était samedi, je pouvais donc prendre tout mon temps ce matin. Mon bras tâta l'oreiller sur ma droite, Rabastan était déjà partit. Je me levai tranquillement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche chaude pour faire passer les souvenirs de la nuit. Je piquai un tee-shirt et un large pull à Rabastan. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre quand il entra dans la pièce.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquerra-t-il.

\- Euh oui merci.

Sa présence rassurante pendant la nuit avait laissé place à de la gêne. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il posa les yeux sur le pull que je portais.

\- Je te le rendrai vite, me justifiai-je.

Il sourit un peu et dit :

\- Tu peux le garder, ça ne fait rien.

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baisé sur mon front, avant de gagner la salle de bain. Etonné par son geste je pris quelques minutes avant de partir de sa chambre. Rabastan devenait de plus en plus doux, je commençais à croire que je pouvais le faire changer d'avis. Je pensais réellement qu'il pouvait devenir meilleur.

Si je restais à ses côtés, il trouverait le courage nécessaire pour se débarrasser de toute sa haine.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sous la lune

Je m'entrainais depuis déjà plusieurs jours à l'occlumencie. Mes journées étaient rythmées par les cours, les repas et les entrainements avec Rabastan. Je ne voyais Zoé que pendant les heures en classe et le soir dans notre chambre. En fait je ne voyais plus grand monde. Me rapprocher de Rabastan m'avait coûté quelques amis. En parlant « d'amis », je n'avais pas revu Sirius depuis que j'avais parlé aux Gryffondors du danger qui menaçait Lily. Il n'avait pas cherché à me voir non plus. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas encouragé puisque j'avais pris soin d'éviter son regard à chaque fois que l'on s'était croisé ou que l'on avait été dans la même pièce. Sa présence apaisante me manquait un peu. Le souvenir de son regard argenté me serra le ventre. Le professeur McGonagall me fit sortir de mes pensées par un raclement de gorge.

\- Mlle Wilson, pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur d'être parmi nous ?

Je pinçai les lèvres et reportais mon attention sur le livre placé entre Zoé et moi. Celle-ci me lança un regard moqueur.

L'heure de cours s'acheva enfin et la journée avec. Je devais aller retrouver Rabastan comme tous les soirs. J'entrai à contre cœur dans la pièce. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller me faire torturer l'esprit. Rabastan m'attendais impatiemment.

\- Enfin ! Soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Bien, commençons.

Je pris place en face de lui et il plongea son regard froid dans le mien. Il pénétra impétueusement dans ma tête et un premier souvenir se dessina. Puis un deuxième, et encore un, tout finissait par se mélanger et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. J'étais impuissante. Paralysée. Les images se succédaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. La douleur était de plus en plus importante. Rabastan s'attaqua à des souvenirs plus récents. Ils étaient bien plus précis que ceux d'enfance et on pouvait presque les confondre avec la réalité. Il s'arrêta sur un souvenir qui estompa la douleur l'espace d'un instant.

Je vis tout d'abord des flocons tomber d'un ciel étrange. Puis je sentis des odeurs de fête et de dinde rôtie. Ma peau frissonna au contact de quelque chose de doux mais d'étrangement chaud, ardent. Les contours d'un visage se dessinèrent et des yeux argentés me transpercèrent.

\- Non ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Je rassemblai toute l'énergie que je trouvai en moi et je chassai le maléfice de Rabastan de mon cerveau.

Je revins à la réalité haletante. Rabastan m'observait avec des yeux ronds ?

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je entre deux respirations.

\- Tu as réussis ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Rabastant souriait. Il souriait. Qui aurait cru que le fait qu'il ne puisse plus lire dans mes pensées l'aurait fait sourire. Il ne se doutait pas que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit ce qu'il c'était passé à Noël avec Sirius. Ce moment était à moi. A nous. Un moment de bonheur où le temps s'était figé et mes soucis envolés. Un moment magique que je ne voulais partager avec personne. Je voulais que ce souvenir reste pur pour que je puisse toujours me le remémorer dans les périodes sombres.

\- Il faut qu'on recommence ! Dit Rabastan.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force…

Il ne me laissa pas le choix et deux pics me vrillèrent le cerveau. Cependant cette fois ci ils n'allèrent pas loin. J'érigeai un barrage, un mur, et les deux pics ne purent accéder à mes souvenirs et à mes pensées. Rabastan redoubla ses efforts. Je le sentais forcer le plus qu'il pouvait mais j'avais compris comment bloquer ces attaques. Il m'avait fallu un déclic. Maintenant toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines.

\- Impressionnant, souffla-t-il en cessant le sortilège.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il était bouche bée.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demandai-je étonnée.

\- Personne ne maitrise l'occlumencie si vite et si bien. C'est extraordinaire, répondit-il.

Un sourire fendit mon visage. Je pouvais être fière de moi.

\- Je vais écrire à ton père pour lui faire part de tes progrès, il va être ravit.

Je me renfrognai. Plus je progressai vite, plus je risquai de devenir mangemort rapidement.

\- Il faut aussi que tu t'entraines avec quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi.

\- Avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non c'est bon je ne veux pas ! Lançai-je un peu affolée.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Nous allons également commencer ton entrainement plus intensivement.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Retrouvons nous quand même demain pour voir si tu arrives définitivement à me barrer ton esprit, ajouta-t-il.

Puis il se leva et quitta la salle.

Nous avions finit les cours pour aujourd'hui, et je devais retrouver Rabastan comme promis. Cependant Zoé commençait à poser des questions sur le fait que je disparaisse tous les soirs et me suppliait de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

\- Je dois aller voir Rabastan, tu sais comment il est et si je lui mets un lapin il risque de s'énerver…

Zoé me sourit en signe de compassion.

\- Très bien, va voir ton Rabastan, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je te rejoins au plus vite, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

J'entrai dans la pièce dans laquelle on avait l'habitude de s'entrainer et fermai la porte derrière moi. Quelqu'un m'attendait mais ce n'était pas Rabastan.

\- Black ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je froidement.

Il m'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi qu'es ce que tu fais ici tous les soirs ?

\- Tu m'espionne ? Lâchai-je surprise et blessée en même temps.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi tu m'évite Nora ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?

Un pic traversa mon ventre.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il avança vers moi et tendit sa main vers mon visage comme pour me toucher, mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ma joue et ramena son bras le long de son corps. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Tout mon être était attiré par sa présence. Je devais me concentré pour rester à ma place, loin de lui.

\- Il faut que tu partes maintenant, dis-je en regardant nerveusement la porte derrière moi.

Rabastan pouvait arriver à tout instant.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël, c'était du vent pour toi ?

Il me regardait avec un air blessé. Je ne supportais pas ce regard accusateur.

\- Ce qui s'est passé à Noël était un très beau rêve. Un rêve qui ne deviendra jamais réalité, la réalité que je vis est beaucoup plus sombre, sans tous ses éclats argentés. Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles. Il faut vraiment que tu restes loin de moi.

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix grave en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Ce contact éveilla ma peau et mes souvenirs. L'endroit qu'il touchait brûlait, brûlait. Je pressais mes mains sur les sienne avec cette envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Mais le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière moi eut l'effet d'une douche froide et je me dégageai aussitôt de son étreinte.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dégage ! Cria Rabastan en pointant Sirius de sa baguette.

Je craignais le pire, j'allais prendre la parole quand Sirius lança :

\- C'est à moi de dire ça, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu t'apprêtais à la frapper.

Rabastan serra les mâchoires.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, tire-toi.

Sirius ricana mais s'approcha de la sortie. Il me lança un dernier regard et souffla pour Rabastan :

\- Sache que tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec moi, petit prince au sang pur.

La porte se referma sur ses derniers mots, laissant la pièce dans un silence profond. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers Rabastan. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Pourtant à ma grande surprise, il s'adressa à moi avec calme.

\- On ne peut plus s'entrainer ici dorénavant.

Je le fixai alors, aucune fureur dans ses yeux, mais il semblait ailleurs.

\- Rabastan ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien.

\- A quoi tu penses ? L'encourageai-je.

Il hésita un peu avant de se lancer.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi vous aviez l'air si proche ?

\- Apparemment il était ici par hasard, et j'essayai de le faire partir, mentis-je.

Rabastan ne semblait pas convaincu par mes explications mais accepta sans broncher.

\- On n'a qu'à prendre une pause ce soir, demain nous nous donnerons rendez-vous autre part.

\- Très bien, acquiesçai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et fixa son regard dans le miens. Il passa ses mains autour de ma tête et approcha son visage.

\- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu sais comment faire pour le savoir.

\- Je ne lirais jamais dans tes pensées sans que tu le veuilles, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu ne peux plus de toute façon, tu m'as trop bien entrainé, lâchai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant ça n'eut pas l'effet voulut puisqu'il quitta la pièce sans en dire plus.

Je retrouvais donc Zoé à la bibliothèque. Elle était très concentrée sur un devoir d'arithmancie à rendre pour demain. Moi j'étais épuisée par ce qui venait de se passer et je n'avais absolument pas la tête à travailler. Je croisai les bras sur ma pile de livres et enfouissait mon visage dans le creux de mes coudes.

\- Nora ? Appela doucement Zoé.

\- Hmmm… Marmonnai-je.

\- Ca fait une heure que tu dors, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de commencer ce devoir ?

\- Je n'ai pas la force ce soir…

\- Nora, tu es lunatique en ce moment, plaisanta-t-elle.

Les coins de ma bouche se retroussèrent.

\- Non, je travaille beaucoup et je manque de sommeil, ce qui explique mes sautes d'humeurs ! Me défendis-je.

\- Tu travailles beaucoup ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Euh oui ?

\- Depuis le retour des vacances tu n'es jamais concentrée en cours, tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque et tu as l'air épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ne me prends pas pour la dernière des idiotes Nora.

Je fis la moue, cette conversation devenait sérieuse. Je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec Zoé ce soir.

\- Ecoutes Zoé, je travaille sur un sortilège spécial avec Rabastan mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Elle me regarda avec un air sévère.

\- Bon d'accord.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

\- Je suis désolée Zoé, mais je ne veux vraiment pas te mêler à tout ça !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ? Dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires et en faisant mine de partir.

Je lui attrape la main avant qu'elle parte.

\- Je veux juste te protéger.

\- Et moi j'aimerais juste comprendre.

Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Je posai mon front sur mes livres, ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. J'avais le moral à zéro et je n'avais pas la force d'aller m'expliquer avec Zoé. J'allais poser mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre avant d'aller prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de calme et de m'éclaircir les idées.

Une brise fraiche vint caresser mon visage. Poudlard n'était plus ensevelit sous la neige et la nature reprenait ses droits. Quelques bourgeons naissaient dans les arbres et les premières fleurs s'ouvraient. C'était le crépuscule et le soleil se couchait sur le lac, faisant miroiter la face de l'eau de mille reflets orangés. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Je restais assise sur un banc un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement. Ce soir je voulais ne penser à rien. Je me levais pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes et je commençai à marcher vers le stade de Quidditch. Nous avions un match dans un mois et les entrainements allaient reprendre la semaine prochaine. Je longeais la lisière de la forêt pour me rendre jusqu'au lac. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit et je profitais des dernières lueurs du jour pour prolonger ma promenade. J'allais bifurquer pour prendre un chemin plus étroit quand quelqu'un me retint par l'épaule. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- Ah Lupin c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur ! Lançai-je soulagée.

\- Désolé, tu ne devrais pas être ici, ça peut être dangereux.

Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et paraissait agité.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai ma baguette, répondis-je confiante.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer s'il te plait.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas dans les yeux et sa respiration s'accélérait. Loin du Remus calme et toujours terre à terre que je connaissais.

\- Remus, tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, m'inquiétai-je.

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Son ton était tellement sévère que je fis un pas en arrière. J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais il s'enfuit en courant vers la forêt. Il était vraiment étrange, pensai-je. Mais je choisis d'écouter ses conseils et pris le chemin du retour. La nuit était vraiment tombée cette fois et la forêt commençait à devenir inquiétante. Pourtant il ne faisait pas si sombre puisque la lune éclairait bien le jardin. Je marchais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis des bruits étranges dans la forêt. Je n'étais pas peureuse mais je n'étais pas rassurée non plus. J'accélérai le pas mais les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Ma respiration accélérait en raison du chemin escarpé et de l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en moi. Je courais presque quand j'entendis un craquement de branche derrière moi. Me persuadant que c'était mon imagination, je me concentrai sur le château qui semblait très loin à présent. J'attrapai ma baguette et la glissai dans ma manche, prête à m'en servir pour me défendre.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un craquement de branche qui pouvait venir de mon imagination que j'entendais, mais une respiration. Une respiration profonde et sifflante. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'élançai vers la grande porte le plus vite que je pouvais, poussant de toutes mes forces à chaque pas sur le sol. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles et des branches me fouettaient le visage. L'air commençait à me manquer quand j'entendis la Chose derrière moi bondir à ma poursuite. Une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline parcourut mes veines, me donnant un regain d'énergie. J'accélérai encore, espérant mettre de la distance entre moi et ce qui se trouvait derrière. Mais c'était peine perdu, j'avais beau courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, la Chose me rattrapa en quelques secondes. Essayant de le ralentir, je lançai un Flipendo à l'aveugle, tout en priant pour que ça l'atteigne.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis une douleur lancinante me déchirer le bras. Ces griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans ma chair, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mes pieds trébuchèrent et mes genoux rencontrèrent le sol. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon bras droit en raison de la plaie béante qui s'y trouvait. Je sentais du sang tiède et visqueux couler jusqu'à mon poignet. Je serai ma baguette de toutes mes forces. Mes jointures blanchissaient mais j'étais incapable de me défendre. Terrorisée, je savais que c'était la fin. Je me retournai pour faire face à la créature qui me pourchassait. Ses yeux rouges me fixaient. Il allait renouveler son attaque, je me protégeai vainement le visage avec mon bras encore valide. Mais l'impact ne vint pas. J'osais un regard vers la Chose, le grand chien noir lui avait sauté à la gorge. La créature poussait des gémissements mais elle s'échappa de l'assaut du chien d'un coup de griffe. Elle reporta donc son attention sur moi. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, et tentai de m'échapper. J'attendis le deuxième coup qui déchirerait mon corps mais encore une fois celui-ci ne vint pas. Derrière moi le chien avait redoublé ses efforts et parvenait à capter l'attention de la Créature. Le chien se rua dans la direction opposée de laquelle je me trouvais, attirant à sa suite la bête dangereuse. Je voulais aider ce chien qui m'avait sauvé la vie, mais je n'avais ni baguette, ni bras pour m'en servir. Je rentrais vite au château encore tremblante d'émotions.

J'errai dans les couloirs, j'avais fait un nœud avec mon écharpe pour y glisser mon bras. Je savais que j'aurai des ennuis si j'allais à l'infirmerie aussi tard. Mme Pomfresh me demanderait ce que je faisais toute seule dehors alors que le règlement interdisait toutes sorties nocturnes. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser mon bras dans cet état. Inconsciemment mes pas me dirigèrent vers l'appartement des préfets en chef. Une fois devant la porte j'hésitai un long moment. Les préfets de cette année étaient Lily et Remus, mais je ne voulais pas les déranger avec mon « problème ». De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, je frappai trois coups timides.

La porte s'ouvrit en très grand, laissant apparaitre le visage inquiet de Lily. Quand elle me vit, elle parut un peu déçue.

\- Nora ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Pour toute réponse je lui montrai mon bras qui saignait toujours. Elle fit des yeux ronds et me pressa d'entrer.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à l'infirmerie ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je… Je me promenais dans les jardins et quelque chose m'a attaqué, expliquai-je.

Lily fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air agitée.

\- Si je te dérange je peux aller autre part, dis-je poliment.

Elle leva un regard doux vers moi.

\- Non, non, je vais soigner ton bras !

Lily était vraiment brillante, elle calma d'abord la douleur avec un sortilège et une potion puis commença à s'occuper des plaies.

\- Tu es toute seule ? M'enquerrai-je.

\- Euh oui, les garçons sont avec leurs amis, je ne sais plus trop, répondit-elle évasive. Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser de cette chose qui t'as attaqué ?

Pourquoi Lily me mentait-elle ? Et pourquoi essayait-elle clairement de changer de sujet ?

\- Ca va sans doute te paraitre étrange, mais un chien s'est jeté dessus et m'a permis de m'échapper.

Son visage se ferma, elle avait l'air de plus en plus perturbée.

\- Lily, ça va ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Pour toute réponse elle lança:

\- Et voilà. J'ai tout désinfecté, mais les plaies sont profondes, ça ira pour cette nuit mais il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh demain.

Je grimaçai à l'idée de devoir expliquer comment je m'étais fait ça. J'allais sans doute inventer une histoire.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily.

\- C'est normal, me sourit-elle.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et me conseilla d'être plus prudente la prochaine fois. Elle avait encore les traits tirés par l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière moi.

J'étais épuisée par la soirée que je venais de passer. Je ne rêvai que de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller et de dormir pendant trois jours. Mais quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Zoé m'attendait de pied ferme. Elle se leva brusquement du canapé et m'interpella :

\- Nora ! Ou étais tu passée ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire…

Zoé allait protester mais elle remarqua mon bras blessée et me proposa aussitôt son aide.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas prudente pour être toujours blessée ainsi, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je crois que pour une fois c'est vraiment de la malchance !

\- Je crois que le destin t'en veut…

Elle m'aida à gagner mon lit et je m'endormie aussitôt.

Je me réveillai tranquillement, on était samedi et j'avais tout mon temps. Je passai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je me servis du jet chaud pour nettoyer les traces de sang encore présente. Mon bras me faisait souffrir, j'utilisais un sortilège pour calmer la douleur. J'observai plus attentivement les plaies, elles étaient nettes et propres. De plus je commençai à pouvoir bouger mon bras délicatement. Après cet examen détaillé je décidai qu'il était inutile pour moi d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je sortais de la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez avec une Zoé déterminée. En effet elle était déterminée à me faire parler et ses yeux me lançaient presque des éclairs.

\- Je t'ai laissé tranquille hier soir à cause de ton bras, mais ce matin tu ne vas pas y couper, expliqua-t-elle.

Je soufflai. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui mentir plus longtemps. Alors je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et commença à tout lui raconter. Je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Rabastan qui était vraiment étrange et parfois violent, mon père qui me mettait la pression pour mes « études », je lui racontai aussi ma rencontre avec le chien noir et comment il m'avait défendu hier soir. Je laissais de côté l'histoire sur les mangemorts, cela ne lui apporterait rien de savoir. Puis je fini par parler de Sirius Black et de toutes les intentions qu'il avait eu pour moi depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je gardai pour moi le fait qu'on se soit embrassé. Mais je lui fis part de comment il me manquait quand je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. Ca faisait déjà beaucoup de choses à assimiler de toute façon.

\- Sirius Black ?

Je hochai de la tête.

\- Qu'es ce que tu lui trouve de particulier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre :

\- Enfin il est beau, mystérieux, tout ce que les filles aiment, mais toi tu es différente et puis tu as déjà Rabastan comme bel amant sombre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je souris un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas, il… Il est particulier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Le sourire de Zoé s'évanouit.

\- Nora, depuis quand les couleurs d'une maison t'arrête ? Tu es au-dessus de ça.

Je lui pris la main tendrement. Zoé avait tellement foie en moi que c'en était touchant. Ça me faisait réellement du bien de me confier à elle.

\- Il y a Rabastan.

Zoé fit des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu hésites entre deux hommes ? Si c'est ton seul problème tout va bien, s'exclama-t-elle.

J'attrapai un de mes coussins et lui lançai dessus. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire de plus belle.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Dis-je à mon tour en rigolant.

Zoé avait ce don pour tout rendre plus simple et joyeux. Elle dédramatisait une situation en un rien de temps, en un éclat de rire. C'est cette facette que j'aimais le plus chez elle et c'est surement pour cette raison qu'on était devenue amies. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être sérieuse et savoir gérer les situations compliquée, tandis que moi j'avais besoin d'elle pour relâcher la pression et prendre les choses moins au sérieux.

On se complétait bien en fin de compte.


	10. Chapter 10: Cauchemar

Je me dirigeai avec Zoé vers la grande salle. Il était neuf heures passé et nous ne voulions pas louper le petit déjeuner. Je demandai à Zoé des nouvelles d'Avery et celle-ci tourna un peu autour du pot.

-Je ne le vois plus trop tu sais… Les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas le temps de penser à lui, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu mais je lui rendis son sourire. Je vis à son expression qu'elle avait bien compris que je ne la croyais pas.

\- Nora ! Nora tu vas bien ? S'exclama Sirius en arrivant en trombe dans le couloir.

Il ne fit même pas attention à Zoé et passa une main sur mon visage. Je l'observai alors. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et cherchaient les miens.

\- Sirius qu'es ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en chassant sa main.

\- Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ? Continua-t-il.

\- Arrête ! Je vais très bien, assurai-je.

Ses yeux se noircirent et il m'attrapa le bras, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il me lâcha aussitôt et son visage reprit son expression inquiète.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour ça, dis-je sur un ton sec, Lily t'en a parlé ? Elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mettre en danger comme ça, soupira-t-il.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'avais aucun conseil à recevoir de lui quand je remarquai des blessures fraiches sur le haut de son torse. Des griffures, semblables aux miennes, dépassaient de son tee-shirt. Sirius intercepta mon regard et boutonna sa chemise, d'un geste vif, pour dissimuler ses marques. Son expression c'était durcit.

Je jetai un regard vers Zoé. Elle nous regardait bouche-bée.

\- Zoé, tu peux nous laisser ? Je te rejoins dans la grande salle, demandai-je gentiment.

Celle-ci opina du chef et disparu dans le couloir. Sirius qui s'était retourné pour observer mon amie, ne reportait pas son attention sur moi.

\- Tu étais dehors hier soir, cette chose t'a aussi attaqué, affirmai-je.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas et restait muet.

\- Sirius ! Appelai-je.

Cette fois ci il planta son regard dans le mien tout en se rapprochant, mais aucune explication ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Lily ne t'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as vu.

\- Je ne peux rien dire, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Il me cachait quelque chose d'important je le savais.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

Après un moment il lâcha :

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Ces mots secs résonnèrent dans mon crâne et me firent l'effet d'une cloche. Ma main glissa de son bras et reprit sa place le long de mon corps. J'allais partir mais Sirius m'attrapa par les épaules et me serra contre lui. Je plaçai ma tête contre son torse et humai son parfum enivrant. J'étais bien et je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Reprenant mes esprits, je m'écartai de lui brusquement. Nous étions au milieu du couloir et toute personne qui passait aurait pu nous voir. Je lui lançai alors un regard de reproches.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sourit-t-il. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais qu'es ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger, soupira-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Il était tellement beau que c'était indécent. Je sentis mes joues rosirent un peu.

\- Donc promet moi de ne pas sortir du château ce soir, et demain soir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je… J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester hier soir. Je ne sortirais pas du château, mais ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparu dans la direction opposée que celle qu'avait pris Zoé.

Je retrouvai mon amie au petit-déjeuner. Elle avait à peine commencé. Elle était assise en face de Rabastan et il la questionnait à mon sujet. Je pris place à la droite de Rabastan. Apparemment Zoé n'avait pas parlé de Sirius ce qui me rassura un peu. Voyant que je me tenais le bras en grimaçant, Rabastan m'interrogea :

-Que t'est-t-il arrivé, demanda-t-il en pointa mon bras du menton.

\- J'ai été mordue par un chien un peu sauvage hier dans le jardin, soupirai-je.

Je me servais une grande tasse de café noir.

\- Hier soir ? Questionna-t-il.

Je hochai de la tête.

\- Nora, qu'es ce que tu faisais dans les jardins toute seule à cette heure-là ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette pour ne pas affronter le regard incendiaire de Rabastan.

\- Je devais… Je devais réfléchir à pas mal de choses en fait, lui-répondis-je doucement.

\- Idiote, pesta-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec Rabastan devant tout le monde. Je savais qu'il réagirait mal.

\- Passe à l'infirmerie pour être sûre que tout vas bien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il allait se lever et quitter la table quand il ajouta :

\- Il faut qu'on se voie ce soir, on a des choses à faire.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch !

Il s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

\- Tu as un entrainement plus important à suivre, dit-il froidement.

Puis il ma lança en partant :

\- Décalons à dimanche.

Bien accrochée à mon balai, j'essayai de repérer le vif d'or. Le temps était humide mais pas froid et les nuages m'empêchaient de bien voir au loin. Mon bras droit tenait bon. Lily avait fait des miracles. Cependant alors que je m'élançai à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, une douleur grandissante se faisait sentir. Je choisis de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur l'entrainement. Je savais qu'Evan m'avait à l'œil depuis mon échec au dernier match. Au moindre signe de faiblesse il n'hésiterait pas à me remplacer. Je poursuivais donc la balle ardemment, voulant faire mes preuves et prouver ma valeur. Tout en évitant les cognards, je m'approchai de plus en plus du vif d'or. Mais alors que je tendis le bras pour l'attraper, la douleur déjà présente me paralysa le bras et il me fut impossible de le garder tendu. Tout en grimaçant j'adaptais ma vitesse pour regagner le sol. Evan qui me suivait du regard ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

\- Petite forme Nora ? Demanda-t-il.

Cela sonnait comme une menace.

\- Je dois passer à l'infirmerie, mon bras droit est blessé et je ne peux pas m'en servir correctement.

Evan pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu seras rétablie pour le match contre Poufsouffle, où faut-il que je te trouve un remplaçant ? Déclara-t-il sur un ton froid.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Evan. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur attrapeur que moi à Serpentard. Si tu veux me remplacer par un simple poursuiveur, libre à toi. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand notre maison perdra le tournoi de Quidditch. Ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas, que Serpentard perde le tournoi pour la première fois depuis dix ans juste l'année où tu deviens capitaine.

Il me lança un regard mauvais et me laissait rentrer au vestiaire.

Une fois assise sur le banc je soufflai un coup. Mon petit discours était quitte ou double. Soit Evan avait le recul nécessaire et reconnaissait ma place dans l'équipe, soit son ego prenait le dessus et il me remplaçait par quelqu'un d'autre. J'haussai les épaules, s'il me virait de l'équipe, je n'avais qu'à demander à Rabastan de parler à son chien après tout.

Je retirai mes vêtements et filai prendre une douche chaude. Les traces de griffures étaient toujours bien présentes et des gros bleus se dessinaient autour. J'allais passer à l'infirmerie directement après m'être rhabillée.

J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand je croisais Sirius.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ici, me questionna-t-il.

\- Je rentre de mon entrainement, répondis-je en montrant mon balai.

Il sourit, s'approcha de moi et regarda le ciel.

\- Il fait presque nuit.

\- Pas encore.

\- Ne tarde pas, tu m'as promis.

\- Je n'ai rien promis et je rentre de toute façon.

Il prit ma main.

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Naturellement mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens.

\- Je ne prends jamais rien à la légère.

Je fixai alors mes yeux dans les siens et son regard me fit perdre pieds. Il me fixait tellement intensément que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. L'effet qu'il me faisait était indescriptible.

\- Et toi tu ne risques rien ? Demandai-je.

Il détacha son regard et me lâcha la main rompant ainsi notre contact.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sur ces mots il reprit son chemin.

J'allai donc voir Madame Pomfresh qui s'assura de soigner mon bras et ne me posa pas trop de question. Elle s'enquit seulement de savoir comment je m'étais blessée et accepta mon bobard sans rechigner. Elle me laissa partir et je rejoignis directement mon dortoir sans prendre le temps d'aller manger.

Zoé entra dans la pièce alors que j'allais me coucher. Aucune des filles n'étaient encore remontées du dîner.

\- Nora ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas allée manger ?

\- Ah non, j'étais épuisé après mon entrainement et j'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie.

\- Alors tout vas bien ?

\- Oui, mon muscle a été bien touché mais Mme Pomfresh a fait des miracles !

\- Tant mieux ! D'ailleurs on n'a pas eu le temps de reparler de ce matin, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir couverte devant Rabastan. Je suis désolé de te mettre dans ce genre de situation. Mais il ne faut vraiment pas qu'il soit au courant que je… que je suis proche de Sirius, déclarai-je.

\- En parlant de ça, je n'imaginais pas que vous étiez proche à ce point !

Elle vint s'assoir sur mon lit, elle replia ses jambes sous elle et s'installa confortablement comme si notre conversation allait durer des heures. A voir ses yeux pétiller, je me doutais qu'elle voulait que je lui en raconte plus sur Sirius.

\- Alors ? Me cuisina-t-elle.

\- On s'est embrassés.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle bouche bée.

\- Une seule fois, le soir de Noël.

\- Mais… mais tu voudrais être avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirai.

\- C'est tellement compliqué, il y a Rabastan, il y a ma famille, il y a Serpentard.

\- Explique-moi, ça t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair.

\- Eh bien avec Rabastan tout est plus simple, plus évident. Il est déjà ami avec mon père et à ses yeux il serait un mari parfait pour moi.

\- Mais toi tu penses qu'il serait parfait ?

\- C'est Rabastan. Je l'aime comme je le déteste à la fois. Il est gentil et doux parfois comme il peut être froid et distant d'autre fois. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis habituée à sa présence. Au fond j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Rabastan doux et gentil ? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Oui je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui connais cette facette de lui, rigolai-je à mon tour. Mais j'aime à croire qu'au fond de lui il est vraiment comme ça, que le Rabastan dur n'est qu'une image qu'il se donne pour paraitre plus menaçant et inspirer le respect.

\- Et Sirius ?

\- Sirius c'est différent. Je ne me l'explique pas. J'ai cette attirance pour lui qui ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Pourtant j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à lui et de ne plus lui parler, mais c'est impossible. Quand je le vois c'est comme si on gonflait mon cœur comme un ballon et qu'il prenait toute la place dans mon thorax. Comme s'il était tellement énorme qu'il compressait mes poumons et m'empêchait de respirer. Ma peau brûle quand il me touche et c'est tout mon corps qui s'embrase quand il me regarde.

Zoé me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- J'en ai trop dit c'est ça ? Demandai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir faire un choix. Et lorsque tu auras fait ce choix il faudra que tu l'assume et le porte jusqu'au bout, répondit-elle sur un ton grave.

\- Qu'es ce que tu es sérieuse ! Dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Après notre conversation Zoé fila se coucher et je l'imitais, bien contente de pouvoir arrêter de penser.

J'avais rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec Rabastan. Nous étions dimanche et je devais aller m'entraîner avec lui. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle, il discutait avec Evan. Mon interruption les coupa et alors que Rabastan se levait pour me rejoindre, Evan me lança un regard froid et dédaigneux. Rabastan intercepta ce regard s'adressa à Evan avec un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi la regardes-tu comme ça ?

Evan se leva et ne prêta pas attention à la question qui lui avait été posée. Rabastan serra la mâchoire et attrapa le jeune homme par le col.

\- Je t'ai posé une question ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, se contenta de répondre Evan.

Je sentais que Rabastan allait sortir de ses gonds, j'intervins alors pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Je posai une main sur le bras de Rabastan et expliquai calmement :

\- Ce n'est rien, une bête histoire de Quidditch.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Nora, m'ordonna Rabastan et il chassa ma main de son bras pour mieux resserrer son emprise sur Evan. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, continua Rabastan en s'adressant à Evan.

D'un coup de bras il le fit valser par terre, lui lança un regard mauvais et déclara :

\- On en reparlera, crois-moi.

Puis il me poussa vers la sortie.

Je suivais silencieusement Rabastan dans les couloirs. Il m'emmenait vers notre nouvelle salle d'entraînement puisque Sirius avait découvert l'ancienne. J'appréhendais les nouvelles techniques qu'il allait m'apprendre mais j'essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Rabastan ne disait toujours pas un mot et je n'avais aucune idée d'où on allait. A ma grande surprise nous empruntâmes un passage que je ne connaissais pas, dissimulé derrière une statue et qui nous permit de gagner l'extérieur du château sans être vu par personne. J'osai lui poser une question :

\- Comment connais-tu ce chemin ?

Rabastan ne se retourna pas mais daigna quand même me répondre.

\- Je connais beaucoup de choses dont tu ne soupçonnerais même pas l'existence.

On poursuivait notre périple dans les jardins et j'avais un peu peur de deviner là où l'on allait. Etonnamment c'est Rabastan qui reprit la parole :

\- Surtout n'utilise ce passage qu'avec moi.

Il s'arrêta pour me faire face.

\- Je t'interdis de l'emprunter seule pour aller faire tes petites escapades nocturnes.

\- Je ne… Commençai-je.

\- Ne me contredis surtout pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur, me coupa-t-il.

Puis il reprit la marche. Je regardai anxieusement autour de moi. Le crépuscule était tombé et il commençait à faire sombre. Sirius m'avait fortement déconseillé de sortir ce soir mais de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous nous approchions de plus en plus de la forêt interdite et il me semblait bien que Rabastan ne comptait pas rester à la lisière. Alors que nous pénétrions dans la forêt, Rabastan pris ma main et me conseilla :

\- Reste près de moi.

Je serrais les dents, la peur montait peu à peu en moi mais je ne voulais surtout pas le laisser voir mon anxiété. Après s'être bien enfoncé dans les bois, il s'arrêta enfin dans une petite clairière. Elle n'était pas menaçante mais les bruits étranges qui émanaient tout autour, eux, l'étaient.

\- Pourquoi on est ici ? Demandai-je finalement.

\- Pour éviter que le bruit n'attire des élèves ou des professeurs, lâcha-t-il. Bon tu es prête ?

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- A apprendre le premier des sortilèges impardonnables.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas répondre non de toute façon.

\- Je suis prête, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tous les sortilèges impardonnables nécessitent une grande force magique mais surtout mentale. Pour que ton sortilège fonctionne il faut que tu le veuille vraiment, il faut qu'au plus profond de toi tu désires faire du mal à la personne ou à la chose que tu as en face de toi.

De sa poche il sortit un vieux rat. Il perdait ses poils à certains endroits et était vraiment moche.

\- Tu vas lancer sur cette chose le sortilège de l'impérium.

J'attrapai ma baguette tremblotante. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie au fond de moi de contrôler ce rat.

\- Attends, lança-t-il, je vais te montrer.

Son visage se figea, une lueur sombre emplit ces yeux. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'animal et lança :

\- _Impero_ !

L'animal arrêta de se lécher les pattes, tourna sa tête vers moi et commença à avancer dans ma direction. Mon attention se porta alors sur Rabastan, son visage crispé révélait sa concentration.

Puis d'un coup sec de baguette il cessa l'enchantement.

\- A toi, finit-il par dire.

Lentement je levai ma baguette en direction du rongeur et d'une voix faible je prononçai l'incantation :

\- _Impero._

Rien ne se passa et le rat commença à s'échapper vers la forêt.

\- Nora tu te fou de moi ? Recommence !

Cette fois ci, je fis sortir toute la rage que je gardais en moi depuis longtemps et la dirigeai en direction de la pauvre bête.

\- _Impero !_ Criai-je.

Un souffle me projeta en arrière mais je restai camper sur mes pieds. Devant moi le rat s'était immobilisé et je pouvais contrôler absolument toutes ses actions. C'était réellement une sensation étrange mais je commençai à m'y faire. Le rongeur se déplaçait selon mes envies et petit à petit j'y prenais goût. Ce n'est que quand Rabastan m'interpella pour mettre fin au sortilège que je libérai enfin cette petite chose.

Je reprenais mes esprits et me tournai vers Rabastan. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage mais c'était un sourire un peu malsain.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais en une soirée, expliqua-t-il, tu as une grande puissance magique apparemment. Cela provient surement de tes gènes, il fit une pause puis reprit, _Avada kedavra !_

Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et le rat tomba raide mort sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? M'exclamai-je.

Rabastan parut déconcerté un instant puis il se reprit :

\- Nous n'avions plus besoin de cette chose. Aller viens, on rentre, ordonna-t-il.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, les yeux fixé au plafond. Enfin ce que je distinguai du plafond puisque la pièce était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Autour de moi j'entendais les respirations apaisantes de mes camarades de chambre. Quelque chose me dérangeais. Cette sensation. Cette sensation étrange qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque j'avais pris le contrôle du rat. J'y avais pris du plaisir. Comme si une part sombre au fond de moi avait toujours été la Mangemort que j'allais devenir. Après tout Rabastan avait raison, c'était dans mes gènes, dans mon sang. Ce sang pur qu'ils vénéraient tous était en fait plus sombre que la nuit. Comme mon père avant moi j'allais devenir Mangemort, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Finalement au vu de ce qui c'était passé ce soir, je finirai surement par m'y habituer.

Le souffle froid sur ma peau me réveilla en sursaut. Penché sur moi, le visage diabolique de Voldemort se dessinait. Ses yeux rouges me fixaient et j'étais incapable de bouger.

\- Tu es à moi, chuchota-t-il de sa voix de serpent.

Je criai de toutes mes forces, paniquée, le souffle court.

Toutes les filles de mon dortoir se réveillèrent et se précipitèrent dans ma direction.

\- Nora ! Tout va bien ? S'exclama Emmy.

\- Nora, qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Zoé inquiète.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Hasarda une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Etais ce un rêve ? Ou la réalité ? Je ne pouvais pas faire la différence. Je n'arrivai pas. Sans répondre à toutes les questions qui m'assaillaient, je me levai et me dirigeai en courant vers la salle de bain. Zoé sur mes talons. Je posai mes deux mains sur le bord de l'évier et me passai de l'eau glaciale sur le visage, espérant me débarrasser de ses images qui me revenait en tête. Mais c'était impossible. Je revoyais ses lèvres prononcer mon nom et des frissons parcoururent mon corps. Zoé me regardait faire interdite mais ne disait rien. N'arrivant finalement pas à me calmer, je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la salle de bain et enfouit ma tête dans mes bras.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- C'est moi, murmura Zoé.

Elle me prit contre elle et continua d'une voix douce :

\- Tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar.

Si seulement je pouvais en être sure.

\- Nora tu trembles comme une feuille ! S'inquiéta Zoé.

Contre son corps immobile mes tremblements étaient amplifiés.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai froid c'est tout, la rassurai-je.

Elle se leva et alla me chercher une grosse couverture. Elle la glissa sur mes épaules et se rassit près de moi. Elle pausa sa tête sur mon épaule et bailla bruyamment. Peu de temps après je remarquai que sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et qu'un léger bruit s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle s'était déjà rendormie. Comme je ne voulais pas l'obliger à passer sa nuit dans la salle de bain, je la réveillais doucement.

\- Zoé ? Zoé, viens allons-nous recoucher.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et retourna docilement dans son lit. Je l'imitais et me glissai sous mon édredon. Je posai doucement la tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux. Mais au même instant réapparu devant mes paupières le visage macabre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à chaque fois que j'essayais de me rendormir, je revoyais l'expression malsaine de Voldemort. Je me redressai dans mon lit et ramenait mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à m'apaiser. J'avais besoin de bras réconfortants et protecteurs. Instinctivement je me levais pour aller retrouver Rabastan. A la porte de sa chambre, j'hésitai un instant. Puis je pénétrai dans la pièce en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais au moment où je me retournai, je vis Rabastan redresser dans son lit. Les draps avait glissés le long de son corps et dévoilait son torse blanc. Il pointait vers moi une baguette menaçante.

\- C'est moi, murmurai-je.

A l'entente de ma voix, il se leva complètement et quitta son lit pour me retrouver.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, expliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Un frisson me parcouru le corps. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et s'exclama tout en me prenant dans ses bras :

\- Tu es frigorifiée, qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me blottis contre lui et posai ma tête contre son torse.

\- Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

\- Nora tu es venue me voir en plein milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me dire mais c'est surement important, me répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Je… Je l'ai vu. Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était là. Au-dessus de mon lit. Il me fixait et…

Ma voix se brisa et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Rabastan me releva la tête pour pouvoir m'observer.

\- Nora c'était un cauchemar, dit-il gentiment.

\- Ca avait l'air si réel, expliquai-je alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue.

Je l'essuyai d'un revers de manche. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Et en plus de ça il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais autant peur de lui alors que je devais bientôt devenir mangemort.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il le visage inquiet.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais à lui.

\- Si personne d'autre dans ton dortoir ne l'a entendu c'est que c'était seulement dans ta tête, tout va bien, tu peux aller te recoucher, dit-il en faisant mine de regagner son lit.

\- Rabastan attend !

L'idée de devoir retrouver mon lit me paralysait. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir et prendre le risque de revoir le visage de Voldemort. Il s'immobilisa et leva un sourcil en signe de questionnement.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demandai-je en regardant mes pieds.

Son visage s'adoucit et il acquiesça de la tête. Je me glissai sous ses draps et il enroula un bras protecteur autour de moi. Il dégageait une douce chaleur alors que je me collais à son torse nu. Apaisée, j'allais m'endormir quand Rabastan me posa une question :

\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il me terrifie. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me posséder en claquant des doigts. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai faire si je lui appartenais.

\- Nora regarde-moi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et rencontrai son regard émeraude. Son expression était très intense.

\- Tu seras toujours toi-même quand tu seras Mangemort. Il ne te changera pas. Je serais là pour l'en empêcher. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère que mon ventre se serra. Il mentait pourtant. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais devenir mangemort l'avait changé lui. Même si en ce moment j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y a quelques années, une part de lui était changée à jamais. Une part si sombre et inquiétante.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et ferma les yeux. Signe que la conversation était terminée.


	11. Chapter 11: Douleur

Le mois de Mars était déjà bien entamé et le temps commençait à s'adoucir. Dans le jardin les matinées givrées avaient fait place à de l'herbe verdoyante. Les premiers bourgeons s'ouvraient et les premières fleures de l'année pointaient le bout de leur nez. La nature reprenait ses droits sur cet hiver qui avait été particulièrement froid.

J'étais à la bibliothèque et je cherchais des informations sur la Legilimancie. J'avais profité de la pause de midi pour m'y rendre. Je devais discerner rêve et réalité. Je voulais savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrait dans ma tête lorsque que je dormais ou si toutes ses visions et ses cauchemars n'étaient que dû à mon esprit torturé. Je savais déjà fermer mon esprit aux Legilimens lorsque j'étais éveillée, ça ne devait pas être compliqué de le fermer lorsque j'étais endormie. A mon plus grand regret, je ne trouvais aucuns ouvrages traitant de la Legilimancie. Cependant je savais qu'il y en avait quelque uns qui traitait du pouvoir d'Occlumancie et je me dirigeai alors vers les étagères où ils se trouvaient. Parmi les gros livres poussiéreux, je trouvais celui qui m'intéressait et retournait m'assoir dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

« L'Occlumancie élémentaire demande à la personne qui la pratique de vider son esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, afin que le Legilimens n'arrive pas à remonter aux souvenirs que sa cible souhaite dissimuler. La simple résistance aux attaques nécessite le même genre d'aptitudes que celles qui permettent de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Dans sa forme la plus complexe, l'Occlumancie permet à l'utilisateur de supprimer uniquement les sentiments et les souvenirs qui trahissent ce que l'utilisateur veut faire croire au Legilimens, ce qui permet à l'Occlumens de mentir sans se trahir » Ce passage m'interpellait. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que mon esprit fonctionnait lorsque je devais résister aux attaques de Rabastan. Je ne vidais pas mon esprit, bien au contraire, je me concentrais sur le souvenir que je voulais protéger et j'érigeais des barrières autour.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas la personne arriver à côté de moi. Et quand celle-ci, s'assit bruyamment à mes côtés je sursautai.

\- L'Occlumancie ? Questionna Sirius avec sa voix grave.

Je levai la tête de mon livre, il me regardait avec un air malicieux.

\- Tu serais étonné de tout ce que l'on peut trouver d'intéressant dans un livre… Le taquinai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit le l'ouvrage qu'il avait placé devant lui.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas.

Puis il fit semblant de lire quelques pages. Il me jetait de nombreux coup d'œil. Il était donc impossible pour moi de me concentrer correctement. Tout mon être était obnubilé par sa présence. Après quelques instant, il ne tint plus et recommença à parler :

\- Je viens souvent à la bibliothèque, c'est un lieu apaisant et plutôt calme. Idéale pour pouvoir faire une sieste tranquillement.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupée et fatiguée, un rapport avec le livre que tu lis avec attention ? Me questionna-t-il.

\- Je dors mal en ce moment, et oui plus ou moins. Tu connais quelque chose à propos de la Legilimancie ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, un peu, répondit-il.

\- Tu peux m'en parler ?

\- Je sais que c'est un sortilège qui permet d'avoir accès aux pensées d'une personne. Cette pratique est plus facile lorsque la personne est affaiblie, endormie ou effrayée. Le magicien qui veut lancer ce sortilège a toujours besoin d'un contact oculaire, c'est par les yeux que passe le Legilimens pour accéder à la tête de la victime. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Et il n'y a jamais eu de cas où un Legilimens a pu s'introduire dans les pensées d'une personne sans la regarder dans les yeux ? Et peut-on grâce à ce sortilège introduire des pensées et des images dans la tête d'une personne ?

\- J'imagine que des mages puissants peuvent peut-être faire ce genre de choses, mais j'en doute. Il faudrait que les deux personnes aient une sorte de lien pour qu'il puisse déverser des images chez l'autre personne. Et surtout être très puissant pour pouvoir le faire sans contact oculaire.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui fronçai les sourcils. Un lien ? Rabastan avait raison ce n'était que des cauchemars après tout.

\- Nora ça va ? C'est quoi toutes c'est questions ?

\- Oui oui ça va, juste des idées qui passent comme ça…

\- Tu comptes lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je en souriant.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon livre.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais là Sirius, demandai-je finalement.

\- Je viens discuter avec une amie, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il venait me tenter, oui ! Me dis-je intérieurement.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas être amis… soufflai-je en regardant mes mains.

Il pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Puis après être resté un instant silencieux, il reprit :

\- Je ne peux pas être indifférent à toi, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il chercha mon regard et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le soutint. Ces yeux métalliques me faisaient perdre mon souffle.

\- Donne-moi une chance. Donne-moi une chance de te montrer que tout est possible, pourvu que l'on ait l'envie d'essayer. Laisse-moi te montrer que la folie des passions est préférable à la sagesse de l'indifférence.

Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire, lui demanda de baisser le ton à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui rendit le moment un peu moins dramatique et je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer un peu de lui. Je rapprochai imperceptiblement mon bras du siens, posé sur la table. Je l'effleurai juste et pourtant des frissons parcouraient ma peau, là où nos bras étaient presqu'en contact. Tout en regardant mes poils se dresser je lui répondais tranquillement :

\- Je pense que c'est un très joli rêve, et que peut-être, dans un lointain futur, dans un autre endroit, où même dans un autre monde, toi et moi aurions pu être plus que de simples connaissances. Mais dans mon monde à moi, il n'y a pas de place pour les rêves de ce genre.

Je devais m'éloigner si je ne voulais pas craquer et le prendre dans mes bras. Il me regardait avec un air triste qui me fendait le cœur. Et j'aurai pu tout donner pour voir cette expression s'effacer de ses yeux habituellement rieurs. J'allais me lever mais sa main se referma sur mon poignet. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Evan et Avery entrer dans la bibliothèque. Je m'échappais alors de son emprise attrapait rapidement mes affaires et quittait l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait. Oubliant ainsi mon livre, encore ouvert à la page sur laquelle je m'étais arrêté.

Après ma journée de cours je retrouvais Rabastan pour aller m'entrainer. Il me saluât et m'invita à le suivre. Nous empruntâmes le passage caché et il me mena une fois de plus dans la forêt interdite. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs soirs que je m'entrainais au sortilège de l'imperium. J'appréhendais déjà le fait de commencer à utiliser le sortilège Doloris. Cette malédiction permettait à celui qui la lançait de torturer une personne. La douleur était tellement intense que la personne préférait souvent mourir que de continuer à endurer la peine. Cette technique de torture avait rendu fou les victimes de ce sortilège à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Une fois arrivés dans la clairière, Rabastan me fit face et m'expliqua, sans surprise, qu'on allait pratiquer le Doloris. Comme à son habitude il avait ramené un petit être à torturer. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'un Boursouf. C'était une créature vraiment adorable, pleine de poils et coloré.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ? Demandai-je.

Il sourit méchamment.

\- Je l'ai confisqué à une deuxième année de Serpentard qui rigolait trop fort. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne lui rendrais jamais, elle a éclaté en sanglot, déclara-t-il en se remémorant ce souvenir avec plaisir.

\- Tu es horrible.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Oh Nora, tu es si douce. Tu ne le seras plus pour longtemps, dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux. Dans quelques semaines tu seras mangemort.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps et je reportais mon attention sur la petite bête, qui tremblait, effrayée par les lieux et par le voyage dans la poche de Rabastan.

\- Regarde, et apprend. Endoloris ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une lueur rose s'échappa de sa baguette et vint percuter le Boursouf de plein fouet. Celui-ci commença à geindre, ces gémissements me fendaient le cœur. Il se tortillait sur le sol en espérant échapper à la douleur. Je détournais les yeux de cet horrible spectacle.

\- Ne détourne pas le regard, Nora ! S'écria Rabastan.

Je me forçai alors à le regarder torturer ce petit animal inutilement. Quand il cessa enfin mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur le Boursouf qui avait une crise de spasme.

\- A toi, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Sans conviction je pointais ma baguette sur la petite chose.

\- Endoloris.

Rien ne se passa.

\- Endoloris, répétai-je.

Toujours rien.

\- Il faut que tu le veuille vraiment. Il faut que tu désires le voir souffrir pour que ce sortilège fonctionne, expliqua-t-il.

L'animal inoffensif me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Endoloris !

Comme il ne se passait toujours rien Rabastan s'énerva :

\- Nora !

\- Endoloris ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Un éclair rose jaillit de ma baguette. Sous mes yeux l'animal convulsait et gémissait. J'étais paralysé. C'était moi qui faisais ça. Derrière moi j'entendais les rires de Rabastan. Quand le Boursouf leva le regard vers moi, j'arrêtai le sortilège. Terrorisé par ce que je lui avais fait subir.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! S'exclama Rabastan.

Comme je ne répondais rien, il prit lui-même le soin de torturer la petite bête. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce spectacle était horrible. Je savais que Rabastan n'arrêterait pas.

\- Non ! Criai-je.

Rabastan tourna la tête vers moi mais ne cessa pas son maléfice. Il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que cette bête ne respire plus. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, il allait la tuer de toute façon. Il fallait que j'abrège ses souffrances. Je connaissais la formule. Les mots sortirent tous seules :

\- Avada Kadabra !

L'éclair vert tua le Boursouf immédiatement. Interrompant ainsi sa longue et interminable torture. Le regard de Rabastan s'illumina. D'une lueur de folie. Il était fier et heureux parce que j'étais enfin comme ce qu'il voulait que je sois. J'étais enfin comme lui. Il s'approcha de moi et pris ma tête entre ses mains. Je reculais alors jusqu'à rencontrer un arbre. Ainsi bloquée, je ne pouvais pas échapper à Rabastan. Il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage. Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, il saisit ma bouche. Son baiser était dur et sauvage. Il collait son corps contre le miens et se servait de l'arbre derrière pour se presser encore plus. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je posais alors mes mains sur son torse pour le faire reculer. Mais il attrapa mes mains et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête pour ne pas que je l'empêche de continuer. Sa langue explorait ma bouche et ses dents attrapèrent ma bouche pour la mordiller un peu. Je sentais que son désir montait et la lueur de folie que j'avais aperçue quelques minutes avant me faisait peur à présent. Quand sa main quitta mes bras pour parcourir les courbes de mon corps, je frissonnais. Il s'arrêta sur ma cuisse et la remonta sur sa hanche pour pouvoir être le plus près de moi et mieux me sentir. Il quitta ma bouche et descendit le long de mon cou en déposant de longs baisers. Il alla jusqu'à ma clavicule. Sa main libre passa sous mon chemisier et explora la peau de mon dos. Rabastan mettait dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'il avait contenu depuis plusieurs mois. J'étouffai, j'étais oppressée. Il retira ma veste et embrassa une de mes épaules. Quand il revient près de mon visage, il me siffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu seras bientôt à moi.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il allait recommencer à emprisonner mes lèvres mais je pris la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps :

\- Je sais ce que je ressens quand tu dis que je suis à toi, je sais qui je suis quand je suis avec toi. Je ne veux pas être cette personne, je ne veux plus être cette personne à présent.

Rabastan me regarda bouche bée.

\- Quoi ?

Je profitai de sa surprise pour m'échapper. Je m'élançais à travers la forêt sombre. Espérant que Rabastan n'essaierai pas de me rattraper. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas sentir ses doigts sur ma peau. Je l'entendis commencer à courir. Mais j'avais déjà de l'avance et dans l'obscurité de la forêt il ne pourrait pas me rattraper. J'étais frigorifiée en chemise au milieu d'une forêt hostile et j'avais peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin. De la buée sortait de ma bouche dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Je courais toujours espérant trouver le sentier, des branches fouettaient mon visage et mes pieds trébuchaient à cause des rugosités du sol. Je discernais que des ombres autour de moi et mon rythme cardiaque commença à augmenter. Le sang pulsait dans mes veines à une vitesse folle, je commençais à perdre ma respiration. Tout d'un coup, une branche me fit trébucher. Je m'écroulais lourdement sur la terre humide, m'écorchant les genoux. Je décidais de rester une minute pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Rabastan sur un ton dur.

Je levai le regard vers lui.

\- Lève-toi et avance ! Dit-il en me prenant par les épaules pour me relever.

Il passa ma veste sur mes épaules puis il posa une main entre mes deux omoplates et me fit avancer devant lui. Je me tournais pour l'observer. Il tenait sa baguette, prête à l'utiliser. Il scrutait l'obscurité prêts à discerner d'éventuels dangers. Je sortis ma baguette à mon tour. Nous marchions rapidement mais en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Après plusieurs minutes il murmura :

\- Regarde, sur la droite.

Sous de grandes fougères, deux yeux étincelants nous scrutaient. Immobiles. Je retins mon souffle. Mais la chose ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher. Heureusement nous finîmes par retrouver le sentier à travers les arbres. Il nous suffit de le suivre et on arriva à l'orée de la forêt dans les jardins de Poudlard. Une fois en sécurité, Rabastan m'attrapa le bras et me retourna vers lui.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, m'ordonna-t-il. Crois-moi tu ne voudrais te perdre dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui peut s'y trouver, ajouta-t-il.

Nous regagnions alors le château. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à la salle commune et ne me fit aucune réflexions sur ce qui c'était passé ou sur ce que je lui avais dit. Pourtant j'avais encore dit que je ne voulais pas être comme lui, je ne voulais pas être mangemort. Mais je crois que cette fois ni mon père, ni Rabastan ne me laisserait plus de temps. Mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. J'épouserai Rabastan comme le voulais mes parents et je me battrai à ses côtés pour les idées du Seigneur du Ténèbres. C'était mon destin. Il fallait que je me résigne. Il fallait que j'accepte ce futur. Mais en moi brûlait une flamme. Une flamme qui s'était allumé déjà quelques années auparavant. Et plus on soufflait dessus, plus elle s'embrasait et consumait tout mon être. Cette flamme c'était mon refus d'accepter les règles qu'on m'imposait. Je voulais me résigner pour plaire à ma famille, mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que j'allais me battre. C'était dans ma nature.

Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je quittai mes vêtements et m'enfouit sous les couvertures. Le sommeil m'emporta avant que je n'ai le temps de plus réfléchir.

L'odeur humide et poussiéreuse des cachots entrait dans mes narines. S'ajoutait à ça, la senteur étrange des différentes potions que nous étions en train de préparer. A côté de moi Remus se concentrait pour réaliser la potion de la semaine. Il était en train de verser le sirop de sureau dans la préparation. Et une goutte de trop risquait d'enfumer toute la pièce. Je m'attaquais à la coupe des racines de sauge. Munie de mon grand couteau, je tranchais précautionnement la racine en petits bouts.

\- Nora ? Appela Remus après avoir terminé de verser le sureau dans la potion.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je.

\- Quand je t'ai croisé dans les jardins l'autre jour, je n'étais pas tout à fait moi, je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire peur.

Je levais un sourcil étonnée.

\- Pas de soucis. Et puis tu sais il en faut un peu plus pour me faire peur, le rassurai-je en souriant.

Il esquissa un sourire mais son regard restait préoccupé.

\- Je suis quand même désolé.

Il était vraiment étrange, il fuyait mon regard, comme si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Remus pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, dis-je gentiment.

\- Si tu savais…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il allait me répondre mais mon couteau dérapa et m'entailla la paume.

\- Aïe ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Remus paniqué.

L'entaille était assez profonde et commençait à saigner abondamment.

\- Merde, Nora ! S'exclama Sirius à la table derrière.

Il quitta sa préparation, attrapa un chiffon et contourna le plan de travail pour me rejoindre. En une seconde il était près de moi et entourai ma blessure avec le tissu. Il pressa fort ma main pour stopper le sang qui s'écoulait. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix, gênée de l'attention qu'il me portait au milieu de la salle de cours.

Il ne répondit rien et se contentait de fixer ma main. Le professeur Slughorn, assit à son bureau, ne tarda pas à venir s'enquérir de la situation, alerté par le brouhaha autour de moi.

\- Mademoiselle Wilson, allez faire soigner ça. Ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner.

Il regarda Remus et ajouta :

\- Lupin, accompagnez là à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais m'en chargez, intervint Sirius.

Le professeur posa un œil sur Sirius.

\- Très bien Monsieur Black, mais veillez à ce que votre potion soit terminé à la fin de la séance.

Il hocha la tête. Puis nous sortîmes de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir je m'adressai à lui :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.

\- Je sais.

Son ton était froid. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre après ce que je lui avais dit hier. Nous marchions silencieusement. Le torchon autour de ma main commençait à être complètement imbiber de sang et il ne retenait plus grand-chose. Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol. Je pliais le coude pour éviter de ne salir le sol. Mais le sang s'écoulait maintenant le long de mon bras. Je fronçais les sourcils. L'entaille avait l'air profonde et je craignais que cela ne m'handicape pour le match contre Poufsouffle dans quelques jours.

\- Ca ne va pas ? S'enquit Sirius en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Je me demande comment je vais faire pour tenir mon balai au match contre Poufsouffle vendredi, expliquai-je.

\- Douterais-tu des talents de Madame PomFresh ? Me sourit-il pour me rassurer.

Il était redevenu doux et gentil dès l'instant où il m'avait vu préoccupé.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Nora, tu apprendras à tes dépends que j'ai souvent raison, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, rigolai-je.

Il rigola à son tour. Son rire me faisait penser à un aboiement, il était chaleureux et communicatif. Nous arrivions à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accourra et commença à s'occuper de ma blessure. J'étais en tailleur sur un lit, Sirius me regardait appuyer sur les barreaux au bout du lit.

\- Tu peux y aller, lui suggérai-je gentiment.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser, répondit-il.

\- Je vais bien et tu as une potion à finir, lui rappelai-je.

Il sourit et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Peu de temps après l'infirmière m'annonça que c'était soigné.

\- Ca saignait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas si profond que ça. Tu devrais retrouver le complet usage de ta main après demain.

Je la remerciai, c'était ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

\- Tu vas rester ici une petite heure, mange quelque chose, ça te redonnera des forces.

Je m'installais plus confortablement et grignotais mon muffin à la citrouille et à la cannelle. Je fixai le plafond et attendait que le temps passe. Après une attente qui me parut interminable, Madame Pomfresh revint me libérer.

Je rentrais dans ma salle commune. Je marchais tranquillement. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire ce soir et je n'étais pas pressée de me retrouver face à Rabastan. Je fis un détour pour aller chercher le livre sur l'Occlumancie à la bibliothèque. Celui que j'avais oublié lorsque j'avais vu Evan et Avery entrer dans la pièce. J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand j'entendis des échos de voix au détour d'un couloir. Je connaissais ces voix. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et une angoisse monta en moi. C'était la voix métallique de Rabastan et celle plus grave de Sirius. Je m'approchai pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Cachée derrière le mur je tendis l'oreille.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, dit Rabastan d'une voix froide.

\- C'est toi qui ne la connais pas, répliqua Sirius. Tu vois en elle ce que tu veux voir, mais elle est beaucoup plus que ce que tu n'imagines. Si tu savais observer, tu verrais qu'elle a un millier de tornades dans le cœur, qui vibrent toutes en même temps et qui l'empêchent de respirer.

Un pic transperça mon corps. Comment pouvait-il me comprendre si bien ? Et mettre des mots sur ce que je n'arrivais même pas encore à comprendre ?

Rabastan ricana.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle est. Sinon tu ne t'accrocherais pas à elle, elle est incapable d'aimer. Le sang qui coule dans ses veines est sombre, elle est plus mauvaise que moi.

\- Aucun bon esprit n'a jamais existé sans une once de folie, me défendit Sirius d'une voix plus grave qu'ordinaire.

Même si il me défendait, je savais bien qu'au fond de lui les dires de Rabastan le faisaient douter. Le calme exemplaire de Sirius et sa répartie eurent raison de la patience de Rabastan et il sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu vas arrêter de la voir.

\- C'est une menace ? Se moqua Sirius.

Le regard de Rabastan s'assombrit.

\- Nora est à moi, tu n'es qu'une passade, un divertissement. Elle a toujours été mienne, depuis le jour où j'ai croisé son regard.

\- Les choses changent, répondit Sirius en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Les choses allaient mal tourné, il fallait que j'intervienne.

\- Ce ne sont pas les choses qui changent, ce sont les personnes, expliquai-je en sortant de ma cachette.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vivement étonnés par ma présence. J'ouvrais la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais tout à coup une brûlure grandit dans mon bras droit. La douleur était tellement importante que mes genoux cédèrent et je m'écroulai par terre. J'avais l'impression que du feu venait directement de l'intérieur et brûlait ma chair, mes muscles, mes veines, ne laissant que les os. Des cris m'échappaient et j'entendais Sirius et Rabastan accourir et m'appeler. Mes yeux étaient clos et je ne savais pas qui était en train de me relever la tête. La douleur grandissait encore et encore. Elle remontait le long de mon bras et atteignait maintenant ma poitrine. La brûlure se transforma en une sorte de pic qui me traversait le cœur et les poumons, m'empêchant de respirer. Entre mes cris je réussis à gémir :

\- Rabastan, fait que ça s'arrête !

Je suffoquais et je me sentais partir.

\- Nora ! Cria Rabastan. Nora, regarde-moi !

J'ouvris les yeux comme je pouvais. Ma vue était brouillé par les larmes qui les remplissaient.

\- Respire !

Je l'écoutai et pris la plus grande respiration que je pus. Mais cette bouffée d'oxygène ne fut que rendre la douleur encore plus vive et je poussai un nouveau cri. Dans mon hébètement, j'entendis Rabastan crier à Sirius de s'en aller.

\- Je ne la laisse pas comme ça, s'exclama-t-il.

Puis je sentis quelque chose dans ma main. Cette sensation me fit du bien. C'était Sirius. Il me caressait le bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais ce contact atténuait un peu la brûlure.

\- Pars. Sinon elle continuera à souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas.

C'était la voix de Rabastan.

Un nouveau pic de douleur me traversa le corps. C'était trop. Je sentais mes membres trembler. J'allais perdre la tête. Je sentis la main glisser dans la mienne, je voulus la retenir mais c'était trop tard. Puis j'entendis des pas s'éloigner de moi. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front et tombaient sur mes paupières fermés. Rabastan remonta ma manche d'un geste vif. Puis prononça ses quelques mots d'une voix sourde :

\- C'est lui. Il t'appelle.


	12. Chapter 12: Lord Voldemort

Rabastan saisit sa baguette et pointa son bras puis le miens avant de l'abaisser brusquement. Il prononça une formule à voix basse que je n'entendis pas. Cela ne ressemblait à rien que je ne connaissais. Grâce à son action, la douleur commença à se dissiper. Lentement l'épine dans ma poitrine se retira vers mon bras, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène quand mes poumons furent enfin dégagés de cette peine. Mon corps était complètement ankylosé et tous les muscles de mon corps me faisaient souffrir. J'étais vidée de toute énergie, je reprenais ma respiration, encore allongée sur le carrelage du couloir. Le froid du sol entrait en moi et me glaçait le sang. Je regardai le plafond incapable de faire le moindre effort. Rabastan se pencha sur moi et je croisai son regard émeraude inquiet.

\- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il.

Je balançai ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire signe que non. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour parler. Rabastan passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre sous moi pour me soulever. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras trop heureuse de quitter le froid insupportable qui se glissait en moi. Il se mit en route et à chacun de ses pas ma tête rebondissait contre son torse. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était agréable et cette proximité me réconfortait un peu. J'entendis plusieurs portes s'ouvrir et quelques marches en bois grincer. Il me posa enfin, sur un lit, moelleux, en comparaison du sol que je venais de quitter. J'ouvris les yeux. On était dans sa chambre. Il retira mes chaussures, remonta les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller si confortable. Au moment où il me quittait je lui retint la main et lui murmura un merci. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Je me réveillai en sueur. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées à mon visage et une goutte glissa le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon échine. Un frisson me parcourra. J'avais une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps. Un mauvais pressentiment qui résonnait jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Je posai mes pieds nus sur le parquet. Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. J'écartai d'un coup vif les épais rideaux. Il faisait nuit. Une lune argentée éclairait le ciel. J'ouvris le carreau pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant virevolter quelques feuilles de papier qui trainaient. Je me retournais vers la pièce et contemplais les pages d'un livre ouvert qui se tournaient à cause de la brise qui continuait à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Je grelotais près de la fenêtre mais il m'était impossible de la quitter. J'étouffais. Je me penchais par la fenêtre en observant la pelouse au pied du mur du château. J'avais envie de quitter l'enceinte de cette école et d'aller loin, très loin.

Rabastan entra vivement dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de poser mon regard sur lui.

\- Va prendre une douche, on sort, déclara-t-il sur un ton dur.

\- Mais je…

\- Pour une fois ne pose pas de question et fais ce qu'on te dit, me coupa-t-il.

Sa voix était tellement sévère et son regard si préoccupé que je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me glissai alors dans la salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre. Dans la pièce sombre, j'actionnai le robinet d'eau qui grinça un peu. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements sales et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je laissai l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur mon visage. Espérant sans doute qu'elle emporterait avec elle ce sentiment impur qui s'emparait de mon être. Je me laissais aller sous l'eau fumante qui s'écoulait sur mon corps quand Rabastan frappa trois coups à la porte.

\- Dépêche-toi, grogna-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et passai une main tremblante sur mon bras, là où était née la douleur. Sur ma peau pâle se détachait très bien la tâche noire que m'avait faite Bellatrix lors des vacances de Noël. Elle tourbillonnait sous ma peau. Serpentait dans ma chair et disparaissait parfois avant de revenir tracer des cercles sous ma peau. Une angoisse profonde naquit dans mes entrailles et tordit mon ventre. Je me pliais en deux comme pour calmer cette douleur imaginaire et un haut le cœur traversa mon corps.

Quand je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, il m'attendait dans un coin de la chambre, assit dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés et le regard sombre. Il avait déposé des vêtements sur le lit. Je m'en saisis et alla me changer. Ils ne m'appartenaient pas, c'était des vêtements de sorcière vieux et sombres. Le peu de temps que j'avais dormi n'avait pas permis à mon corps de retrouver toutes ses forces mais Rabastan ne semblait pas vouloir attendre. J'allais donc le retrouver dans la chambre, il n'avait pas quitté son siège et avait toujours cet air sombre. Il me lança une cape noire que j'attrapai au vol.

\- Enfile ça, lança-t-il en se levant.

Il portait la même, elle avait une grande capuche qui pendait dans le dos.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demandai-je enfin.

Il fuit mon regard et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Elle n'est pas prête, elle n'est pas prête… Se contenta-t-il de répéter, plus pour lui que pour moi.

\- Rabastan ? Tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je en m'approchant de lui.

J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule mais il fuit mon contact en me lançant un regard sombre.

\- Ne me touche pas.

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais il rajouta :

\- C'est l'heure. Allons-y.

Il était plus agité que jamais et je voyais dans son regard, la folie s'emparer de son être. Comme si des centaines de serpents lui sifflaient dans la tête, balayant tous les efforts que j'avais fournis pour le ramener vers moi, loin de toutes ces idées sombres. Je le perdais à nouveau et cela me rendait malade.

Nous empruntâmes le passage caché habituel et une fois dehors Rabastan rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête afin de dissimuler son visage. La nuit était sombre malgré les rayons de lune. C'était une nuit sans nuages, une nuit froide. Pourtant si je levais le nez je pouvais discerner la voie lactée et toutes ces magnifiques étoiles. Quand je les observais, le mauvais pressentiment que je ressentais s'en allait un peu. Rabastan marchait devant moi, d'un pas soutenu, comme si nous étions en retard. Sans étonnement il nous conduit vers la forêt interdite. Plus menaçante que jamais. Un brouillard épais se levait du sol. Un brouillard qui ne semblait pas naturel. Mes yeux étaient tellement rivés sur ce qui nous entourait que je sursautais quand Rabastan s'adressa à moi. Enfin pensa à voix haute plutôt.

\- Bellatrix arrive.

\- Bellatrix ? M'exclamai-je étonnée.

Il ne me répondit rien mais s'arrêta de marcher d'un coup. Si bien que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Je redressai la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que Rabastan. Là, au milieu de la brume, s'avança une ombre. Plus elle avançait, plus les traits hostiles de Bellatrix Black se dessinaient. Elle avança directement vers moi et me tourna autour comme pour me détailler avec un air de dégout. Tout dans son attitude reflétait l'incompréhension. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas ma présente ici, avec elle. Elle s'adressa à Rabastan :

\- Pourquoi l'a-t- _il_ appelé ? C'est moi qui convoque les nouvelles recrues! S'énerva-t-elle. Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? Dit-elle en plissant les yeux avant de m'observer à nouveau.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, observa Rabastan. Mais je me trouvais juste à côté et j'ai pu sentir la force de _son_ appel. Elle n'a pas réagi comme le fond les autres futur mangemorts d'habitude, ajouta-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas prête ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? M'exclamai-je énervé de ne pas saisir le fond de la conversation.

Tous les deux posèrent leur regard sur moi. Une me regardait avec dédain et l'autre avec dégout.

\- Es-tu idiote à ce point ? Lança Rabastan.

Je plissai les yeux, prête à lui répondre quand Bellatrix lâcha une bombe :

\- Ce soir tu vas rencontrer le Maître.

Ma respiration se bloqua sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'angoisse mais je me concentrai pour ne pas paraître apeuré.

\- Quoi Voldemort veut me rencontrer ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Cria Bellatrix avec rage. Tu en es indigne !

Elle s'avança vers moi avec un air menaçant. Je reculai de trois pas pour la fuir mais elle m'attrapa par le col de ma cape.

\- Tu as intérêt à être un peu plus polie tout à l'heure devant _lui_ , sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te remettre à ta place, jolie fleur, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement et hochai de la tête.

\- Bien en route, appela Rabastan derrière nous.

Elle se retourna vivement et pris la tête du groupe, pour nous guider dans la forêt sombre. A l'intérieur de moi, c'était un champ de bataille. Je luttais pour garder la tête froide et les idées claires mais toutes les cellules de mon corps me criaient de prendre la fuite. L'angoisse frappait dans mon ventre et ma poitrine était tellement compressée que j'avais du mal à prendre ma respiration.

Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans le cœur de la forêt interdite et nous quittions bientôt l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous serpentions entre les arbres depuis un bon moment quand quelque chose me retint par la manche. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu le chien noir courir derrière moi. Il avait attrapé ma manche avec ses crocs et il me tirait en arrière comme pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Va-t'en, lui soufflai-je en lui faisant signe de partir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. Cependant Rabastan et Bellatrix ne tardèrent pas à se retourner pour voir pourquoi je ne suivais pas. Bellatrix sortit aussitôt sa baguette et sa formule déchira l'air :

\- Endoloris !

L'éclair rose frappa aussitôt le chien avec une intensité immense. La puissance de son Doloris prouvait sa force magique et sa folie malsaine.

\- Non ! M'égosillai-je pour qu'elle arrête le sort.

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, comme passionnée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire. J'allais attraper son bras pour la faire stopper mais Rabastan retint mon geste.

\- Ne la touche pas. Sinon c'est toi qui te prendras ce sort.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser le chien qui m'avait sauvé la vie se faire torturer par cette ignoble sorcière. J'allais m'interposer même s'il fallait que j'encaisse moi-même le Doloris.

\- Bellatrix. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces sottises. Tu ne veux pas _le_ faire attendre tout de même ?

A ces mots Bellatrix abaissa sa baguette et reprit la marche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rabastan me lança un dernier regard noir et la suivit. Je m'agenouillai près de la pauvre bête qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Je caressais sa tête doucement pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort que je pouvais.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il se remit péniblement sur ses pattes. Il lapa la larme qui s'écoulait le long de ma joue et poussa un gémissement déchirant.

\- Je suis obligée de les suivre, chuchotai-je. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, ça va aller.

J'observai ces yeux gris et je savais qu'il me comprenait. Je lui donnais une dernière caresse et me hâtait de retrouver Rabastan et Bellatrix.

Après une heure de marche, Bellatrix s'arrêta et me tendis le bras, j'y posais alors ma main et mon corps se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante. Nous avions transplané. Peu habituée, j'étais prise de nausées et de vertiges à l'arrivée. Mes pieds oscillèrent un peu dans l'allée sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bellatrix me poussa en avant pour me faire marcher. Je perdis un peu l'équilibre mais je fini par me stabiliser tant bien que mal.

Nous nous trouvions dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il y avait peu de maison et les seules que l'on pouvait trouvées ne semblaient pas habitée. Tout dans ce village semblait vieux et rustre, comme si le temps c'était arrêté dix ans auparavant. Le lieu me paraissait étonnant pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On continua à avancer jusqu'à un terrain abandonné. Cependant lorsque que Bellatrix s'approcha, elle se servit de sa baguette pour faire apparaitre une sorte de bouclier bleu qui s'ouvrit à notre passage. Derrière se dressa alors devant nous une grande bâtisse abandonnée. Les pierres dont elle était faite, étaient belles mais abimées, faute d'entretien. La toiture était ouverte à certains endroits et le lierre grimpait sur les murs reprenant possession des lieux. Des planches de bois avaient remplacées les fenêtres cassées et donnaient un aspect glauque à la propriété. Bellatrix poussa la grosse porte en chêne qui grinça sur ses gonds. Je pénétrai dans la demeure et aussitôt un froid m'envahit. Un froid persistant qui s'inséra dans ma chair et dans mes os. Un frisson me parcouru, un frisson d'angoisse. Mon anxiété monta d'un cran. J'étais terrorisée mais je prenais sur moi pour ne rien montré. Bellatrix nous guida à travers les différentes pièces. Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand salon, je sentis _sa_ présence avant de _le_ voir. Je me tournai vers la gauche et _ses_ yeux malsains se posèrent sur moi. Ma respiration se coupa. _Son_ aura était impressionnante. C'était comme si tous les petits moments de bonheur que j'avais connus dans ma vie avaient disparus à jamais. Tout ce qui émanait de lui n'était qu'obscurité et noirceur. Je comprenais que l'on puisse devenir fou à force de le côtoyer. Sa présence était oppressante. Il me toisait, assis dans son grand fauteuil en cuir. Ses partisans autour regardaient le sol en signe de soumission. Je n'en connaissais aucun et je fus surprise de ne pas trouver mon père parmi eux. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plutôt bel homme. Il avait un visage fin et gracieux, des yeux bleus presque vitreux et des cheveux plus noirs que l'ébène. Cependant son corps squelettique et ses yeux injectés de sang montraient à quel point il était rongé par la magie noire, à la manière d'une maladie.

\- Nora, c'est bien ça ? Siffla-t-il avec sa voix de serpent.

Sa voix résonna en moi avec échos. Il se leva du grand siège et ses serviteurs se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Je hochai de la tête pour répondre à sa question, incapable de dire un mot. Paralysée par sa présence.

\- J'étais impatient de te rencontrer, dit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas.

Sous son regard perçant je me sentis nues et prise au piège.

\- Ton visage m'est familier, ajouta-t-il.

\- Mes parents sont…, commençais-je.

\- Je connais tes parents, me coupa-t-il sèchement avec un air mauvais.

Je pinçais les lèvres et regardait mes pieds. Quelle idiote j'avais été de penser que je pouvais lui adresser la parole sans qu'il me le demande !

\- Rabastan n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je l'entends constamment, c'est insupportable. Mais je dois dire que cette obstination a excité ma curiosité.

Il fit une pause et regarda Rabastan qui se tenait sur ma droite. Je le sentis se tendre à côté de moi. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Je savais que Voldemort était en train de lire dans ses pensées et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Enfin il rompit son sort.

\- Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose à propos de toi, même s'il m'assure le contraire, cria-t-il.

Il me regarda et reprit :

\- Peut-être que…

Ses deux yeux trouvèrent les miens et deux pics entrèrent dans mon crâne. Il voulait entrer dans ma tête, trouver ce que Rabastan lui cachait. La douleur me vrilla le cerveau et je tombai sur les genoux. Pourtant je restai concentrée sur les barrières à ériger pour bloquer son sortilège. Et ce fut une vraie bataille qui eut lieu dans ma tête. A chaque barrière que je dressai, Voldemort la contournait et essayait de trouver un autre chemin. Il multipliait les attaques mais je ne cédais rien, soutenant son regard mauvais et ne me pliant à aucunes de ses contraintes. Quand il cessa enfin le sortilège j'étais à bout de souffle.

Il me regardait, impressionné. Je crus même lire une once de respect sur son visage. Les autres personnes autour, nous regardaient avec incompréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de la guerre qui avait été livrée dans ma tête. Guerre que j'avais emportée.

\- Et bien, je vois que Rabastan t'as appris l'Occlumancie. Cependant l'élève à dépasser le maitre, dit-il en se tournant vers Rabastan.

Enervé d'avoir dû s'incliner devant moi il me plaqua au mur grâce à sa baguette. Rabastan fit un pas dans ma direction mais Bellatrix posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Je soutenais son regard, invaincue, et il détestait ça. Il s'approcha de moi, me maintenant toujours au mur avec son sortilège. Il était tellement près que je sentais son haleine fétide sur mon visage. Il planta son regard dans le miens et le sortilège qui me maintenait en l'air commença à s'enrouler autour de mon cou, comme une main qui m'étranglait. Je commençai à suffoquer. Mes poumons étaient près à exploser et la pression en moi était tel que je finis par baisser les yeux devant lui. Il lâcha enfin son emprise et quand j'osais enfin le regardait à nouveau il souriait. Et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur que je ne pensais jamais voir chez lui. C'était de l'excitation.

\- Tu vas nous être très utile Nora Wilson.

Je frissonnais à l'entente de mon nom prononcé par sa bouche fine de serpent.

\- Tes pensées hermétiques nous permettrons de tromper l'ennemie, j'ai hâte que tu rejoignes mes rangs. Ton initiation se fera bientôt, lâcha-t-il en regardant Bellatrix.

Ses paroles me dévastèrent. C'était impossible de faire demi-tour maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je ne pouvais plus fuir où lui et ses sbires me retrouveraient et m'arracheraient la vie pour trahison. Il dut lire la peur sur mon visage puisqu'il s'approcha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu me serviras, de ton plein grès ou non.

Puis il ajouta à haute voix :

\- Partez maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à régler.

Il nous fit un signe de sa main squelettique et je m'inclinais devant lui avant de quitter la pièce. Quand mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol humide de la forêt je pris enfin une vraie respiration.


	13. Chapter 13: Faiblesse

Bellatrix nous avait laissé dans la forêt après avoir longuement parlé avec Rabastan. Mise de côté je n'avais pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais leurs expressions montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Bellatrix et Rabastan étaient très proche en raison de la future union de celle-ci avec la famille Lestrange. Cela me faisait peur car la folie dont était atteinte Bellatrix, atteignait peu à peu le cœur de Rabastan. Quand ils eurent enfin fini, nous ne trainâmes pas dans la forêt et nous rejoignîmes la salle commune de Serpentard. J'ignorai l'heure qu'il était mais j'étais épuisée, complètement vidée et je ne pensais qu'à rejoindre mon lit. Cependant Rabastan me retint par le bras :

\- Ou tu vas ?

\- Dormir, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un rire forcé.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas, on doit parler de nombreuses choses.

Et ne me lâchant toujours pas le bras il me tira vers sa chambre.

\- Rabastan tu me fais mal, dis-je en essayant de m'extirper de son emprise.

Il me lança un regard noir et une fois dans sa chambre me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je suis crevée, laisse-moi.

\- Arrête Nora ! Arrête ! Je prends sur moi depuis tellement longtemps que ça me ronge.

\- De quoi tu parles, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, d'ailleurs qu'elle est cette chose que tu caches au Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais ne change pas de sujet, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu dois me le dire ! Criai-je en le poussant.

Cela devait être énorme s'il arrivait à le cacher à Voldemort. Si c'était quelque chose qui me concernait je voulais savoir. Je méritais de savoir.

Il attrapa le bras dont je m'étais servi pour le pousser et tira dessus pour me faire basculer en avant. Je me rattrapai sur un meuble mais tête cogna fort contre le bois.

\- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me retournai, il se tenait debout devant moi et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il serra les points pour se contenir, tout dans sa position était menaçant et j'avais l'impression qu'à chacune de ses respirations un coup allait s'abattre sur moi. Un filet de sang glissa le long de ma tempe jusqu'à mon menton. Il serra les mâchoires. Il lut la peur dans mon regard et m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'assoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, attrapa une de mes mains et la pressa entre les siennes.

\- Tu me rends fou…, gémit-il.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et son regard était perdu. Mon cœur se serra. Avec Rabastan c'était toujours comme ça, à un moment il m'effrayait plus que personne et une minute après je retrouvais devant le petit garçon que j'avais connu et en qui j'avais confiance. Et en ce moment même c'était le petit garçon perdu et qui ne savait plus quoi faire à part user de sa force pour s'exprimer. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et descendit du lit pour l'enlacer. Il répondit à mon étreinte fortement. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou et je sentais son souffle chaud et irrégulier caresser ma peau. Il me serrait de toutes ses force pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Pour vérifier que cette étreinte était bien réelle. Je passai mes mains autour de son visage et lui faisait relever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Il grimaça, essuya le sang sur ma joue et expliqua :

\- J'ai l'impression de te perdre à chaque fois qu'on fait un pas vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai l'impression que tu me glisse entre les doigts et que tu as envie de courir rejoindre ce sale traitre à son sang.

Il parlait de Sirius. Je me crispai.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié comment il parlait de toi et la façon dont tu es intervenu avant que ta marque ne te fasse souffrir. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Parce que j'ai très bien pu déchiffrer la façon dont il te regardait. Et je peux te jurer que si je le revois un jour poser ce genre de regard sur toi, je le réduirai en cendre.

Il attrapa mon visage et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir Nora, murmura-t-il sur ma bouche.

Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Des larmes d'épuisement, de peurs, d'angoisse, retenues toute la soirée. D'un revers de main Rabastan les chassa et repris son baiser là où il l'avait arrêté.

\- Laisse-moi te protéger, je prendrais soin de toi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Faible. Je me laissais aller à ses paroles rassurantes qui après la soirée que je venais de passer étaient les seules choses dont j'avais besoin. Il embrassa mon front, m'attrapa par la taille et me porta jusqu'à son lit. Il m'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs et je m'endormis ainsi, apaiser par la chaleur que dégageait son torse.

J'ouvrais un œil difficilement, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir. La lumière essayait de percer à travers les épais rideaux. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Je me tournais dans le lit, Rabastan dormais toujours à point fermés. Chaque geste que je faisais me faisait grimacer de douleur. Mes muscles étaient tous courbaturés. A force de gigoter je finis par réveiller Rabastan, ce qui était la dernière de mes envies. Je comptais en fait m'éclipser avant qu'il ne se réveille. Honteuse de m'être laissé aller hier soir à ses paroles rassurantes. A la lumière du jour Rabastan, allait redevenir l'homme froid et bestial qui le caractérisait si souvent.

\- Quel heure est-il ? Chuchotai-je pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il se tourna vers la petite horloge posée sur la table de chevet.

\- Onze heures trente.

\- On est vendredi ? On a du loupé au moins trois heures de cours ! M'exclamai-je en tentant de sortir du lit.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas au goût de Rabastan qui se tourna et posa un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

\- Il est trop tard pour ce matin de toute façon. Laisse-moi profiter encore un peu de ta présence dans mon lit, murmura-t-il dans ma nuque.

D'une main il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté et se libéra un accès à mon épaule. Il y déposa quelques baisers humides et me fit glisser sous lui. Les deux coudes posé de chaque côtés de ma tête et son corps sur le miens je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur accéléra. Il replongea dans mon cou pour l'asséner de nombreux baisers.

\- Je vois que tu te remets vite, articulai-je pour gagner du temps.

Le poids de son corps m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ou bien était-ce cette proximité non voulue. Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Avec un regard sombre.

\- Je n'ai rien pardonné.

Ses mains quittèrent les côtés de ma tête pour se glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Il le remonta et caressa mes flancs de ses mains rugueuses. Sa bouche elle était occupée à embrasser sauvagement mon cou. Quand il eut fini il revint sur ma bouche pour un baiser dur et farouche. Je sentais sa respiration accélérer et si je ne l'arrêtais pas tout de suite, je n'allais pas pouvoir l'arrêter du tout.

\- Rabastan laisse-moi partir s'il te plait.

Il souffla un non entre deux baisers.

\- Laisse-moi, je t'en prie, répétai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il souffla bruyamment et bascula sur le côté pour me laisser de l'espace. J'en profitai pour me redresser, attraper mes affaires et quitter sa chambre. Je regagnai ma salle de bain, je prenais une douche froide pour laver mon corps et mon esprit. Une fois devant le miroir, j'observais les marques violettes que Rabastan avait laissées dans mon cou. Un sentiment de honte m'envahit et mon ventre se serra. Plus haut, sur mon visage, une bosse violette se formait sur ma tempe droite, là où le sang avait coulé. Et puis il y avait mes yeux, mes yeux dont j'étais si fière et qui faisait ma beauté étaient aujourd'hui bien triste, bien sombre et le bleu, si étincelant autrefois, était délavé. Mes paupières étaient gonflées à cause de mes larmes d'hier soir, le blanc de mes yeux rougi et de grands cernes creusaient mon regard. Je me détournai du miroir pour échapper à cette triste vue. Une seule marque avait disparu. C'était la marque que Bellatrix avait laissé sur mon bras et j'étais bien heureuse de ne plus la voir. Je m'habillai rapidement pour aller manger. Détachai mes cheveux pour dissimuler ma bosse et je remontai mon col pour cacher les traces de suçons dans mon cou. Rabastan m'attendait dans la salle commune, habillé en noir et rayonnant plus que jamais. Il m'adressa un grand sourire auquel je me forçai de répondre.

Nous nous rendions à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Cependant de nombreux élèves avaient déjà terminés et nous en croisions beaucoup. Je discernai de loin un petit groupe de cinq personnes composé de James, Remus, Lily et Sirius. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol incapable d'affronter le regard de Sirius quand Rabastan passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'attrapa et me plaça sur sa gauche pour que je me retrouve le plus loin possible du petit groupe. Je les entendais parler et quand ils arrivèrent près de nous, Rabastan déposa un gros baiser sur mon crâne et resserra un peu plus son emprise sur mes épaules, me collant à lui. Je ne voyais pas le regard de Sirius mais je le devinais glacial et mon sentiment de honte s'amplifia encore et encore. Rabastan approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura tout en regardant dans la direction des Gryffondor :

\- Une soirée en ma compagnie et te voilà dresser. Une très bonne manière de rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas lui asséner un coup dans le ventre. Pourquoi j'avais faiblit hier devant lui ? Nous arrivions enfin à la table des Serpentard et il me relâcha un peu. Il gardait cependant une main sur mon épaule. A notre arrivée, Zoé se leva d'un coup. Elle avait envie de demander pourquoi j'avais disparu aussi longtemps sans doute. Mais quand elle aperçut la main de Rabastan sur mon épaule et mon air abattu, elle se rassit et se contenta de dire :

\- Tu as failli louper le déjeuner Nora.

Je pris place en face d'elle.

\- On a encore eu de la chance, répondis-je pour plaisanter.

Elle eut un demi-sourire, elle devinait que je n'allais pas bien du tout. Comme elle ne voulait pas créer s'esclandre et s'attirer les foudres de Rabastan, elle se contenta de pousser dans ma direction un plat de patates rôties. Elle m'adressa un regard doux et mes yeux s'emplirent de buée. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, mais je pris sur moi pour chasser les larmes de mes yeux. Je finis mon déjeuner en silence. Cet après-midi je n'avais pas cours avec Rabastan ce qui me permis de souffler un peu. Après les cours Zoé me proposa de sortir un peu et j'acquiesçai avec plaisir. Je poussai la porte du château, fis quelques pas et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. La brise du printemps soufflait sur mes joues. Je fermais les yeux et restait là à profiter d'un moment de calme. Zoé attendit patiemment puis une fois que je rouvris les yeux nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit banc éloigné.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Zoé.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parlé de Voldemort et de mon impossibilité de fuir maintenant, bien que ça soit cela qui me rongeait le plus. Je pris donc la décision de lui parler de Rabastan.

\- Rabastan devient… Insistant. Il me fait peur parfois.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'es ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Oh rien de grave pour l'instant mais c'est l'avenir qui me terrifie.

\- Tu as dormi où hier soir ?

\- Avec lui, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Quelle idiote j'avais été. Faible encore une fois. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

-De toute façon Rabastan sera un jour mon mari, tout est déjà écrit ça ne sert à rien de lutter donc autant que je m'y fasse.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Nan mais enfin Nora tu t'entends ? Tu as le droit de choisir. Rien n'est écrit, tu as le droit de dire non. Tu es forte, oui, tu es une jeune femme forte qui n'a pas peur de se battre. Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ? Arrête de prendre cet air abattu, secoue-toi ! Choisis ton destin, tu le mérites.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je la serrais fort contre moi. J'avais besoin de ces mots.

\- Et Sirius ? Souffla-t-elle gentiment.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Tout est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait cent ans quand elle prononça cette phrase :

\- Rien n'est trop compliqué si ça vaut la peine de se battre.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux et observa mon visage.

\- Es ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

Je chassai sa main et replaçait mes cheveux sur ma blessure.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il était énervé.

\- Cesse de le défendre ! Faut-il qu'il te plante un couteau dans le ventre ou qu'il te lance un Doloris pour que tu comprennes qu'il est malade ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas fuir, Zoé !

\- Alors bats-toi !

J'allai répondre quand des bruits de pas nous interrompirent.

\- Ca fait une demie heure que je te cherche, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, gronda Rabastan.

Eh bien il ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Zoé lui envoya un regard noir, il pinça les lèvres et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Je m'interposais entre les deux.

\- C'est bon je te suis, laisse la tranquille, dis-je pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de Zoé.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- J'ai vu ce que tu lui as fait, s'écria-t-elle. Je veux que tu la laisse tranquille.

Rabastan rigola. D'un rire mauvais. Mes peurs devenaient réalités, il perdait bien la raison.

\- Tu veux quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre, je vais te remettre à ta place, tu vas voir !

\- Rabastan ! C'est bon, on s'en va ! Criai-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

Il mit un temps avant de se retourner et de m'attraper par le bras. Il m'entraina vers les hauteurs du château. Des pièces que je n'avais jamais visitées.

\- On va où ?

\- Rencontrer tes futurs coéquipiers, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Mes futurs coéquipiers, répétai-je.

\- Mangemorts, si tu préfères.

On pénétra dans une salle sombre et poussiéreuse. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. Dans l'ombre je pu discerner Avery, Evan, Severus Rogue et Regulus Black ! Ils les recrutaient de plus en plus jeunes.

\- Bellatrix m'a confié une mission. Cela vient du Maître lui-même, commença Rabastan.

Il commença à marcher autour de nous. Ces yeux verts brillaient dans le noir.

\- Il se trouve, ici, trois futurs mangemorts. A la fin de l'année, ils rejoindront nos rangs pour de bon. D'ici là il leur faut des mentors, pour les entrainer, les guider et surtout leur rappeler pourquoi ou plutôt contre qui on se bat.

Rabastan s'arrêta près de moi et posa sa main moite sur ma nuque.

\- J'ai déjà commencé l'entrainement avec Nora.

Avery et Evan pouffèrent, il leur lança un regard dur pour leur faire signe de se taire.

\- Aussi je continuerais d'être son mentor. Severus ! Tu seras avec Avery et Regulus avec Evan. J'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion. Je veux aussi vous voir tous ici deux fois par mois. Es ce clair ?

Tous répondirent à l'affirmative. Moi je ne bougeais pas, trop préoccupée par la présence du petit frère de Sirius. Je savais que s'il découvrait sur quelle pente son frère s'engageait cela le rendrait malade. Je devais le prévenir. Pour Regulus il était encore tant de faire demi-tour, j'en étais sure. De plus il aurait une solution de repli, une famille qui le protégerai. Enfin si un seul frère pouvait être considéré comme une famille. Je prenais donc la résolution d'aller trouver Sirius et de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes quant à son petit frère.

Rabastan ne me quitta pas de toute la soirée. Il m'accompagna partout où j'allais ou plutôt je l'accompagnais partout là où il allait. Puisqu'en réalité je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. A table il prit place entre Zoé et moi pour que je ne puisse pas lui parler. Celle-ci passa le dîner dans son bol de soupe bien trop apeuré de croiser le regard assassin de Rabastan. Après le dîner Rabastan m'obligea à monter dans sa chambre pour une « leçon ».

\- On peut très bien faire ça dans la salle que l'on utilise d'habitude, observai-je.

\- Celle que Black connais ? Ricana-t-il. Surement pas.

\- Il y a bien celle de tout à l'heure, indiquai-je.

J'essayai tant bien que mal d'éviter de me retrouver dans sa chambre.

\- Toute poussiéreuse, rien pour s'assoir, pour la leçon que j'ai à te donner il n'y a pas besoin d'espace.

Un frisson me parcouru. Il me conduisit donc dans sa chambre et je le suivis docilement, impuissante, espérant un miracle. Qui ne vint pas. Personne ne se mit sur notre chemin et personne ne l'empêcha de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Anéantissant ainsi mes espoirs de dormir calmement ce soir. Il s'assit au bout du lit et tapota la place à côté de lui pour que je vienne m'assoir.

\- Je vais rester debout merci, dis-je en m'appuyant près de la porte.

\- Bien comme tu préfères, répondit-il en se renfrognant.

Il s'installa plus confortablement.

\- Alors, peux-tu me citer les différentes grandes familles de sangs purs ?

\- II y a les Black évidemment.

\- Qu'on-t-il de particulier ?

\- Ils respectent les traditions de mariages entre sangs purs depuis des années si bien que l'on peut considérer leur famille comme une des plus purs. Parfois même des mariages sont arrangés entre cousins éloignés. Leur devise est l'exemple et la fierté de la famille : « Toujours pur ».

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Toutes les familles plus ou moins éloignés des Black, comme la mienne.

\- Comment est tu liés au Black ?

\- Par mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Elladora black, sœur de l'arrière-grand-mère de Walburga Black, mère de Sirius et Regulus Black.

Rabastan serre les mâchoires. Sujet sensible effectivement.

\- Il y a les Lestrange évidemment, la famille Malefoy et les Rosier. On peut aussi parler des Croupton même si leur plus jeune fils Bertemius rejette les idées de supériorité. Il y a aussi les grandes familles de sang purs mais qui sont des traîtres et qui ne respectent pas la supériorité du sang et vont même jusqu'à accepter les moldus dans leur famille.

\- Comme par exemple ?

\- Les Potter, les Weasley et les Londubat.

A l'entente de ces noms il grimaça.

\- Tous des chiens qui ne devrait pas exister, il salisse notre descendance ! Pourquoi les sangs purs sont-ils supérieurs ?

\- Pour comprendre la valeur du sang il faut comprendre la nature des différents sorciers. Les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbes ne peuvent pas être considérés comme de « vrais » sorciers, un sang est souillé dès qu'il est mélangé avec du sang moldu. Nous voulons préserver la pureté de notre sang car nous ne pouvons accepter de nous mélanger avec les moldus qui sont bien inférieur à nous. Nos aptitudes sont un don qu'on ne peut en aucun cas partager.

Je récitais ma leçon comme une brave petite élève. Je connaissais déjà tout ça par cœur comme tous les enfants qui avaient étés élevés dans la propagande de la supériorité du sang. Non pas que j'y croyais réellement, au contraire mais on me l'avait si souvent répété que cela me paraissait naturel à dire.

\- Je vois que tu t'y connais, très bien. Finit de travailler passons à des choses plus intéressante.

Il se leva d'un coup vif et s'approcha de moi avec un air de prédateur.

\- Nos enfants seront de parfait sang pur, observa-t-il.

Je refoulais une envie de vomir. Je m'approchai de la porte et la déverrouillait.

\- Je vais aller dormir, j'ai un match demain, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

J'ouvrais la porte mais il s'interposa entre la sortie et moi. D'un coup de pied il referma la porte de sa chambre.

\- Reste encore un peu.

\- Mais je…

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Il m'attira à lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il voulut m'embrasser mais je détournai la tête si bien que ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma joue. Enervé, il attrapa mon visage avec sa main et me força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il posa un dur baiser sur ma bouche et colla son corps au miens pour humer mon parfum. Comme je ne bougeais pas et ne répondait à aucune de ses actions il se résigna :

\- Très bien, va-t'en, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je soufflais et n'attendit pas qu'il me le dise deux fois. Je couru presque dans les escaliers, heureuse de retrouver la sécurité de mon dortoir. Alors que j'allais me glisser dans mon lit, Zoé se leva et s'approcha.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

\- Il ne va donc jamais te lâcher ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient à côté.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

Elle me serra la main, pour me réconforter et regagna son lit.


	14. Chapter 14: Résiste

Ce samedi matin, je me réveillai avant tout le monde. Je voulais être seule et ne pas avoir Rabastan qui me suivait comme mon ombre. Je voulais également trouver Sirius et lui parler. J'en avais besoin.

La grande salle était presque vide, seuls quelques élèves se réveillaient devant leurs tasses de café ou de chocolat chaud. Je prenais un déjeuner rapide et me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie. Je regardais par la fenêtre et je fus comme toujours émerveillée par la vue. La lumière du matin caressait la surface lisse du lac et les fleurs s'ouvraient doucement. L'herbe verdoyante ondulait sous la brise fraiche de cette matinée de printemps et les oiseaux sifflotaient dans les arbres. La nature était belle et calme et cela provoquait en moi un sentiment d'apaisement. Je m'assis près de la rambarde et laissai mes jambes pendre dans le vide. J'appuyai ma tête contre les barreaux et fermai les yeux. A l'intérieur de moi tout était vide. Je ne savais si c'était une bonne chose. Cet après-midi avait lieu le match contre Poufsouffle et je n'étais même pas stressé. D'ordinaire j'y pensais toute la journée et toute la nuit et je n'arrivai pas à manger tellement le stress me prenait les tripes. Ce matin rien. Ni peur ni angoisse, seulement ce vide. Imperturbable. J'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches et j'ouvrais immédiatement les yeux. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Rabastan, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Rabastan, pensai-je en croisant les doigts. Mais quand les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, je vus une petite tête à la chevelure de feu. Lily Evans montait tranquillement les marches et ne se doutait pas de la frayeur qu'elle m'avait faite. Quand son regard croisa le miens, elle parut étonnée.

\- Ah, Nora ? Je suis étonnée de te voir ici !

\- Ca m'arrive souvent de venir dans la tour d'astronomie, souris-je.

\- Pour la vue ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard complice.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis surprise à chaque fois ! C'est comme si le paysage changeait tous les jours, répondit-elle enthousiaste.

Elle tourna le visage vers la fenêtre un instant puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle passa ses jambes à travers les barreaux et adopta la même position que moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'être épuisée en ce moment, me dit-elle avec un regard doux.

Habituellement j'aurai sans doute mentit et dis que tout allais pour le mieux mais avec Lily c'était différent. Elle dégageait tellement de gentillesse et douceur que l'on se sentait immédiatement en confiance avec elle.

\- J'ai du mal avec beaucoup de choses en ce moment…, répondis-je avec un sourire concis.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hésitai un moment avant de lui dire :

\- Tu connais Rabastan Lestrange ? Il est souvent avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Eh bien on peut dire qu'il me cause de nombreux problèmes.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non non, répondis-je en bougeant ma tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ah, tant mieux.

J'haussai un sourcil. Tant mieux ?

\- Et toi ça va avec Potter ? Continuai-je.

\- Il est merveilleux, lâcha-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

En voyant le regard de Lily lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, je commençai à me dire que je l'avais peut être mal jugée et que finalement il devait être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Sirius va bien ? Osai-je demandé.

Son regard s'attrista un peu.

\- Il n'est pas dans une bonne passe. Il est tendu et il n'en parle pas beaucoup.

Ma cage thoracique ce serra.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? Propose-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il doit être dans notre appartement, tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ? Répète-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire mais qu'à cause de votre fierté ou d'autre chose vous vous renfermez. Et quand on ne dit pas les choses, l'imagination peut prendre le dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait envie de me voir.

\- Ca on ne peut pas le savoir avant d'y aller, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Lily, mais je n'ai pas envie que mes camarades de Serpentard me croise dans les couloirs avec toi. Cela nous attirerait des problèmes à toutes les deux, expliquai-je en fixant le sol en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Elle soupira, regarda sa montre et se leva.

\- Il est à peine neuf heures et je sais par où passer, suis moi, tu n'auras pas de soucis, crois-moi.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire encourageant puis elle me tendit la main. Je glissai alors ma main dans la sienne et elle me la pressa doucement avant de m'aider à me lever. Je la suivais donc jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef, et comme elle l'avait prédit on ne croisa personne. Au moment où elle poussa la porte, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je pris une grande inspiration et pénétrai dans le repère des Gryffondors.

A peine entrée, James m'aperçut et s'exclama :

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Il se leva du canapé pour aller à la rencontre de sa petite amie. Je pinçai les lèvres, je n'aurai pas dû la suivre jusqu'ici. Je glissai un regard vers Sirius, adosser contre un mur à ma droite. Il adoptait une attitude nonchalante et fixait ses bras, croisé sur son torse. Remus lui ferma son livre et s'avança pour me saluer.

\- Comment vas-tu Nora ?

\- Bien merci, souris-je.

Je tirai nerveusement sur le bas de mon pull. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise ici. Pourtant tout dans la décoration de l'appartement était chaleureux. Mais mon mal être n'étais pas dû à la pièce mais aux personnes qui s'y trouvait.

\- Lily ! C'est comme faire entrer un loup dans la bergerie ! Cria James outré.

\- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais aussi peur, Potter, lâchai-je avec un regard narquois pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Remus rigola. Je me sentais surtout coupable du fait que James s'en prenne à Lily. Il me fixa un instant et un sourire confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Touché. Mais ne crois pas ça Wilson.

Sirius se racla la gorge comme pour faire remarquer à tout le monde qu'il était là. On tourna notre tête vers lui et il me fit signe de le suivre. J'adressai un dernier sourire timide à Lily et suivais Sirius dans une pièce un peu éloignés du salon. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un grand lit un peu défait, quelques vêtements qui trainaient sur une chaise et des livres qui étaient entassés dans une petite bibliothèque. On pouvait deviner une petite salle de bain par la porte entrouverte à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- C'est ta chambre, demandai-je curieuse.

Il acquiesça de la tête tout en triturant un bibelot sur son bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis que j'étais là.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que l'appartement des préfets en chef était si grand, observai-je.

\- Qu'es ce que fais ici Nora ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Devant son attitude, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place.

\- Potter à raison, je ne devrais pas être ici, balbutiai-je en attrapant la poignée de la porte pour m'enfuir.

Mais il me rejoignit en trois enjambées et m'empêcha de sortir en posant sa main sur la porte. De ce fait il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et cette proximité soudaine me troublait. Comme d'habitude. Mais je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui. Son attitude froide et distante me faisait me sentir coupable de je ne sais quoi.

\- Si tu es là c'est parce que tu as quelque choses d'important à me dire, alors parles maintenant, me pressa-t-il.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive avant d'articuler :

\- C'est Regulus, il… il s'engage sur une mauvaise pente et j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé le savoir. Il est encore temps pour lui de faire marche arrière.

Il me lança un regard noir qui me coupa le souffle.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon frère avec toi.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux, lançai-je en faisant mine de partir.

Mais il m'arrêta une fois de plus, faisant barrière entre moi et la porte. Il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe. Visiblement, pour lui, cette conversation n'était pas finie.

\- Comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs ?

Je pinçais les lèvres, interdite.

\- Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses dont tu ignores à propos de moi, répondis-je.

\- Un rapport avec le fait que tu t'écroules de douleur en plein milieu d'un couloir sans aucunes explications ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard intense.

\- Entre autres.

Il me regardait toujours et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna-t-il en passant sa main sur mon visage, au niveau de ma bosse.

Ce contact m'arracha une grimace et je reculais d'un pas pour que sa main quitte mon visage. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de regarder le sol.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace de dégout. C'est Lestrange ?

Je levai ma tête vers lui. Il avait les poings serrés et ses yeux étaient voilés.

\- Nora ! Dit le moi ! Cria-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès, le défendis-je.

\- Je vais lui faire regretter, lâcha-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Il se tourna pour quitter la pièce mais je l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Il se vengerait et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal ! M'écriai-je.

Il se stoppa net et se retourna vivement.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal mais à toi il peut ?

\- Il ne voulait pas me blesser.

\- Arrête de le défendre, s'écria-t-il énervé.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules avant de continuer :

\- Arrête de le défendre Nora. Il ne le mérite pas.

Je levai vers lui un regard brillant de larmes. Je ne savais comment lui expliquer. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il comprenne que Rabastan comptais pour moi malgré ses fautes.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que ta relation avec lui est toxique ?

\- Ma relation ?

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rabastan est très possessif, il considère que je lui appartiens mais je n'ai pas de « relation » avec lui.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en repoussant mes cheveux derrière mon dos et en passant ses doigts sur les marques violettes laissées par Rabastan dans mon cou.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et je ne supportai pas de le voir comme ça.

\- Ca me rend malade de l'imaginer poser les mains sur toi, lâcha-t-il.

Il laissa sa main dans mon cou et se contact me faisait vibrer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu vraiment là Nora ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que…

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Parce que je suis terrifiée et qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux me rassurer…

Ma voix se brisa à la fin de ma phrase. Il m'attira à lui et me serra fort contre son torse. Je tombai alors dans ses bras comme si c'était l'endroit le plus sur du monde. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, c'était impossible. Il me releva la tête et posa son front contre le mien. Son visage était si près que j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Nora. Tu ne peux pas souffler le froid et le chaud continuellement, tu vas finir par me rendre dingue, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette situation, je suis faible. Ce n'as vraiment aucun sens, plus j'essaie de t'oublier plus tout me rappelle à toi.

\- Nora… Je suis tous les jours le choix que tu choisis de ne pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

\- Pour une fois, cesse d'essayer de tout contrôler et laisse les choses se faire.

En disant ses mots, il attrapa mon poignet et me ramena à lui. Il m'embrassa avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce baiser fut moins ardent que le premier, celui-ci était tendre et passionné. Au lieu de résister, je m'abandonnai aux délicieuses sensations qui naissaient au creux de mon ventre. Ces lèvres douces et chaudes caressaient les miennes. Brûlante, j'échappai un gémissement lorsque Sirius approfondit le baiser. Je me pressai contre lui et agrippai sa chemise. Je poussai un soupir quand il s'éloigna un peu pour effleurer la ligne de mon menton, ma joue et mon cou. Il pressa une dernière fois sa bouche sur la mienne avant de me souffler :

\- Pense à ça la prochaine fois que tu doutes.

Il me sourit et pris ma main entre les siennes.

\- Une dernière chose, promet moi de ne plus le laisser lever la main sur toi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment…

\- Utilise ta baguette Nora, tu es forte, je le sais. Promet le moi, répéta-t-il sérieusement en me fixant intensément.

C'est yeux gris orageux me faisaient chavirer.

\- C'est promis, soufflai-je.

Puis il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement et me souhaita bonne chance pour le match de l'après-midi. Le quitter après cette conversation fut très dur. J'avais envie de rester dans cet appartement, à l'abri, dans cette bulle de bonheur. A l'abri du monde, pour toujours.

Prête à entrer dans le stade, l'équipe de Serpentard était bien silencieuse. Je tenais fermement mon balai et j'écoutais les supporters crier. Cela me faisait vibrer, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et je me sentais en pleine forme. Enfin il fut temps de pénétrer dans l'arène. Tour à tour nous nous envolâmes sur le terrain. Comme à mon habitude je faisais un tour de terrain et me plaçait en hauteur, bien plus haut que les autres. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et les poursuiveurs commencèrent à voler. Il régnait dans le stade une telle effervescence que cela me grisait. Je jetai un regard circulaire aux spectateurs. Là, dans la tribune des Gryffondor, je discernai Sirius, qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

« Concentre-toi, idiote ! » Pensai-je.

Je reportais alors mon attention sur le match. Serpentard avait déjà marqué trente points et Poufsouffle seulement dix. Je savais que si je n'attrapais pas le vif d'or, mon équipe gagnerait sans doute mais je devais faire mes preuves. J'avais surtout envie de montrer à Sirius comment je me débrouillais sur un balai quand je ne prenais pas un cognard en plein ventre. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse tournait en rond en cherchant de ces petits yeux de taupe le vif d'or, mais ce fut moi qui le remarqua la première. Il vagabondait près des tribunes de Serdaigle. Je me mis donc en chasse. L'attrapeur Poufsouffle ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte et à me suivre. Mais contrairement à James Potter, il n'était pas un adversaire à ma hauteur et il n'arrivait pas à suivre les courbes déjantées de la petite balle dorée. Lorsque la balle piqua vers le sol, il redressa son balai bien trop tôt. J'en profitai pour effleurer la pelouse et me rapprocher de la balle. Je tendis le bras. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres du vif d'or. Je tentais le tout pour le tout et me jetai sur la balle. Mon balai suivit et je pus me rattraper dessus tant bien que mal. Je repris de la hauteur et ouvrait la main avec un grand sourire. Au creux de ma paume se trouvait le vif d'or qui battait des ailes lentement.

\- « Nora Wilson à attraper le vif d'or, elle offre 150 points à Serpentard et signe la fin du match » Annonça le speakeur enthousiaste.

Les spectateurs applaudirent de toutes leurs forces, faisant trembler le stade. Mon équipe me rejoignit pour un tour d'honneur. Evan se plaça à mes côtés et inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Puis il fut temps pour tout le monde de retourner aux vestiaires.

\- Plus que Serdaigle et on gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! S'écrie un des joueurs de mon équipe.

\- On va les écraser, rigole une joueuse sur ma droite.

\- Bravo Nora ! Lança un joueur de 3ème année.

Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement et filai sous la douche. Une fois propre, j'enfilai des vêtements et rejoignit le château. Même si la victoire m'avait grisée, je n'avais pas envie de la fêter avec les camarades de mon équipe. J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Zoé se jeta dans mes bras !

\- Bravo ! Tu as été extraordinaire ! Me complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci Zoé, rigolai-je. Je suis affamée, pas toi ?

\- Si !

Nous descendîmes alors dîner. A la table de Serpentard, c'était un joyeux n'importe quoi qui caractérisait toujours les victoires au Quidditch. Ce n'était pourtant pas la maison la plus joyeuse mais on pouvait bien reconnaitre que nous savions fêter nos victoires. A côté de nous, la table des Poufsouffle était bien moins bruyante.

Rabastan arriva à notre table et pris une place non loin de moi. Il me lança un regard noir que je soutins.

« Que me voulait-il encore ? » Soupirai-je intérieurement.

Comme nous avions terminés de manger, Zoé et moi quittèrent la table, suivis de nombreuses personnes qui elles aussi avaient finis. Une fois arrivés à notre salle commune, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir pour aller me reposer quand Rabastan m'attrapa le bras et m'attira dans un coin tranquille.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux Rabastan ? Soufflai-je exaspérée.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Nora, gronda-t-il. Tu m'as évité toute la journée, qu'es ce que tu me caches ?

\- Rien, qu'es ce que tu imagines ? Je me suis juste concentré sur mon match. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir félicité, dis-je sur un ton ironique.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, siffla-t-il en me bloquant contre le mur.

Je glissai la main sur ma hanche et mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma baguette.

\- Eloigne-toi de moi Rabastan.

Il plissa les yeux et son regard devint plus que sombre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, répétai-je.

Au lieu de faire ce que je disais, il resserra encore plus son emprise. Il attrapa mon visage avec une de ses grandes mains et me força à le regarder.

\- Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Rabastan, expliquai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il rigola amèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça.

Il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement. Il me soufflait son haleine sur le visage. Il glissa sa main qui n'était pas occupé à tenir mon visage sous ma chemise et caressa mon dos.

\- Tu as la peau si douce, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et des yeux brillant.

Ma respiration accélérait et ma main autour de ma baguette tremblait. Il fallait que je trouve la force de le repousser mais l'angoisse qui me serrait le ventre m'en empêchait. Il se colla à moi et je fermai les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard lubrique.

\- Ouvre les yeux Nora.

Comme je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait il s'énerva.

\- Ouvre-les ! Cria-t-il. Ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Je desserrai alors les paupières et rencontrait son visage froid. La main dans mon dos parcourait de nombreuses parcelles de ma peau à présent, sans gêne et sans avoir été invitée. Mon cœur se serra et je me remémorai la conversation avec Sirius ce matin. Sirius. Je lui avais promis. Cette pensée me donna un peu de force, juste ce qui était nécessaire pour que je réagisse. Je pointai donc ma baguette contre lui.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner Rabastan. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une troisième fois.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Elle était grave, glaciale et sans peur. Rabastan parut surpris un instant et déstabilisé, il desserra la prise qu'il avait autour de mon visage.

\- Tu ne feras rien, rigola-t-il en se reprenant. Je croyais que je t'avais enfin dressée mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es encore sauvage. J'aime ça.

Son regard avait encore changé, il était encore plus terrifiant.

\- Tu crois que je ne ferais rien, dis-je d'une voix bien assurée cette fois ci. Tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de te jeter un sort ?

\- Oh non je ne crois pas.

\- Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as dit, je suis bien plus sombre que toi.

\- Je ne le pensais pas.

\- Oh… je crois que si. Je pense également que si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, le Doloris pourrait arrivée rapidement.

Cette fois ci il s'éloigna vraiment de moi.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, affirma-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu veux voir ?

Je tenais fermement ma baguette devant moi. Prête à m'en servir. Je ne comptais pas vraiment lancer un sort mais l'important c'était qu'il le croit. Un sentiment de puissance monta en moi quand il me lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons. Je soufflai un grand coup et me laissait glisser contre le mur. J'avais réussis. J'avais tenue tête à Rabastan. Tous mes problèmes n'étaient pas résolus mais cela faisait une angoisse en moins. C'est avec ce sentiment de force que j'allai me coucher.


	15. Chapter 15: Embrasement

Les dernières gelées de ce long hiver étaient passées, laissant place à un doux soleil de fin mars. Les beaux jours arrivant, les élèves de Poudlard étaient de bien meilleure humeur et profitaient du soleil lors des pauses. Les jardins du château étaient ainsi pris d'assaut par de nombreuses personnes désirant profiter des premiers rayons du soleil.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Sirius. J'avais étudié sérieusement ces derniers jours car je m'étais assez laissé distraire et que mes résultats étaient en baisse. Rabastan ne me faisait plus d'avances. Il se contentait de me lancer des regards noirs et de me parler froidement. Il n'avait pas digérer le fait que je lui résiste. Cependant il prenait ma formation de Mangemort au sérieux et il continuait mes entrainements tous les deux jours. Il alternait entre théorie et pratique. L'entrainement commençait à porter ses fruits. Je découvrais au fil des séances une force insoupçonnée en moi. Je devenais puissante, je le sentais. Cela me rassurait et me faisait peur en même temps. Je savais que la date fatidique approchait. Le jour où j'allais rejoindre pour de bon les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne préférais pas y penser pour l'instant. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours l'espoir d'y échapper.

J'avais étudié à la bibliothèque toute la journée, j'avais le cerveau qui allait exploser. Zoé m'avait accompagné quelques heures mais j'avais passé la majorité de mon temps seule. En tête à tête avec mes cours et mes livres. J'avais besoin d'une longue pause. Il était environ vingt heures, je me dirigeai donc vers la grande salle pour aller diner. Zoé m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me fit signe de prendre place près d'elle.

\- Tu as travaillé toute la journée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu dois devenir folle !

\- Non ça va, mais je meurs de faim, répondis-je en souriant.

J'attrapai le plat qui se trouvait devant moi. Je me servis généreusement et remplit mon assiette de pomme de terres dorées, d'haricots verts et de poulet délicieusement juteux. J'avais à peine pris une bouchée que Regulus Black s'assit lourdement à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui et haussai un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Il attrapa la serviette qui se trouvait à côté de lui et gribouilla quelques mots avant de la pousser discrètement dans ma direction. Il avait l'air inquiet. J'ouvris le bout de tissus, sous la table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« J'ai des secrets. J'ai besoin de te parler, rejoins moi après le diner près du lac noir. »

Je refermais rapidement la serviette. Si Regulus avait pris la peine d'être aussi discret c'est que cela devait être important. Une fois que j'eu tourné le visage vers lui et hochée imperceptiblement la tête il se leva et quitta la grande salle. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à la porte puis reporta mon attention sur mon repas. Dans ma main gauche je serais fortement le bout de tissus.

Après avoir terminé notre repas, Zoé me proposa d'aller jouer aux échecs dans notre salle commune. Je refusais gentiment et lui expliquai que j'avais quelques affaires à régler. Elle m'interrogea du regard et je lui assurai que ce n'était rien de très important.

Je sortis par la grande porte et une brise fraiche me caressa le visage. Je respirai un grand coup, c'était une sensation agréable de prendre l'air lorsque l'on était resté enfermé toute la journée. Malgré l'heure un peu tardive, il faisait encore clair. En effet les jours rallongeaient de plus en plus. Je prenais la direction du lac pour y retrouver Regulus. J'ouvris ma paume dans laquelle se trouvait la serviette. Je prononçai tout doucement : « Incendio ». Le tissu s'embrasa, faisant disparaitre les mots de Regulus. Ainsi aucune personne malintentionnée ne pourrait tomber sur ce mot. Je me rapprochai du lac et vis une silhouette au bout du ponton.

\- Regulus ? Appelai-je en m'approchant.

\- Nora ! Merci d'être venue !

Il avait toujours sur le visage une expression inquiète.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ecoutes, dit-il avec un visage crispé, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu es une fille bien. J'ai eu une longue… conversation avec mon frère, et je ne veux plus devenir mange mort.

Mon corps entier se crispa. De quoi avait-il parlé avec Sirius ?

\- Ecoutes Regulus, c'est normal que tu doutes, mais tu t'es engagé, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je me donnai une gifle intérieure. Comment pouvais-je être autant de mauvaise foi ? J'étais la première à vouloir faire demi-tour et puis c'était moi qui avais poussé Sirius à parler avec lui.

\- Nora… Je sais que c'est toi qui as dit à Sirius ce que je m'apprêtais à devenir. Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tard, s'il te plait.

Je tirai nerveusement sur ma manche. J'allais prendre des risques pour quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine.

\- Très bien, je te couvrirais. Du moins les premiers temps. Je dirais à Rabastan, Avery et Evan que tu as besoin de temps ou que tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment. J'inventerais quelque chose. Mais je pourrais seulement te donner du temps. Je ne peux te sortir de là sans me trahir aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Merci Nora, souffla-t-il.

Il me regarde gentiment.

\- Sirius avait raison, je pouvais compter sur toi, lâcha-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner de le chemin qui menait au château.

Je soufflai bruyamment et m'assis sur le bois humide du ponton. J'enlevai mes chaussures et glissai mes pieds nus dans l'eau noire du lac. La lumière du jour commençait à descendre et le soleil se couchait derrière les nuages. On pouvait déjà apercevoir la lune argentée.

Sirius me faisait donc autant confiance pour me confier l'avenir de son petit frère. Il devait donc être persuadé de mon bon fond. Mais se doutait-il que moi aussi j'allais devenir mange mort. J'en doutais fortement. Je n'avais pas le courage, ni la force de le lui dire. L'idée de lire la déception sur son visage ou d'imaginer qu'il puisse penser du mal de moi me serrait déjà le cœur. Tout était si compliqué dans cette vie. Il fallait toujours faire face à de nouveaux évènements. Plus sombres les uns que les autres. Tout m'entrainait toujours vers le destin qui m'attendait. Une vague de tristesse et de solitude m'envahit. Sirius était la seule note douce à ce triste tableau…

Tout à coup, je me retournai, alertée par le bruit de pattes derrière moi. C'était le grand chien noir aux yeux gris. Il poussa un aboiement sonore.

\- Eh ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Questionnai-je en tendant la main vers lui.

Il vint y glisser sa tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, tu t'es retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il aboya encore puis couru vers le lac avant d'y plonger la tête la première. Je rigolais bruyamment. A l'endroit où il était entré dans l'eau remontaient de petites bulles. Puis au bout d'un moment, les bulles se furent de moins en moins nombreuses, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Mon sourire s'évanouit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans l'eau. Pourquoi n'était-t-il pas encore sortit ? J'enlevai ma veste prête à sauter dans l'eau sombre du lac. Il m'avait déjà sauvé la vie, à moi d'en faire autant. Je m'emparai de ma baguette, il y avait tellement de créatures étranges dans les eaux profondes du lac. Je m'apprêtais à sauter quand quelque chose refit surface. Au milieu des gerbes d'eaux je discernai une forme humaine et mon cœur accéléra.

Sirius ?

Il nagea vers moi et se hissa sur le ponton avec ses bras. Mes doigts s'écartèrent lentement et ma baguette tomba à mes pieds. Il retira sa chemise trempée. Sous les rayons de lune, il était magnifique. Son torse blanc et musclé contrastait avec ses cheveux ébène et l'eau noire du lac. Sous les reflets argentés, les gouttelettes présentes sur son corps miroitaient tels des étoiles. Le spectacle était digne d'une peinture. Il se pencha pour ramasser ma baguette et me la tendit. J'étais incapable de dire un mot ou d'esquisser un geste. J'étais bouche bée. Il se contenta alors de la glisser dans ma poche. Puis il posa une main sur ma joue.

\- Nora, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il.

Je le fixai les yeux écarquillés alors que je commençai à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu… tu es le chien…, articulai-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il acquiesça de la tête et posa sa deuxième main autour de mon visage.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça… Mais il fallait que tu saches un jour ou l'autre, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que les choses ont changés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout et rien en fait.

Il posa son front sur le mien et murmura :

\- Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait.

Tout ce mis en place dans ma tête. Regulus. Sa demande d'aide. Le fait qu'il en ait parlé avec Sirius. C'était en fait un piège. Sirius voulait savoir si j'étais digne de confiance, si j'étais bien celle qu'il croyait. Il avait attendu que j'accepte d'aider son petit frère pour m'accorder sa confiance. Un pic traversa mon corps. Aïe ! C'était douloureux.

Je posai mes mains sur les sienne et le forçai à les retirer avant de m'éloigner de lui. Mais il m'emprisonna la taille m'empêchant de m'échapper.

\- La demande de ton frère, c'était un moyen pour toi de savoir qui j'étais réellement, pas vrai ? Tu croyais que je te mentais ? C'est ça Sirius ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Demandai-je d'une voix triste.

Je me débattais dans ses bras pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Mais il me tenait fermement.

\- Je te fais confiance maintenant, c'est ça qui est important non ? Me questionna-t-il avec des yeux doux.

\- Et tu as eu besoin d'une preuve ?

La vérité c'est que je me sentais trahit. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais c'était le sentiment que je ressentais.

\- Je savais déjà qui tu étais. Mais je devais être sûr, tu comprends ? Je devais être sûr que tu ne représentais pas une menace pour mes amis.

\- Une menace ? Répétai-je tristement en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Nora…

Il avait vraiment l'air de penser ce qu'il disait. Je pouvais lire sur son visage du remord. Pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Après tout c'était normal qu'il se méfie d'une Serpentard aussi proche de Rabastan. Lui et James avaient le nez creux et repéraient facilement les Mangemorts. De plus il m'avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il tenait à moi.

\- Tu es un animagi ? Demandai-je finalement, attendri par son regard.

\- Je suis un animagi.

\- J'imagine que le ministère n'est pas au courant.

\- Tu imagines bien.

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il me colla contre son torse mouillé et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais sous cette forme ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit-il. Quand j'ai mon apparence de chien, j'ai… comment dire… ses sentiments. Je ne pense pas comme un humain mais je ressens plutôt des sensations. Je fais confiance en mon instinct.

\- Tu m'as sauvé une fois et tu t'es mis en danger plusieurs fois pour moi.

\- Tu en vaux la peine.

Son regard était tellement intense qu'il me liquéfiait sur place. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement dans ses bras, je me serais surement retrouvée par terre. Doucement il approcha sa bouche et posa ses lèvres humides sur les miennes. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi et me souleva du sol. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Sa respiration accéléra et il approfondit son baiser. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides et caressait sa nuque. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup il écarta son visage du miens et m'observa avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il attrapa mon menton et me déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de m'entrainer dans le lac.

L'eau froide m'entoura d'un coup. S'infiltrant dans tous mes vêtements et me glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Je remontai vers la surface et respirait un grand coup.

\- Sirius ! M'écriai-je.

Devant ma mine offusquée il éclata de rire. Rire que je rejoignis bientôt.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandai-je en rigolant.

Il nagea autour de moi et lâcha :

\- Pour entendre ce son.

Je pinçai les lèvres, intimidée.

\- Tu as vraiment un joli rire, déclara-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil. Et tu es mille fois plus belle lorsque tu me souris. Allez viens, tu vas attraper froid, ajouta-t-il.

Il se hissa sur le ponton et me tendis la main. Il tira dessus pour me monter sur les planches de bois. Mais il tira un peu trop fort ce qui me fit basculer sur lui. J'avais un bras de chaque côté de son visage. Il leva une main pour caresser ma joue, mon visage et ma nuque. Ce contact laissait ma peau en feu. Ses mains étaient grandes et douces et sa peau était si chaude. Je pliai les coudes pour me retrouver tout à fait allongée sur lui. Je percevais les battements de son cœur. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de désir.

\- J'ai promis d'essayer de t'oublier, mais là c'est toi qui me tente.

Ma chemise blanche était littéralement transparente ce qui me fit rougir un peu. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Nora, tu es gelée ! Déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour.

\- C'est ta faute, lançai-je avec un sourire et en tirant sur son bras pour le ramener à moi.

Il m'adressa un sourire complice et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Tu es vraiment un glaçon ! Ria-t-il.

Il ramassa ma veste pour me la donner. Il renfila vite fais sa chemise et ne boutonna que quelques boutons.

\- Rentrons-nous sécher.

Il attrapa ma main et ne me laissa pas le choix de le suivre. On marchait d'une bonne allure, côte à côte. Naturellement nos doigts s'étaient entrelacés et il caressait ma peau doucement avec son pouce. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de nos mains liées.

\- Sirius ? Demandai-je en m'arrêtant et en lui lâchant la main.

Il se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard comme ça… avec toi…

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais prendre un passage inconnu de tout le monde.

Il reprit le chemin sans me reprendre la main. Je le suivais alors vers ce certain passage. Comme je l'avais deviné on emprunta le tunnel caché que j'avais déjà emprunté plusieurs fois avec Rabastan. Avant d'entrer je m'arrêtai brusquement.

\- Tu sais que ton passage n'est pas si inconnu que ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je l'ai déjà pris plusieurs fois, déclarai-je.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, avec Rabastan ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Une idée me traversa l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Et si il avait fait exprès de me faire emprunter ce passage, pour que nous rencontrions Rabastan. Il voulait me mettre au pied du mur. Mais quand je relevai les yeux vers Sirius, celui-ci me fixait avec ses prunelles argentées et en un instant tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Il ne me ferait jamais ça. Et quand il me demanda :

\- Tu viens ?

Je le suivis sans hésitation.

Nous étions dans la chambre de Sirius dans l'appartement de Remus et Lily, les préfets en chefs. Sirius me tendit une serviette pour que je puisse me sécher les cheveux. Alors que je m'appliquai à essorer mes cheveux, je sentis son regard sur moi.

\- Sirius, tu me fixes, lançai-je en souriant.

\- Non je te regarde.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de moi, s'empara de ma main pour déposer un baiser dans ma paume. Puis il leva les yeux vers mon visage.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour attirer ton attention parmi tous ces élèves de Poudlard?

Il avait l'air sérieux.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as réussis à me faire douter de mon avenir tout tracé ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Tu es un mystère pour moi. Quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, j'ai vu quelque chose en toi. Tu l'as toujours. C'est le refus de respecter les règles. Un aspect sauvage seulement contenu. J'aime cette partie de toi. En fait… je n'avais jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable pour une personne.

\- Tu te trompes Nora, je ne suis pas un mystère. Nous nous connaissons tous les deux. Nous sommes les mêmes.

Le monde autour de moi s'estompa. Nous laissant tous les deux seuls. Cette nuit, rien n'aurait de sens, excepté la façon dont il me regardait et ce que ses yeux me faisaient ressentir. Il serait mon rêve qui semblait si réel.

\- Sirius ? Soufflai-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Sauve-moi de cet avenir si sombre qui m'attend et qui m'étouffe, je t'en prie.

Il se pencha vers moi et mon cœur s'affola. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ma bouche et murmura :

\- Alors c'est une tempête que nous commençons maintenant.

Il se saisit de ma bouche avec passion. Et pour la première fois je m'autorisai à l'embrasser avec toute la fougue et le désir qui m'habitait. Je passai mes doigts dans les cheveux épais de Sirius, pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il passa une main derrière mon dos pour me coller à lui et le désir naquit au creux de mon ventre. De son autre main il parcouru la peau de ma cuisse au bas de ma jupe. Un frisson me traversa. Mon corps était en feu. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, je le désirai tellement que cela faisait presque mal. Ne tenant plus j'ondulais des hanches contre lui, il me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea sur moi alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin pour le sentir plus proche encore. Il s'arrêta un instant de m'embrasser pour me murmurer :

\- Donne-moi toutes les parties de toi dont tu as peur. Donne-moi tous tes soucis et toutes tes larmes. Si tu es brisée, je te réparerais. Je danserai avec tes peurs et je mettrais de l'amour dans tout ce qui te fait de sentir seule.

Ma seule réponse fut un gémissement. Ses doigts traçaient des zébrures de feu sur ma peau et ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps, avides. Je n'étais plus que sensations et désir. Je brûlais pour lui et il brûlait pour moi. Dans la douceur de cette nuit de printemps, nos corps s'embrasèrent. Plusieurs fois. Au rythme des minutes et des heures qui se languissaient de s'écouler le plus lentement possible. Pour que cette nuit dure éternellement et que le temps ne s'arrête à jamais.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec des yeux émerveillés.

\- Et je t'ai trouvé, répondis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil épuisée.


	16. Chapter 16: La tête haute

Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser mes paupières. J'émergeai doucement de cette nuit un peu courte. S'endormir dans les bras de Sirius après une nuit aussi magique avait été une expérience merveilleuse. Je m'attendais donc à un réveil brutal. Un retour à la réalité qui remettrait ce parfait moment de plaisir et de bonheur absolu dans son contexte un magnifique souvenir que je chérirai toute ma vie.

\- Oui, c'est comme dans un rêve, murmurai-je pour moi-même les yeux rivés au plafond.

Pendant un instant l'idée de m'éclipser sans faire de bruit me traversa l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient. Sirius ayant comme entendu mes pensées, commença à s'agiter à côté de moi. Je me tournai alors et découvris son visage rayonnant. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. Mon cœur accéléra. La vérité était que j'étais toujours aussi comblée et euphorique que la veille. Cette nuit ne pourrait être qu'une parenthèse. Et lorsqu'il passa tendrement son bras autour de moi pour que je vienne me blottir contre lui, je me dis que la vie pouvait être bien plus que juste survivre. Bien plus que seulement la haine dans laquelle je vivais depuis quelques années. Cette sensation me donna espoir et un sentiment nouveau m'envahit. J'avais l'impression que tant que Sirius serait à mes côtés, je pourrais soulever des montagnes et me battre pour passer ma vie auprès de cet homme qui m'y redonnait goût.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, bien trop sexy.

\- A rien, répondis-je en déposant un doux baiser sur son torse chaud.

Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard anthracite dans le mien.

\- Nora ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondis-je pour le rassurer.

Puis je m'éloignais de lui pour quitter le lit.

\- Interdiction de s'échapper, déclara-t-il en me ramenant sous lui.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à m'échapper, je comptais aller prendre une douche, dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. J'adorai sa façon de me regarder.

\- Ma douche est assez grande pour deux, lança-t-il avec un air coquin.

Je ne répondis rien. Emerveillée par l'effet qu'il me faisait. Nous avions fait l'amour deux fois cette nuit et je n'étais toujours pas rassasié de lui.

Devant mon mutisme il s'empara de mes lèvres et se pressa contre moi comme pour me tenter encore plus. J'étais à nouveaux surprise par la sensation que son corps contre le miens provoquait en moi. Le désir naquit dangereusement dans mon bas ventre et s'il continuait de m'embrasser comme il le faisait je n'allais surement plus résister longtemps.

\- Sirius… Gémis-je en me forçant à m'éloigner de lui.

\- Hum ? Dit-il tout en déposant une myriade de baisers le long de mon cou.

\- Il est tard, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de remettre ça.

Il releva la tête et prit un air déçu en faisant la moue. Ce qui me fit aussitôt sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- On dirait un enfant qui a été privé de sa sucrerie, rigolai-je.

Il rigola à son tour avant de me bloquer sous lui.

\- Tu es la meilleure des sucreries auxquelles j'ai pu gouter, releva-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse me désirer autant.

\- Ne rougis pas, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le front, bon alors qu'allons-nous faire?

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche en premier, je m'efforcerai de rester au chaud dans ce grand lit, répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je parlais de nous, lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce. On aurait dû en parler hier soir mais je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller.

Mon cœur se serra et la panique se déversa dans mes veines. Sirius lut la peur dans mes yeux et me serra contre lui. Comme je ne répondais rien il souffla :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Nora, je comprends…

Je pinçai les lèvres. J'allais le faire souffrir, encore. Pourtant malgré l'angoisse qui me tenaillait le ventre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le perdre ni à l'abandonner.

\- Attends, murmurai-je, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

Il attrapa mon menton et le leva pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, ajoutai-je en l'enlaçant.

Il répondit à mon étreinte.

\- Et toi tu es sûre que tu veux être avec moi ? Lui-soufflai-je.

Il m'écarta de lui pour me fixer.

\- Tu en doutes ? S'enquit-il en levant un sourcil comme si ma question avait une réponse évidente.

\- Je ne vais t'apporter que des soucis Sirius…

\- Des soucis comme toi j'en veux tous les jours.

Dans ses yeux argentés je pu lire quelques chose qui ressemblait à l'espoir et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent.

\- Et bien tu es fou, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. J'aimerais rester ici toute la journée.

\- C'est possible tu sais, rien ne nous force à sortir de ce lit.

\- Les cours ?

\- On est samedi, rigola-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils étonnée. Nous étions déjà samedi, le temps passait si vite. Cette pensée me rendit anxieuse. Plus le temps passait, plus la date fatidique approchait. Maintenant cela semblait encore plus dur avec Sirius dans ma vie.

\- Mais je suis affamée, me lamentai-je.

\- Surement pas autant que moi, ajouta-t-il en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Il mordilla mon épaule et un gloussement m'échappa. Je ne pouvais jamais garder mon sérieux avec Sirius. Surtout lorsqu'il me regardait avec ses yeux ardents.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon ventre et sur mes seins. D'un geste habile il fit passer mon tee-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Peau contre peau, mes sens prirent feu. Sa bouche glissa sur mon ventre puis jusqu'à mon nombril. J'ondulais sous ses caresses, ses mains ne quittaient pas ma peau. A chaque passage de ses doigts, les parcelles de peau touchées brûlaient. Sa langue s'aventura sur mon bas ventre et mon désir hurla à l'intérieur. J'étais impatiente de le sentir enfin en moi. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes jambes et il passa ses pouces à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Des gémissements m'échappaient. Il s'empara de ma culotte et la fit glisser très lentement le long de mes cuisses. Ses gestes lents étaient une torture et il s'en amusait. Quand il passa sa langue entre mes jambes pour me donner le baiser le plus intime et le plus torride de ma vie, je m'abandonnais totalement. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et ne retenait plus mes gémissement. C'était tellement… délicieux. Mon âme était en train de prendre feu.

\- Sirius…, soufflai-je émerveillée.

D'un coup il se retrouva en moi ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Et quelle surprise ! Tout était tellement intense avec Sirius. Il poussa son bassin contre le mien alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Notre étreinte était de plus en plus fougueuse et il m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire basculer en avant et m'assoir sur lui. Je poussais un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait son assaut soutenue. Quand le plaisir atteignit enfin son apogée, je basculai ma tête en arrière, assaillit par un tas de sensations brûlantes.

\- Nora… Tu es merveilleuse, souffla Sirius la tête posée contre ma poitrine.

Il roula sur le dos en m'emportant avec lui et me serra contre lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Nos esprits et nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un dans ces moment-là. Et la douce étreinte après l'amour était un moment de paix et de plénitude intense. Après quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits Sirius lança :

\- Bon allez, à la douche Miss Wilson !

Il m'attrapa et de me posa sur son épaule. Mon rire éclata à travers la pièce.

J'avais passé mes vêtements de la veille qui avait eu le temps de sécher pendant la nuit. Ma jupe était un peu froissée mais de toute façon j'allais aller me changer après le déjeuner. Je soufflai un grand coup en attendant que Sirius finisse de s'habiller. Le plus dur était devant moi. Devant nous. Nous allions devoir affronter la jungle des préjugés, la fureur de Rabastan, les coups bas des Serpentard et les messes basses de toute l'école. Cette journée promettait d'être chaotique.

Sirius arriva enfin et posa la main sur la poignée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il me questionna avec un air grave :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. Ce geste paraissait tellement naturel et parfait que j'avais l'impression d'être avec Sirius depuis toujours. Cette sensation confirma encore ce dont j'étais sûre.

\- Oui, certaine. Et toi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis parfaitement capable de gérer la colère de certains Serpentard. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

\- Ils ne feront rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui va se passer, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, ajouta-t-il avec un air vraiment inquiet.

\- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ferai face. Avec toi. Tant de choses ont changés, je ne veux plus penser au passé.

\- Tu as l'air sérieuse, affirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je le suis. Je ne me défilerai pas.

Sirius lâcha la pognée et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis et respirai son odeur enivrante.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures Nora ?

Je passai mes mains sur mes joues pour essuyer les gouttes qui s'y déversaient. L'ambiance euphorique de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à une tension et à une angoisse. Notre bulle avait été percée par la réalité à laquelle je m'apprêtais à faire face.

\- Parce que j'ai peur et parce que je me sens coupable aussi.

\- Coupable de quoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Rabastan ne me pardonnera jamais, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

\- Je ne peux pas te comprendre sur ce point.

\- Je le sais et je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Mais il compte beaucoup pour moi, je sais qui il est à l'intérieur.

Je soufflai un coup et continuai :

\- Je vais également abandonner ma famille, trahir mon père. Il m'en voudra tellement.

\- Ca non plus je ne peux pas le comprendre, répéta-t-il avec un air triste.

\- Si ça tu peux. Tu connais les liens de la famille, tu es encore attaché à ton frère et tu as James, Remus et Lily aussi. Tu les aimes, c'est ta famille, pense à ce que ça te ferait si tu devais un jour prendre une décision qui les blesserai ou qui les trahirai.

\- J'en serai incapable, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors tu peux comprendre la bataille qui se joue en moi en ce moment.

\- Et ta famille à une chance de gagner ? Me questionna-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle avait une chance. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, déclarai-je en séchant mes larmes et en lui souriant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes. Je suis pleine de faiblesses, mais pour toi je les surmonterais.

Il me tendit la main.

\- Prête ?

J'hochai de la tête et il actionna la poignée pour pénétrer dans le salon de l'appartement.

La réaction des personnes présentent dans le salon ne fut que la moitié de ce qui nous attendait plus tard. Lily blottit dans les bras de James, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se leva et s'exclama :

\- Nora !

James lui avait le visage figé par la surprise puis il se refrogna et baissa la tête vers le sol. Remus quant à lui avait un sourire énigmatique flottant sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, soufflai-je intimidée.

Lily et Remus me répondirent mais James lui ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Lily.

\- Nous allons déjeuner, quelqu'un veut nous accompagner ? Demanda Sirius tranquillement comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Il me serrait la main fortement pourtant. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe pour ou bien était-ce pour réaliser que je me tenais bien là à ces côtés.

\- Je vais rester un peu avec James, déclara Lily en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami. Partez, on vous rejoint.

\- Je vous suis, dit tranquillement Remus et se levant de son siège.

Sur le chemin, les élèves que l'on croisait se retournaient à notre passage. La rumeur allait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. La froide et belle Nora Wilson, désignée comme Reine de Serpentard, main dans la main avec l'inaccessible et irrésistible Sirius Black, Gryffondor et traitre à son sang. Il ne faudrait qu'une heure ou deux pour que toute l'école soit au courant. Les problèmes allaient arriver, c'était inévitable.

Alors que nous arrivions devant la porte de la grande salle, je m'immobilisai. Sirius se retourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu nous laisse une minute, demandai-je à Remus.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-t-il en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Me questionna Sirius inquiet.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Mais de ton frère. Je lui ai promis de l'aider, mais comment pourrai-je l'aider si Rabastan n'a plus confiance en moi ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Me lamentai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Eh, souffla Sirius, en écartant mes bras et en les ramenant le long de mon corps. C'est mon frère, c'est ma responsabilité. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous. Je trouverais un moyen, ne t'en fait pas. La décision de montrer aux autres que tu es avec moi t'appartient. Cette décision est la tienne et rien ni personne ne doit te faire douter de ce que tu as envie de faire.

Il releva ma tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, on peut toujours faire demi-tour.

\- Je ne défilerai pas. J'ai assez hésitez.

Il embrassa mon front et me tendis la main.

\- Bien. Respire un grand coup, on entre dans la cage aux lions.

Nous avions à peine fait un pas dans la salle que la plupart des élèves interrompirent leur déjeuner pour se tourner vers nous. Dévisageant tour à tour nos têtes et nos mains entrelacées. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages de l'incompréhension. Mon ventre était serré et mon appétit m'avait quitté. Tout le monde nous regardait alors que je détestais être au centre de l'attention. J'avais la gorge sèche et le corps paralysé. Sirius caressa ma main avec son pouce pour me détendre et avec un air de défi, il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il me lâcha la main pour que je puisse regagner ma table. Il me lança un dernier regard d'encouragement alors qu'il rejoignait Remus.

Je me rapprochai de la table des Serpentard et les regards se firent haineux. Tous chuchotaient à mon passage et me regardaient avec dédain. J'avançai la tête haute, concentrée sur mon objectif. Je repensai à cette nuit et au doux regard de Sirius pour me donner du courage. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire, pour Sirius. Et pour moi.

Je repérai Zoé qui était la seule à avoir un visage mélangé de surprise et de bienveillance à la table de Serpentard. J'allais m'assoir près d'elle et elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander où tu as dormis ?

Elle me lança un clin d'œil alors que je lui adressai un regard complice. Quand soudain je sentis mes yeux brûler. Une attaque bien lâche, pensai-je. A quelques places de moi, Rabastan était figé par la colère. Il me fixait et essayait d'entrer dans ma tête. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait tout savoir. Il était tellement enragé que ses assauts répétés dans mon crâne me vrillaient le cerveau plus que d'habitude. J'arrivai à le repousser mais il y mettait tellement de hargne que c'était très douloureux pour moi. Autour, personne n'avait idée de ce qui se passait dans ma tête et la colère silencieuse de Rabastan n'augurait rien de bon.

Quand à force de repousser les attaques de Rabastan et à cause de la douleur mon appétit m'abandonna, je ne vu rien qui me retenait à table, je me levai donc vivement pour quitter la salle. Zoé essaya de me retenir mais elle n'insista pas lorsqu'elle aperçut mon visage crispé. Je courais presque dans l'allée pour fuir l'intrusion de Rabastan mais à mon grand désespoir il m'imita et me suivis hors de la salle. J'avais pris quelques mètres d'avances mais il me rattrapa et me tira par le bras.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Cira-t-il en m'assénant une gifle spectaculaire.

Il me traina vers un coin plus désert pour pouvoir décharger sa colère sur moi. Sa main refermée sur mon poignet ne cessait de se resserrer.

\- Que ce passe-t-il entre toi et ce chien de Black ?

Je serrai les dents. Prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui lancer un sort qui l'enverrai à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Je suis avec Sirius maintenant, que ça te plaise ou non.

Ma voix était assurée alors qu'à l'intérieur je tremblais. Je tremblais de peur et de rage. Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Oh je ne crois pas Nora.

Sa main libre se referma autour de ma gorge et il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Tu vas cesser tout de suite de le voir, sinon je me chargerai moi-même de l'écarter de ta vie. Ta petite crise d'émancipation à assez durer. Si tu continues ta petite idylle, je parlerais avec ton père et crois-moi il n'appréciera pas. J'espère pour Black qu'il n'a pas osé poser les mains sur toi.

Ses doigts se refermaient toujours autour de ma gorge. Comme un étau froid. Empêchant l'air d'accéder à mes poumons. Je manquai déjà d'oxygène mais je réussis articuler avec un sourire :

\- Il m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Avec un cri de rage il m'envoya par terre et tourna les talons. Je toussai enfin libérée de son emprise. Que m'avait-t-il pris de dire ça ? Pensai-je. J'avais voulu le défier et lui faire comprendre que je ne lui appartenais plus mais c'était Sirius qui allait subir la colère de Rabastan maintenant. Je me remis tant bien que mal sur mes jambes et couru pour le rattraper.

\- Rabastan attend !

Il se retourna et pointa son doigt sur moi.

\- Il va souffrir Nora. Il va souffrir et c'est ta faute.

\- Tu ne vas rien lui faire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne lui feras rien, sinon je dirai à mon père que tu lèves la main sur moi dès que tu es contrarié.

Il s'approcha de moi et me bloqua contre le mur.

\- Je ne lève la main sur toi que lorsque tu le mérites et je ne pense pas que ton père s'en soucie, au contraire.

\- Tu le connais mal. Il n'acceptera surement pas d'offrir sa fille à un homme qui la bat.

Il ricana.

\- C'est toi qui le connais mal Nora. Il te donnera à qui veut bien te dresser, tant que tu rentres dans le rang.

Sur ces mots il reprit son chemin. A bout d'argument pour le retenir, j'attrapai son bras et le suppliai.

\- Arrête ! Ne lui fait rien ! C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute ! M'écriai-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda de haut avant de me lancer :

\- Tu sais quel est ton problème Nora ? Tu es bien trop belle et glaciale pour être gentille, si bien que tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. Tu m'as rendu faible et maintenant c'est le tour de Black de souffrir à cause de toi.

Je reculai de quelques pas.

\- Non, non… Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait, j'ai tout fait pour t'aider, à une époque j'aurai tout fait pour toi. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de te sortir de là… Mais tu ne veux rien entendre, comme toujours ! Déclarai-je d'une voix mal assurée. C'est toi indirectement qui m'a poussé dans les bras de Sirius, toi et ta haine.

Il s'avança pour me rejoindre et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Il avait changé d'attitude si rapidement que j'en fus déstabilisée.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où mes yeux ont croisés les tiens.

Sa voix était calme mais il semblait ailleurs.

\- De si beaux yeux… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus en colère. Ses yeux étaient hagards et il regardait dans le vide.

\- Rabastan ? L'appelai-je d'une voix douce.

\- ALORS NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AURAI TOUT FAIT POUR MOI ! Cracha-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Ma respiration se bloqua. Il devenait fou. Il avait raison c'est moi qui le rendait fou. Mes doigts tremblotèrent et trouvèrent ma baguette. Je la serai tant bien que mal, prête à m'en servir. Il n'était plus lui-même et ses coups seraient surement beaucoup plus forts. Devant moi je le vis trembler de tout son corps. Il serra les poings et les mâchoires avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il semblait avoir les idées plus claires.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pensais vraiment. Il prit une grande respiration.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle. Je quitte ce destin sombre qui m'attends, en abandonnant les idéaux de ma famille et en trahissant mon père.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues à présent. Sans que je puisse les retenir. Rabastan fronça les sourcils avec un air faussement amusé.

\- Attends Nora ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir vivre heureuse avec Black pour le restant de tes jours ?

Je déglutis.

\- Ce que tu peut-être naïve, continua-t-il. Tu le feras souffrir, atrocement. D'une façon ou d'une autre il souffrira d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Tu amèneras à lui des problèmes qui vous dépassent. Peut-être même qu'il prendra peur et qu'il t'abandonnera. Et tu seras seule Nora. Tu seras seule et désespérée à penser à toutes tes erreurs passées. Quand toutes tes forces t'auront abandonnées, tu comprendras enfin qu'il était vain de lutter. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlera ce monde et qu'il n'y aura de la place que pour l'obscurité, tu comprendras qu'il était vain de lutter. Si tu croyais que cette histoire allait bien finir, tu te trompes Nora. Ce n'est pas ce genre de conte de fée que l'on raconte aux enfants.

Comme il disait ces mots, mes jambes perdaient de leurs forces et je glissai le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Il s'agenouilla près de moi pour me souffler :

\- Une dernière chose Nora, le Maitre ne t'abandonnera pas lui. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. C'est trop tard, il t'as vu.

Ces derniers mots sifflèrent comme la langue d'un serpent. Comme si Voldemort lui-même parlait à travers Rabastan. _Il t'as vu_. Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête que je serrai fort entre mes mains.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps étaient passé depuis que Rabastan était partit et que j'étais restée seule dans cet endroit. Personne n'était venu me déranger. J'étais seule comme il me l'avait prédit. Tout en moi était vide. Seul des visions d'un futur triste et sombre m'envahissait l'esprit et aspirait toute mon énergie. Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de main et me remettait sur mes pieds. J'étais désorientée et épuisée mais je me dirigeai vers ma salle commune où j'espérai trouver du réconfort auprès de Zoé. Je marchais lentement incapable de réfléchir correctement. Assaillit par de noires pensées. J'étais presque arrivée lorsque Mme McGonagall se dressa devant moi. Elle avait un regard étrange.

\- Professeur ?

\- Miss Wilson, veuillez me suivre.


	17. Chapter 17: Glaciers

Je me tenais au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall m'avait informé qu'il souhaitait me voir. Je l'attendais déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

Son bureau était un curieux mélange d'atmosphères. On s'y sentait en sécurité et le bric à brac environnant conférait à la pièce un aspect vivant. Cependant l'imposant bureau en bois massif, la hauteur du plafond et le fait de se sentir observé vous mettait aussitôt mal à l'aise. Je jetais un regard périphérique à la pièce. Des dizaines d'objets magiques plus farfelus les uns que les autres s'entassaient sur des étagères en bois. Le Choixpeau magique placé en haut d'une armoire à la droite de la pièce m'observait d'un mauvais œil. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ornaient la pièce et certains me dévisageaient avec un air hautain. Un oiseau d'un rouge brûlant piaillait sur son perchoir. Je m'approchais de lui et le détaillai un peu mieux. Cet oiseau était d'une beauté rare et dans le reflet de ses yeux on pouvait percevoir une intelligence certaine.

\- Je te présente Fumsek, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix calme et posée en s'avançant jusqu'à son grand siège.

Il m'avait fait sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Miss Wilson, me salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- C'est un phénix n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en montrant Fumseck.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je n'en n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il est magnifique, soufflai-je impressionnée.

Fumsek poussa un petit cri en signe d'approbation.

\- Je trouve aussi, répondit-il avec un demi sourire. Vous aimez les oiseaux Miss Wilson ?

\- Beaucoup. J'ai moi-même une très jolie chouette, elle s'appelle Nuit. Je suis fascinée par l'intelligence de ces animaux. Et par leur liberté aussi.

Dumbledore me fixa d'un œil étrange par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Dites-moi Miss Wilson, avez-vous appliquez les quelques conseils que je vous avais donné à Noël ?

\- J'ai… j'ai essayé, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

\- Et bien je dois dire qu'il est plus difficile de lire en vous maintenant.

Il me lança un regard perçant avant de poursuivre :

\- Vous me rappelez votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez, vous avez son caractère. Vous avez héritez de sa témérité et de son amour du risque. Pourtant vous avez les yeux de votre père. Son sang coule dans vos veines, un sang glacial et sombre. Il vous a transmis son intelligence également. Je vois vos deux parents se battre en vous. Comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

\- Vous connaissiez bien mes parents ?

\- Votre père a toujours été une énigme pour moi.

\- Professeur, j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me parler de mes parents.

\- Non en effet Miss Wilson. Pour tout vous dire je voulais seulement prendre de vos nouvelles et vous proposer mon aide. J'ai eu vent de quelques rumeurs et j'ai bien peur que celles-ci ne nuise à votre santé ou à votre scolarité.

\- Merci Professeur, mais je vais très bien.

\- Hum, marmonna-t-il. J'imagine que vous avez les bonnes personnes pour vous épauler. Souvenez-vous qu'a Poudlard, une main sera toujours tendue à ceux qui le désirent.

J'hochai la tête et me levai.

\- Au revoir, Professeur.

J'arrivai près de la porte quand Dumbledore lança :

\- Une dernière chose Miss Wilson.

\- Oui.

\- Laissez votre mère gagner.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais je me ravisais finalement et poussais la grande et vielle porte en bois.

Je descendis les escaliers en pierre rapidement, j'avais hâte de pouvoir aller me reposer. J'étais tellement fatiguée… Je levai les yeux et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Inquiets. Il était adossé au mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand il me vit, il ouvrit les bras et s'avança vers moi.

\- Nora…

Je couru me blottir dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne alors que j'agrippai sa chemise. Il me repoussa un peu pour m'observer :

\- Rabastan t'as-t-il fait du mal ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

Il fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts sur mon cou.

\- D'où viennent ces marques rouges ?

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, agacée.

\- Je te dis que ça va.

Sa main quitta mon cou pour venir attraper la mienne. Il tira dessus pour m'attirer à lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'insister mais je sais de quoi il est capable et je déteste imaginer qu'il a pu lever la main sur toi.

\- Je suis moins fragile que tu ne le penses, dis-je doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais fragile, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Il fait une pause et scrutant mon visage puis il dit :

\- Lestrange est venu me voir.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Il a essayé de m'obliger à me tenir loin de toi.

\- De toute évidence il n'a pas réussi, lâchai-je en fixant nos doigts entrelacer. Vous vous êtes battu ?

\- Plus ou moins. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis plus rapide que lui, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, il aurait pu te blesser.

\- En parlant de ça…

\- Quoi ? le coupai-je prise de panique.

\- Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste un petit incident… Zoé…, commença-t-il.

\- Zoé ? Qu'es ce qu'elle a ? m'écriai-je encore plus paniquée.

\- Elle a voulu s'interposer entre Rabastan et moi. Elle a voulu l'arrêter mais il lui a jeté un maléfice qui l'a envoyé droit dans le mur d'en face. Elle a perdu connaissance quelques minutes.

\- Où-est-elle ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Remus l'a accompagné jusqu'à nos appartements.

\- Elle devrait être à l'infirmerie, avec Madame Pomfresh, m'énervai-je en prenant la direction de l'appartement des Préfets en chefs.

\- Elle va bien, dit-il en me rattrapant, je t'assure.

Je ne dis plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte. Sirius prononça le mot de passe pour l'ouvrir et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur.

Zoé était assise sur le grand canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et une poche de glace dans l'autre. Elle venait de la retirer de la grosse bosse qu'elle avait sur le front mais Remus, assit près d'elle, la pressait de la remettre. Je me précipitai près d'elle et posai mes mains sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle parut étonnée de me voir aussi inquiète. Remus s'écarta pour nous laisser un peu d'espace.

\- Oui, oui et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai subi un maléfice de Rabastan. Que c'est-t-il passé ?

\- J'ai voulu le stopper, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude et ne semblait rien ressentir à part de la haine contre toi et Sirius.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il s'en soit pris à toi… Zoé je suis désolée c'est ma faute.

Elle marmonna que je n'y étais pour rien mais je ne l'écoutais plus. L'inquiétude qui m'avait pris les tripes était passée. Zoé allait bien. Cette inquiétude avait laissée place à la rage. La colère se déversa dans mes veines comme un poison. Je me levai et comme un robot je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce mais au moment où ma main allait se poser sur la pognée, Sirius s'interposa.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Questionna-t-il avec un regard dur.

Ses yeux me firent revenir un peu mais mon sang bouillonnait toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre aux personnes que j'aime impunément.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Tu veux aller voir Rabastan ?

\- Oui.

\- N'y compte pas.

Son ton était sec. Je n'avais aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis mais j'essayai quand même :

\- Laisse-moi passer Black, lâchai-je froidement avec un regard noir.

Il me dévisagea en m'entendant si distante. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que je l'appelle par son nom de famille. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Remus prit la parole :

\- Ca me tue de le dire Nora, mais je crois que pour une fois Sirius a raison.

Il fit une pause.

\- C'est de la folie d'aller provoquer Lestrange. Il est déjà suffisamment en colère. Cela ne t'apporterait que des soucis et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu finirais à l'infirmerie.

\- Je suis très bien capable de me défendre, m'écriai-je.

\- Tu en es capable mais tu ne le fais jamais Nora ! Tu le laisse te blesser encore et encore ! Ne vas pas le voir, s'il te plait. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction.

C'était Zoé qui venait de parler. Je me retournai avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne parlait jamais comme ça d'habitude mais là elle avait une expression si sérieuse. Je m'éloignai alors de la porte et revenait près d'elle.

\- Combien de fois Rabastan t'a-t-il envoyé contre un mur sous le coup de la colère ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il tordu le bras à la limite de la fracture ou fait saigner ? Depuis que je te connais, au moins des dizaines de fois. Mais tu ne t'es jamais énervé comme tu le fait maintenant. Pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je m'assis sur le canapé.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas grave, je m'en fichais d'être blessée, ça ne m'importait peu.

\- Tu as donc aussi peu de considération pour toi-même…

\- Au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, déclarai-je à peine convaincu par ce que je disais.

\- Tu te rends compte maintenant que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire une seule fois. Ce que tu crois connaitre de Rabastan est une illusion, le bon que tu vois en lui n'existe pas.

Les mots de Zoé étaient si durs et si vrais que je restai sans voix. Je me levai et quittait le salon lentement pour me réfugier dans la chambre de Sirius et réfléchir. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Sirius entrebâilla la porte et passa sa tête.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis un peu perdue.

Il vint s'assoir près de moi. Aussitôt tout mon corps eut envie de se rapprocher encore plus.

\- En fait je crois que je suis perdue depuis que je suis née.

\- Ne dis pas ça…, souffla-t-il en m'entourant les épaules avec son bras. Tu penses à ce que Zoé t'as dit ?

\- Oui, je pensais vraiment que Rabastan avait du bon en lui.

\- Peut-être que tu es la seule à le voir mais ça ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Le questionnai-je une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tu veux le sauver n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais timidement de la tête.

\- Je te comprends.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver…

\- Parfois il y a des personnes qui ne veulent pas être sauvée.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais. Qu'es ce que t'as dit Rabastan tout à l'heure ?

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et m'écartais un peu de lui.

\- Il… il m'a dit que tu allais souffrir.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a dit que d'être avec moi te ferrai souffrir. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ça me fait peur…

Ma voix se brisa et il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura-t-il, tout va aller très bien.

\- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Ensemble, il ne nous arrivera jamais rien de mal. Peu importe ce que Rabastan peu dire, notre destin est à nous.

Ces yeux étaient rivés aux miens alors qu'il disait ces mots. Son regard était tellement intense que mon cœur chavira. Il se rapprocha, posa sa main sur ma nuque et attira mon visage à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Mais très vite nos lèvres s'emballèrent et la danse de nos langues fut plus pressée, plus hâtive. Nos respirations accélérèrent. Je quittai sa bouche pour aller explorer son cou et respirer son odeur enivrante.

\- Nora…, gémit-il.

Je m'écartais de lui pour l'observer, pris une de ses mains et la posait sur ma poitrine, près de mon cœur.

\- Tu sens ça ?

Il fit oui de la tête, sans me lâcher une seule seconde des yeux. Son regard brûlant me coupait le souffle. Je pouvais lire dans son regard tout son désir et tout son amour.

\- Il n'a jamais battu aussi fort. C'est toi qui me fais ça. C'est toi qui le fais battre comme ça à chaque fois que tu murmures mon prénom.

Il glissa sa main posé sur ma poitrine le long de mon corps et vint la placer derrière mon dos. Puis il m'attira encore plus à lui et me pressa contre son corps.

\- Le mien bat de la même façon..., murmura-t-il avant de me faire basculer sur le lit.

J'étais allongée sur le ventre, le drap découvrant mon dos. Sirius y glissait lentement ses doigts. Ces caresses me donnaient des frissons à chaque passage. Il était appuyé sur le coude et m'observait.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je amusée par son regard appuyé.

\- Rien, souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me retournai, mis une main de chaque côtés de son visage et l'obligeai à me regarder.

\- Sirius ?

\- Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

Il bascula sur le dos et fixa le plafond de la chambre.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je fais quoi ? Questionnai-je interloquée.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as appelé Black, tu m'as regardé si froidement… J'avais l'impression de n'être personne pour toi, d'être revenu au stade d'un traitre à son sang à tes yeux. Tu m'as regardé de la même façon que ma famille me regardait. Comme un vulgaire ver à crasse indigne de se mettre sur ton chemin.

Ma respiration se bloqua et mes entrailles se serrèrent. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Il continuait de fixer le plafond.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je dans un souffle, j'étais en colère.

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis enfin ses yeux. Ils étaient bien plus sombres que d'habitude. L'argenté avait laissé place à de l'anthracite.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça.

Puis il m'embrassa rapidement comme pour montrer que la discussion était close.

Nous avions regagné le salon. Zoé s'y trouvait toujours, elle discutait tranquillement avec Remus. James et Lily les avait rejoint et James était particulièrement muet. Zoé et Lily m'adressèrent un grand sourire lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent. Je vins m'assoir entre elles. Zoé glissa sa main dans la mienne et la pressa gentiment. C'était sa façon à elle de s'excuser. Elle pensait surement que ses paroles m'avaient blessée. C'était le cas en réalité mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Je lui adressais alors un sourire chaleureux pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Avec Zoé on se comprenait à demi-mots. L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Sirius était un peu distant et je le surprenais à me lancer des coups d'œil. L'heure d'aller dîner arriva enfin. Je m'armais de courage et nous nous dirigèrent vers la grande salle. J'allais rejoindre la table des Serpentard quand Sirius me souffla :

\- Si il y a quoique ce soit, je suis là.

\- Ca va aller, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il me lança un regard entendu et rejoignis lui-même sa table. Quand Zoé et moi arrivâmes à nos places, les élèves de notre maison chuchotèrent entre eux. Puis, peu après, Rabastan, Avery, Evan et Regulus arrivèrent. Suivit de près par Severus. Quelle jolie bande, pensai-je. Rabastan se plaça en face de moi et posa ses poings sur la table. Je levai la tête de mon souper et rencontrai son regard froid et figé.

\- Les gens comme toi, ne mange pas à cette table, articula-t-il lentement en essayant de contenir sa rage.

\- Les gens comme moi ? répétai-je en faignant l'innocence.

Je vis ses jointures blanchir tellement il serrait ses poings.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dégage ! Cracha-t-il.

Je baissai la tête vers mon assiette et vis qu'elle était vide. Je répondis donc avec un sourire pour l'énerver :

\- J'avais terminé de toute façon.

Je me levai et quittait la grande salle, Zoé sur mes talons. Aussitôt dehors elle s'écria :

\- Tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Tu ne peux pas venir dans la salle commune ! Il va encore te jeter !

\- Calme toi Zoé, commençai-je, je n'irai nulle part. Serpentard est ma maison.

\- Tu pourrais rester avec Sirius, non ?

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis Zoé ? Je n'irai nulle part. Il ne me fait pas peur.

\- Moi j'ai peur.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je calmement.

\- Oh ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Nora, mais pour toi.

J'allais répondre quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sortis précipitamment ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ra…, commença Zoé.

\- Nous avions terminés, la coupai-je.

Sirius ne paraissait pas convaincu mais se contenta de ma réponse. Quand il commença à marcher et pris la direction de l'appartement de Remus et Lily, je l'arrêtai.

\- On se voit demain ?

Il se retourna, étonné.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je vais aller dormir dans mon dortoir.

\- A Serpentard ? Au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui te détestent ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Ces personnes qui me détestent comme tu dis, ont été ma famille pendant mes six années à Poudlard. Je ne crains rien là-bas.

J'étais à moitié agacée et à moitié désireuse de le rassurer.

\- Tu seras si accessible pour Rabastan…, souffla-t-il en plissant les yeux et en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Sa colère finira par s'estomper…

\- Oh je ne crois pas, dit-il fermement.

\- De toute façon ma décision est prise, tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis.

Il s'approcha encore et m'attira à lui. Il posa sa bouche contre mon front et lâcha :

\- Si je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis alors je n'ai plus qu'à passer toute la nuit à me demander si tu vas bien.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il souriait un peu. Enfin un sourire, le premier depuis ce matin. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille et chuchotai :

\- Si tu passes toute la nuit à penser à moi, je crains pour ta santé mentale.

Il passa un bras autour de moi.

\- Ma tête va très bien, pourtant dès qu'il s'agit de toi, j'ai l'impression de la perdre.

Je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et murmurai :

\- Il est temps de la retrouver, Monsieur Black.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je sortis de la douche et je m'apprêtais à me sécher les cheveux. Je contemplai rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir et m'arrêtai un instant sur mes yeux. Leur bleu profond éclairait mon visage. Des yeux plus clairs que les glaciers.

 _« Pourtant vous avez les yeux de votre père. »_

Les mots de Dumbledore raisonnaient dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Mon père avait les yeux très sombres.


	18. Chapter 18: Brise printanière

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **avonbathory** **: Je reviens de vacances avec plusieurs chapitres donc la suite est là! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! :)**

 **Luna dans les Etoiles** **: Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de faire toujours aussi bien ! ;)**

 **Aulandra1707** **: Voilà la suite ! Merci de lire ce que j'écris ! :)**

Deux énormes yeux de serpents me fixaient. Juste au-dessus de mon visage. Ils étaient si menaçants et pourtant je ne me sentais pas en danger. Il n'y avait que ce sentiment d'oppression qui me comprimait la poitrine et m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Puis peu à peu les yeux se transformèrent. Ils changèrent de couleur, de forme, seule la pupille fine et verticale resta la même. L'iris jaune devint bleu. Bleu profond puis bleu très clair. Mes yeux. C'était mes yeux.

Je me réveillai, complètement agitée par ce cauchemar. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve comme les autres, non, celui-ci avait une étrange résonnance dans mon esprit. Je jetai un œil aux fenêtres, le jour était déjà levé. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans le dortoir à travers les épais rideaux. Je me levai donc, rassurée de ne pas à avoir à me rendormir.

J'attendais que Zoé se réveille pour aller déjeuner avec elle. J'étais dans la salle commune et je ne cessai de ressasser les paroles de Dumbledore et mon cauchemar. Je devais arrêter d'y penser, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Les élèves qui passaient par la salle commune me dévisageaient et faisaient des messes basses. Une première année resta même plantée devant moi pendant quelques minutes. A me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

\- Dégage ! M'écriai-je sans grande conviction.

La jeune fille laissa tomber les deux livres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'enfuit vers le couloir. J'entendis siffler derrière moi. C'était Zoé, qui venait d'arriver et qui m'observait avec un regard interrogateur. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit je lançai :

\- On va manger !

Alors qu'on commençait à marcher Zoé ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a fait cette première année ?

\- J'en ai marre que tous les Serpentard me fixent comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'impensable et d'impardonnable, répondis-je en m'emportant. Sirius n'est pas un Alien non plus ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur mais elle est arrivée au mauvais moment.

\- Tu as l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin, lâcha Zoé avec ironie.

\- J'ai mal dormi, dis-je en desserrant à peine la mâchoire.

Heureusement le petit déjeuner améliora mon moral. Le grand verre de jus de citrouille me détendit un peu. J'évitai intentionnellement de prendre un café bien noir de peur d'être encore plus sur les nerfs. Quand je rejoignis Sirius après le déjeuner, son humeur enjouée et son sourire charmeur me firent oublier un peu plus ma mauvaise humeur. Alors que je m'approchai il me saisit par la taille et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser la joue.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Je pouffai intérieurement.

\- Non, pas très bien.

\- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Black.

Il leva un sourcil puis pressa sa bouche contre la mienne. Je rigolai un peu mais quand il approfondit le baiser, le désir naquit en moi immédiatement. Il arrêta brusquement son étreinte me laissant essoufflée. Puis il passa sa main sous mon menton pour me faire lever la tête vers lui. Ses iris argentés étaient flamboyants et ses yeux rieurs. J'adorais voir cette expression sur son visage et cela m'arrachai automatiquement un sourire.

\- Crois-moi, c'est une réalité, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Mon rire s'échappa et il s'empara de ma main pour me guider dans les jardins.

On était dimanche et j'avais envie de profiter un peu de la brise printanière. En effet un vent frais passait entre les branches des arbres et ramenait à mes narines des odeurs de fleurs et de bourgeons. Le soleil timide étendait ses rayons un peu plus loin que d'habitude et venait réchauffer cette matinée d'avril. Je fermais les yeux et laissait un sentiment de plénitude m'envahir. A côté de moi, j'entendis Sirius rire un peu.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Il me sourit tendrement et déclara :

\- Allons-nous balader un peu, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

L'après-midi, nous travaillions à la bibliothèque. J'avais un devoir de runes anciennes à finir tandis que Sirius devaient étudier les défenses contre les forces du mal. James, Lily, Remus étaient là aussi et nous étions assis autour d'une table carrée. A mon grand malheur, Sirius était assis en face de moi, si bien que je ne pouvais pas le toucher alors que j'en avais très envie. J'étais concentrée dans mes exercices quand je sentis le regard de Sirius me brûler la peau. Il me fixait, je le sentais. Quand je levai les yeux pour le fixer à mon tour, je m'attendais à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Cependant il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'afficher un sourire entendu. Je résistai à l'envie d'aller me glisser sur ses genoux et je chassai de mes pensées ce que nous ferions si nous étions seuls. L'arrivée enthousiaste de Zoé m'arracha finalement à ses images chaleureuses.

\- J'ai croisé le professeur Slughorn ! Il m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, lança-t-elle en tendant une enveloppe à Lily, Remus et moi.

Alors qu'elle me glissait le petit papier, je me levai pour la laisser s'assoir :

\- Reste avec nous Zoé, tu n'as qu'as prendre ma chaise, je vais aller en chercher une autre.

Elle allait refuser mais j'étais déjà debout et lui laissait ma place entre Lily et Remus. J'attrapai une chaise près d'une table voisine et la glissai à côté de Sirius. Mon petit manège ne lui avait pas échappé et il me regardait faire avec un sourire satisfait. J'attrapai mes parchemins à l'autre bout de la table pour les ramener vers moi et comme Sirius ne lâchait toujours pas cet air narquois, je lui soufflai :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle et en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe mais Lily lisait déjà la sienne à haute voix.

\- Chère Miss Evans, j'ai l'honneur de vous convier vendredi soir prochain à une soirée privée dans mes appartements. Enfilez vos plus beaux vêtements car l'humeur sera à la fête et à la danse. Inutile de vous préciser que vous pouvez venir accompagnée du cavalier de votre choix. Je compte sur votre présence et espère de tout cœur vous voir demain soir. Mes salutations distinguées, Horace Slughorn.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma lettre, elle était plus ou moins identique.

\- Il parait que ce sera une fête mémorable ! souffla Zoé épatée. Des connaissances de Slughorn de tous milieux viendront. Aussi bien des joueurs de Quidditch que des gens du ministère. Il parait même qu'il y aura un vampire…

\- Un vampire ? répétai-je en même temps que Lily.

Zoé hocha la tête. James qui était resté muet depuis le début, comme à chaque fois lorsque j'étais là, lança :

\- Qu'es ce qu'on toutes les filles avec les vampires ? On dirait que le teint blafard et les canines pointues vous attirent plus que tout ! déclara-t-il avec humeur.

\- Tu es jaloux ? pouffa Lily.

James se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ce qui déclencha chez Lily un nouvel éclat de rire. En voyant sa petite amie rire autant, James laissa échapper un sourire en coin. La bibliothécaire la réprimanda et Lily arrêta aussitôt en rougissant un peu. Elle détestait se faire reprendre par un professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas les canines, mais le mystère qui attire chez les vampires, déclarai-je finalement à l'adresse de James.

Celui-ci me regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que j'esquissai un sourire énigmatique.

Je sentis alors la main de Sirius se poser sur ma jambe. En haut de ma cuisse, entre la fin de mes chaussettes et le début de ma jupe. Un frisson me parcourut le corps alors que James répondait :

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi un suceur de sang peut être mystérieux !

J'essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que sur les doigts de Sirius qui caressaient ma peau tout en s'aventurant plus loin sous les plis de ma jupe.

\- Le danger est attirant, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je croisai les jambes pour stopper la lente ascension de la main de Sirius et celui-ci leva un sourcil. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça. Contrairement à James qui l'exprimait haut et fort, Sirius lui non plus n'aimait pas trop l'intérêt que je portais aux vampires et il voulait me rappeler que lui aussi pouvait être attirant.

\- Ils sont plus que dangereux, s'écria-t-il, ce sont des monstres !

Mme Pearce lui fit signe de parler plus doucement.

\- Je ne peux comprendre ton aversion pour les vampires. A t'entendre on croirait que ce sont eux qui ont choisi de vivre comme ça. J'ai presque pitié d'eux. Devoir passer sa vie à boire le sang d'autre personne pour se nourrir n'est pas une vie justement. C'est exactement comme pour les loups garous…

Les conversations autour de la table s'arrêtèrent. Les loups garous dans le monde des sorciers, était un sujet un peu tabou. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ce silence signifiait également autre chose.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui choisissent d'être comme ça. Ce sont eux les victimes et pourtant tout le monde s'évertue à les mettre à l'écart et à les repousser au lieu de leurs accorder une vie normale, poursuivi-je.

Cette fois la table était plus que silencieuse. Un silence épais. Heureusement Zoé rompit le silence :

\- Nora, les loups garous sont vraiment dangereux, me rappela-t-elle, ils peuvent te mordre à tous moments, ils ne sont pas maitre d'eux même et te transmette leur malédiction.

\- Non seulement lors de leurs transformations, c'est-à-dire un jour avant la pleine lune, pendant et un jour après. Si on prenait les mesures nécessaires on pourrait prendre les enfants victimes de morsures à Poudlard au lieu de les isoler comme des pestiférés.

\- Comment connais-tu tout ça sur les loups garou ? demanda Remus avec une expression plutôt étrange.

\- Nous avons commencé le chapitre la semaine dernière en défenses contre les forces du mal, mais je dois dire que j'ai fait des recherches supplémentaires.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? questionna James avec un ton agressif.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

\- Le sujet m'intéressait, répondis-je en fixant Remus, mais je ne crois pas avoir à me justifier, complétai-je en regardant James.

Mon ton était froid et sec, en réponse à l'agression de James.

\- Bon, on va y aller, lâcha Sirius en prenant ma main, à plus tard !

Il avait un faux sourire sur le visage, comme si le sujet de la conversation le mettait plus que tout mal à l'aise.

Une fois dans le couloir je lui demandais :

\- Pourquoi James et Remus te surnomme Patmol ?

Il sembla surpris par mon changement de sujet, qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisque j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui et chuchota :

\- Pas ici.

J'attendis alors d'être dans l'appartement pour réitérer ma question. Sirius se laissa tomber mollement dans le grand canapé et je vins me lover contre lui.

\- Il m'appelle Patmol en raison de mon animagi qui est le chien, mais je suppose que tu avais compris et que tu voulais juste que je te le confirme.

Je fis oui de la tête.

\- Et Cornedrue c'est pourquoi ?

Il pinça les lèvres comme si il avait envie de me répondre mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- Je crois que James aussi est un animagi et que cela fait référence à l'animal en lequel il se transforme, déclarai-je à sa place comme il ne disait toujours rien, maintenant il me reste plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi vous surnommez Remus, Lunard.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'enclenchaient dans ma tête et tout s'éclairait petit à petit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de savoir je t'assure, gémit Sirius.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as sauvé des griffes de cet animal?

\- Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucune envie que j'aille au bout de mon raisonnement.

\- Ce soir même en rentrant de mon entrainement de Quidditch, j'ai croisé Remus, il avait l'air très étrange et m'a conseillé de rentrer rapidement. C'était un soir de pleine lune je me souviens très bien, les jardins de Poudlard étaient parfaitement éclairés.

Je pensais tout haut mais toutes les preuves étaient devant moi.

\- Le lendemain, tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas aller dans les jardins le soir et le lendemain soir.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, dit-il vaguement en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai compris, m'exclamai-je en me levant.

\- Compris quoi ? sursauta Sirius.

\- Lunard. La réaction de James et Remus lorsque j'ai commencé à parler des loups garous. A vrai dire j'avais encore des doutes mais maintenant je suis certaine.

Je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce, fière d'avoir réussis à percer un secret si important.

\- C'est un loup garou. Remus est un loup garou, soufflai-je.

Au lieu d'acquiescer ou de nier, Sirius se leva à son tour, devint blanc comme un linge et s'approcha de moi.

\- James et Remus vont me tuer s'ils savent que tu sais !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Le petit secret de Remus est en sécurité avec moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec les loups garous. A vrai dire je suis quand même étonnée par l'extrême flexibilité de Dumbledore. Si les parents d'élèves savaient, il aurait de nombreux problèmes.

Sirius me saisit les épaules.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire à personne ! Il en va de la sécurité de Remus.

Il avait l'air vraiment agité.

\- C'est promis, murmurai-je en l'embrassant tranquillement.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passé James l'air passablement énervé et une Lily agitée.

\- Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ? s'exclama James en s'avançant vers Sirius.

Remus entra enfin dans la pièce. Son regard était triste mais confiant. Il croisa mes yeux et je savais qu'il avait compris que j'avais deviné.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, s'écria Sirius à son tour.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! ordonna Lily en se plaçant entre Sirius et James.

La situation aurait pu être comique s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sujet aussi important. Alors que James et Sirius continuait de se crier dessus, je m'avançais lentement vers Remus.

\- J'ai deviné, lui soufflai-je.

Il me regarda tristement.

\- Mais ça ne fait rien, je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu es toujours le même, continuai-je comme je voyais son regard s'assombrir.

Il ne disait toujours rien et derrière moi, les garçons avaient fini de se crier dessus et nous écoutaient.

\- Je ne vais rien dire Remus, je te le promets.

Il souffla un grand coup et s'écroula sur le gros siège en se passant une main sur le visage l'air très embêté.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Nora…, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je en m'agenouillant près de lui.

\- J'aurai pu te tuer, non, j'allais te tuer si Sirius n'étais pas intervenu.

\- Ce n'était pas toi Remus !

\- Si c'était moi… Ce… Cette chose fait entièrement partit de moi.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux contrôler mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas toi. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais essayer de me faire du mal, même si on t'avait forcé.

Je posai ma main sur son bras.

\- Moi je t'ai pardonné… Essaye de te pardonner aussi, lui conseillai-je gentiment avant de me lever.

Lily, Sirius et James me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. James en particulier semblait plus étonné que les autres. Je jetai un dernier regard à Remus, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Encore torturé. Lily se précipita près de lui pour lui encercler les épaules avec ses deux petits bras. On aurait dit un oiseau essayant de consoler… et bien de consoler un loup. Cette image me plut bien et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Sirius me regarda avec un air perdu et me suivit dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- C'est la façon que vous avez de tous vous soutenir. Je trouve ça tellement touchant et tellement rassurant… Je me dis que quand je ne serais plus là, tu auras des gens sur qui compter, et qui t'aimeront autant que moi je t'aime.

Je pinçais les lèvres aussitôt. Ça m'avait échappé. Mais Sirius ne releva pas, non, il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Il s'était arrêté sur une tout autre partie de ma phrase.

\- Comment ça quand tu ne seras plus là? questionna-t-il avec l'air perdu et inquiet.

\- Mon temps est compté à tes côtés.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-il agité.

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça mais je croyais qu'il avait compris. Je pouvais lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui expliquer que dès que je refuserais clairement de devenir mangemort, Voldemort ou ses sbires viendraient me régler mon compte. Cela pesait comme une épée de Damoclès sur mes épaules et mon temps se réduisait. Tic-Tac. C'est pour ça que l'approche de l'été me rendait si mélancolique. Je savais que le printemps passerait très rapidement et que mon entrée dans les mangemorts devait se faire bientôt. Mais j'allais m'y opposer. J'espérai juste que ce ne serait pas à Rabastan de m'éliminer. Ça serait trop cruel pour lui.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, soufflai-je.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ça !

\- Veux-tu être mon cavalier à la soirée de Slughorn ?

\- Bien sûr, mais ne change pas de sujet !

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… je ne sais pas par où commencer et je ne sais même pas si tu es sur d'avoir envie de les entendre.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui avouai tout. Peur qu'il m'abandonne en comprenant qui j'étais réellement. Il me regarda et lu sur mon visage que ce que j'allais lui confier était une montagne. Il s'assit donc sur un siège et m'invita à venir me blottir contre lui. Ce que je fis aussitôt.

\- Essaye de commencer par le début, murmura-t-il.

Alors je me lançai. Je lui racontais tout. Depuis le début comme il me l'avait conseillé. D'une traite, pour ne pas douter. Mon père mangemort à qui je tenais beaucoup, Rabastan mangemort depuis un an maintenant. Mon incapacité à me défaire de ça car je ne voulais pas les trahir. L'engagement que j'avais pris en promettant à mon père de devenir une mangemort à mon tour. Mon envie de vomir à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Mon aversion pour la pureté du sang. Je lui parlais également du secret que mes parents me cachaient. Que Rabastan semblait savoir également et dont je n'avais aucune idée. Je lui fis part de mes nombreux cauchemars et de mes doutes quant au fait que ce ne soit que des mauvais rêves. Je lui parlais de ce qu'avais dit Dumbledore à propos des yeux de mon père. Je lui racontais aussi mes entrainements avec Rabastan. La peur que j'avais eue quand je m'étais rendu compte que j'aimais le sentiment de puissance que les sortilèges impardonnables me procuraient. Et enfin je lui racontais ma rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce qu'elle impliquait. Devenir mangemort ou mourir. Tic-tac.

Sirius ne m'interrompit pas pendant mon long récit. Je m'étais levé à présent et évitait son regard. J'avais peur d'y lire de la colère et du dégout. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil fréquent et je m'aperçus que son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais ma vie. Une fois terminé il se leva à son tour et fit un pas vers la fenêtre pour se perdre dans la contemplation des jardins de Poudlard. Il devait avoir tellement de choses dans la tête…

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire tout ça plus tôt soufflai-je, mais j'ai tellement honte de cette partie de ma vie et je suis complètement perdu. L'angoisse me serre les tripes depuis le début de l'année et tu es la seule personne dont la présence m'apaise. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai avoir un autre avenir, un bel avenir, loin de tout ça…

Sirius ne disait rien, il était toujours dos à moi et ne bougeait pas.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, murmurai-je, j'aurais dû être honnête, tu ne te serais probablement pas intéressé à-moi si tu avais connu la vérité dès le début.

Il ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Je… je devrais y aller…, ma voix se brisa alors que je me tournai vers la sortie.

J'avais la main sur la poignée quand il murmura enfin :

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Ces mots claquèrent dans mon cerveau. Il ne s'était même pas retourner pour me dire cette phrase. Je voulais voir son visage. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle expression s'y trouvait. Du dégout, de la colère ou de la lassitude. J'aurai aimé qu'il me retienne et qu'il me dise que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'en fichait. Mais je savais que c'était impossible.

Tourne-toi Sirius, regarde-moi, pensai-je fortement.

Mais il n'en fit rien et me pressa :

\- Tu as raison, tu devrais y aller.

Un pic de glace traversa mes entrailles et ma cage thoracique se referma sur mes poumons. Je n'avais même pas vu ses yeux gris, il ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois pour me chasser. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux mais je les retins en m'enfuyant dans ma salle commune.


	19. Chapter 19: Glisser

Cela faisait trois jours depuis la discussion avec Sirius et je ne l'avais toujours pas revu. Il me manquait terriblement. Je rêvai de voir son beau regard anthracite se poser sur moi avec douceur et malice. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ses yeux rieurs depuis plusieurs mois. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris des distances, ce que je lui avais avoué était sans nul doute difficile à faire passer. Chaque fois que je croyais discerner Sirius au détour d'un couloir, mon cœur s'agitait. Puis il se serrait et se ratatinait lorsque je m'apercevais que ce n'était pas lui. Presqu'aucun des Serpentards ne m'adressaient plus la parole. Ils se contentaient de me jeter des regards noirs ou des regards apeurés. D'autres préféraient simplement éviter de poser les yeux sur moi. J'apercevais Zoé en cours mais elle aussi semblait de plus en plus distante.

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit. Encore. Mon esprit confus avait tout mélangé et j'avais rêvé de Sirius avec des yeux de serpent en train de torturer un boursouflet rose fluo à l'aide du sortilège Doloris. Le sommeil agité que j'avais depuis plusieurs jours avait laissé des traces sur mon visage. Les grands cernes violets autour de mes yeux bleus contrastaient avec la pâleur de ma peau. On aurait dit que je sortais d'un séjour d'une semaine à l'infirmerie… Je remarquai aussi que mes joues s'étaient fortement creusées depuis quelques mois. Mes nombreux soucis avaient eu raison de mon appétit sans faille et j'avais dû perdre quelques kilos.

Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de la journée sans grande conviction et le sommeil me rattrapa en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Je dormais dans le creux de mes bras et le professeur ne me fit aucune remarque. Je suivais mes cours avec de moins en moins d'assiduité. Les seuls cours où j'arrivai à rester éveillé, je n'étais absolument pas concentrée, la tête occupée à ressasser mes soucis. En vérité je savais bien que je ne suivrais pas les cours jusqu'à la fin. Je n'aurais pas le temps de passer mes Aspics, je ne ferai pas ma septième année. Je serais avant l'année prochaine mangemort ou plus de ce monde.

J'esquivai le cours de divination en me rendant plutôt à la bibliothèque pour rendre quelques livres que j'avais empruntés. Et avec un peu de chance pouvoir faire un somme dans le grand canapé au fond de la pièce.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sur le canapé miteux de la bibliothèque. Cette sieste ne m'avait pas vraiment requinqué puisque j'étais complètement désorientée. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était ni combien de temps je m'étais assoupie. Je jetai un coup rapide à ma montre et réalisai avec effroi que je n'avais non seulement loupé le cours de divination, mais également tous les cours de l'après-midi. Je pinçai les lèvres avec un sentiment de culpabilité. J'étais depuis toujours une élève sérieuse et voilà que je prenais une attitude de cancre. Je me levai et m'emparai des livres posées devant moi pour aller les reposer dans les rayons. Je m'approchai du rayon des dictionnaires de runes anciennes quand un rire, semblable à un aboiement parvint à mes oreilles. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était le rire si communicatif de Sirius et d'ailleurs il fit échos à un rire plus aigu. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, tout en étant à moitié dissimuler par les étagères de livres. A la table juste derrière le rayon, Sirius était assis avec une fille de Poufsouffle. Une très jolie blonde à la peau halée. Elle rigolait, avec un air idiot, à toutes les phrases de Sirius. J'haïs à ce moment la bibliothécaire pour ne pas les avoir séparés. Cette Poufsouffle regardait Sirius avec des yeux en forme de cœurs, passait sa main dans ses cheveux régulièrement et la bouche entrouverte, buvait ses paroles.

Mon cœur se serra et une aiguille de jalousie vint me transpercer la poitrine. L'image de Sirius rigolant avec cette blonde pendant que je déprimais dans mon coin me laissa un gout amer dans la bouche. Et même si cette image me faisait mal, véritablement mal, je ne pouvais me détacher de cette scène. J'étais perdus dans mes pensées quand le regard argenté de Sirius croisa le miens. Je sursautai et lâchai mes livres qui tombèrent à mes pieds en raisonnant sur le parquet. Je me baissai rapidement pour les ramasser et m'enfuir mais quand je me relevai, Sirius s'était matérialiser devant moi. Je déglutis difficilement et levai le visage vers lui. Il me regardait sans me regarder vraiment. Il semblait tourner ses yeux vers mon visage, mais pourtant il fixait un point au-dessus de ma tête

\- Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, je peux en parler à James et Remus ? Questionna-t-il comme si il me connaissait à peine.

Son ton était comme un poignard dans ma gorge et cela m'empêchais de parler correctement.

\- Pardon ?

J'avalais ma salive et je repris :

\- Non. Non tu ne dois rien leur dire ! Je t'ai confié que Rabastan et que mon père étaient… étaient ce que tu sais et tu penses pouvoir en parler à tes amis ? Ne fais surtout pas ça, James les dénonceraient et de toute façon cela le mettrai en danger, ainsi que Remus.

Je lâchai ces mots d'une traite en évitant son regard indifférent qui me faisait si mal.

\- Ah…, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

C'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si je n'étais personne pour lui ? Je levai des yeux assassins vers lui et m'écriai :

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon haussement de ton avait au moins eu pour effet de lui faire river ses yeux au miens et cela me déstabilisa un instant.

\- Tu disais que tu avais besoin de temps mais apparemment tu n'en as pas perdu pour me remplacer avec cette fille, lâchai-je en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de la table qu'il venait de quitter et où la blonde l'attendait avec impatience.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Rosie est juste une amie.

\- Rosie, grommelai-je. Une amie qui rêve de tomber dans tes bras et je suis certaine que tu n'attends que ça !

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis Nora ?

\- J'entends plutôt la façon dont tu me parles et je vois surtout comment tu m'ignores depuis trois jours. Mais tu as raison, continues, je suis sûre que Rabastan sera ravi de me voir et de me reprendre. Il m'attendra sans doute avec des fleurs !

J'avais craché tout ça sans réfléchir, cela m'importait peu à présent. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre fille aussi bête que moi pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Je me tournai pour m'en aller, désireuse de ne plus voir son visage d'une beauté nonchalante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais il attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir. Son étreinte n'était pas forte et dure comme celle de Rabastan, au contraire, sa pression était douce. Il voulait juste m'empêcher de fuir et m'obliger à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je rivai alors à contrecœur mes yeux sur son beau visage.

\- Ne dis pas ça, souffla-t-il blessé.

Mon cœur loupa un battement devant son air triste. Je ne lui répondis rien. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je me contentais de lui adresser le regard le plus froid et le plus haineux que je pouvais. Puis je me retournai pour de bon, m'arrachait à son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux, et quittai la pièce.

Je marchai dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle. Ou plutôt j'errai dans les couloirs en ayant pour but d'aller manger. L'image de Sirius avec cette fille était gravée dans ma mémoire et j'entendais encore son ton sec dans ma tête. Je l'avais laissé prendre mon cœur et maintenant il était en train de l'écraser du bout de sa chaussure.

J'entendis des voix venir du couloir d'en face. Aussitôt, je me reprenais, essuyait la larme solitaire qui roulait sur ma joue dans un geste de rage et me composait un visage fermé, froid et hautain. Je ne voulais pas laisser penser que tout ce qui se passait autour de moi m'atteignait. L'apparence avant tout, aurait dit ma mère. Je me souviens encore d'elle me dire avec son air sévère : « Ne laisse pas les autres savoirs ce que tu penses Nora, ce sera ta plus grande force ». Le plus important était de faire croire aux gens que tout allait bien et mon expression impénétrable était sans nul doute ma meilleure alliée. Les voix que j'avais entendues venaient de deux élèves de Serpentard qui me regardèrent un instant puis baissèrent les yeux, avant de me dépasser. Je détestais leur façon de me fuir. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi, quelqu'un qui accélérait le pas pour me rattraper. Une main se posa finalement sur mon épaule et une voix grave me glissa à l'oreille :

\- Je viens de voir ton petit ami à la bibliothèque, avec une très jolie fille.

Pendant un instant j'avais imaginé que c'était Sirius qui avait essayé de me rattraper mais c'était la voix sifflante de Rabastan qui m'avait arraché un frisson.

\- Tu vas à la bibliothèque toi ? Demandai-je détachée, avec une expression impassible.

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser voir mes sentiments. Il ne releva pas et poursuivit :

\- Tu vois je croyais que c'était toi qui aller le jeter mais je m'aperçois que finalement il en a eu marre en premier. Il en a eu assez de jouer avec toi c'est ça ?

Ses paroles me blessaient plus qu'elles n'auraient dû mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Je continuais d'avancer mais Rabastan restait collé à moi, accélérant l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

\- Mais il ne veut plus de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi la vérité, Nora.

Son ton était en fait un ordre et sa main se resserrant sur mon épaule me pressait de lui dire la vérité.

\- Tu as raison, lui concédai-je, il ne veut plus de moi.

Je luttai pour chasser les larmes de mes yeux. Mais je devais voir la réalité en face, il ne voulait plus de moi, c'était évident. Il avait juste trouvé une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. La vérité faisait mal. Littéralement mal. J'avais l'impression que des dizaines de couteaux s'enfonçaient partout dans mon corps. Ma cage thoracique ne semblait plus assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir l'air dont j'avais besoin.

\- Pauvre petit oiseau, si seule, siffla Rabastan.

Sa voix étrange me donna la chair de poule. Ce soudain intérêt n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Je ne suis pas seule.

\- Tu veux parler de Zoé ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, m'écriai-je en me stoppant net.

Il s'arrêta face à moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Sa peau froide et moite sur mon visage me donna la nausée.

\- Non, non, ne t'énerve pas, je ne lui ferai rien.

Il fit une pause, une de ses mains glissa le long de mon cou puis il fit parcourir ses doigts sur ma clavicule en s'aventurant vers la naissance de mes seins.

Je le poussai sur le côté pour m'arracher à son contact et poursuivre mon chemin. Espérant me retrouver rapidement en compagnie d'autres personnes. A mon grand soulagement il était resté sur place mais me cria du bout du couloir.

\- Zoé comprendra d'elle-même qu'il n'est pas sain pour elle de passer du temps avec une rejetée de Serpentard !

Je me retournai vivement en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me chasser de Serpentard ! répondis-je.

\- Oh crois-moi qu'une seule phrase et toute la maison Serpentard t'a tourné le dos. Ils me sont tous loyaux !

\- Ils ont peur de toi, c'est différent.

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur son visage alors que je tournai les talons avec rage et gagnai la grande salle. Je repérai Zoé, assise avec un groupe d'élève et m'avançai vers elle. Alors que j'allais m'assoir près d'elle, les quelques personnes se trouvant avec elles se levèrent en me voyant et quittèrent la table. Zoé se leva à son tour et me regarda avec des yeux désolés :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Nora, mais j'ai fini de manger.

\- Ca ne fait rien, répondis-je tranquillement.

Elle m'adressa un regard concis et rattrapa ses amis. Je reportai alors mon attention sur la table et vis que l'assiette de Zoé était à moitié pleine. Mon cœur se serra. J'avais brusquement perdu l'appétit. Zoé m'évitait.

Je regardai alors mon assiette vide sans rien y faire. Je me décidai à quitter la table sans avoir souper quand Rabastan s'assit lourdement près de moi. Je me levai d'un bond mais il posa une lourde main sur ma nuque et me força à me rassoir.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, me glissa-t-il avec un air supérieur. Plus personne ne veux de toi et tu te retrouves seule, si seule.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, répondis-je en fixant mon regard dans le sien.

Il haussa un sourcil et continua :

\- Si tu faisais un petit effort, dit-il en glissant ses doigts sur mon cou, je serai prêt à te reprendre.

Une envie de vomir monta dans ma gorge. Son regard insistant ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination quant à ce que je devrais faire si je voulais que la maison Serpentard me soutienne à nouveau. Comme je ne répondais rien, il poursuivit :

\- Il y a une époque où ça ne te gênais guère de te glisser dans mon lit, alors ne sois pas farouche maintenant.

Tous en disant ses mots il me saisit par la taille sans ménagement. Je fis une geste pour attraper ma baguette mais il le devina. Ce qui arriva ensuite fut si rapide que je n'eus pas le temps d'y échapper. Rabastan se saisit de sa fourchette et la planta dans le dos de ma main avant que je ne puisse attraper ma baguette dans ma poche.

Un gémissement de douleur traversa mes lèvres alors que des personnes tournaient la tête vers nous. Mais Rabastan, un bras autour de ma taille, était si proche qu'il dissimulait ma main. Il s'empara de sa baguette et murmura :

\- _Assurdito_.

Il sourit et commenta :

\- Severus m'a appris ce sortilège. Vraiment très efficace lorsque l'on souhaite que les oreilles indiscrètes se tiennent à l'écart.

Ma main me lançait et maintenant qu'il avait retiré la fourchette, de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient le long des entailles laissées par les dents. Je grimaçai de douleur et pressai une serviette sur ma blessure. Rabastan n'avait jamais été si violent avec moi. Il n'avait jamais osé me lancer un sortilège ou me donner un coup de poing par exemple. Pourtant son geste allait dans la continuité de son attitude. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire prouvait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de me blesser maintenant. A une époque il m'avait promis de toujours me protéger et le voilà devenu mon bourreau. Il en était de même pour Sirius, il avait été celui qui m'avait fait croire en un avenir plus doux et le voilà devenu la personne qui rendait mon avenir si sombre. Car continuer sans Sirius me semblait impossible.

\- Allons Nora, remet toi !

Rabastan m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ma main et la douleur n'était même pas assez puissante pour me tenir longtemps hors de mes pensées. Mais le coup de Rabastan m'avait permis pendant un instant d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Cette petite entaille n'est rien comparée à la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque tu m'as trahi pour Black ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cette fois il avait élevé la voix et ses yeux me regardaient sans me voir. Il redevenait fou. Le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit sur mes épaules. C'était un peu ma faute si il agissait comme ça finalement, j'avais dû le blesser énormément et je m'en voulais. J'allais lui faire part de mes sentiments lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table et déclara d'une voix tendue :

\- Miss Wilson, voulez-vous me retrouvez dans mon bureau après votre souper je vous prie.

Je déglutis.

\- Bien sur professeur.

Je me retournai vers Rabastan pour m'arracher à lui quand j'aperçu son sourire vainqueur.

\- Pourquoi le professeur Slughorn veut-il me voir, demandai-je avec un œil noir.

\- La princesse de Serpentard laisserait-elle échapper sa couronne ? Répondit-il simplement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais il ne répondit rien et quitta la table.

Je regardai mes mains, assise devant le professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci venait de me faire un sermon quant au fait de sécher les cours. J'avais essayé de le convaincre que j'étais parfois prise de migraine mais il ne sembla pas en croire un mot.

\- Vous me décevez beaucoup, Miss Wilson, j'avais placé de grands espoirs de réussite sur vous. Pourtant en agissant de la sorte vous déshonorez la noble maison de Serpentard.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé professeur.

Je m'en fichai royalement de l'honneur de ma noble maison qui me rejetait aujourd'hui. Il discerna sans doute mon agacement et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Peut-être devrai-je annuler mon invitation à ma réception de vendredi soir, d'autres élèves plus méritants seraient ravis d'y aller à votre place.

En pensant à la fête de Slughorn ma respiration se bloqua. Sirius aurait dû m'y accompagner, Sirius aurait dû être mon cavalier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de venir de toute façon, répondis-je tristement.

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux puis fronça les sourcils en voyant mon air abattu. Je me repris aussitôt et adoptait un masque de parfaite indifférence.

\- J'observerai votre comportement au prochain cours de potion et si aucun de vos professeurs ne se plaint de vous, je vous autoriserai sans doute à venir.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, pensai-je.

\- Bien, je crois que tout est dit, j'espère retrouver l'élève brillante de début d'année. Bonne soirée Miss Wilson.

Je quittai son bureau en trainant des pieds et regagnai mon dortoir.

Après la petite entrevue avec Slughorn hier, j'avais passé la matinée à être plus qu'attentive à chaque cours et à participer plus que nécessaire. Pourtant je n'avais presque pas dormi puisque ma nuit avait été coupée par de nombreux cauchemars.

Mon attitude en classe n'avait rien à voir avec la menace de Slughorn mais plutôt au fait que me plonger dans ce que disait les professeurs m'évitait de trop penser. Ce qui était une agréable surprise qui me permettait de souffler un peu. Une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit hier soir alors que j'étais étendue dans mes draps. J'avais essayé de la chasser mais cela devenait insistant. L'éclair de clarté que j'avais ressenti lorsque Rabastan avait enfoncé la fourchette dans ma main avait été enivrant. J'avais presqu'envie de recommencer. Pourtant je savais bien que ce n'était pas sain mais l'idée restait tentante. J'étais prête à tout pour m'échapper de mon cerveau quelques minutes. Me jeter corps et âme dans les études n'avait pas tout à fait le même effet mais cela me permettait convenablement de ne pas penser. C'était déjà ça et je m'en contentai alors de cela pour le moment.

A la fin de la matinée, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes du cinquième étage pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage afin d'étirer mes traits fatigués. Mais je me stoppai net lorsque j'aperçu Sirius sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait les joues rouges, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais quand il se retourna et se retrouva face à moi, son visage perdit ses couleurs et il devient aussi pâle que le mur. Je fis un pas en arrière en voyant sa réaction. Qu'avait-il à me regarder comme ça et pourquoi sortait-il de la salle de bain des filles ? Moi qui étais venue ici pour être tranquille, je me retrouvais face à un Sirius plus qu'étrange. Alors que je le contournai pour pénétrer dans la pièce dont il sortait il s'écria :

\- Ne rentre pas là-dedans !

Il fit un geste pour me retenir mais je l'esquivai et me rapprochai un peu plus de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais comme il ne trouva rien, je me détournai de lui.

\- Nora ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Cette fois je ne comprenais plus rien, je lui adressai un regard mauvais et répondis :

\- Mais je ne crois rien.

Je poussai la porte de la salle de bain et rentrai dans la pièce. J'avais à peine fait deux pas lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le centre de la pièce. Au milieu de la grande salle d'eau, Rosie, la blonde à la peau halée était à moitié nue et remontait nonchalamment sa jupe sur ses longues cuisses fuselés. Mon cœur et ma respiration se bloquèrent alors que mon cerveau refusait de comprendre. Un haut le cœur me submergea et je me précipitai vers les toilettes les plus proches. Alors que mon estomac se retournait vainement car je n'avais rien avalé depuis quelques jours, j'entendis Rosie ricaner derrière moi. Mon ventre se soulevait violemment alors que la haine et le désespoir se déversait dans tout mon corps. Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur mes joues que je tentai de chasser. J'entendis Rosie venir se placer derrière moi et elle déclara :

\- Il est à moi maintenant.

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, des perles de sueurs étaient apparues sur mon front.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu es, déclara-t-elle avec un ton condescendant, normal qu'il ne veuille plus de toi.

\- Dégage ! m'écriai-je d'une voix enrouée et secouée de sanglots en essayant de fermer la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles je me trouvais.

Elle ricana encore, j'avais envie de lui lancer un mauvais sortilège mais je me retins.

Je me relevais et la poussai pour pouvoir me rapprocher des robinets. Alors que je me passai de l'eau sur le visage je croisai mon reflet. Je faillis ne pas me reconnaitre tant mon teint était blanc, mes yeux sombres et mes joues creuses. Mes mains agrippées sur le bord du lavabo tremblaient de colère. Les larmes ne voulaient pas quitter mes joues, elles roulaient jusqu'à mon menton puis tombaient sur ma chemise.

\- Tu es pathétique, lança-t-elle, je me demande pourquoi il a perdu autant de temps avec toi…

\- _Silencio_ !

D'un geste de baguette mon sortilège lui coupa la parole. De sorte qu'aucuns autres mots ne puissent traverser ses lèvres. Elle paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche et trébucha en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer de sortilège et idiote comme elle devait être elle ne devait surement pas savoir utiliser un informulé. Maintenant qu'elle était étalée sur le sol je la dominai de toute ma hauteur. Je soufflai un coup, essuyai mes larmes et laissai la tristesse me traverser. Si bien qu'il ne restait que la colère. Je la dirigeai alors vers Rosie.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, commençai-je.

Ma voix était tellement froide et métallique que je ne la reconnu pas.

\- Prend Sirius si tu veux, peu m'importe d'un homme qui n'a pas de valeurs. Mais ne m'insulte plus jamais stupide petite Poufsouffle !

En disant ses mots je la menaçai avec ma baguette et je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Elle était terrorisée et cela m'apportai un certain apaisement. Je quittai la pièce en la libérant de mon sortilège et déversant ma colère sur une des toilettes qui explosa dans un geyser d'eau.

Je trouvai une salle de classe vide, j'entrai et me laissai glisser contre le mur. Je me sentais vide, terriblement vide. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe avec rien à l'intérieur. La tristesse et la colère m'avait traversé. Je ne voulais pas de ses sentiments. Ils me rendaient mauvaise. J'avais réellement éprouvé du plaisir à terroriser Rosie et cela ne me faisait rien. Du poison, les sentiments étaient du poison. A quoi servait l'amour si ce n'était à blesser ? Je ne voulais plus d'attaches. Plus personne ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je sentis mon cœur se glacer alors que je prenais cette décision.

Mais malgré moi je ne pouvais chasser ses iris argentés qui flottaient devant mes yeux. Et cette image était comme un feu, ardent. Il brûlait ma peau, mon sang et mon cerveau. Ne laissant que de la cendre à son passage.

Sirius était avec une autre. Sirius ne m'avait jamais aimé.

La douleur se rependit dans ton mon corps alors que je m'écroulai dans la pièce abandonnée. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour lutter contre la peine et le désespoir.

\- _Diffindo_ , articulai-je en pointant ma baguette sur ma peau blanche.

Une entaille déchira ma chair. Elle n'était pas assez profonde pour être dangereuse mais cette douleur fut plus facile à maîtriser que celle qui me cillait les tripes. Cette douleur me fit oublier l'autre. Seulement le temps d'un instant.


	20. Chapter 20: Captif

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de potions. Mon regard se posa en premier sur un dos aux larges épaules dans lequel dansaient des cheveux ébène. Je serrai fort mon manuel entre mes bras, jusqu'à me faire mal et j'avançai vers ma place avec un masque d'indifférence sur le visage. Je sentis le regard de Sirius se poser sur moi et ma respiration se bloqua. Il allait être juste derrière moi pendant les trois heures qui allaient suivre et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ça. Remus me sourit largement lorsque j'arrivai près de lui mais je daignai à peine lui accorder un regard. Je portai mon intention sur mon chaudron autour duquel je disposai les ingrédients qui allaient servir. Remus s'éclaircit la voix alors que je sentais toujours les yeux de Sirius me brûler le dos. J'allais m'assoir quand un vertige me fit tourner la tête. Je m'assis précipitamment sur ma chaise pour éviter de m'écrouler par terre et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais à peine dormi cette nuit, incapable de faire taire la douleur qui brûlait dans ma poitrine. J'avais aussi manquer quelques repas ces derniers jours ce qui ne devait pas aider.

\- Nora ? Ça va ? demanda Remus inquiet.

Je lui adressai un regard noir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il ne dit rien pendant plus d'une heure puis il ne supporta plus le silence.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que j'étais.

Il pensait que je l'ignorais car il était un loup garou, ridicule, pensai-je.

\- Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, continua-t-il tristement.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

\- Ton _amie_ ? répétai-je amèrement.

Il parut étonné par ma réaction, mais je me fis plus claire :

\- Un ami m'aurait prévenue que Sirius se foutait de moi.

\- Sirius ne…, commença-t-il.

\- Ne me mens pas, le coupai-je en haussant la voix.

Slughorn leva la tête vers moi, je reportai donc mon attention sur mon livre de potion. Après quelques minutes, Remus reprit :

\- Nora, souffla-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, il ne veut rien nous dire, mais je t'assure cela l'affecte vraiment.

Mon cœur se ratatina.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas ça, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

J'aurai aimé rester fière mais toute mon âme saignait et le sujet faisait monter la douleur dans tout mon corps. Il parut décontenancé quand il vu les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux puis pris un regard compatissant. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

Je levai la main pour attirer l'attention du Professeur.

\- Oui, miss Wilson ?

\- J'ai terminé monsieur.

Je voulais au plus vite quitter cette pièce et les gens qui la remplissaient si bien que j'avais été plus rapide que jamais.

\- Déjà, s'étonna-t-il, voyons ça.

Il s'approcha de mon chaudron, fit tourner la spatule à l'aide de sa baguette puis huma la fumée qui s'y dégageait en spirale. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Elle est parfaite, s'exclama-t-il, et en un temps record ! J'accorde 10 points à Serpentard pour cette prouesse Miss Wilson.

Puis il déposa un couvercle sur mon chaudron. Je lui adressai un faux sourire.

\- Puis-je y aller puisque j'ai terminé ?

Il réfléchit un instant puis déclara.

\- Il vous reste une petite heure, pourquoi n'aidez-vous pas votre voisin ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur.

Je serrai les dents et pestai intérieurement. Je passai alors le reste de mon cours à aider Remus. Je préparai les ingrédients avec lui et tournai dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il n'osait plus m'adresser la parole et gardait le nez dans le livre, ce qui était tant mieux pour moi. La couleur nacrée de la potion apparue enfin dans le chaudron de Remus. J'allai appeler une nouvelle fois le professeur Slughorn mais ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Le pouvoir de l'Amortentia. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la potion était le parfum si enivrant de Sirius. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma paume pour penser à autre chose mais c'était obsédant. Une boule de sanglot montât dans ma gorge. J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose mais l'odeur de terre humide, de Sirius et de vieux livres me captivait. Curieux mélange de plénitude et de tristesse. La fumée du philtre d'amour s'éleva un peu plus et ne tarda pas à atteindre mes voisins les plus proches. Les élèves de devant se retournèrent, Remus regardait l'éclat rose dans le fond de son chaudron avec scepticisme et je n'osai pas connaitre la réaction de la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'à la façon dont mon dos brûlait, Sirius avait à nouveau les yeux rivés sur moi.

Le professeur nous félicita à nouveau puis le cours pris fin. Je trainais dans la salle en ramassant mes dernières affaires afin de laisser Sirius et ses amis prendre de l'avance. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à lui.

Slughorn s'approcha de moi alors que j'étais en train de remettre mon manuel dans mon sac et déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

\- En vue des efforts que vous avez fournis Miss Wilson, les portes de ma réception Samedi vous sont grandes ouvertes.

\- Merci Professeur mais je ne suis pas sûre de venir.

Il prit un air outré.

\- Comment ça ? Une élève aussi brillante dans mon cours de potions ne peut manquer ça ! J'ai beaucoup de monde à vous présenter, si vous continuez comme ça vous serez une grande sorcière, sans doute promise à une carrière ministérielle. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Une carrière ? Et puis quoi encore ? ricanai-je intérieurement.

\- Très bien je serai là alors.

Je lui adressai un sourire poli et tournai les talons. Je viendrai à cette soirée sans cavalier. J'imaginais déjà tout ce que les gens allaient dire derrière mon dos. Cette discussion m'avait agacée et en ce moment mon agacement pouvait vite se transformer en colère noire. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand Sirius s'interposa entre la porte et moi. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et évitai son regard.

\- Ote-toi de mon chemin, Black !

Je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter maintenant. Pas ici, au milieu de tout le monde. J'avais trop peur de craquer.

\- Nora j'aimerai te parler…

Sa voix grave et rauque me déstabilisa un instant mais je me repris. Je m'efforçai de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne te le répéterai pas, laisse-moi passer.

Il fit un pas vers moi en avançant sa main vers moi.

\- Ne me touche pas, m'écriai-je en sortant ma baguette et en la pointant sur lui.

Il leva les mains et recula. J'avançai alors pour sortir de cette maudite salle mais juste avant de passer la porte je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec colère et dégout. Malheureusement l'expression triste de son visage et son regard désespéré me renversèrent le cœur.

J'étais à peine sortie de ma salle de classe lorsque je vis Rabastan s'avancer vers moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, ni la bonne journée. Il affichait son air supérieur habituel et je passai devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Mais il en avait décidé autrement et m'attrapa fortement le bras pour me stopper. Les Serpentards autour de nous chuchotaient. Je serrai les dents pour contenir ma colère.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Cracha Rabastan.

\- Quelque part loin de toi, répliquai-je avec un ton condescendant et un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

Il grogna et resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir si les Serpentard avaient entendu mon manque de respect évident.

\- Ne me parle pas avec ce ton.

\- Quel ton ? demandai-je en feignant l'innocence.

\- Allons parler plus loin.

Un rire sarcastique traversa mes lèvres alors que je me rapprochai de lui.

\- Tu veux dire un endroit où tu pourras me frapper ou me toucher sans que personne ne te voie ? répondis-je en chuchotant près de son oreille.

Il me poussa en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui puis d'un revers de main il envoya ma tête valsé sur mon épaule.

\- Idiote…, commença-t-il.

Mais mon sortilège le coupa :

\- _Levicorpus_ !

Rabastan fut soulevé dans les airs par une cheville, se trouvant dans une position ridicule. Les élèves autour eurent des réactions bien différentes. Certains rigolaient, je soupçonnai les élèves de Gryffondor, d'autres murmuraient effarés, surement les Serpentards. Rabastan devenait tout rouge et s'écria :

\- Lâche-moi Nora ! Comment oses-tu ?!

Un petit rire m'échappa. Cette situation était bien la pire pour Rabastan qui devait être en train de perdre toute crédibilité.

\- Tu ne lèveras plus la main sur moi, Lestrange, lui ordonnai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! cria-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps, répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en le soulevant encore un peu plus haut vers le plafond.

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent alors que la teinte écrevisse de Rabastan s'intensifiait.

\- Très bien, lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

J'étais tenté de lui demander un « S'il te plait » mais venant de Rabastan j'aurai pu attendre des jours et je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec cet idiot.

\- _Liberacorpus_ , murmurai-je alors.

Rabastan retomba lourdement sur le sol et je me retournai pour partir avant qu'il ne se relève. Mais quelqu'un parmi les élèves s'écria :

\- Attention !

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui avait crié mais dans un mouvement réflexe je m'écriai :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Et la baguette de Rabastan m'arriva dans les mains. Je le regardai avec un regard mauvais. Il était assis par terre et avait les yeux sombres.

\- Tu lèves ta baguette sur une sorcière qui a le dos tourné ? questionnai-je en levant un sourcil. Tu es plus lâche que je ne le pensais!

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Nora ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh oh, voyons ça, tu me menaces ? Mais tu n'es pas en position de me menacer Rabastan, répondis-je en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

Je m'approchai de lui et tout en le regardant de haut je continuai à voix basse mais ferme :

\- Je ne suis plus la petite Nora que tu dois protéger et que tu peux diriger comme tu le souhaite. Tu oublies surement la puissance de mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai plus peur de toi Rabastan. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tu n'es plus rien et tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi.

Il s'élança vers moi les mains en avant pour me serrer la gorge mais je le menaçai toujours de ma baguette, si bien qu'il se tint à distance. Je le regardai avec un air supérieur :

\- Je vais garder ça, lâchai-je en faisant tourner sa baguette entre mes doigts.

Puis je quittai le couloir, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

La petite entrevue avec Rabastan m'avait fait du bien finalement. Cela avait absorbé ma colère et le voir ainsi ridiculisé était une petite revanche pour moi.

Ce midi-là, assise face à moi-même, je pus pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours avaler quelque chose. La sensation de la nourriture chaude dans ma bouche et dans mon estomac fut plus que bienvenue. Cela était même réconfortant et mettait un peu de couleur dans mon monde tout gris. Je savais que les soucis et le manque de sommeil m'avait fait prendre des mauvaises décisions ces temps-ci mais je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre. Je me concentrai plutôt sur la victoire d'aujourd'hui que sur le trou béant qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine. Sirius me manquait tellement et malgré la colère que j'éprouvais pour lui, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout allait bien. Pourtant Sirius était le dernier de mes problèmes. Je devais faire attention car Rabastan allait surement se venger de l'humiliation que je lui avais fait subir. Je passai ma main dans ma poche et y sentit la présence rassurante de ma baguette et de celle de Rabastan. Tant qu'elles seraient là, je n'aurai rien à craindre de lui.

Je regardai les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était tard mais une fois de plus je n'avais pas réussis à trouver le sommeil. Les deux mains près de la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague je laissais mes pensées s'évader vers le feu qui avait parcouru ma peau, la première fois que Sirius l'avait effleuré. Et toutes les fois d'après. Je pensais à cette douce chaleur qui naissait dans mon ventre lorsque son regard se posait sur moi. Je me demandais comment ce feu si doux et pourtant si ardent pouvait s'être transformé en flammes dévorantes à l'intérieur de moi. Qui ravageaient tout. Réduisant chaque pensée joyeuse en cendre et m'empêchant d'avancer.

Une porte claqua.

Je sursautai en m'arrachant à mes pensées. Dans l'ombre du couloir je vis Rabastan s'avancer. Ma main glissa automatiquement le long de ma jambe pour attraper ma baguette. Je la serrai très fort, à faire blanchir mes jointures. L'ombre de son visage était menaçante. Il continuait d'avancer lentement vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus près de la lumière que dégageai la cheminée, il déclara très calmement :

\- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Mes muscles se crispèrent alors qu'il se rapprocha de moi. Je levai ma baguette vers lui. Il ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Il tendit la main :

\- Rends la moi, Nora.

Je regardai un instant son bras tendu puis relevai les yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- J'espérai que tu dirais ça, souffla-t-il.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi, je jetai un regard dans mon dos et aperçu Regulus et Avery s'approcher. Tous les deux pointaient leurs baguettes sur moi et me regardaient avec mépris. Ils m'encerclaient et je ne pouvais me défendre face à autant d'assaillants. J'étais prise au piège. Je n'avais plus qu'à encaisser. Je défiai Rabastan du regard en me retournant :

\- Tu confirmes ce que je pensais déjà, tu es bien trop lâche et peureux pour m'affronter. Il te faut l'aide de tes chiens !

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Rabastan.

\- Tu commences à avoir peur n'es-ce-pas ? Tu commences à regretter ton attitude.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je avec un air hautain, te voir gigoter comme un idiot suspendu par une cheville était un spectacle sans prix.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et ses mâchoires se crispèrent au souvenir de son humiliation de cet après-midi. Je souris intérieurement. Il fit un geste de la tête et Avery m'attrapa les bras et me vrilla les poignets dans le dos. Je grimaçai.

\- Lâche-moi ! criai-je.

\- Ferme là ou je te les casse, cracha Avery en accentuant la torsion sur mes poignets ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

Ma baguette tomba à mes pieds et Regulus s'en empara. Il voulut glisser sa main dans ma poche pour attraper la baguette de Rabastan. Je lui lançai un regard assassin alors que Rabastan le stoppa :

\- Ca c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Il lui fit signe de s'écarter, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Je regardai alors Rabastan s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ne me touche pas, ordonnai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il disait :

\- Mais tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, ricana-t-il.

Sa phrase faisait étrangement échos à ce que je lui avais dit cet après-midi. Je ne répondis rien. Il glissa sa main sur ma cuisse et remonta lentement vers ma poche savourant le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. J'essayai de me dégager mais Avery ricanait derrière moi et m'empêcha de gigoter plus. Rabastan sortit sa baguette et la balada sur mon visage puis sur ma gorge avant de l'arrêter sur ma poitrine.

\- Si seulement tu avais bien voulu rester sage, soupira-t-il, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de te briser.

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon échine.

\- Tu ne peux pas me briser Rabastan, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir.

Il ricana et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'émis un hoquet de surprise et mordis sa lèvre le plus fort que je pouvais. Il s'écarta vivement, m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'envoya sur le sol de la pièce. Dans ce geste de colère, Avery avait dû lâcher prise et je me relevai pour tenter de fuir vers mon dortoir mais Regulus se plaça devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. Il fuyait mon regard. Rabastan me saisit par la nuque et m'obligea à me retourner vers lui.

\- Tu as oublié que j'ai lu dans ton esprit Nora. Je connais tes peurs. Je connais _ta_ peur, une peur enfantine, incontrôlable pour toi.

Sur son visage on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'il m'avait réservée alors que je commençai à paniquer.

\- Je te soumettrai Nora. Je te soumettrai comme un forgeron soumet la lame de son épée à coup de marteau. Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras mon arme la plus puissante et la plus dévouée, déclara-t-il d'une voix métallique tout en caressant ma nuque.

\- Qu'es ce que tu vas faire Rabastan ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

J'avais peur d'avoir deviné où il venait en venir.

\- T'enfermer.

Ma respiration se bloqua alors qu'il faisait signe à Regulus et Avery de m'emmener. Ils s'exécutèrent alors qu'un souvenir me submergea.

 _Je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Je jouais à cache-cache avec ma mère. J'avais trouvé une toute petite niche où me glisser. J'avais précautionneusement tiré la porte pour ne pas qu'elle me trouve. Fière de ma cachette j'étais restée silencieuse lorsqu'elle m'avait appelée du couloir. « Nora ! Nora sort de ta cachette, je m'en vais » avait-elle crié. J'avais pouffé du fond de mon trou en pensant que c'était une piètre tentative pour m'obliger à me dévoiler. J'avais donc patienté de longues minutes encore. Je commençai à perdre espoir qu'elle ne me trouve lorsque j'entendis la lourde porte d'entrée claquer. Puis un silence de plomb. « Mère ? Mère ? » avais-je appelé doucement puis plus fort en tentant de m'extirper de ma cachette. Personne ne me répondait. Ma mère était donc partie m'abandonnant dans mon trou, sans doute lasse de m'avoir cherché dans toute la maison. Mon père était en déplacement et nous n'avions pas encore d'elfe de maison. J'étais donc toute seule. Je commençais à m'agiter en poussant la porte de ma cachette exigüe. Mais elle refusait de bouger. J'avais beau pousser de toutes mes forces dessus, elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Plus le temps passait plus la panique montait en moi. La porte était bloquée, je ne pouvais pas sortir et il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. Tout mon corps céda à la panique et ma magie se révéla à ce moment précis. Toute la puissance magique présente en moi sortit d'un coup, dans toutes les directions. Sans aucun contrôle, provoquant une explosion. Et tout s'écroula autour de moi, m'ensevelissant sous des kilos de pierres et de poussière. Je sentis mes os se briser à plusieurs endroits sous le poids de ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. J'étouffais et je respirai de la poussière. J'allais mourir ici, enterré vivante, j'en étais sûre. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est le cri d'horreur de ma mère qui résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que je perdais connaissance._

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! m'écriai-je paniquée.

Rabastan avait déjà tourné les talons et était repartit dans sa chambre. Avery me poussa en avant pour me faire avancer et plaça sa baguette entre mes deux omoplates. Je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'il allait se passer. Regulus marchait devant me montrant le chemin. Après avoir pris quelques escaliers, Avery me poussa vers un couloir désert. Puis il ouvrit une porte et m'obligea à rentrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balai mais en beaucoup plus petit et plus étroit.

\- Non ! soufflai-je.

Je me débattis pour ne pas rentrer là-dedans mais Avery me domina facilement et me jeta dans ce qui ressemblait à un cercueil à mes yeux. En tout cas c'était aussi étroit. Il claqua la porte alors que je suppliai Regulus du regard. Je me retrouvai dans le noir le plus total dans une position inconfortable, bloquée entre quatre murs. Je n'avais même pas assez de place pour pouvoir m'assoir. J'entendis Avery bloquer la porte et ma respiration accéléra malgré moi. J'essayai de garder mon calme mais mon sang pulsait contre mes tempes. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse anormale. J'haletai alors que de la sueur perlait sur mon front. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Il fallait que je sorte. J'avais l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur moi. L'angoisse monta en moi petit à petit me faisant trembler comme une feuille. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent mais je ne pouvais contrôler ma peur. L'air me manquait dans cet endroit exigu. J'avais beau prendre de plus en plus d'inspiration, aucun air ne parvenait correctement à mes poumons, refusant d'oxygéner mon cerveau. J'étouffai, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ma tête commença à tourner dangereusement alors que j'haletai pour tenter de remplir mes poumons d'air. Après avoir vainement donné des coups de poings dans la porte, à court d'énergie, je creusais des sillons avec mes ongles dans le plancher. Ignorant les échardes qui s'enfonçaient dans mes doigts et le sang qui coulait. Je mis un temps à me rendre compte qu'il y avait du bruit dans le couloir. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux quand j'entendis la voix grave de Sirius raisonner derrière la porte en bois.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir qui va me laisser passer, mais qui va m'arrêter. _Stupéfix_ !

Puis j'entendis vaguement un cri de douleur puis des pas s'éloigner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que je basculai en avant. A bout de forces. J'atterri mollement dans les bras de Sirius qui me rattrapa de justesse avant que je n'atteigne le sol. L'éclat argenté de ses yeux me sondèrent avec inquiétude, un instant avant que je ne sombre dans le noir.


	21. Chapter 21: Désarmés

Je sentis qu'on m'allongeait sur quelque chose de mou. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Sirius passait tendrement sa main sur mon visage et son expression était anxieuse. Mais il se détendit lorsqu'il vu mes paupières papillonnées.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Mmmh, marmonnai-je.

J'avais un violent mal de tête et j'étais épuisée. Je me redressais tant bien que mal sur le canapé où m'avait déposé Sirius. Il posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'aider à m'assoir et s'agenouilla devant moi.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, tu as du faire de l'hyperventilation, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je repris mes esprits, et ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard me revint en mémoire. Aussitôt je fus prise de panique et ma respiration s'accéléra. Sirius posa ses deux mains autour de mon visage et murmura :

-Eh ! Tout va bien Nora ! C'est fini, tu n'es plus là-dedans !

Je serrai fort mes paupières et je sentis les larmes s'accumuler en dessous. J'étais incapable de me calmer. J'avais encore l'impression d'étouffer, comme si le cauchemar n'avait pas pris fin.

\- Respire calmement, me conseilla-t-il.

J'essayais de l'écouter mais la panique se déversait dans mes veines comme un torrent. Empêchant ainsi à mon cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Je ne contrôlais, ni mes tremblements, ni ma peur irrationnelle.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues alors que ma respiration s'apaisait. Ses prunelles grises me sondaient avec intensité et peur mais elles m'étaient tellement familières et synonyme de sécurité que cela m'aida à me calmer. Alors que ma respiration reprenait une vitesse normale, il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Mon cœur se serra. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché mon visage et je remarquai avec stupeur que mes mains étaient crispées sur les siennes. Je les retirais aussitôt et chassais les siennes de mes joues d'un même geste. Une expression blessé se dessina sur son visage mais peu m'importait.

\- Merci d'être venue me sortir de là, dis-je la voix enrouée, je vais partir maintenant.

Joignant les gestes à la parole je me levais d'un bond. Mon cerveau cogna contre les parois de mon crâne, je grimaçais et fut prise d'un vertige. Les bras de Sirius m'entourèrent aussitôt pour me rassoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne bouges pas de là.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi au moins soigner tes mains…, déclara-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Je vis des dizaines d'échardes plantées ici et là dans mes doigts et sous mes ongles. Du sang avait séché un peu partout sur ma peau mais on distinguait encore des écoulements de sang frais à certains endroits. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais blessé en raclant contre la porte du placard dans lequel j'avais été enfermée. Comme je prenais conscience de ça, les blessures commencèrent à me lancer douloureusement. J'hochais alors de la tête pour accepter la demande de Sirius.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, souffla-t-il.

Puis il partit vers sa chambre. J'éprouvais toujours une colère sombre contre lui mais comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir lorsqu'il était si gentil ? Mon mal de tête ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'avais juste envie de dormir. La porte de l'entrée se referma avec un bruit sec. Je sursautais. Mais même dans la pénombre je voyais bien que personne n'était entré. Quand tout à coup Potter surgit de nulle part en laissant tomber une grosse cape à ses pieds. Il avait l'air aussi étonné que je devais l'être.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il avec l'air mauvais.

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais je n'avais pas la force de me justifier ni de tenir tête à Potter ce soir. Sirius était revenu précipitamment sans doute à cause du bruit de la porte. Il devait penser que je m'étais enfuie. Il avait les bras chargé de bandages, pansements et fioles. Il déposa tout cela devant moi sur la table basse.

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle fait là ? s'énerva James en s'adressant à son ami.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai amené, répondit Sirius calmement.

\- Elle vient de voir la cape Sirius !

\- Je m'en fou, lâcha-t-il en regardant la cape aux pieds de James puis en reportant son attention sur moi.

James s'approcha vivement de là où j'étais assise et me menaça avec sa baguette.

\- Wilson, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit tu auras à faire à moi !

J'ouvris la bouche mais Sirius se leva vivement s'interposant entre la baguette de James et moi.

\- Pas ce soir James ! s'emporta Sirius.

Je l'avais rarement vu aussi énervé contre James.

\- Et ne t'avise plus jamais de la menacer, tu m'entends ? cria-t-il en donnant un coup dans la baguette de son ami qui vola au-dessus du canapé.

James saisit Sirius par le col et allait répliquer lorsque Lily apparut dans la pièce.

\- Non mais ça va pas tous les deux, s'exclama-t-elle avec un air courroucé.

Elle posa un regard plein de compassion sur moi et reporta son attention vers les deux garçons. James avait aussitôt lâché Sirius en apercevant sa petite amie. Surtout en voyant les éclairs que celle-ci lui lançait. Si un regard pouvait tuer…, pensai-je.

\- J'avais envoyé James te chercher, dit-elle à Sirius. Tu ne revenais pas et comme tu étais partit en colère et que nous n'avions pas _la carte_ pour s'avoir où tu te trouvais, je me suis inquiétée.

Sirius hocha la tête comme pour la remercier. _La carte_? me demandai-je.

\- Viens James, laisse-les, tu régleras tes comptes avec ton frère demain, continua Lily.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, James récupéra sa baguette par terre et me lança une œillade noire alors que je levai vers Sirius un regard interrogateur.

\- Ton frère ? répétai-je.

\- En quelque sorte, soupira-t-il, mon frère de cœur, lorsqu'il ne fait pas l'idiot à pointer sa baguette sur toi.

\- J'aurai très bien pu me défendre toute seule, répondis-je.

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Avec quelle baguette ?

J'hoquetai de surprise. Ma baguette !

\- C'est Regulus qui l'a ! m'exclamai-je.

Mais Sirius sortit de sa poche une baguette d'environ 25 cm de long en bois de cerisier et me la glissa dans la poche.

\- Je l'ai récupéré quand j'ai foutu mon poing dans le visage de mon frère, expliqua-t-il. Mon vrai frère cette fois, même si j'en ai un peu honte que ce soit le cas.

\- Merci, murmurai-je simplement.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir le détester mais ma haine s'effilochait en sa présence. Quand il me regardait avec des yeux aussi doux, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était le même homme qui m'avait autant blessé.

\- Bon fait moi voir tes mains.

Il s'assit sur la table basse, saisit mes poignet pour les poser sur ses genoux et entreprit de retirer les échardes. Je grimaçai. Ce n'était clairement pas une partie de plaisir mais Sirius était doux et ses gestes étaient précis. Quand il tira sur un petit bout de bois bien plus enfoncé que les autres, je retirai ma main dans un réflexe alors que je lâchai un petit gémissement.

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un air désolé et déclara doucement :

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas très doux.

\- Ca va, répondis-je charmée par ses yeux.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il continuait. Quand il eut fini de retirer toutes les échardes, il désinfecta les plaies et déposa un pansement sur les plus profondes. Mais il ne se résigna pas à lâcher mes mains. Ce qui ne me déplu pas. Même avec toute la colère que j'éprouvai pour lui je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il m'attirait toujours autant. Il caressait tendrement ma peau à présent et j'étais incapable de retirer mes mains des siennes. Sa peau un peu rugueuse m'arrachait des frissons. Sous son contact, mon épiderme s'échauffait. Cela picotait à certains endroits où il avait glissé ses doigts. Il traçait de lentes spirales qui semblaient s'enflammer. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ce contact. Mais ses doigts remontèrent sur mon bras et il souleva ma manche gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est lui qu'il t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Je posai les yeux avec horreur sur la plaie que je m'étais infligée moi-même.

\- Non, murmurai-je en retirant précipitamment mes mains des siennes, rompant le contact et en redescendant ma manche sur mon poignet.

Il cherchait mon regard mais j'avais bien trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qui alors ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il insista.

\- C'est moi, toute seule, lâchai-je finalement en détournant le visage.

Il se leva d'un bond avec un air effaré.

\- QUOI ?

Je n'avais pas la force de le répéter ni de lui expliquer la raison de mon geste. Il allait devoir se faire une raison. Je me levai à mon tour, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon dortoir. Je sentis mes jambes flageller. Je devais fermer mon esprit et mon cœur à Sirius Black. J'avais déjà été trop faible en le laissant percer les défenses que j'avais érigées contre lui. Je l'avais à nouveau laissé m'atteindre. Et il allait à nouveau me blesser. Il fallait que je sois plus forte que ça, il fallait que je sois plus froide.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Dormir. Je suis épuisée.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Nora ? s'exclama-t-il en perdant patience.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si ma petite amie est assez folle pour se scarifier je pense que ça me regarde ! s'écria-t-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

\- _Ta petite amie_ ? m'étranglai-je.

Il soupira alors que la colère que j'éprouvai en entendant ce mot dans sa bouche me redonna de l'énergie. Je pointai mon doigt vers lui en lançant :

\- Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi alors que tu te fais la première venue dans des toilettes ?

J'étais hors de moi et il le savait, il me laissa donc poursuivre sans chercher à se défendre.

\- Tu n'étais pas là pour sécher mes larmes quand j'ai découvert ça. Quand j'ai découvert qu'une des seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance me trahissait alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Tu n'étais pas là et d'ailleurs personne ne l'était. J'étais seule avec mes sentiments. J'avais mal Sirius. Affreusement mal. Donc oui j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, je le regrette mais tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.

Ma voix se brisa. Je me rendis compte trop tard que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je les effaçais avec un geste de rage. Je fis demi-tour pour partir mais Sirius me rattrapa et m'obligea à me tourner vers lui. Il avait l'expression la plus triste que je n'avais jamais lu sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé… Ne pleure pas à cause de moi, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de coucher avec Rosie, répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! Comment tu as pu avaler ça ? Jamais je n'aurai pu…

\- Elle me l'a dit, le coupai-je.

J'essayai d'être froide mais ses aveux avaient l'air si sincère… Au fond de moi j'avais tellement envie de le croire que j'aurai été capable d'avaler tout ce qu'il me disait.

\- Elle a dit ça pour t'éloigner de moi et pour que tu ne sois plus un obstacle, mais j'ai repoussé ses avances. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, je ne voulais pas d'elle parce que je ne pensais qu'à toi.

Mon cœur rata un battement dans ma poitrine.

\- Nora si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu. J'ai regretté de t'avoir chassé au moment même où tu as claqué la porte derrière toi, le soir où tu m'as fait tes aveux. J'ai voulu te rattraper mais le peu de temps où j'ai hésité t'a suffi pour prendre la fuite. Après je ne savais plus trop comment agir, je voulais réfléchir mais tu me manquais atrocement et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je sais que c'est raté…

Tout en disant ces mots il passa sa main sur mon visage. J'étais incapable de le chasser. Alors il ne m'avait jamais trahi ? J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient fondre. Ce que me disait Sirius en ce moment était tout ce que j'avais rêvé d'entendre depuis que j'avais quitté sa chambre après lui avoir fait mes confidences.

\- Si j'avais imaginé un seul instant que Rabastan allait jeter son grappin sur toi parce qu'il croyait que nous n'étions plus ensemble, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé t'éloigner.

\- Tu avais besoin de réfléchir, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pris des distances, dis-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- C'est tout réfléchit Nora, je t'aime et je vais t'aimer comme tu es. Même avec tous ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie et autour de toi, j'espère juste être à la hauteur de tes espérances si tu veux bien me laisser une seconde chance.

\- Une seconde chance ? répétai-je pensive.

J'aperçu ses mâchoires se contracter, comme s'il redoutait ma réponse. Mais je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Je ne l'avais jamais pu en réalité. La haine que j'éprouvais pour lui s'effilochait à une vitesse fulgurante et je n'avais donc pas la force de le tenir loin de moi. Mais pourrai-je lui accorder à nouveau ma confiance ? Il allait falloir qu'on discute. Il avait surement des questions et j'en avais également pour lui. Mais là tout de suite je n'avais aucune envie de discuter.

J'attrapai sa chemise pour l'attirer à moi et sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. Il parut surpris un instant mais se reprit aussitôt et passa ses bras puissant autour de moi pour resserrer notre étreinte. Nos bouches dansaient l'une contre l'autre, butinaient, désireuses de se redécouvrir après s'être ignorées si longtemps. J'avais l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois alors que les sensations que Sirius éveillaient en moi m'étaient familières. Son corps appuyé contre le miens et sa langue caressant la mienne, faisait naître un désir ardent au fond de mon ventre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Je vacillais mais dans ses bras, je ne pourrai jamais tomber. Il le remarqua cependant et resserra ses bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Peu après il rompit notre baiser me laissant pantelante. J'avais encore envie de ses lèvres. J'essayai de l'attirer à nouveau à moi mais il résista. Je fis la moue, ce qui l'amusa.

\- Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sage de continuer, rigola-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas sage, répondis-je en l'attirant à moi.

Une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre agrippée à sa chemise, je reprenais possession de sa bouche. Il poussa un gémissement rauque alors qu'il me plaquait contre lui. Je souris contre sa bouche. Une chose n'avait pas changé, il embrassait toujours aussi bien. Il rompit le baiser et écarta ses bras de ma taille. Je n'étais plus soutenue et effectivement mes jambes se dérobèrent. Mais les bras de Sirius étaient là pour m'éviter de tomber. Il me regarda avec un air protecteur et inquiet.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lançai-je.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile que tu n'aies jamais touché.

Ses commissures se retroussèrent et il me souleva du sol avant que je n'ai pu l'en empêcher.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? questionnai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas glisser. Repose-moi !

\- Je t'emmène dans ma chambre. Tu ne peux pas marcher jusqu'à ton dortoir de toute façon.

Je ne répondis rien et lui lançai un regard noir. Je voulais refuser et lui dire une énième fois qu'il n'avait pas à me protéger. Mais je pouvais lui concéder que je n'avais pas l'énergie pour aller jusqu'aux cachots. Et l'idée de passer la nuit avec lui était plus que tentante. Il me déposa sur le bord du lit et entreprit de retirer mes chaussures. Je le regardai faire, amusée. Mais je perdis vite mon sourire lorsqu'il passa ses mains le long de mes cuisses pour retirer mes chaussettes. Il les fit glisser lentement le long de mes jambes en ne se privant pas pour les caresser au passage. Ma respiration accéléra, pour la première fois ce soir ce ne fut pas à cause de la panique mais en raison du désir que j'éprouvais pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Puis il défit ma cravate verte et argent, il tira dessus pour m'embrasser fugacement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le baisé avait été bien trop rapide à mon goût. Quand il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je rejetai la tête en arrière alors qu'il passait ses doigts le long de mon cou, mes épaules et le rebondi de mon décolleté. Il fit glisser la chemise le long de mes épaules et la jeta par terre. Puis il retira ma jupe d'un mouvement vif. J'étais en feu. Ce long effeuillage avait mis tous mes sens en alerte et je ne me sentais plus du tout fatiguée. J'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le miens, j'avais envie de le sentir en moi. Mais au lieu de m'allonger sur le lit en m'embrassant comme je l'avais attendu et espéré, il cessa de me toucher. Je fronçais les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux qui s'étaient fermé lorsqu'il avait commencé à glisser ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, soufflai-je brûlante en attrapant sa main.

Il me regarda avec un air amusé mais je ne m'y trompais pas. Je voyais que lui aussi brûlait de désir. Ses yeux étaient ardents et d'une telle intensité que cela me déstabilisais et m'excitais encore plus. Mais il se retourna pour attraper un tee-shirt dans son armoire et le passa au-dessus de ma tête. Je pris une mine déçu, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle et il me força à me glisser sous les draps.

\- Il est tard, tu es épuisée et c'est en partie de ma faute si tu n'as que très peu dormi cette semaine. Je ne compte pas t'empêcher de dormir encore. Je te montrerai combien tu m'as manqué une autre fois, dit-il d'une voix grave qui était bien trop sexy.

Il vint s'allonger contre moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps à travers le vêtement que je portais sur les épaules. Son souffle régulier caressait la peau de ma nuque en m'arrachant des frissons. J'avais tellement envie de lui. C'était de la torture de dormir avec Sirius alors qu'il refusait de me toucher. Je commençai alors à onduler des hanches pour tenter de faire tomber ses défenses. Je me retournai contre lui et tombais sur ses iris incandescent. Je perdis pieds un instant puis entrelaçai mes doigts derrière sa nuque en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmurai-je.

Je sentis sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son désir. Il souffla longuement contre ma peau. Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa nuque pour passer sur son corps. Je dessinai chacun de ses muscles en m'aventurant vers son bas ventre. Il allait craquer. Je me collai encore plus contre lui et l'embrassait passionnément tout en continuant mes caresses. Il répondit à mon baiser avec fougue et empressement. Et ne tenant plus il passa sur moi et me bloqua les poignets près de mon visage pour s'arracher à mes caresses. Ses yeux étaient brillants et sa respiration sifflante.

\- Ca suffit Nora, si tu continues, je te mets un pantalon de force et je vais dormir sur le canapé, gronda-t-il.

Frustrée, je ne pus réprimer mon sourire en imaginant la situation. Il rigola à son tour avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou…

Je posai alors ma tête sur son torse et mon bras autour de lui. Je sentais son odeur enivrante et me laissait aller au plaisir de savourer le contact de nos peaux. Sirius rigolait toujours alors que je murmurai :

\- Tu m'as manqué…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas filer Nora, tu es bloquée avec moi, souffla-t-il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je m'endormis du sommeil du juste, bercée par le mouvement régulier de la respiration de l'homme que j'aimais.


	22. Chapter 22: Confiance

\- Nora ! Nora, réveille-toi ! s'exclama Sirius en me secouant.

J'ouvrais les yeux et tombai sur son visage penché au-dessus du miens. Il tenait mes épaules et paraissait rassuré que je me sois réveillé. Mes cheveux était collés à mon visage à cause de la pellicule de sueur qui recourait mon front. Mes yeux était embuées de larmes et ma respiration haletante. Je sentais encore en moi les bribes de frayeurs et de désespoir que les images de mon cauchemar m'avaient fait vivre. Je me redressai dans le lit, tremblante et Sirius me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

J'hochai doucement la tête, ma voix était bloquée dans ma gorge. Sirius se leva, alla me chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et me le tendit.

\- Je comprends mieux les cernes qui refusent de quitter tes yeux…

J'avalais une gorgée d'eau fraiche. Elle roula le long de ma gorge, refroidissant tout mon corps. Je frissonnai et je posai le verre sur la table près du lit. Mes mains tremblaient, si bien qu'il faillit tomber par terre.

\- Tu trembles, murmura-t-il, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Il m'obligea à me remettre sous les draps et je vins me blottir contre son cou essayant de chasser les images de mon esprit.

\- J'ai rêvé que le feu gelait et que la neige brûlait, soufflai-je. Il n'y avait plus rien hormis le désespoir et le chaos... Toutes traces de bonheur avait disparu. J'ai vu des corps inanimés partout et des vies brisées. J'ai rêvé d'un monde où Voldemort arrivait à ses fins.

Je fermai les yeux.

\- Et cette image me hante encore.

Sirius resserra son étreinte mais rien ne pouvait stopper mes tremblements ni mon désespoir. J'avais espéré que ses bras auraient pu m'aider à éviter les cauchemars. Mais apparemment même Sirius n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Voyant que je ne me calmais pas, il saisit sa baguette et souffla :

\- _Expecto patronum._

Une lueur argentée jaillit de sa baguette et un grand chien se matérialisa. Le chien qui m'avait si souvent réconforté dans la forêt. Sirius. Ou plutôt…

\- Patmol, murmurai-je.

Sirius sourit.

\- Mais pourquoi…, commençai-je.

Mais quand le patronus sauta sur le lit pour venir se glisser entre Sirius et moi, tout près de ma poitrine, une immense sensation de réconfort et de bonheur parcourut mes veines.

\- N'ai pas peur du futur Nora, tant que je vivrai je ne laisserai jamais ton cauchemar arriver. Tant que tu vivras il y aura du bonheur pour tous les deux.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes paupières.

\- Dors maintenant.

Ainsi rassurée par Sirius et son patronus, je pu me rendormir sans redouter un nouveau cauchemar.

J'ouvrai les yeux. Il était encore tôt. Sirius dormait encore paisiblement à côté de moi et le drap dévoilait son torse blanc. Je restai un instant à l'observer dormir. Sa poitrine d'élevait et s'abaissait doucement. Il dormait en étoile, les jambes étalées et un bras sur le visage. J'aurai aimé me glisser plus près de lui mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Je balançai alors discrètement les jambes hors du lit et filait sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me laissai alors aller sous le jet d'eau chaude qui me fit un bien fou. En sortant de la douche je passai devant le miroir. Mon visage était moins pâle que ces derniers jours, mes joues avaient repris leurs couleurs roses mais mes yeux étaient encore cernés de violet. J'avais néanmoins meilleure mine. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette épaisse pour aller chercher mes vêtements que j'avais oubliés dans la chambre. Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre je tombai sur Sirius, bien réveillé, assis sur le bord du lit. Quand il m'aperçut il leva la tête et je rencontrai son regard brûlant. Mon corps eu chaud en un instant et je m'approchai de lui pour aller récupérer les vêtements que Sirius avait laissé tomber sur le sol hier soir.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Mon ton était calme mais assez distant. A la lumière du jour, la rancœur que j'avais pour lui revenait. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas trahi mais quelque chose avait changé.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, dit-il doucement.

Mais alors que je me penchais pour attraper ma chemise il saisit mon poignet pour m'en empêcher et il m'attira près de lui. Nue sous ma serviette, je rougie un peu. Ce n'était pas bon, si je ne restais pas assez loin de lui, je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer et je n'arriverai pas à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, Sirius afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le rose me monter aux joues. Mes cheveux humides tombaient sur mes épaules et je ne pouvais pas m'en servir pour dissimuler la couleur qu'avait prit mon visage. Sa main posée sur mon poignet remonta le long de mon bras, chassant au passage les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Je frissonnai. Je me mordis la joue pour me concentrer.

\- Sirius, il faut qu'on parle, déclarai-je d'un ton calme qui ne trahissait pas le feu qui montait en moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, stoppa la lente ascension de sa main mais hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il sérieusement.

Je poussai un soupire rassuré.

\- Mais on a le temps avant le début des cours.

Je levai un sourcil. Sirius me plaqua violemment contre lui et passa ses mains sur mon corps. Tricheur ! pensai-je. Il savait très bien que je serai bien plus docile s'il me faisait l'amour avant. J'en étais bien consciente pourtant lorsqu'il fit passer ses pouces à l'intérieur de mes cuisses je ne pus m'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à ses baisers. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour redresser ma tête et il s'empara de ma bouche sauvagement ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de surprise. Il me tenait contre lui, me coupant le souffle et m'empêchant par ses baisers de rester maîtresse de moi-même. Il me jeta sur le lit et fut sur moi en un instant. Ses mains arrachèrent vivement la serviette qui était enroulée autour de moi pour pouvoir explorer mon corps. Ses gestes étaient pressés, hâtifs et je sentais sa respiration haletante. Il était à présent aussi nu que moi et je sentais son désir contre ma jambe.

\- Sirius, murmurai-je.

Il émit un grondement rauque dont je ressentis les vibrations jusque dans mon bas ventre. Il explorait mon corps avec ses bouches et ses doigts, m'embrassant et me mordillant tour à tour. Mais ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi doux et fluides qu'ils avaient pu l'être. Ils étaient saccadé et désordonnée comme si dans son ardeur se mélangeait aussi de la colère. Alors qu'il allait entrer en moi je soufflai :

\- Attends…

Il releva la tête vers moi. Il me dévisageait, les braises de son regard s'étaient transformées en véritable incendie.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sauvagement.

J'eu un mouvement de recul. Sirius s'en aperçut et aussitôt son regard se changea en une expression désolée. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, c'est d'imaginer les mains de Lestrange sur toi… Ça… ça me rend fou.

Ses poings s'étaient serrés et ses muscles étaient tendus. Je glissai alors les mains sur ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis je l'attirai à moi en tirant sur sa nuque. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

\- Il ne m'a pas touché. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

L'expression de ses yeux était intense et ils me sondaient. Il voulait sans doute voir si je lui disais la vérité. Je passai mes mains sur son visage et l'embrassai tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Nora, lâcha-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Je lui souris et d'une torsion de hanche je me juchai sur lui, rallumant le doux feu de ses prunelles. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement et m'enserra de ses bras puissants. Il entra en moi en l'espace d'une seconde et une onde de plaisir déferla dans tout mon corps. La tête contre ma poitrine, il me prit passionnément. J'ondulais des hanches pour accentuer ses mouvements de bassin. Tous mes sens s'embrasaient. Je laissai enfler la jouissance qui me gagnait et l'onde m'ébranla jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être. Je poussai un long gémissement alors que Sirius redoubla d'ardeur et se raidit en lâchant un râle profond. Je basculai sur le lit, haletante. Sirius reprit sa respiration pendant un instant puis s'allongea près de moi. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et il posa une main possessive sur mon ventre. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vit son expression préoccupée.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? questionna-t-il finalement en évitant mon regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure.

\- Non.

Il releva la tête vers moi comme pour s'assurer que je ne lui mentais pas. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux épais.

\- Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi Sirius, ajoutai-je.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou pour respirer mon parfum.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler ?

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance, soufflai-je.

\- Ca en a pour moi, répliqua-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou avant de m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parle-moi.

Je prie une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai beau savoir que tu n'as rien fait avec Rosie, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus te faire confiance comme avant.

Il pinça les lèvres mais dit :

\- SI tu n'as pas confiance en moi, crois en ce qui est à l'intérieur de toi. Toutes les lunes, tous les soleils, le vent et le feu. Tous ce qui bouge quand tu respires. Crois en ce que tu ressens et fait confiance à ton instinct. Je crois que lui ne pourra pas te mentir.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Mon instinct ne voulait que Sirius. C'était ma tête qui lui faisait défaut. Mais je savais que ce serait mes impulsions qui gagneraient. J'aurai beau lutter, tout me ramènerais toujours dans ces bras. Le destin nous forçait à nous retrouver. Malgré toutes les belles choses qu'il me disait je voyais que mes paroles l'avaient blessé.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça.

\- Ne sois pas désolé de dire ce que tu penses Nora. Ne t'excuse pas d'être toi-même avec moi, ne t'excuse pas des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es, gronda-t-il.

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Si je ne peux pas te dire que j'ai confiance, je peux quand même te dire que je t'aime. Et que ça, ça ne changera pas.

Je l'embrassai et il se laissa faire. On resta là encore un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une question me revienne à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi James était si énervé de me voir hier soir ? Qu'es ce que c'était que cette cape ?

Il esquissa un sourire et expliqua :

\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

J'ouvrai mes yeux en grand.

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment l'a-t-il eu ?

\- Son père lui a donné et son père la tiens de son père avant lui. Aucun sortilège ne peut l'atteindre et sa cape est plus efficace que n'importe quel sort de désillusion.

\- C'est incroyable…, murmurai-je. Et la _carte_ dont Lily a parlé hier soir ?

Il pinça les lèvres alors que je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, souffla-t-il. C'est la carte du maraudeur.

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. Depuis le lit je pu l'observer à ma guise et savourer la beauté de son corps. Quand il se retourna il intercepta mon regard et sourit largement.

\- Le spectacle te plait ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant le lit et en posant dessus un bout de parchemin vierge.

Je souris à mon tour avant de porter mon intention sur ce qu'il venait de poser devant moi.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, dit-il en pointant le parchemin avec sa baguette.

Et devant mes yeux, le papier prit vie. Les contours d'une carte se dessinèrent et des pas suivit de noms commencèrent à bouger. Je poussai une exclamation.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il avec une once de fierté dans la voix. Nous l'avons créé avec James et Remus. Elle nous permait de savoir à n'importe quel moment où chaque personne de l'école se trouve.

Je me rapprochai de la carte pour pouvoir la lire. Dans le bureau du directeur je vis Dumbledore faire les cents pas.

\- Alors à chaque fois que tu tombais sur moi « par hasard » c'était en fait la carte ?

Il hésita avant de dire :

\- Parfois c'était vraiment du hasard et d'autres comme hier soir c'était grâce à la carte.

\- Je dois la remercier alors ? questionnai-je avec un regard malicieux.

\- Non, c'est moi que tu dois remercier, répondit-il en m'attirant à lui pour m'arracher un baiser.

Sirius et moi nous dirigions vers le salon. James discutait avec Remus et Lily lisait dans un coin. Les cours débutaient dans une demie heure mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient pressés. Tous levèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent. Sirius tenait ma main et il la serra un peu plus fort lorsqu'il s'approcha de James. Celui-ci hocha la tête dans ma direction comme pour me saluer et s'éloigna avec Sirius pour parler. Je me retrouvai alors devant Remus. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers lui, honteuse.

\- Remus…, commençai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nora, c'est oublié.

Je me mordis la lèvre en rencontrant ses yeux doux.

\- Je suis quand même désolé, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi et moi je…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il tranquillement en me pressant l'épaule.

Un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et je lui souris timidement à mon tour. Lily s'approcha de nous et me saluât.

\- Alors comme ça avec Sirius c'est réglé ? questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Je rougie un peu, gênée par sa question.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

Et comme pour appuyer ma phrase Sirius me rejoignit et attrapa ma main.

\- On va manger quelque chose avant le début des cours ?

J'hochai la tête mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Remus alla ouvrir. Il avait à peine entrebâillé la porte qu'une tornade rousse s'engouffra et se précipita dans la pièce.

\- Nora est là ? s'exclama-t-elle en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle accourut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras sans faire attention aux autres personnes. Sirius s'écarta.

\- J'ai eu si peur, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je en essayant de m'écarter de son étreinte.

Elle me serrai si fort qu'elle m'étouffait.

\- Après que tu ais humilié Rabastan en public j'ai tout de suite redouté des représailles et lorsque j'ai vu que tes draps n'étaient pas défaits ce matin, j'ai pensé au pire.

\- Tout va bien, me contentai-je de dire.

Elle prit un air désolé.

\- Je n'aurai pas du te tourner le dos Nora. Comment je pourrai me racheter ?

\- Tu n'as rien à racheter, tu avais le droit de penser pareil que tous les Serpentards.

\- Penser pareil ? répéta-t-elle avec un air interrogatif.

\- Oui, penser que j'avais trahi les Serpentard, que je méritais d'être traitée comme un pestiféré, que j'étais une traitre à mon sang…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Personne ne pense ça, dit-elle doucement, tu es Nora Wilson, toutes les filles de Serpentard veulent te ressembler et la plupart des garçons aimerait que tu leurs accorde au moins un regard.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi gêné, les quatre Gryffondor nous regardaient curieusement.

\- Si les gens se sont éloignés de toi c'est parce qu'ils avaient tous peur de Rabastan, il nous a mené la vie dur ces derniers temps tu sais… Mais tout le monde admire la façon dont tu lui as tenu tête et comment tu as refusé de lui obéir. Ils pensent tous que tu es vraiment, vraiment courageuse.

Je restai sans voix. Zoé le remarqua et reprit la parole :

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais juste sache que les gens ne te repousse pas, ils sont justes… Disons peureux et crois le ou non j'en fais partie.

Elle avait un air penaud puis regarda les personnes autour de nous.

\- Je vais vous laisser, à tout à l'heure Nora, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée. James, Remus, Lily et Sirius avait les yeux fixés sur moi.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

Tous secouèrent la tête avant de reporter leur attention sur autre chose.

J'attendais Sirius dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets en chef. On s'était entendu pour se retrouver là à la fin des cours. Je prenais soin de ne pas lever les yeux du livre que j'avais entre les mains. James était assis en face de moi et me fixait à intervalle régulier. Lily et Remus n'étaient pas là non plus. Le silence était pesant et l'ambiance gênante. Je sursautai lorsque la voix grave de James rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la couverture du livre posé sur mes genoux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il me fixait avec ses yeux chocolat encadré par ses lunettes rondes.

\- Pardon ? articulai-je difficilement.

\- Sirius, tu l'aimes ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondis-je finalement en haussant les épaules.

\- Si ça me regarde ! s'énerva-t-il tout à coup en tapant du poing sur le canapé.

Je pinçai les lèvres, il m'effrayait un peu en réalité.

\- Ca me regarde car mon meilleur ami sort avec une fille en qui je n'ai absolument pas confiance. Je le vois s'attacher et j'ai l'impression que tu vas le blesser, s'écria-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Sirius est assez grand pour savoir s'il peut me faire confiance ou pas, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, m'écriai-je à mon tour.

Il se leva pour me menacer de son doigt.

\- Tu es une mangemort c'est ça ?

J'étouffai un hoquet avant de me lever à mon tour.

\- Mais tu fais une fixette ma parole ! Crois-moi si j'étais une mangemort Sirius serait au courant depuis longtemps.

Il me regarda étrangement comme pour essayer de savoir si je disais vrai.

\- Potter…, soufflai-je, je suis épuisée de me battre avec toi. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Sirius, je suis incapable de le blesser intentionnellement. Il est en ce moment ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Son regard se radoucit.

\- Appelle-moi James, pour commencer.

Je levai la tête étonnée par son changement de ton si brusque. Il ne me souriait pas mais il était moins menaçant que tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord, répondis-je finalement en haussant les épaules.

J'allais me rassoir sur le canapé mais mes pieds étourdis se prirent dans les plis du tapis. Je failli m'étaler de tout mon long mais James fut plus rapide que l'éclair et me rattrapa avant que je ne rencontre le sol. Je me remettais de mes émotions quand je me rendis compte que James me tenait par les épaules et était vraiment près de moi. Trop près. Lui aussi sembla gêné mais alors que nous nous écartions quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière nous. Je blêmis.

\- Je vois que vous vous appréciez de plus en plus, lâcha Sirius avec une voix grave.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et articulai :

\- J'ai failli tomber et Potter, je veux dire James m'a rattraper, c'est tout.

Il arqua un sourcil en m'entendant appeler son ami par son prénom. Puis après une seconde qui me parut une éternité il commença à sourire et lança :

\- Je rigole Nora, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier !

Je me retournai et vis que James souriait aussi. Il lança un clin d'œil à Sirius et dit :

\- Ca marche à tous les coups !

Puis en apercevant Lily entrer dans la pièce il fit un léger signe de tête et la rejoignit. Je me retournai vers Sirius.

\- Comment ça à tous les coups ?

Il rigola mais ne répondis pas. Il alla prendre place dans le canapé.

\- Sirius ?

Il soupira, toujours en souriant et me regarda avec ses yeux doux.

\- Avec les autres filles…

La jalousie que je connaissais bien à présent revint planter son épine dans ma poitrine. Il aperçut l'expression de mon visage et tenta de m'attraper pour me rapprocher de lui. Mais je restais campée sur mes pieds en lui résistant.

\- Il y en a eu tellement que ça ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Je serrai les mâchoires et attendant qu'il étoffe un peu plus sa réponse. Mais comme il n'en faisait rien je le pressai :

\- Combien ?

Il leva des yeux amusés vers moi et arrêta d'essayer de m'attirer sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça ?

J'hochai vivement de la tête en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, luttant pour ne pas répondre à son sourire.

\- Trois.

Je soufflai intérieurement. C'était un nombre que je pouvais admettre. Je lui cédai alors et me laissai tomber sur le canapé près de lui. Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ?

Je pinçai les lèvres gênée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en aperçevant mon expression.

\- Avant toi… il n'y a eu que Rabastan.

Je savais que c'était le prénom qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre mais c'était la vérité. Il se tendit et une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Je remontai alors la main sur son visage pour chasser l'expression sombre qui gagnait son visage.

\- Tu as eu tes aventures, j'ai eu les miennes. C'est du passé.

\- J'espère bien, gronda-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, là où il pouvait respirer mon parfum.

Sa barbe naissante caressa ma peau et m'arracha un tressaillement. Puis il releva la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ? demandai-je curieusement.

\- Chercher tes affaires chez les Serpentard, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au Professeur Dumbledore pour que tu puisses dormir ici maintenant, répondit-il simplement.

Je sentis la colère envahir mes veines instantanément.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

Il fut étonné par mon ton et dit :

\- Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Je ne voulais surement pas que tu décides à ma place, m'écriai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves Nora ?

Il semblait vraiment perdu.

\- Toute ma vie on a pris des décisions à ma place. Mon père a toujours tout contrôlé et puis Rabastan s'est ajouter à l'équation, décidant de tous mes faits et gestes. M'interdisant tout ce dont il avait envie. Et je les ais laissés faire. Mais je ne leurs obéirai plus. La seule décision qui vient vraiment de moi c'est toi Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui essaierai de me contrôler à nouveau !

Il resta un instant figé puis lâcha :

\- Je ne te dirai jamais ce que tu dois faire Nora.

Je soupirai et glissai ma main dans la sienne.

\- Désolé de m'être énervée.

\- Je comprends, glissa-t-il, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça sans t'en parler, tu as raison.

Je lui souris tendrement, puis il reprit avec un regard doux:

\- Cependant, je te le demande. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Je ne fermerai pas l'œil de la nuit si je savais que tu dors à côté de tous ses serpents !

Je rigolai doucement.

\- Mais je suis un serpent moi aussi !

Il fit la moue.

\- C'est d'accord, lâchai-je finalement.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Allons chercher mes affaires.


	23. Chapter 23 : Slug

Sirius me lança un dernier regard inquiet avant de me laisser disparaitre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait voulu m'accompagner mais j'avais refusé. Il m'attendait donc dans le couloir. L'odeur familière de ma maison vint à mes narines et mon sang se tinta de peur. Je soufflai un grand coup pour calmer mon cœur qui s'emballait. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches qui me séparaient de mon dortoir. Quand j'arrivai, des regards se tournèrent vers moi et je me tendis. Le regard noisette de Zoé s'illumina et elle s'écria :

\- Nora ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

Emmy derrière semblait gênée et évita mon regard. Je pinçai les lèvres avant de répondre à Zoé sur un ton plat :

\- Je viens chercher mes affaires…

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller loger avec Sirius quelques temps, dis-je doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi pour qu'Emmy ne puisse pas entendre.

\- Que c'est il s'est passé pour que tu te décides à prendre la fuite ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Rabastan est allé trop loin hier soir et Sirius est trop inquiet pour me laisser dormir à quelques mètres de sa chambre. Il a insisté mais j'avoue que je suis rassurée de m'éloigner de Rabastan.

Zoé hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire triste, ma voisine de lit va me manquer.

Je pris sa main et la serrais tendrement.

\- Je vais t'aider à remplir ton sac, dit-elle gentiment.

Je lui souris et acceptai.

Je sortis alors un gros sac d'une vielle armoire et le posai sur mon lit. Je le remplis de mes vêtements alors que Zoé s'affairait à y mettre toutes mes affaires de cours et tous mes livres. J'y glissai aussi le peu d'objets personnels que je possédais. Il y avait les quelques cadeaux que Zoé m'avait offert, le médaillon de ma mère que je n'avais pas porté depuis une éternité et… la bague que m'avait offerte Rabastan. Je l'observai un instant, le gros serpent semblait me regarder avec un air narquois et me rappeler mes engagements. Un peu de bile remonta dans ma gorge alors que je rejetai la bague au fond du tiroir poussiéreux. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans mon sac, ni dans la chambre de Sirius de toute façon. J'attrapai la cage de Nuit mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis je passai un dernier regard sur le dortoir dans lequel j'avais passé presque toutes mes nuits depuis six ans. Une boule de nostalgie monta dans ma poitrine mais j'absorbais ces émotions et reprit un masque de désintérêt. Je pris rapidement Zoé dans mes bras en lui disant que de toute façon on se voyait en cours. Puis je sortis de la pièce avec mon gros sac sur l'épaule.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il m'aperçut sortir de ma salle commune. Je lui adressai un sourire doux mais je ne pouvais pas tromper ses yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Nora ?

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte.

\- Un mélange d'émotions contradictoires.

Je rigolai doucement, Sirius arqua un sourcil. C'était vrai pourtant j'étais soulagée de quitter ces lieux qui m'entravaient l'esprit mais pourtant je ne pouvais empêcher cette mélancolie de s'emparer de mon esprit. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de me demander pourquoi je riais car des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je me tendis aussitôt et je sentis Sirius me pousser derrière lui. Mon sac glissa de mon épaule et tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement bien avant que Sirius ne devine qui arrivait. A la démarche et à l'allure, je pouvais deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rabastan. Mais lorsque la silhouette se rapprocha encore, ce fut au tour de Sirius de se figer.

Regulus Black avançait d'un pas déterminé vers nous mais il fut étonné de notre présence. Sirius serra un poing et je savais qu'il se retenait de l'envoyer dans la figure de son petit frère. Regulus évitait de me regarder mais ses yeux passaient de mon sac à Sirius. Comprenant peu à peu la raison de notre présence. Quand il eut enfin deviné, son regard changea et il me fixa avant de dire d'une voix grave :

\- Ne restez pas là !

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Sirius fit un bond en avant et le saisit par le col, le plaquant violemment au mur.

\- Comment oses-tu la regarder dans les yeux ?

Le visage de Regulus prit une teinte cramoisie alors que la main de libre de Sirius se refermait, prête à venir s'écraser dans le visage de son frère.

\- Il faut que vous partiez !

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je faire ce que tu dis ? cria Sirius.

\- Parce que Rabastan arrive et qu'il ne sera pas très content de vous trouver là tous les deux.

Il posa les yeux sur mon gros sac puis reprit.

\- Surtout si vous êtes en train de faire ce que je pense.

\- Et à quoi ton petit cerveau pourrait-il penser ? lâcha Sirius en grinçant des dents.

\- Tu l'emmènes n'est ce pas ?

Les mâchoires de Sirius se serrèrent et je sentis qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Je me glissai alors près de lui et passai ma main sur la sienne. Puis peu à peu je le fis ouvrir le poing en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. A mon contact il se détendit un peu et relâcha imperceptiblement sa prise sur son frère.

\- Je crois qu'il dit vrai et que Rabastan arrive, partons, dis-je doucement.

Sirius relâcha Regulus à contre cœur et se retourna vers moi.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien envie de l'attendre.

Il avait l'air sincère mais lut la peur sur mon visage et se renfrogna.

\- Ne dis à personne que tu nous a vus, ordonna-t-il à son frère.

Regulus hocha la tête.

\- Mais crois moi je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, continua Sirius sur un ton glacial.

Regulus nous contourna pour entrer dans la salle commune nous laissant seuls dans le couloir. Sirius attrapa mon sac de sa main libre et m'entraina vers la sortie des cachots. Je le sentais toujours tendue et j'avais envie de le dérider un peu.

\- Tu es décidemment un mauvais sorcier, déclarai-je avec un air taquin.

Il me regarda interloqué mais lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire qui scindait mon visage en deux, il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il une lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- Je crois qu'à chaque fois que tu devrais te servir de ta baguette, tu te sers de tes poings.

Il rigola.

\- Tu n'as pas tort !

\- Je dois avoir un faible pour les brutes, riais-je.

Mais ce que je pensais être une blague ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Sirius de la même façon. Alors que j'avais réussis à le dérider, ma dernière phrase semblait l'avoir replongé dans ses idées noires.

\- Je rigolai, précisai-je en m'arrêtant pour voir l'ombre dans ses yeux s'estomper.

Prisonnier de ma main il du également s'arrêter et je l'obligeai à me faire face.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je déteste que tu puisses me comparer à Lestrange.

\- Je ne t'ai pas…, commençai-je.

\- Ce que Lestrange t'as fait est inexcusable. C'est une brute, un malade, mais je ne suis pas lui, me coupa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

\- Tu viens de le dire.

Je poussai un soupire et glissai mes bras autour de son cou. Il restait tendu mais répondit quand même à mon baiser.

\- Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi, contrairement à Rabastan. Je parlai seulement de ton côté sauvage…

Il me poussa contre le mur et m'embrassa fougueusement. Mordillant mes lèvres et pressant son corps contre le miens. Il ne me laissa aucun temps de répit. Quand il daignât enfin relâcher mes lèvres, j'haletai, pantelante.

\- Ce côté là ?

Je laissai glisser mes mains le long de ses avants bras. Il abordait à nouveau son air de défi. Et il me souriait.

\- Exactement, soufflai-je.

J'attendais Sirius depuis déjà quinze minutes. Nous étions vendredi soir et nous devions aller à la réception de Slughorn. J'avais passé la fin de mon après-midi à la bibliothèque afin de rattraper le retard que j'avais pris dans mes cours. Si bien que lorsque j'étais rentrée, Sirius était déjà partit. Il m'avait seulement laissé un mot en me disant qu'il passerait me prendre à vingt heures trente. J'avais donc enfilé une robe noire échancrée. Elle était simple mais mettait mes courbes joliment en valeur. Pour une fois je m'étais un peu maquillé, effaçant les cernes de dessous mes yeux et les traces de fatigue sur mon visage. J'avais rehaussé mon regard avec un noir charbonneux, mes yeux ressortaient donc encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Mes cheveux ondulés tombaient sur mes épaules nues. J'avais passé le médaillon de ma mère autour de mon cou et il descendait jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, habillant mon décolleté. J'avais entendu James, Remus et Lily partir il y a déjà une bonne demie heure. J'attendais donc dans le couloir en me tournant les pouces. Enfin j'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir et je vis Sirius arrivé en trottinant. Sa cravate dénouée tombant de part et d'autre de son cou. Quand il m'aperçut, il m'adressa un sourire ravageur auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre.

\- Nora tu es…

Il me dévorait des yeux sans aucune gêne et le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire.

\- Merci, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et toi tu es…

Outrageusement beau et sexy dans ce costume, pensai-je.

\- Content que ça te plaise, souri-t-il.

\- En retard, fini-je en tournant les talons et en commençant à marcher.

Il dû faire quelques pas pour me rattraper et glisser sa main dans la mienne.

\- Désolé, dit-il penaud. Je devais régler quelque chose.

J'haussai un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Regulus, marmonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Tu es trop gentille, soupira-t-il. Il a repris le chemin du Seigneur du Ténèbres et clame à qui veut l'entendre la supériorité du sang pur… Il se laisse une fois de plus entrainer par des choses qui le dépassent… Il est bien trop influençable.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Ce doit être à cause de Rabastan, remarquai-je.

\- Sans doute, affirma-t-il. Je suis bien content de t'avoir éloigné de lui.

Je levai le visage vers lui, m'attendant à voir sa mine renfrogné mais son expression dégageait plus de la fierté. Il avait cette lueur de défi dans les yeux et sa beauté arrogante ne quittait pas son visage. Il me lança un regard en coin.

\- Nora, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer comme ça, ce n'est pas à la soirée de Slughorn que je vais t'accompagner mais directement dans ma chambre.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il m'attirait près de lui pour m'arracher un baiser. Je me concentrai pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et le désir qui naissait en moi au contact de ses lèvres douces. Ces yeux brillaient de désir et cela ne m'aida pas. Nous continuâmes notre chemin mais alors que l'on était presque arrivé, Sirius lâcha :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, quand tu as dit que tu avais utilisé des sortilèges impardonnable, il baissa le ton en disant ces mots et jeta un regard autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous observait, je m'étonne que le ministère ne l'ai pas remarqué sachant que tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, tu as toujours la trace.

La panique me glaça le sang et malgré l'effort que je fis pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, Sirius s'en aperçut et pinça les lèvres. Regrettant sans doute de m'avoir confié ses soupçons.

\- Je… je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, bégayai-je tremblotante.

Il serra ma main d'une douce pression.

\- Je disais ça comme ça. Si le ministère avait détecté tes sortilèges, crois-moi tu ne me tiendrais pas la main en ce moment même en te rendant à une petite réception.

Sans le vouloir, ce qu'il venait de me dire, accentua encore plus la panique que je ressentais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nora, Rabastan est bête mais pas à ce point, il ne t'aurait pas fait courir ce risque.

Ma gorge était si sèche que je ne pouvais rien lui répondre. Heureusement nous arrivâmes enfin aux appartements de Slughorn. Du couloir on pouvait déjà entendre la musique et les éclats de voix. Sirius m'ouvrit la grande porte et le son s'amplifia. Je passai devant lui sans lui lâcher la main et je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mon souffle se coupa. _Des_ pièces ! L'endroit était immense et comportait au moins trois grands salon communiquant les uns avec les autres. Ils avaient été décorés pour l'occasion et de grandes tentures dorées habillaient les murs. Partout étaient disposés de grands cierges qui éclairaient la pièce d'une grande lueur dorée et chaleureuse. Mais leur scintillement était tellement intense qu'il était obligatoirement magique. Dans un coin de la pièce principale, trônaient des musiciens qui entonnaient des musiques entrainantes et certaines personnes s'étaient mises à danser. Partout des gens étaient regroupés en petits groupe savourant champagne, petits fours et hydromel. Un fumet de canard à l'orange parvint à mes narines et m'ouvrit l'appétit. Les pièces s'ouvraient toutes sur des balcons où plusieurs personnes fumaient leurs pipes. Au milieu de la piste de danse, il y avait même une fontaine dorée qui en surprenait plus d'un. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans le salon, je sentis tous les regards se braquer sur nous. Je me collai alors à Sirius et murmurai :

\- Ils nous fixent tous !

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- C'est parce que tu es la plus belle dans cette pièce, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en humant mon parfum.

Je ne pus empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues. Je haïssais Sirius pour la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à me faire perdre mes moyens. Je me reprenais aussitôt.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt parce que la plupart de ces gens ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir ensemble.

Il arqua un sourcil comme si c'était idiot et que le fait qu'on se rende ensemble à cette réception était évidente.

\- Je te rappelle que la rumeur de notre séparation à du courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Je vis à la façon dont ses joues se creusèrent qu'il avait serré les mâchoires, signe de sa contrariété.

\- Rosie a dû se faire un plaisir de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait pris ta place.

Ce fut à moi de me renfrogner. Mais ce ne fut pas longtemps car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour montrer à tout le monde que j'étais avec lui. Il m'entraina près d'une table et plaça dans ma main une coupe de champagne finement dorée. Je le remerciai d'un sourire et nous rejoignirent Lily et James que nous avions aperçut dans un coin de la pièce.

Tous les deux nous saluèrent et James m'adressa même un sourire timide auquel je répondis.

\- Nora, tu es superbe, me complimenta Lily.

\- C'est gentil, soufflai-je, toi aussi tu es très jolie.

C'était vrai, Lily Evans était une des filles les plus belles de cette école et James le savait. On pouvait voir la fierté dans ses yeux et il la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue. J'enviai la façon dont il regardait Lily. J'avais envie que Sirius me regarde de la même façon. Je levai les yeux vers lui et rencontrai ses iris incandescents. Ma gorge s'assécha et je regrettai aussitôt ce que je venais de penser. Rien n'était mieux que ce regard argenté. Je fus arraché à ma contemplation lorsque Remus arriva avec à son bras… Zoé !

\- Zoé ? m'exclamai-je.

Elle arborait un sourire ravit, heureuse de m'avoir surprise.

\- Remus m'a gentiment invité pour cette fête, dit-elle avant que je ne lui pose la question.

Remus confirma d'un sourire timide. Décidément je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Pourtant une peur s'immisça en moi. Comment allait réagir Evan et Avery en apprenant qu'elle avait été vu au bras d'un Gryffondor ? Ils étaient tous les deux plus proche d'elle qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer. En voyant mon sourire quitter mes traits, Sirius me questionna du regard. Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien et repris ma discussion avec le groupe.

Après un temps, le professeur Slughorn m'attrapa le bras et s'écria :

\- Mademoiselle Wilson, venez, je dois vous présentez quelqu'un.

Il me tira près de lui sans que je puisse contester. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Sirius pour qu'il vienne me sortir de là mais il se contenta de rire. Je me retrouvai alors devant deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Je vous présente Monsieur Jayback et son ami Monsieur Dragomir, déclara le professeur Slughorn.

J'inclinais la tête pour les saluer.

\- Messieurs, voici Nora Wilson, brillante élève de mon cours de Potions et brillante élève en général.

Tous les deux me saluèrent et Monsieur Dragomir attrapa ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Miss Wilson, murmura-t-il tout en me fixant de ses yeux rouges.

Son regard était intense et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens, comme hypnotisée.

\- Monsieur Jayback, reprit le professeur Slughorn, travail au ministère de la magie, au secteur du recensement des poisons et de la recherche d'antidotes.

Il s'adressait à moi mais j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre tant j'étais piégée dans le regard de Dragomir. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et je pu répondre à Slughorn. Je discutai quelques minutes avec ces Messieurs en prenant bien soin de ne pas recroiser le regard de Dragomir. Quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui. Alors que je prenais congé des trois hommes, Dragomir marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de Slughorn et Jayback et tous deux hochèrent la tête sans sourciller. Je m'éloignais en ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière moi. Je voulais mettre de plus en plus de distance entre cet homme étrange et moi. Mais il me rattrapa et aucune personne ne l'empêcha de passer sa main autour de mes épaules. Ce contact était froid, sa main était humide et une onde glaciale s'immisça en moi. J'essayais de me dégager mais la main sur mon épaule se fit plus pressante et il m'immobilisa sans aucune difficulté. Je me retournai alors vers lui, prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, m'immobilisant aussi bien que ces mains auraient pu le faire. Je ne pouvais plus parler et une force invisible m'attirait vers cet homme. Je me rapprochai de lui encore et encore. Il m'attira vers l'extérieur. Mais au moment où j'étais en train de perdre pieds totalement, une voix grave tonna derrière moi :

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle !

Une main poussa Dragomir vers l'arrière et je fus libérée de ma prison oculaire. C'était Rabastan et il se plaça devant moi pour me protéger.

\- Laisse-nous, déclara Dragomir d'une voix grinçante.

\- Tes petits tours de passe-passe ne marchent pas sur moi alors fais ce que je te dis ! cria Rabastan en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Dragomir releva la tête et ses traits de déformèrent à cause de la colère. D'un coup sec des crocs sortirent de ses mâchoires. Je poussai un hoquet de stupeur. Un vampire ! Comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer ? Dragomir me lança un dernier regard et disparut dans de la fumée noire, me laissant seule avec Rabastan.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard ?

\- Il n'a pas transplané.

Il se retourna vers moi et je fis un pas en arrière.

\- Reste loin de moi, dis-je sur un ton grave.

Rabastan pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Un rire ironique s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, répliquai-je.

Il soupira et essaya de poser sa main sur mon bras mais je reculai encore plus pour éviter que ca main ne me touche. Je profitai de l'avoir devant moi pour lui poser la question qui me préoccupait :

\- Pourquoi le ministère n'a pas détecté _les_ sortilèges que nous avons utilisés en nous _entrainant_?

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de Rabastan.

\- Je me demandai lorsque tu me poserais enfin la question.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je n'y avais même pas pensé avant que Sirius ne m'en parle.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu' _Il_ se ferait avoir par le ministère ? _Il_ a permis à ses futurs partisans de pouvoir s'entrainer sans se préoccuper de ces chiens de bureaux.

Une aura froide émanait de lui lorsqu'il parlait de Voldemort.

\- Il est venu à l'intérieur de l'école ? demandai-je peu rassurée.

\- Il a étudié ici Nora. Et il a eu l'occasion de nous rendre quelques visites par la suite.

Il avait étudié à Poudlard ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais cela paressait évident en fait.

J'allais partir mais Rabastan me pris au dépourvu :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir enfermée. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère et ma jalousie. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que je souffrais, je ne savais pas à quel point ce que je faisais était idiot. Je regrette maintenant.

Nous y voilà, pensais-je. Le retour du gentil Rabastan… Mon cœur se serra. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, Rabastan comptait toujours autant pour moi et je voyais qu'il était perdu et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de bonne décision lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi, remarquai-je. Tu n'as jamais pris de bonne décision tout court.

\- Tu te trompes, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Et ce n'est surement pas ce sale Black !

Je faisais mine de partir en repartant dans le salon éclairé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter Rabastan insulter Sirius. Mais il me rattrapa par le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, m'écriai-je.

Il retira sa main vivement et me regarda perplexe.

\- Nora il faut que tu reviennes. Il faut que tu le quitte et que tu reprennes ta formation.

Son ton était calme et posé. Ce fut cela qui me déstabilisa le plus.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu sais déjà que ma réponse est non.

\- Il fallait que j'essaye une dernière fois. Je ne pourrai plus te protéger Nora quand les autres sauront.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ils ne sont pas déjà au courant ?

\- Pas encore.

J'ouvrai la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Mais ça ne serait tarder et je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Penses à toi et à ta sécurité. Rejoins-moi.

Il me fixait intensément. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il y avait toujours un espoir pour que je revienne sur ma décision et décide d'être mangemort. Mais plutôt mourir. Ma décision était prise et je n'aurai pas la faiblesse de laisser la peur me faire changer d'avis.

\- J'ai terriblement peur Rabastan, mais je préfère laisser ces gens me tuer plutôt que de me joindre à leur cause.

Rabastan serra les poings et une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je fais partie de « ces gens » comme tu dis.

Je le regardai avec une indifférence parfaitement feinte alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi c'était une tempête.

\- Et bien j'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas à me tuer.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lâcha :

\- Viens danser avec moi.

J'échappai un hoquet de surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens danser avec moi.

\- Rabastan non je…

\- De toute façon _ton_ Black est trop occupé pour y faire attention.

Je me retournai et balayai la pièce d'un regard. Je repérai Sirius en un instant. Il était de dos mais j'aurai pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Ces cheveux ébène négligemment ramenés dans un chignon en bas de sa nuque. Rosie était accrochée à son bras comme une petite sangsue. Le pic de jalousie traversa mon cœur. Puis l'enserra comme une ronce, enfonçant de plus en plus ses épines dans ma poitrine. Ote ta main de là toi ! m'écriai-je intérieurement. Je détournai les yeux de cette scène pour éviter de me faire plus de mal. Rabastan me tendait la main.

\- Une dernière danse, me supplia-t-il.

Je glissai alors mes doigts dans les siens et il m'attira doucement sur la piste de danse. Il resserra peu à peu son étreinte profitant que je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais il se contenta d'un sourire satisfait. Je pinçai les lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vu me sourire comme ça depuis une éternité. Et je me pris une nouvelle fois à espérer qu'il pourrait revenir du « bon côté ».

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il en évitant mon regard.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas toujours comme ça ?

\- Comment ?

\- Gentil.

Il rit un peu mais me regarda plus sérieusement.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui vois cette partie de moi Nora. Tu as toujours vu le meilleur en chacun, depuis que je te connais, tu n'as cessé de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi.

Il fit une pause.

\- Parfois le pire mais c'est ma faute, reprit-il.

\- Le bon Rabastan me manque.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, dit-il sévèrement, j'ai choisis mon chemin.

\- Je l'ai devant moi en ce moment même.

Il serra les mâchoires.

\- C'est la dernière fois, déclara-t-il gravement.

Son regard se radoucit lorsqu'il essuya la larme solitaire qui roulait sur ma joue.

\- J'ai toujours détesté te faire pleurer.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux à profiter l'un de l'autre sur la piste de danse. Mais il replongea ses yeux dans les miens et lâcha :

\- Tu m'aurais aimé si j'avais été doux tout le temps et si je n'avais pas choisi la voie que j'ai prise ?

Je levai le visage vers lui et pris un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je t'aime Rabastan, pas de la façon dont tu aurais désiré mais je t'aime quand même. Et même si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces erreurs avec moi ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne peux t'aimer dans un monde où Sirius Black existe.

Je voyais que mes mots le blessaient mais ce n'était que la vérité.

\- Quand je le vois avec cette fille, je me dis qu'il ne mérite pas ton amour. Il ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a.

Mon cœur se serra mais je ne répondis rien. Quand la musique prit fin, il me serra une dernière fois et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Je garderai ce souvenir de toi, confiai-je.

Il sourit.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi Nora, je le souhaite du fond du cœur. Mais saches que si Le Maitre me le demande, je n'aurai pas le choix. Je devrais te tuer.


	24. Chapter 24 : Abandon

Une épaule appuyée contre le mur, je repensais à ma conversation avec Rabastan. Les yeux plongés dans le fond de ma coupe de champagne, je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Les bulles montaient pour venir mourir à la surface. C'était exactement comme moi, j'arrivai enfin à la surface mais je me faisais happer par mon destin. C'était inévitablement la mort pour moi.

Quelqu'un s'adossa au mur derrière moi et se racla la gorge.

\- Tu as l'air bien morose pour un soir de fête, c'est sans doute à cause de ta danse avec Rabastan, lâcha Sirius.

Je ne voyais pas son visage mais son ton était amer, c'était un ton de reproche.

\- Au moins lui, il m'a fait danser, il n'était pas occupé avec une autre, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Il attrapa mon épaule pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Qu'es ce que tu insinue ? dit-il en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Je t'ai vu avec Rosie.

Il soupira.

\- Si je te dis ce dont j'étais en train de lui parler tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon.

\- Essaye toujours, lâchai-je avec un regard froid.

\- J'étais en train de lui dire de ne plus m'approcher et de ne plus jamais te parler, surtout si c'était pour te raconter des conneries.

\- Elle était accroché à ton bras.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé avec Rabastan mais en fait tu avais les yeux rivés sur moi, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupirai-je.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira à lui.

\- Il n'y a que toi Nora, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai insisté pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi si je pensais et voyais une autre?

Je fis la moue.

\- Non…

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

Je tirai alors sur sa cravate pour attirer son visage vers le miens. Il ne résista pas et m'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Quand je le libérai enfin mon cœur se serra. Il y a quelques mois je n'aurai pas eu peur de mourir. Cela m'aurait libérer plus qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant, maintenant que Sirius était dans ma vie. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais envie de passer une éternité dans ses bras. Et encore une autre éternité à me perdre dans son regard et à contempler son sourire. Et même encore, cela m'aurai paru trop court. Sirius m'observa en penchant la tête. Il regarda attentivement le pli qui se forma entre mes deux sourcils, signe que mes pensées intérieures me torturaient. Il me donna une pichenette sur le front ce qui me fait sursauter.

\- Parfois j'aimerais bien être là-dedans pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Je chassai sa main de mon front et m'échappai de ses bras. Mais il ne me laissa pas faire et alors que je me libérais à droite il m'attrapa à gauche.

\- Sirius…, soufflai-je.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ! me pressa-t-il avec humeur.

Je gémis. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais son regard était dur et il ne me laisserait pas m'échapper.

\- J'ai refusé une énième fois de revenir avec Rabastan et de devenir mangemort. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans vont être mis au courant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils semblent vouloir absolument que je complète leurs rangs. Ils me tueront Sirius. Bientôt.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. Ses mains tremblèrent, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Il mit dans son étreinte tous les mots qu'il était incapable de prononcer maintenant. Et comme toujours, j'avais l'impression que les bras de Sirius étaient l'endroit le plus sûr sur Terre. Quand il eut fini de me serrer contre lui, il me regarda avec un air triste. Et m'entraina sur la piste de danse.

\- Qu'es que tu fais ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser à Lestrange, le privilège d'avoir été le seul de te faire danser.

Je posai un regard doux sur lui. Il voulait changer de sujet, il voulait me rassurer. Je me laissai alors entrainer, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sur la piste de danse.

Il passa une main dans le creux de mon dos, ce qui me déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens et me laissai porter par la musique. Oubliant le temps d'un instant mes problèmes. Son regard m'électrisait, comme toujours.

\- Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Le bal de Noël, soufflai-je.

\- Dès l'instant où je t'avais aperçu j'avais voulu te tenir dans mes bras.

Je rosissais un peu.

\- Tu as failli me rendre folle ce soir-là, soupirai-je tendrement.

\- C'était le but, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, juste bercés par la musique.

\- J'aurais aimé effacer ta rencontre avec Rabastan, murmura Sirius tristement.

Je lui adressai un regard doux et passai ma main, posée sur son épaule, sur sa joue.

\- Non tu n'aurais pas fait ça, même si tu avais pu.

Il m'interrogea avec ses yeux.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, je ne serai pas celle que tu connais maintenant. Et surtout tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi.

Les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

J'hochai la tête.

\- Tu te trompes. Je ne me suis pas intéressé à toi parce que je savais que Rabastan te frappait, lâcha-t-il avec dégout.

\- Il ne me frappait p…

\- Laisse-moi finir.

Il me lança un regard sévère.

\- C'est vrai que ça a attiré mon attention sur toi, mais je t'avais remarqué bien avant. Je pensai juste que tu étais comme tous ces Serpentard, hypnotisé par vos valeurs de sang pur. Mais quelque chose m'a fait comprendre que tu étais différente et que tu avais besoin de moi. En quelque sorte, j'ai aussi compris que j'avais besoin de toi.

Il fixa son beau regard argenté dans le mien.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans nos vies avant, nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer et pour nous aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Ma respiration se bloqua.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Les musiciens jouèrent leur dernière note et les danseurs quittèrent la piste. Je restai un instant dans les bras de Sirius puis je m'écartai doucement de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je m'interposerai toujours entre toi et la main qui veut te blesser.

\- Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, gronda-t-il.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'interposer si cela représente un risque trop important pour toi, dis-je sur un ton ferme.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et m'observa attentivement pour voir si j'étais sérieuse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserai pas le choix.

Son ton également était ferme. Nous nous affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que l'on comprenne tous les deux que nous ne trouverions pas de terrain d'entente. Sirius était mon allié le plus important mais au moment venu il deviendrait mon ennemi. Je ferai tout pour le protéger du danger mais je sais qu'il fera tout son possible pour s'y exposé s'il pense que c'est nécessaire.

Je soupirai.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Autour de nous, la pièce c'était considérablement vidée et nombre des élèves étaient partit depuis longtemps.

\- D'accord.

J'étais dans la chambre de Sirius, qui me regardait avec des yeux brillants. Je passais mes cheveux sur le côté et entrepris de faire glisser la fermeture de ma robe.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? grogna Sirius.

\- J'enlève ma robe, répondis-je étonnée.

Un sourire carnassier dévoila ses dents.

\- Non, ça c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Il s'approcha de moi avec une démarche de prédateur, soutenant mon regard ce qui éveillait mon désir. Une fois collé à moi, il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et le mordilla. Son souffle contre ma peau me brûlait.

\- J'ai résisté à l'envie de te l'enlever toute la soirée, marmonna-t-il contre mon cou.

Sa voix grave et sourde résonna à l'intérieur de moi. Lentement il fit glisser la fermeture et m'arracha ma robe en me poussant sur le lit. Il se jucha sur moi et m'observa avec un sourire satisfait. Il passa sa main sur ma poitrine et s'arrêta sur mon pendentif.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau de ma mère.

Il le prit, l'ouvrit et constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur il lança :

\- Tu pourrais y mettre une photo de moi, je crois que ça me plairait bien de me balader dans ton décolleté toute la journée.

Je ris et chassait le pendentif de ses mains pour l'attirer à moi.

Cette nuit-là, il me fit l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il y mit tant d'ardeur que nos corps furent vidés de toute leur énergie. Expulsant nos peurs et nos doutes face à l'avenir. C'était notre façon de nous exprimer, de nous comprendre. Lente danse de nos corps et discussion silencieuse. Nous savions que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que l'on reste ensemble. Je sombrais dans le sommeil lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Ne m'abandonne jamais.

Les jours passèrent en se ressemblant plus ou moins. Je ne croisais plus Rabastan mais mes cauchemars continuaient. Ils s'amplifiaient même. Je ne cessai de voir Voldemort dans mes rêves et cela me terrifiait. A chaque fois que je me réveillai en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar les bras de Sirius étaient toujours là pour apaiser mes peurs et son patronus venaient souvent réchauffer mon âme. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que cela n'avait aucune importance et me faisait taire rapidement dès que j'abordais le sujet en m'excusant.

Nous étions dans le salon un soir et je m'amusai à regarder la carte du maraudeur et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Scrutant leurs petits pas se déplacer. James et Sirius se préparaient à aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Je les aurais bien accompagnés mais je ne voulais pas les déranger. Nous n'étions pas un soir de pleine lune donc Lily et moi n'avions pas à nous inquiéter pour Remus et les autres. Mais quelque chose m'interpella sur la carte :

\- Sirius, appelai-je.

En entendant mon ton inquiet il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et s'approcha de moi vivement.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Remus n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Alors il a des problèmes, lâchai-je en pointant mon doigt sur la carte.

James se précipita pour regarder au-dessus de mon épaule. Sur la carte, on voyait le nom de Remus Lupin dans un couloir vide du cinquième étage. En face de lui on pouvait voir flotter le nom d'Avery et d'Evan Rosier.

Ce fut James qui réagit le premier et il se précipita vers la porte.

\- Attends James, je viens avec toi ! s'écria Sirius.

Je le retins par le bras avant qu'il ne s'enfui à son tour.

\- Je viens aussi, soufflai-je en serrant mes doigts sur ma baguette.

\- N'y pense pas, gronda Sirius.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! s'impatienta James.

Je soutenais le regard de Sirius qui essayait de me dissuader de l'accompagner.

\- J'ai des comptes à rendre à ces deux-là aussi, argumentai-je.

Sirius grogna.

\- Bon très bien.

Il avait à peine dit ces mots que j'avais sauté sur mes jambes. Je prenais la suite de James en courant dans le couloir. Sirius me rattrapa facilement et alors que nous arrivions à l'endroit où nous avions vu le nom de Remus nous ralentîmes. Sirius pris ma main et dit à voix basse :

\- Au moindre souci, si je te dis de t'en aller, tu t'en vas d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, ils sont faibles.

Le regard de Sirius devint dur.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas, tu pourrais le regretter.

James devant nous s'arrêta de surprise puis accouru vers Remus pour le soutenir. Celui-ci se tenait le nez, en sang, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Lui aussi d'ailleurs souriait derrière le mouchoir que lui avait tendu James. Sirius se frottait l'arrière de la tête en regrettant sans doute de s'être trop inquiété.

\- Que s'est-il passé mon vieux ? demanda Sirius.

\- Avery et Rosier ont voulu joué au plus fort, rigola Remus.

Mon rire se joignît au sien et Sirius nous lança un regard étonné.

\- Qui a gagné ? dis-je tranquillement.

\- Moi, bien sûr ! Je suis un maraudeur! ria-t-il.

\- J'imagine qu'ils sont donc plus amoché que toi ? s'enquit James.

\- Evidemment, souria Remus.

Nous rentrions tranquillement vers les appartements lorsque les garçons devant moi se figèrent. Je me pris le dos de Remus avant de lever les yeux vers ce qui les avaient stoppés net. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sus que nous allions avoir des problèmes. Le professeur McGonagall nous dévisageait de haut avec son éternel air supérieur.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de vos chambres à cette heure-là ? questionna-t-elle de sa voix aigüe.

\- Je faisais mon tour pour vérifier que tous les élèves se trouvaient bien dans leurs dortoirs et je suis tombé sur ses trois-là. Je vais les ramener et ils seront sévèrement sanctionnés Madame, répondit assurément Remus en endossant à merveille son rôle de préfet en chef.

\- Me prenez vous pour une idiote, Lupin ?

\- Euh.. non.. je…, bégaya-t-il.

\- Bien. Miss Wilson ?

Je sursautai.

\- Oui ?

\- Veuillez m'accompagner s'il vous plait. Les autres dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos chambre et Lupin vous irez faire soigner ce nez à l'infirmerie demain.

\- Oui Professeur, répondit Remus.

Puis elle se retourna et commença à marcher. Je la suivais, Sirius sur mes talons. Nous avions à peine fait quelques mètres que McGonagall lâcha :

\- Ai-je dis quelque chose, Monsieur Black, qui aurait pu vous faire pensez que vous étiez également invité à me suivre ?

\- Si Nora a des problèmes, je veux être là.

\- Vous voulez ? répéta-elle étonnée. Dépêchez-vous de regagner votre dortoir Black ou vous viendrez en retenu tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Sirius prit un air fâché mais me lança un regard doux. Il me serra la main puis retourna dans la direction qu'avaient pris ses amis un peu plus tôt.

Le professeur McGonagall me fit entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans me fournir d'autres explications. J'étais assez anxieuse mais mon angoisse atteignit son paroxysme lorsque je posai les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque je vu mon père menacer le directeur avec son doigt en s'écriant :

\- Je refuse que ma fille, dorme chez les Gryffondors et qui plus est dans l'appartement de ce traitre à son sang !

Le professeur Dumbledore ferma les yeux en entendant cette insulte. Negulus Black, ancien directeur de Poudlard, répondit à l'insulte du haut de son tableau.

\- Je vous prie de n'appeler personne ainsi dans mon bureau, gronda gentiment Dumbledore, votre fille est arrivée.

Mon sang quitta mon visage lorsque j'entendis le Directeur annoncer ma présence. Mon père se retourna et posa sur moi son regard sévère.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup Nora. Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Tu quittes Poudlard ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible ! m'écriai-je en cherchant le soutient du Directeur.

Mon père souffla bruyamment alors que je continuai :

\- Mais je ne peux pas arrêter mes études comme ça !

\- Tu vas aller étudier en France, à Beauxbâton. L'école a déjà accepté ta candidature.

Ma respiration se coupa. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Sirius.

\- Je ne veux pas, dis-je avec une voix que je voulais assurée mais qui tremblait malgré moi.

Les yeux de mon père se tintèrent de noir.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard, répétai-je avec encore moins d'assurance.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un air mauvais.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, lâcha-t-il avec un ton grinçant.

\- Je…

\- Ca suffit Eléaorah, me coupa-t-il. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fait ce que je te demande sans discuter !

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol et tournai les talons.

J'avais couru dans les couloirs en évitant de penser et de me laisser aller à toutes les pensées qui m'assaillaient. J'étais arrivée en instant à la porte de l'appartement des préfets en chef mais je me trouvais devant la porte depuis cinq bonne minutes sans oser entrer. Je n'avais pas le courage de décevoir Sirius. Encore. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire que je partais. Respirant un grand coup, je pénétrais dans le salon. Dès que Sirius, qui m'attendait dans le salon, m'aperçut, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers moi.

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Mon père est ici, répondis-je en desserrant à peine les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Je pars, lâchai-je en prenant la direction de la chambre de Sirius.

Je l'entendis hésiter un instant avant de me suivre en se pressant. Je commençai à attraper mes affaires lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée dans la chambre.

\- Comment ça ?

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à faire mon sac avec des gestes précipités.

\- Nora ! appela-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux et me levant le menton.

\- Je quitte Poudlard.

Le visage de Sirius devint blanc et ses mains glissèrent de mes bras pour retomber le long de son corps.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Définitivement.

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit alors que je me retournais pour finir mon sac. J'avais presque fini, je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Je respirai calmement pour calmer la douleur qui s'immisçait en moi. J'étais blessée et je savais que Sirius souffrait aussi. J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux épais et lui dire que je ne le quitterai jamais mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il souffrirait encore plus une fois que je serai partie. Mieux valait qu'il m'en veuille ou qu'il me haïsse. Il se remettrait plus vite. Mais pas moi. J'allais continuer à penser à lui encore et encore. Ne cessant de voir et de rêver de son regard argenté.

Je me levais et passait la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule.

\- Nous savions que c'était impossible. Ca finit juste plus tôt que prévu.

En entendant ma voix, il redressa vivement la tête. Son regard blessé me faisait bien trop mal. Je détournai le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Si, Sirius. C'est mieux pour nous deux.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

\- La distance ne me fera pas moins penser à toi, la distance ne me fera pas moins t'aimer.

Ces mots étaient comme un coup de poignard dans mon ventre. Je ne parvins pas à m'empêcher de passer la main sur son beau visage et il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. Je pris sur moi pour faire ressortir le plus de froid et de dédain avant de lâcher :

\- Moi je ne penserai plus à toi, alors oublie moi.

Je quittai la pièce en laissant les larmes dévaler le long de mes joues. J'avais beau me persuader que c'était pour son bien, ma cage thoracique était comprimée et il semblait y avoir du plomb posé sur ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire adieu. Le corps lourd et une boule dans la gorge je rejoignis mon père dans le grand hall.

Il arriva peu de temps après moi, le visage crispé et l'air grave. Une fois près de moi, il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait.

Son ton était glacial, métallique.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait, répondis-je en essayant de garder la face.

\- Rabastan ne nous soutient plus à présent.

\- Vous vouliez réellement me marier à lui ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Si cela avait permis de te protéger, je n'aurai pas hésité !

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rabastan aurait pu me protéger plus qu'un autre.

\- Il t'aimait beaucoup Nora, il ne t'aurait jamais trahi.

\- Vous le connaissez mal !

\- Je sais de quoi je parle ! Etre avec lui t'aurai apporté une couverture, indispensable pour ta sécurité !

\- Mais quelle sécurité ? m'écriai-je à bout. De quoi ai-je tant besoin d'être protéger ?

\- De Tu-sais-qui et de ses mangemorts !

\- Je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'en être protéger si vous et Rabastan ne m'aviez pas impliqué là-dedans!

\- JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! hurla-t-il.

Je frémis et fis un pas en arrière mais il me tenait toujours le bras.

\- On a toujours le choix, murmurai-je, vous n'avez juste pas fait le bon….

\- Comment oses-tu me juger ? J'ai donné ma vie pour toi, pour t'assurer un avenir !

\- Un avenir dans les rangs des mangemort ? m'étouffai-je. Qui voudrait d'un tel avenir ?

Il prit un air blessé.

\- Moi j'ai accepté cet avenir. Je l'ai accepté pour toi. Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais pensé aux personnes que tu aimes au lieu d'agir de manière si égoïste.

Son ton était calme mais plein de reproches.

\- Vous… Je ne comprends pas… Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes enrôlé dans les rangs des mangemorts pour… pour moi ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si ma fille s'oppose publiquement aux mangemort et au Maitre, je ne peux plus faire partit des mangemorts impunément.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, déclarai-je avec un ton d'excuse.

\- Tu n'as pensé à rien !

\- Vous auriez dû m'expliquer alors ! Vous avez toujours voulu me cachez je ne sais quoi et voilà où nous en sommes maintenant ! Vous croyez que je ne pense pas, mais je sais très bien que les mangemorts viendront me tuer lorsque Lord Voldemort apprendra que je ne veux pas me tenir à ses côtés.

Il eut un rire amer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

\- Qu'es ce qui vous inquiète le plus alors ? demandai-je en paniquant un peu.

Il allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de pas. Je tournai la tête pour voir Sirius s'approcher sereinement. Je sentis mon père se tendre à côté de moi et il devint rouge de colère.

\- C'est bien toi le traitre à son sang? Black, n'est-ce pas.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

\- Comment as-tu le culot de venir me tenir tête après ce que tu as fait ? cria mon père.

\- Je n'ai rien à ne me reprocher.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? répéta-t-il en passant ses doigts sur sa baguette.

\- Père ! m'exclamai-je paniquée à l'idée qu'il use d'un sortilège sur Sirius.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher si ce n'est d'être tombé amoureux de votre fille.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Mon père arrêta de toucher sa baguette. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais lancé un sortilège puissant sur un élève de Poudlard.

\- Ca je peux bien te le pardonner, mais pas d'avoir mis sa vie en danger. Nora on y va.

\- Attendez, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Je suis désolé Black, mais tu ne la reverras pas.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors que je lançai un dernier regard à Sirius. Je lu la peur, l'amour et la tristesse dans ses yeux. J'aurai aimé y voir la malice que j'aimais tant. Mais ce serait ce regard-là dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie. Ces beaux yeux gris, intenses qui miroitaient de douleur à l'idée de me voir partir. Je contemplais tous les contours de son visage, pour les imprimer à jamais dans ma tête. Il voulut faire un pas vers moi mais mon père tira sur mon bras pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur. Dans le dernier coup d'œil que je lui lançai, j'essayai de lui transmettre tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui mais je ne pus voir s'il l'avait compris car les portes de Poudlard se refermèrent derrière moi.

Après avoir marché jusqu'au grille et être totalement sortit de l'enceinte de l'école, mon père me tendis le bras.

\- Cesse de pleurer Nora, le pire est à venir.

Je posais ma main sur son bras tendu et nous transplanâmes.


	25. Chapter 25 : Désillusion

Mes pieds s'encrèrent sur le sol recouvert de graviers, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Mon père n'eut pas besoin de reprendre ses esprits et s'engagea d'un pas déterminé dans l'allée qui menait à notre manoir. Les arbres qui entouraient le passage me paressaient plus menaçant que d'habitude. Leurs branches ressemblaient à des mains crochues et semblaient vouloir m'attraper et ne plus jamais me laisser partir. Le vent soufflait à travers les feuilles et projetait des ombres sur le sol. Un étrange brouillard s'était levé, un brouillard humide qui me faisait greloter de froid. Je me pressai pour me retrouver à la hauteur de mon père.

\- Quand partons-nous pour la France ? demandai-je en m'approchant.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas à Beaux Bâtons, répondit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je perdue.

\- C'est une couverture, nous ferons croire aux gens que tu te trouves là-bas. Mais tu n'y seras pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Où vais-je aller ?

\- Nous, me reprit-il. Nous allons aller en Amérique, en Inde, en Afrique, à l'endroit où toi et ta mère serez en sécurité.

\- Parce que Mère n'est pas en sécurité non plus ?

\- Personne ne l'est.

\- Mais…, commençai-je.

\- Chut ! m'ordonna-t-il en levant un doigt.

Dans le silence de la nuit, on entendit des échos de voix provenir de la maison. Des éclats de voix, deux personnes, peut-être trois qui se disputaient. Mon père fut une seconde plus rapide que moi puisqu'il s'élança en courant vers la maison tendant sa baguette devant lui. Je pris sa suite, j'aperçus avec surprise que la grande porte d'entrée était ouverte. Nous y étions presque lorsqu'un éclair vert illumina la nuit.

\- NOOOOON ! s'égosilla mon père en se projetant dans le manoir.

Mon sang se glaça. Le calme était retombé, seul le vent faisait encore siffler les arbres. J'accouru vers la grande porte. Dans l'entrée, les meubles avaient été renversés et le grand miroir était brisé, signe qu'une altercation s'était produite. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et mon sang cognait dans mes temps en raison de l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines. Mon père avait disparu dans la cuisine. Soudain j'entendu sa voix, déchirante, briser le silence. Mon cœur loupa un battement, je m'attendais au pire. Fébrilement je progressai vers la cuisine, le verre coupant crissant sous mes pieds. Mes doigts, serrés sur ma baguette, tremblaient comme jamais ils n'avaient tremblés auparavant. La porte de la cuisine était sortie de ses gonds et était cassée en deux.

Je fis un pas dans la pièce. Un pas que je regrettai aussitôt.

Mon cœur se brisa.

Mon père en pleure, tenait le corps sans vie de ma mère contre lui et ne cessait de répéter :

\- Non, non, non…

Mes forces m'abandonnèrent et mes jambes cédèrent. Je m'écroulai sur le carrelage froid. Froid qui s'immisça peu à peu en moi. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un cauchemar j'allais me réveiller. Je fermai très fort mes paupières dans l'espoir de sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Mais lorsque je les rouvris, et que mon regard se posa sur le visage de ma mère, les larmes dévalèrent le long de mon visage, tombant sur mes poings fermés.

\- Mère…, gémis-je en pleurant.

La douleur la plus intense que je n'avais jamais ressentis se déversa en moi. Brisant mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur. Mes sanglots se transformèrent en gémissements de détresse. Je pris la main encore tiède de ma mère dans la mienne et la pressa contre ma joue humide. Jamais je ne reverrai son regard noisette si sévère mais si réconfortant. Jamais… plus jamais. Alors que je fus prise d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots, mon père lui criait sa haine dans la nuit sombre.

\- JE ME VENGERAI, hurlait-il.

Je me réveillai dans mon grand lit, seule et perdue. Je n'avais aucune idée quel jour on était ni de combien de temps j'avais dormi. J'étais épuisée. Mes larmes, intarissables, avaient laissé, sur mes joues, des sillons salés. Je pouvais à peine ouvrir les yeux, tant ils étaient gonflés. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

\- Entrez, soufflai-je avec une voix rauque qui eue du mal à sortir.

C'était mon elfe de maison, Lufy.

\- Un repas chaud pour maitresse.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, réussis-je à articuler.

L'elfe hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte et déposa un grand verre d'eau sur mon bureau.

\- Il faut que vous buviez.

J'hochai la tête et Lufy se retira. Je sorti de mon lit, ma tête tourna un peu et je vacillai. Une fois que le vertige fut passé, je m'approchai de ma fenêtre et tirai les épais rideaux. La lumière du jour agressa ma rétine, je grimaçai. Une fois que mes yeux furent acclimatés à la lumière, j'ouvris la fenêtre et laissai pénétrer l'air de l'extérieur. Une bourrasque s'engouffra, fit virevolter mes cheveux et frissonner ma peau. Je me sentais vide. La douleur à l'intérieur était toujours aussi vive mais mes yeux, lassent d'avoir trop pleurés, restaient secs. Je saisis le verre d'eau sur le bureau et bus à grande goulées. Ma gorge aride me remercia.

Je sortis de ma chambre, mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Je descendis une à une les marches de l'escalier. Très doucement, sans me presser. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait en bas. Je pénétrai alors à reculons dans le salon. Mes jambes flageolèrent mais je me retins à l'embrasure de la porte. Mes ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois. Ma mère était étendue au milieu du salon. Elle reposait dans un couffin, vêtue de blanc et entourée de fleurs. Ses cheveux châtains ondulaient autour de son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait simplement mais ses paupières, fermées, ne frémissaient pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration et la pâleur de son visage trahissait le fait qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Je m'approchai d'elle et pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne. Elle était glaciale, la tiédeur d'hier soir l'avait totalement quittée. Je fus bouleversée par le caractère si définitif et irrémédiable de la mort et l'étau dans mon ventre se resserra encore un peu plus, me donnant la nausée. Si mes larmes avaient pues couler, elles l'auraient surement fait. Mon regard se détacha du sommeil paisible de ma mère pour se poser dans un coin sombre du salon. Mon père était avachit dans un fauteuil. La tête entre les mains, il avait sans doute passé la nuit ici, près de ma mère. Lufy avait dû s'occuper d'elle. J'écartais un peu les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière dans le coin où il se trouvait. Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai devant.

\- Père ? murmurai-je.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Père, répétai-je, que fait-on ?

Il leva le visage vers moi mais son regard était vide, hagard. Il me voyait sans me voir.

\- On ne peut pas rester, les gens qui ont fait ça vont revenir.

Je me surprenais à avoir les idées aussi claires. Il leva une main vers mon visage et me caressa la joue avec une expression dévastée.

\- Tu lui ressemble tellement…

Mon cœur se serra si fort que j'eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait enfoncé son poing dans ma poitrine pour l'écraser.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, lâcha-t-il en reprenant sa tête entre ses mains.

La douleur revint, plus vive que jamais.

Lufy entra à ce moment-là et se précipita vers nous.

\- La jeune maîtresse ne doit pas s'inquiéter, personne ne peut entrer dans la maison. Le maître à ordonner à Lufy d'effectuer des sorts de protections.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse suffire, soupirai-je abattue.

\- Ne sous estimez pas la magie des elfes, me rassura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête peu convaincue. Si les personnes qui avaient tués ma mère voulaient revenir, quelques sorts ne suffiraient pas. Comme Lufy ne s'en allait toujours pas, je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit-il de sa petite voix, la maîtresse à laisser une lettre pour vous.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé placé près du fauteuil où se trouvait mon père. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'avais pas la force de lire les derniers mots qu'avait écrits ma mère. Mais Lufy ne me laissa pas le choix et glissa une petite lettre entre mes mains.

\- La maîtresse a insisté pour que Lufy remette ça à la jeune maîtresse si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Merci Lufy, articulai-je avec une voix chevrotante.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur la petite lettre et mon cœur se souleva lorsque je reconnu la fine et gracieuse écriture de ma mère. Avec des mains tremblantes j'entrepris d'ouvrir la lettre. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir le papier de son enveloppe.

« Ma chère fille,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que le temps et les ennuis m'ont rattrapé et que j'ai quitté ce monde. Je me doute que tu te poses tellement de questions que tu es totalement perdue, désorientée. Des questions qui doivent te paraitre bien lointaines maintenant que je ne suis plus là. J'imagine la douleur que tu ressens en lisant ces mots car je ressens la même en les écrivant. Je ne suis pas prête à vous quitter toi et ton père mais je crois que cette décision ne m'appartient pas.

J'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, j'aurai aimé connaitre la femme pleine d'assurance que tu vas devenir. J'aurai tout donné pour rencontrer les enfants que tu auras.

Je te demande de ne surtout pas poursuivre le ou les personnes qui m'ont assassiné. Laisse la vengeance de côté, protège toi avant tout et ne te mets pas en danger. Je sais que ton père prendra soin de toi. Il t'aime tellement. Il faudra que tu sois présente et que tu l'aide les premiers jours de mon départ car il aura du mal à l'accepter.

Suis ton instinct Nora, il te guidera. Il a toujours été juste. Tu as raison de ne pas croire à la supériorité des sangs purs. Je n'y ai jamais cru et crois le ou non ton père non plus. Je suis tellement fière que tu ais eu la sagesse de rejeter ces idéaux malgré notre éducation. Cela doit te paraître étonnant mais ton père t'expliquera si tu lui demande. Méfie-toi de Voldemort et de ses sbires, ne rentre pas dans ses rangs. Ils sont capables de tout, du sang plus noir que de l'encre coule dans leurs veines. Si jamais tu doutes de ta sécurité, fuis. Fuis pour ta vie et construit ton bonheur ailleurs. Il n'y a que ça qui importe. Fuir, nous aurions dû le faire depuis longtemps mais nous n'avons pas eu le courage. Maintenant j'imagine qu'il est trop tard.

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus rien à te dire sauf que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur et que je continuerai à t'aimerai au-delà du monde des vivants. Courage ma fille, tu es plus forte que ça et tu surviras à toutes les épreuves que te fais subir cette injuste vie.

Je t'aime, Eléanorah Mia Jedusor, ma fille.

Ta mère, Amélia Blackburn Wilson. »

Mes doigts s'ouvrirent et la lettre glissa de mes mains, tombant sur le sol en virevoltant. _Jedusor_. Mon père n'était pas mon père. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent peu à peu dans ma tête et les larmes roulèrent à nouveau le long de mes joues. La remarque que Dumbledore m'avait faite il y a quelques temps me revint en tête : _« Vous me rappelez votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez, vous avez son caractère. Vous avez héritez de sa témérité et de son amour du risque. Pourtant vous avez les yeux de votre père. Son sang coule dans vos veines, un sang glacial et sombre. Il vous a transmis son intelligence également. Je vois vos deux parents se battre en vous. Comme ils l'ont toujours fait. »_

Mon père avait les yeux marron foncés, alors que les miens étaient plus clairs que des glaciers. J'étais en état de choc et tant d'émotions s'entrechoquaient à présent à l'intérieur de moi que je ne savais quoi faire. Qui était mon père ? Je ne connaissais pas de Jedusor.

\- Père, m'écriai-je.

Il ne leva même pas la tête.

\- Père, répétai-je alors que ma voix se brisait. Dites-moi que c'est faux, qui est ce _Jedusor_ ?

A l'entente de ce nom il leva vivement le visage vers moi, il était sorti de ses sombres pensées pour replonger dans d'autres encore plus sombres. Une ombre passa dans son regard.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom dans cette maison, hurla-t-il tellement fort que cela me fit reculer.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, êtes-vous mon père ou non ? demandai-je en pleurant.

\- Je SUIS ton père, c'est moi qui t'es élevé, c'est moi qui ai toujours pris soin de toi, cria-t-il blessé.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, m'entêtai-je, es-tu mon père biologique ?

Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglot. Mon père détourna le visage et reprit la contemplation de ses mains. Il grogna plus pour soi même que pour moi :

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Rabastan. Il nous a trahit. Rabastan nous a trahit. Il nous a trahit, il nous a trahit. Tout est de sa faute.

Son visage était hagard, il avait l'air de devenir fou. Rabastan ? Que savait Rabastan qui aurait pu nous trahir ? Que savait Rabastan et qui était si important pour qu'il me l'ait toujours caché ? J'allais m'approcher de mon père pour le lui demander mais Lufy que je n'avais pas entendu revenir, m'en empêcha.

\- Il faut que vous le laissiez, le maître a besoin de repos.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses…

Tant d'émotions, de pensées et de questions se bousculaient en moi que je ne savais plus si je devais être triste, en colère ou désespérée.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien maintenant, soupira Lufy.

Je levai vers lui un regard d'espoir.

\- Vous vous savez sans doute Lufy, vous êtes dans la famille depuis toujours. Dites-moi, dites-moi ! Qui est mon père ?! Qui a tué ma mère ?!

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Lufy a fait une promesse. Lufy a promis de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit, même à vous.

Mon mince espoir s'éteignit.

\- Qui a tué ma mère ? répétai-je.

\- Je pense que vous le savez au fond de vous, jeune Maîtresse.

Il s'approcha de mon père et transplana avec lui, sans doute pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Je me recroquevillai sur le canapé, j'avais si froid.


	26. Chapter 26 : Révélation

Le vent frais soufflait sur mon visage, chassant les quelques larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Aujourd'hui on allait enterrer ma mère. Beaucoup de gens avait fait le déplacement et prenaient place silencieusement dans les rangées de chaises. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi on prenait le risque de s'exposer alors que nous étions censés fuir. Mon père avait seulement marmonné un : « S'ils avaient voulut te tuer, tu serais morte toi aussi. On a du temps, je veux rendre un dernier hommage à ma femme. Je l'enterrerai comme il se doit et on se souviendra d'elle. » et il était retourné à son mutisme. Les aurors étaient passés pour examiner le corps et récolter preuves et indices. Une enquête était en cours mais je n'avais aucun espoir. Cela ne mènerait à rien et le dossier serait clos rapidement. Ils avaient essayé d'interroger mon père mais ce fut compliqué. Ils m'avaient posé des questions également mais à part raconter ce que j'avais vu cette fameuse nuit, je n'avais pas abordé le rapport de la famille avec les mangemorts.

Je regardais autour de moi mais je n'y trouvais aucun visage vraiment familier auquel me raccrocher. J'avais déjà vu la plupart des personnes présentes mais je ne les connaissais pas vraiment. Je savais que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des mangemorts cachés sous une apparence d'aristocrate au sang pur et cela me donnait envie de vomir. Ma mère n'aurait sûrement pas voulu les savoir à son enterrement. J'avais envie de crier à tout le monde de partir, de nous laisser. Mais je savais que mon père tenait à tout cela alors je me retins. Il était assis à ma droite et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le cercueil de ma mère. Il était totalement hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dans le fond de l'assemblée, je vis la famille Black arriver. Sans Sirius bien sur. Son frère, Regulus, me lança un rapide coup d'œil. Ses yeux gris profonds, ressemblants tellement à ceux de Sirius se chargèrent d'excuses et implorèrent mon pardon. Ce regard m'interpela mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y penser puisque que je vis la famille Lestranges arriver à la suite. Je me figeai, mais à mon grand soulagement Rabastan n'avait pas eu l'audace de se montrer. Je détendis mes poings et reportait mon attention devant moi.

\- Nora ? appela une voix douce.

Je me retournais et je tombais sur le regard familier de Zoé.

\- Zoé ! m'exclamai-je surprise.

Elle m'adressa un sourire triste et me pris dans ses bras. Je la serra fortement contre moi.

\- Tu as pu sortir de Poudlard ? demandai-je étonnée.

\- Dumbledore nous as donné la permission.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, j'ai croisé Regulus en arrivant, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Mon cœur se serra, j'avais eu l'espoir de voir son frère en réalité.

\- Si, il m'a salué de loin.

\- J'ai appris que tu ne reviendrais pas à l'école, expliqua-t-elle tristement. Ton père ne va pas changer d'avis ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon père à ma gauche et Zoé suivit mon regard.

\- Je ne crois pas, malheureusement.

Elle pinça les lèvres, contrariée, et s'assit près de moi.

\- J'ai croisé Sirius ces dernier jours, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Oh pardon Nora ! J'ai été bête ! Je voulais juste te faire penser à autre chose mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider Nora.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien, répondis-je calmement pour la rassurer. Ta présence est déjà un grand réconfort pour moi.

Elle prit ma main et la serra fort.

La cérémonie allait commencer quand tout à coup les gens auparavant silencieux commencèrent à s'agiter. Un murmure de protestation enfla et des éclats de voix se furent entendre. Une femme cria :

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Dehors sale traître.

Je me retournai pour voir qui provoquait cette agitation générale. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Sirius avançait fièrement au centre de l'allée, balayant l'assemblée d'un regard désabusé. Il gardait fièrement la tête haute et arborait son air supérieur. Je le vit défier sa mère du regard pendant quelques instants. Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et s'illuminèrent. Je me levai d'un bond fis un pas dans sa direction. Les cris de réprobation se faisaient de plus en plus violant autour de nous mais je n'entendais rien. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Quand il fut tout proche de moi j'hésitais un instant. Me remémorant les paroles blessantes que je lui avais lancé la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Mais lui n'hésita pas et m'enserra de ses deux bras. J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et respirait son odeur si réconfortante. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, un peu de chaleur s'immisça en moi, réchauffant mon cœur gelé.

\- Tu es venu…, soufflai-je contre sa peau.

Il me releva le visage pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je serai toujours là, même si tu essayes de me repousser de toutes tes forces.

\- Je ne veux pas te repousser, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne le veux pas, mais tu le fais.

Il dut lire la détresse dans mon regard car il me reprit dans ses bras.

Les protestations autour de nous ne faiblissaient pas et à mon grand étonnement ce fut mon père qui se leva et cria :

\- Silence ! N'avez-vous aucun respect ?

Les protestations retombèrent et le silence ce fut.

\- Allons-nous assoir, conseilla Sirius.

On prit place sur le banc à côté de Zoé et la cérémonie commença.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Sirius à voix basse.

\- Qui a tué ma mère ?

Il acquiesça gravement.

\- Je ne sais pas… je crois que ça à un rapport avec les mangemorts mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Je le sentis se tendre près de moi. Je savais qu'il pensait au fait que je serais surement la prochaine. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ma mère m'avait conseillé de fuir et c'est sans doute ce que j'allais faire.

L'atmosphère était pesante autour de nous. Mon père avait refusé d'aller faire un discours alors je me levai pour y aller, rassemblant toutes mes forces et tout mon courage.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer :

« Nous avons tous nos secrets. Certains en ont plus que d'autres et certains sont plus sombres et plus compliqués. Mais cela ne nous définit pas. Ce qui nous définit c'est ce que nous sommes. Ce sont les personnes que nous aimons et les personnes qui nous aiment. Ce sont nos actions chaque jour. Pourtant un secret, aussi innocent soit-il, peut ronger et détruire une personne. Il peut faire beaucoup de mal aux personnes qui nous entourent et les blesser. Ma mère avait des secrets, personne ne la connaissait vraiment à part mon père. Ce sont ses secrets qui l'ont tué j'en suis persuadée. Ma mère ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, c'était une femme forte et puissante. Elle aurait dû mourir dans son lit à 99 ans, entouré de sa famille, de ses petits-enfants. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. La personne qui l'a tué en a décidé autrement. Parce que oui, ma mère a été assassinée. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée, j'attendis que les gens se taisent pour continuer :

« C'est injuste. On m'a enlevé ma mère plus tôt que prévu et je n'étais pas prête. Personne n'est prêt à perdre une personne qui lui est chère. Mais on me l'a arraché et cela me brise le cœur. »

Ma voix s'éteignit, ma gorge était emplie de sanglots. Je respirais profondément et finit:

« Amélia Blackburn Wilson était une femme brillante, sa mort s'ajoute aux malheurs qui se sont abattu sur notre famille. Sa mort ne doit pas être oubliée. Le 28 Mars 1977 une femme a été tué injustement et cela n'est pas pardonnable, en aucun cas ».

Je me retournai vers le cercueil, un frisson me traversa alors que je murmurai :

« Adieu, maman. »

Je rejoignis le banc et tombai dans les bras de Sirius, laissant mes émotions que j'avais tu, s'échapper enfin. La cérémonie prit fin en même temps que mon flot de larmes. Zoé m'embrassa une dernière fois et expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer rapidement à Poudlard. Nous retournâmes chez moi avec mon père. Il regardait Sirius d'un mauvais œil mais ne lui faisait aucunes réflexions. Il n'en avait surement pas la force.

\- Tu ne dois pas retourner à Poudlard toi aussi, demandai-je à Sirius à contrecœur.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais rester un peu avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu quittes le pays bientôt, je veux passer encore du temps avec toi.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je préfère que tu sois loin de moi et que tu ailles bien plutôt qu'être égoïste, te garder près de moi et te mettre en danger.

\- Tout va très bien aller pour moi, dis-je plus pour me convaincre que pour le convaincre lui.

Il attrapa mon poignet. Son air était grave et ses sourcils froncés.

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère Nora. Ta mère s'est fait assassiner il y a trois jours ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ?

\- J'ai peur Sirius ! J'ai peur tout le temps ! Mais ça ne me paralysera pas ! Je ne vais pas rester immobile à avoir peur de chaque ombre que je croise. Je n'ai aucune envie de fuir en réalité. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir un danger que je ne comprends pas !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le comprends pas qu'il n'est pas réel, gronda-t-il.

Je tirai sur mon bras pour lui faire lâcher sa prise mais il resta attaché.

\- Lâche-moi ! me débattis-je.

\- Nora, arrête…

Il m'attira à lui de force mais je cédai rapidement. Je m'agrippai à sa chemise et toute la pression de la journée s'effaça d'un coup me laissant plus vide que jamais. Je ne tenais debout que grâce aux bras de Sirius.

\- Il faut que tu ailles te reposer, lança-t-il doucement.

J'hochai la tête maladroitement et il passa une main sous mes genoux avant de me soulever du sol.

\- Je peux marcher, murmurai-je.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne, c'est juste une excuse pour te prendre encore une fois dans mes bras.

Un sourire narquois fendait son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Il monta adroitement l'escalier et me demanda quelle porte était ma chambre.

Une fois entré, il me déposa sur le lit et regarda autour de lui, détaillant chaque centimètres de ma chambre. Je le laissai faire et posai ma joue sur l'oreiller moelleux. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement mais je résistai pour les garder entrouverts.

Sirius s'accroupit près du lit et passa sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas la force de m'expliquer là, mais j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, déclara-t-il. Tu as parlé de secrets tout à l'heure, n'en ai pas pour moi, s'il te plait.

Je lâchai sa main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Il était si beau et ses yeux habituellement ardents étaient voilés d'un gris pâle. J'eu un pincement au cœur, je savais que c'était de ma faute. Je me redressai pour lui montrer le bureau du doigt.

\- Va prendre la lettre sur mon bureau.

Il acquiesça doucement et revint près du lit.

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a écrit, quelques jours avant sa mort. Moi aussi je me pose beaucoup de questions et je n'ai pas toutes les réponses mais peut-être que cette lettre pourra t'éclairer un peu. Lis là.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à te cacher et je n'ai pas la force de la lire pour toi.

Il s'adossa alors au lit pour commencer sa lecture. Je somnolai jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini la lettre.

\- Jedusor…, murmura-t-il.

Ce nom m'éveilla d'un coup, agissant sur moi comme une décharge électrique.

\- Tu connais ce nom ?

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif.

\- Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais impossible de me souvenir quand et pourquoi.

\- Ah…, lâchai-je déçu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien.

\- Je demanderai à Lily, elle est douée en Histoire de la magie, peut-être pourrait-elle t'éclairer. Ou bien tu pourrais….

\- Je pourrais quoi ?

\- Demander à ton père ?

\- Il refuse de parler de ça, il assure que je suis sa fille, lâchai-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il a raison, c'est ton père, c'est lui qui t'a élevé et aimé. Le fait que ce ne soit pas ton père biologique ne change rien à qui tu es, ni qui il est pour toi.

Il chassa avec un geste vif une larme qui roulait sur ma joue. Il allait retirer sa main mais je la pris dans la mienne et murmurai :

\- Ne me laisse pas…

\- Jamais, répondit-il avec un regard intense.

Il s'allongea près de moi et me serra contre lui. Je respirai son odeur dans le creux de son cou et j'entendais son cœur battre contre le mien.

\- Il y a autre chose que mon père a dit.

Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Il a répété que c'était la faute de Rabastan, qu'il nous avait trahi.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'a rien dit de plus.

Il acquiesça.

\- Dors maintenant.

« Ding »

Je fus sortie de mon sommeil dans un sursaut.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius qui ne dormait pas.

\- On n'attend personne, soufflai-je.

Aussitôt je me précipitai vers la porte de ma chambre et m'élançai dans les escaliers, Sirius sur mes talons. Lufy avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

\- Lufy non ! N'ouvre pas !

C'était trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla le visage figé de Rabastan.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de stupeur et pointait ma baguette sur lui. Il leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Nora ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ! expliqua-t-il en entrant dans le manoir.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ? crachai-je.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, tout est ma faute, je ne peux pas vivre avec ton malheur sur la conscience.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir, je sentis la haine s'immiscer dans mes veines et toute ma colère se concentrer dans ma poitrine. Un gout amer se déposa dans ma bouche.

\- _CONFRINGO_ ! criai-je en tremblant de haine.

Rabastan plongea en avant pour échapper au sortilège qui l'aurait frappé de plein fouet. La porte derrière lui explosa en morceaux.

\- Nora…, tenta Sirius pour me calmer.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle colère. Un torrent d'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : faire souffrir Rabastan autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir.

Je dévalai l'escalier, Rabastan s'était redressé et avait sorti sa baguette.

\- Je ne te conseille pas…, commença Sirius en s'adressant à Rabastan sur un ton menaçant et en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

\- _INCENDIO_ ! lançai-je avec rage.

\- _Protego_ ! riposta Rabastan.

Mes flammes s'arrêtèrent contre un mur invisible.

\- QU'AS-TU FAIT ? QU'AS-TU DIS POUR QUE MA MERE SOIT ASSASSINEE ? hurlai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, commença-t-il.

\- _Oppugno_ !

Les vases posées sur un meuble furent projeté vers Rabastan à une vitesse folle. Il dû se réfugier dans le salon pour éviter les éclats de porcelaine.

\- Nora arrête, laisse le parler, supplia Sirius.

Mon sang était en feu. Je m'approchai du salon, Rabastan se tenait au milieu, le souffle court. De sa tempe coulait un mince filet du sang et ses yeux étaient implorants. Ce n'était pas encore assez.

\- _SECTUMSEMPRA_ !

Mon sortilège manqua sa cible de peu, en voulant esquiver Rabastan trébucha en arrière et s'écroula lourdement.

\- Il m'a obligé Nora ! Je n'ai pas pu lui résister encore ! Il a lu dans mes pensées ! cria Rabastan en paniquant.

Il avait peur de moi, je pouvais le lire dans son regard.

\- Il a lu quoi ? demandai-je avec rage.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Maître il a…

\- IL A QUOI ? le coupai-je.

Je commençai à perdre patience.

\- Il sait que tu es sa fille à présent, finit-il.

Pendant un instant tous sentiments s'effacèrent. Il ne restait plus que le vide.

\- Ton père est Tom Jedusor, ajouta-t-il.

La tempête de colère ressurgit en moi.

\- TU MENS ! hurlai-je. TU NE SAIS QUE MENTIR!

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues à présent.

\- _Endolo…_

\- Nora STOP ! gronda Sirius en arrêtant ma main.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je fus bientôt agenouillée par terre, Sirius m'accompagna, adoptant une posture protectrice.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? questionna Sirus avec amertume.

\- M. Wilson me l'avait dit. J'étais censé protéger Nora, l'aider à être une mangemort, j'arrivai à résister… Je protégeai son secret, il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées… Mais un jour je n'ai plus réussit. La haine que j'avais contre toi Nora était devenue plus forte que l'amour que je te portais. Il a tout découvert…

J'écoutais sans entendre. Rien n'avait de sens à présent. Je voulais fuir. Fuir cette vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sauter d'une falaise s'il le fallait. Les bras de Sirius se serrèrent autour de moi, comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule et que je devais être forte. Etre forte et affronter la peur.

\- Pourquoi ne t'as-t-il pas tué quand il a découvert que tu lui avais mentit ?

\- Je… je…

\- Il n'a pas lu dans tes pensées, n'est-ce pas Rabastan ?

La voix métallique de mon père me fit sursauter.

\- Il n'a pas lu dans tes pensées, tu lui as dit. Tu lui a tout raconté.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son visage sans expression et sa haine calme étaient encore plus effrayants que s'il avait hurlé. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il voulait réellement tuer Rabastan. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte également et voulut prendre la fuite, mais mon père fut plus rapide :

\- _Immobilus._

Les yeux de Rabastan s'embuèrent. Il avait vraiment peur de mourir à cet instant.

\- Tu as eu envie de te venger n'est-ce pas. Tu voulais que Nora souffre. Eh bien tu as réussis, félicitations Lestrange. C'était malin de ta part, ainsi comme tu lui as délivré de ton plein gré une information si importante qu'il t'a pardonné et épargné.

Sa voix était grinçante. Sirius ne bougeait plus, il ne disait rien.

\- Mais je ne t'épargnerais pas, moi, je ne serais pas si clément.

Il leva sa baguette et le temps se figea un instant.

\- Monsieur Wilson ! intervint Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ne vous abaissez pas à le tuer.

Un rire dérangeant s'échappa des lèvres de mon père.

\- Sache jeune Black, que tu ne me connais absolument pas. Je vengerai la femme que j'aime et je me vengerai de la traitrise que l'on m'a faite. Torturer quelqu'un ne me dérange absolument pas, posséder quelqu'un ou le tuer ne me fait aucun mal. JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT ! cria-t-il en relevant sa manche et en montrant sa marque.

Il se retourna vers Rabastan mais Sirius avait déjà prononcé la formule qui avait permis à Rabastan de se délivrer du sort de mon père. Il s'échappait à présent par la fenêtre.

\- Attends sale vermine ! s'agita mon père.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut le rattraper, Rabastan avait déjà transplané.

\- Tu vas regretter ton geste Black !

\- PERE NON !

Je m'étais instinctivement placée devant Sirius. Je savais que mon père n'oserait pas me faire du mal. Mais il ne put arrêter son mouvement, les dés étaient déjà jetés et je reçu violemment le _Doloris_ qui ne m'était pas destiné.

Un incendie se déclara en moi, la douleur était insupportable. Le feu s'immisça dans tous mes organes, brûlant mes poumons, mes os, mon cerveau. De l'acide avait remplacé mon sang et se déversait à présent dans tous mon corps. Je ne pus contenir toute cette douleur et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge.

Même si le sortilège ne dura que quelques secondes car mon père arrêta immédiatement, mon corps lui, eut l'impression de le subir plusieurs minutes et lorsque ça s'arrêta enfin, j'étais au bout de mes forces.

Mon père était agnenouillé devant moi et me regardait avec des yeux humides, perdus.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…, se lamentait-il.

Il fit un geste vers ma joue mais j'eus un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! ordonna Sirius qui me tenait dans ses bras en tremblant. Je vous interdis de la toucher.

Mon père n'avait apparemment pas la force de le contredire. Sirius me souleva, me remit sur mes pieds et m'aida à monter l'escalier en direction de ma chambre. Je lançai un dernier regard à mon père, toujours abattu dans le salon. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'avait pas voulu me blesser.

Sirius me fit m'assoir dans le fauteuil à gauche de ma chambre et s'empara précipitamment d'un gros sac. Il entreprit de mettre toutes les affaires qu'il trouvait dedans.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? demandai-je d'une voix faible.

\- Je t'emmène autre part, tu ne restes pas là, dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de protester :

\- Je ne laisse pas mon père tout seul, il a besoin de moi.

Sirius s'immobilisa, je lu dans ses yeux du dégout.

\- Il est fou Nora ! Complètement perdu, s'il te refait du mal, je ne me pardonnerai pas de t'avoir laissé avec lui.

\- Il n'a pas voulu me faire du mal ! criai-je.

\- S'il est capable de me lancer un sortilège impardonnable, je pense qu'il est capable de le faire sur toi.

\- J'étais prête à faire la même chose Sirius ! J'allais lancer un Doloris à Rabastan. Tu m'as retenue à temps mais si tu n'avais pas été là je l'aurais fait. Je suis de la même nature que _mon père._

Je fis une pause, il me regardait avec une intensité nouvelle.

\- Je suis comme mon père. Le même sang, la même folie, la même haine et la même magie noire ! Tu te trompes si tu crois voir en moi quelque chose d'autre. Fuis-moi. Laisse-moi derrière, retourne à Poudlard, retrouve tes amis, rencontre une nouvelle fille, vis ta vie et laisse ces obscures histoires loin derrière toi.

Sirius faisait non de la tête et quand j'eus fini il s'approcha de moi et pris mes mains.

\- Ce n'est pas ton sang ou tes gènes qui font ce que tu es Nora, ce sont tes actes de tous les jours. Je te connais à présent. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu es perdu, tu ne sais plus qui tu es et c'est normal après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et tout ce que tu as appris. Mais ne m'éloignes pas. Le fait que Jedusor soit ton père ne change rien à qui tu es.

Il glissa ses mains sur mon visage et le rapprocha du siens.

\- Ne me tiens pas à l'écart.

Tendrement, il pressa ses lèvres tièdes sur les miennes. Réchauffant mon être de sa douce étreinte, je lui rendis son baiser. Je lui rendis son baiser comme pour lui dire que j'avais compris ce que qu'il m'avait dit, pour lui dire que j'acceptais. Mes doigts se glissèrent derrière sa nuque et s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter mais les lèvres de Sirius déposèrent des baisers dans mon cou avant de s'éloigner définitivement de moi.

Il se leva brusquement.

\- Sirius ? appelai-je étonnée.

\- J'ai besoin d'un parchemin et d'une plume, expliqua-t-il pressé.

\- Sur le bureau, montrai-je.

Il s'empara du bout de papier et d'encre et se mit à griffonner à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

\- J'écris à Dumbledore, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il peut t'aider.

\- Non ! Non si quelqu'un apprends que je suis la fille de… de…, je vais finir à Askaband.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il est le seul qui puisse nous aider.

\- Arrête !

Je me levai précipitamment pour l'arrêter mais il avait déjà tendu l'enveloppe à Nuit, ma chouette, qui s'échappa par la fenêtre.

\- Sirius ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant.

\- Surement pas ! Il me l'aurait dit.

\- Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pas tort.

\- De toute façon tu ne peux pas rester avec ton père.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas le laisser.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Nora…, je ne comprends pas que tu n'y es pas pensé plus tôt. Ton père est un mangemort. Ton père porte la marque des ténèbres. Tant qu'il sera avec toi, les mangemorts et Voldemort pourront savoir où tu te trouves. Tant que tu restes avec lui tu es en danger. Si tu es encore en vie à cet instant même c'est parce que Voldemort n'en a pas décider autrement.

\- Comment-tu sais ça ?

\- Peu importe, tu crois que tu serais de taille face à lui ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu deviens folle, soupira-t-il.

\- Comme mon père, répliquai-je amèrement.

\- Ne déforme pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Je ne déforme rien. Je suis une bombe à retardement Sirius, tôt ou tard j'exploserai et je ne veux pas que tu sois à côté et que ça te blesse.

\- Je ne reparlerai pas de ça.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant, répondis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Il prit mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, soupira-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et me lâcha d'une voix froide et autoritaire :

\- Autre chose… Ne te mets plus jamais entre moi et un sortilège qui m'est destiné. Plus jamais.


	27. Chapter 27 : Fuite

Le bruit d'un bec frappant doucement contre la fenêtre me fit sursauter. Nuit était déjà revenue et elle apportait la réponse de Dumbledore. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir et elle déposa dans ma main une petite lettre. Je lui donnai une caresse et elle retourna hululer sur son perchoir. Sirius s'approcha de moi et regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

« Mes très chers élèves,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous exprimer Miss Wilson, mes plus sincères condoléances. J'ai été très attristé d'apprendre le décès de votre mère. A l'époque de sa scolarité, elle était une élève brillante, vraiment très intelligente. Elle a cependant fais de mauvais choix, rencontré de mauvaise personnes et cela a scellé son destin. Miss Wilson je sais quelle voie vous avez choisie et je ne peux que vous encourager à persister. Je peux même choisir de vous aider à faire face aux évènements qui vont arriver.

Comme l'a bien deviné Mr Black, je savais déjà que vous étiez la descendante de Tom Jedusor. Ainsi je savais également que vous couriez un grave danger mais ce n'était pas à moi de vous en parler, malheureusement. Vous devez en effet rester sur vos gardes. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas rester chez Miss Wilson, quittez les lieux dès que vous le pouvez. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il faut que vous disparaissiez, que vous deveniez invisible aux yeux des mangemorts.

J'ai bien peur, Miss Wilson, que votre existence soit le point de départ d'une guerre qui devait arriver. La guerre contre les forces du mal. Vous savez que toute vie est précieuse, c'est pourquoi je protégerai la vôtre de tout mon cœur. Pourvu que vous ne tentiez pas de prendre contact avec votre père biologique et que vous m'informiez s'il essaye de communiquer avec vous. Je vous cacherai à Poudlard, c'est près de moi que vous serez le plus en sécurité, il n'osera pas m'affronter de face. Il n'est pas encore assez puissant pour me tenir tête. Votre père voulait vous savoir près de lui c'est pour cela qu'il vous a fait quitter l'école, je pense cependant que cela n'était pas le meilleur des choix qu'il ait pu faire.

J'ai besoin de temps pour organiser votre entrée secrète à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de temps mais ne m'attendez pas chez Miss Wilson. Je vous le répète, il faut que vous trouviez un endroit plus sûr, et excusez-moi d'avance, un endroit plus loin de Mr Wilson, qui je soupçonne de porter la marque des Ténèbres.

Mr Black, quand je vous recontacterai, il faudra que vous reveniez à Poudlard, il faudra me faire confiance puisque je vous demanderai de revenir sans Miss Wilson. Celle-ci vous rejoindra un peu après mais il est très important que tout le monde vous voit seul.

Je vous recontacterai par mes propres moyens, votre oiseau, Miss Wilson, est très beau mais également très reconnaissable de par son plumage noir.

Je vous promets de vite vous redonner des nouvelles, en attendant cachez-vous, faites-vous les plus petits et les plus discrets que possible.

Je vous souhaite tout mon courage, veillez l'un sur l'autre et n'oubliez pas de surveiller vos arrières. Ne faites confiance à personne d'autre.

PS : Votre oiseau Miss Wilson est d'une intelligence rare et d'une persistance exceptionnelle. Il s'est posé sur mon livre ouvert et a refusé d'en bouger jusqu'à ce que j'aie ouvert votre lettre. »

Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, lâcha Sirius.

Il était déjà sur le départ alors que je me sentais lasse. J'étais lasse de devoir fuir. Je ne fuyais même pas un danger, je fuyais ma propre vie. Je posai un regard vide sur ma valise déjà prête. Je me levai et m'approchai de la petite commode près de mon lit. J'ouvris le tiroir en bois et poussiéreux. Mes ongles raclèrent le fond pour trouver le médaillon que ma mère m'avait donné. Je soufflai dessus pour chasser la poussière et l'observai avec un œil nouveau. Les lettres gravées dessus, « TJ », prenaient tout leur sens à présent. Je passai le dernier cadeau de ma mère autour de mon cou et m'empressai de sortir une petite photo de famille de son cadre. Je fis un pli en plein milieu et la glissai dans la poche de ma veste.

\- Tu es prête ? s'enquit Sirius.

Une ride de soucis se formait entre ses deux sourcils froncés. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et glissai mon pouce entre ses deux yeux. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa pommette et sur ses lèvres. Ce contact le détendit un peu et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'embrasser à son tour.

\- Je m'en veux de te faire subir tout ça, tu devrais être loin de tous ces problèmes…, murmurai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas choisie d'avoir cette vie, moi par contre je t'ai choisi, et j'assume pleinement les conséquences de mon choix. Alors ne t'excuse pas.

J'hochai la tête doucement.

\- Je vais aller faire mes adieux à mon père.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu lui dis adieu, il ne voudra jamais te laisser partir.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans qu'on se soit pardonné. Je serai subtil, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance mais…

\- Tiens-toi prêt à transplaner, le coupai-je.

Puis je disparu dans le couloir pour aller trouver mon père.

Je frappai doucement à la porte de son bureau, qui était devenue son antre depuis le décès de ma mère. Il ne devait pas pouvoir entrer dans leur chambre. J'entrai sans qu'il m'y invite.

\- Père ?

Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, le regard noyé dans son verre de bourbon.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Je suis venue vous dire que je ne vous en voulais pas pour… pour tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux s'obscurcir un peu plus et il marmonna quelques mots que je ne compris pas.

\- Vous restez mon père quoi qu'il arrive et je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Il releva un peu la tête vers moi alors que je m'approchai de son bureau. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la serrai entre mes doigts.

\- Ne vous laissez pas abattre, vous êtes plus fort, nous sommes plus fort que tout ça.

Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens et porta ma main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- C'est toi qui es forte Nora. Tu as la force de ta mère. Je suis bien plus faible que vous deux malgré ce que je laisse paraitre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, désolé pour les mauvais choix que j'ai pu faire te concernant et désolé de na pas avoir pu protéger ta mère.

\- Je ne vous en veux pour rien de tout cela, murmurai-je.

\- Merci ma fille, glissa-t-il avec le premier sourire qu'il esquissa depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je le lui rendis puis quittai le bureau. Une pointe de culpabilité s'enfonça dans ma poitrine. J'avais encore plus de mal à le quitter à présent. Je ne pouvais le laisser seul.

Au moment même où je pénétrai dans ma chambre, Sirius compris dans mon regard que j'avais changé d'avis.

\- Nora ! s'exclama-t-il, on ne fait plus marche arrière !

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser, il a besoin de moi, m'écriai-je ma voix se brisant à la fin de ma phrase.

\- Comment peux-tu ignorer les conseils de Dumbledore ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Sirius je…

\- Ecoute moi, me coupa-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, pour une fois écoute moi et n'en fait pas qu'à ta tête. Je t'en prie Nora, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne veux pas partir, fais le pour moi.

\- Mais mon père…

\- Ton père saura prendre soin de lui-même. Si ça peut t'aider, je pense même qu'il sera plus en sécurité s'il n'a pas à te protéger et à te cacher.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai.

\- Nora, me supplia-t-il, pars avec moi s'il te plait.

Ses yeux m'imploraient de l'écouter. Ses yeux gris me transperçaient, leur expression, inquiète, firent lentement baisser ma garde et je cédai peu à peu aux attentes de Sirius.

Je soupirai longuement. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison, peut-être qu'il avait raison et que mon père n'avait pas besoin de moi dans ses pattes. Peut-être que je le gênais plus qu'autre chose. Si je devais écouter et suivre Sirius, il fallait que je m'en persuade.

\- D'accord, je pars avec toi.

Son visage se détendit.

\- Très bien.

Il lâcha mes mains et s'approcha du bureau, attrapa les différentes lettres et les fourraient dans le sac.

\- Alors où va-t-on ?

\- Chez moi, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Tes parents sont presque plus mangemorts que mon père et eux voudront forcément me livrer à Voldemort s'il leur demande.

\- Mon père n'est pas mangemort, lâcha-t-il, ma mère non plus. De toute façon ils ne sont pas là. Regulus m'a dit qu'ils partaient en voyage d'affaires directement après l'enterrement de ta mère. Peut-être espéraient-ils fuir le temps que les choses se calment un peu. Ils ont toujours été lâches, ce sont des Serpentards.

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

\- Tout le monde ne peut avoir le courage et l'amour du risque des lions, répondis-je amèrement.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il avec un air contrit.

\- Peu importe, partons maintenant.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il saisit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je change d'avis. Encore. Il attrapa le gros sac et nous transplanâmes.

Nos pieds s'accrochèrent dans l'entrée du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Nous étions chez les parents de Sirius, la maison était silencieuse. Sa main était crispée dans la mienne.

\- Sirius ? chuchotai-je.

Visiblement les lieux ne lui rappelaient pas que des bons souvenirs. J'avais envie de lui poser des questions mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Ces mâchoires étaient serrés et son regard fixé sur le bout du couloir.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici…, remarquai-je.

\- Non c'est bon, on n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

On avança dans le couloir mais Sirius s'immobilisa à nouveau. D'un coup de baguette il envoya un napperon couvrir un tableau accroché au mur.

\- Walburga deviendrait folle si elle me voyait ici, murmura-t-il.

Il me guida à travers la maison, je laissai mon regard trainer et balayer les lieux. L'entrée, le salon, la cuisine, j'imaginais le petit Sirius courir dans cette maison sombre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le regard malicieux. Il allait monter les escaliers quand je le retins par la manche.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est cette pièce ?

\- Mmmh ? marmonna-t-il.

La porte était entrouverte et un grand arbre généalogique avait attiré mon attention.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant, se plaignit-il.

Mais j'avais déjà poussé la porte et je vis une immense tapisserie recouvrir tout un mur. C'était l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. La tapisserie était usée et décolorée, mais un fil d'or qui brillait encore très fort, parcourait l'arbre.

\- Waouh, soufflai-je impressionnée.

J'entendis Sirius grogner derrière moi. Je laissai glisser mes doigts sur le mur suivant les branches une à une pour remonter tout en haut.

\- Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une Black, Elladora.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, remarqua-t-il, en montrant l'endroit de la tapisserie ou le nom Elladora Black était inscrit.

En effet sur la tapisserie il n'y avait aucune descendance d'inscrite.

\- La famille de ma mère à déménager en France bien avant sa naissance, ils vivaient là-bas depuis des années, peut-être il y avait-il un lien, peut être que je n'ai pas le sang si pur que ça.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Elladora aurait-eu un enfant avec un moldu ? Impossible. Si j'en crois les légendes de la famille elle était la première à les détester !

\- Pas forcément avec un moldu, peut-être un sorcier au sang moins pur qu'elle et elle a eu honte donc elle a caché son enfant.

Je voyais sur son visage qu'il n'était pas convaincu, son air dubitatif me fit sourire.

\- Et quelle est la cause du retour de ta famille en Angleterre ?

\- Les parents de ma mère, mes grands-parents sont morts dans un « accident », ma mère n'avait plus de famille donc elle a dû venir vivre chez les derniers parents qu'il lui restait.

\- Un accident ? reprit-il.

\- De toi à moi ce n'était surement pas un accident et je pense que ma mère a toujours cherché à connaitre la cause de leur mort. Mais ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé.

Je repris la lecture de la tapisserie et mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'au nom de Sirius. Là où on aurait dû voir un portrait de lui, n'apparaissait qu'une tâche grise aux bords noirs. Quelqu'un avait brûlé l'arbre à cet endroit-là. Je pris du recul et j'aperçu qu'à plusieurs endroits, des portraits avaient été effacé.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- Walburga, dans un élan de colère lorsque je suis devenu un traitre à mon sang.

\- Tes parents ne te manquent jamais ?

\- Non, ils n'ont jamais été vraiment des parents pour moi.

\- J'aimerai être aussi forte que toi.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tes parents t'aimaient, c'est normal que tu sois attachée à eux.

\- Pas les tiens ?

\- Mon père faisait comme si je n'existais pas et ma mère me bâtait avec sa canne dès que je faisais une bêtise. Ce qui arrivait souvent, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire en essayant d'alléger ce qu'il venait de dire.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahit et l'image du petit Sirius heureux se transforma. Il ne courait plus dans la maison, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une flamme de bêtise dans le regard. Je le voyais assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier sombre et poussiéreux, ravalant ses larmes par fierté, après une correction de sa mère.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, je sentais son souffle régulier dans ma nuque.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela fait longtemps que mon enfance ne me torture plus.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il disait vrai, aucun voile de tristesse ne couvrait ses yeux. Je me demandais encore une fois d'où lui venait sa force de lion. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me couvrit d'un doux regard.

\- Ta mère te manque ?

\- Enormément, répondis-je, je me rends encore mieux compte maintenant, la chance que j'avais de l'avoir.

Il allait me répondre quelque chose mais il se figea d'un coup.

\- Kreattur ! cria-t-il.

La porte grinça laissant place à un elfe de maison repoussant.

\- Maître ? répondit-il à contrecœur de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Qu'es ce qui te donne le droit d'écouter aux portes, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Sirius Black n'a pas le droit d'être là, Kreattur va devoir prévenir sa bonne Maîtresse.

\- Je t'ordonne de ne rien faire !

\- Kreattur n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un sale Traitre à son sang.

Sirius se propulsa en avant et saisit l'elfe par le cou. Il sortit sa baguette et le menaça avec.

\- Je ne te permettrai pas, Kreattur, de m'insulter dans ma propre maison. Tu vas écouter ce que je te dis, tu ne préviendras pas Walburga de ma présence ici. Je suis ton maitre tout autant qu'Orion ou Regulus. Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance. Tu vas donc faire ce que je t'ordonne, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'elfe grimaça, apparemment victime d'une bataille interne.

\- Tu vas obéir, répéta Sirius d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, répondit l'elfe en crachant par terre pour montrer son dégout.

Sirius le fixa encore un instant.

\- Bien, finit-il par dire en relâchant sa prise sur Kreattur, montons Nora.

J'hochais la tête et le suivit en contournant l'elfe qui me fixait d'un œil mauvais. Quand Sirius poussa la porte de sa chambre, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en souriant à mon tour devant son air amusé.

\- Walburga a dû passer des heures à essayer de décrocher toutes mes affiches mais apparemment elle n'a pas réussi.

Je posai le regard sur les murs de sa chambre, recouverts d'affiches de Gryffondor.

\- Tu as fait ça pour leur montrer que tu étais différents ou bien c'était juste pour les énerver ? m'enquis-je amusée.

\- Un peu des deux, avoua-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attira à lui.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime le moins chez toi ?

\- Non, répondis-je à demi amusée à demi étonnée.

\- Le fait que tu ais le sang pur.

\- Comment-ça ? lâchai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il rigola un peu avant de dire :

\- J'aurai préféré rendre folle Walburga en épousant une moldu mais je suis tombée sur toi, tu réponds surement à tous les critères de la belle fille idéale.

\- J'ai hâte de passer du temps avec ma belle-mère alors, répondis-je ironiquement.

Il me regarda avec un air amusé alors que je reprenais la contemplation de sa chambre. Un détail attira mon attention.

\- Ah je vois que les moldues ne te laissait pas indifférent, lançai-je en posant le regard sur une photo.

On reconnaissait que le cliché était moldu car contrairement à ceux des sorciers, les personnes sur la photo restaient immobiles. Trois jeunes femmes prenaient la pose en bikini qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose.

Il s'approcha en riant.

\- Les moldues ont un certain charme en effet, dit-il avec l'œil brillant.

Je fis la moue ce qui le fit rire de nouveau. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que mon rire rejoignit le sien. Il me regarda intensément et mes joues prirent feu devant ses yeux charmeurs. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. J'allais dire quelque chose mais sa bouche se posa sur la mienne scellant mes lèvres de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte et je lui rendis chaque baisers. Sa bouche descendit dans mon coup et s'y attarda. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches glissèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent. Mes bras s'attachèrent à sa nuque alors qu'il me déposait sur le lit. Mes jambes remontèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner mon chemisier. Un feu ardent brûlait au creux de mon ventre tandis que mes doigts s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Nos corps se retrouvaient et ce n'était plus nous qui les contrôlions. Il me prit avec passion tout en continuant ses baisers. Je rejetai la tête en arrière alors que des ondes de plaisir déferlaient en moi. Nous nous livrâmes dans une bataille acharnée jusqu'à ce que nous rendions tous les deux les armes, à bout de souffle, comblés et ivres de bonheur.

Mon corps nu était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Sirius allongé à côté de moi reprenait son souffle en jouant avec mes cheveux.

La fenêtre peu épaisse laissa pénétrer dans la pièce un faible courant d'air, qui sur ma peau humide, se changeait en un vent glacial. Un frisson me parcouru et la chair de poule naquit sur ma peau. Sirius le remarqua et remonta les draps sur moi. Il m'attira à lui et posa son menton sur le haut de la tête. J'étais si bien à cet instant que je compris pourquoi je me battais. Je me battais pour préserver des moments comme celui-ci, pour préserver des personnes comme Sirius. Mes paupières papillonnèrent, le sommeil s'emparait déjà de moi. Les doigts de Sirius caressait ma peau, je ne me lassai pas de ce contact.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmurai-je, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux en pensant au fait qu'il puisse être un jour à nouveau séparé de moi.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, je reste avec toi, alors ne me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça, dit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était capable de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Tu es le magnifique chaos, le merveilleux danger qui est venu bouleverser ma vie si ordinaire, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime, mais ça me parait bien fade à présent.

\- Rien n'est jamais fade avec toi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
